Irremediable Destino
by jg.dreamer
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta serán enviados por error a otro planeta de una dimensión desconocida, enfrentando situaciones adversas, tendrán que aprender a sobrevivir a ellas y harán frente a grandes peligros; surgirá una tragedia que cambiará por completo sus vidas. El amor hará grandes sacrificios VxB ¿El amor es suficiente para vencer las adversidades o se necesita algo más que eso 2 FINALES.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic espero sea de su agrado, esta historia abarca desde el final de la saga de Buu hasta la actualidad de la historia en curso de Dragon Ball Super, se apega a la historia original, pero no exactamente igual ya que no tendría chiste para eso está el anime y los mangas, esta historia tendrá mi propio punto de vista de cómo será el Torneo Universal y por supuesto estará enfocada a Vegeta y Bulma…sin más adentremos a la aventura. ATENCION SPOILER**

 **Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Gran Torneo universal**

Los guerreros y sus respectivas familias llegaron al Torneo Universal, bajaron uno por uno maravillándose de las construcciones tan bien edificadas que parecían ser tan ancestrales y fascinantes que captaron la atención de todo el grupo, dichas construcciones asemejaban a las egipcias del Planeta Tierra y cada uno de los visitantes podía sentir el agobiante calor que podría cocinarlos en ese instante, sin embargo era imposible, solo era la sensación, la atmósfera no era tan densa, al contrario era muy parecida al de su planeta natal.

-Bien hemos llegado al planeta sin nombre, donde se llevara a cabo el Gran Torneo Universal, prepárense para la prueba escrita será dentro de quince minutos- musitó Bills mirando a los distraídos saiyajins que seguían mirando ensoñados cada rincón del lugar.

-Hmp…yo ya estoy listo, pero dudo mucho que los demás lo estén-dijo con indiferencia Vegeta. –Yo no sé por quién lo dirás Vegeta pero yo también estoy preparado, no soy un cabeza hueca- respondió molesto Picollo que yacía de brazos cruzados.

\- Muchachos no se peleen, no es para tanto solo es una prueba, que tan difícil puede ser- añadió un distraído Goku con su típica pose (brazo detrás de su cabeza).

-Mmm…mmm…y… ¿Qué se supone que es una prueba?- preguntó Majin Buu con los ojos abiertos, espectante ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

-No puede ser, este cabeza de alcornoque resultó ser peor que Kakaroto, a quién diablos se le ocurrió traer a este sujeto- refutó Vegeta con tal exasperación que parecía que quería comérselo vivo.

-Eehh…Bueno una prueba es…-Goku intento explicarle a Buu y término de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Picollo.

-Satán ¿Pusiste a estudiar a Buu?- pregunto Picollo. –Eeeh…bueno le pedí varias veces que lo hiciéramos pero nunca logre convencerlo, se la pasaba dormido y comiendo…-Mhmp -aclaró la garganta -recuerden que Buu posee el don de la magia…así que no hay de qué preocuparse el sabrá todas las respuestas pueden quedarse tranquilos ja ja ja- poniéndose sobre un escalón, riendo muy victorioso. Monaka se limitó a expresar comentario alguno, a decir verdad él era un poco tímido y también muy serio, a pesar de ello escondía para sorpresa de todos, un gran poder oculto.

-Chicos les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo ojalá saquen notas altas y también ganen el torneo recuerden que hay mucho en juego, el destino de la Tierra está en sus manos- dijo esto una nerviosa Bulma que fue acompañada por el resto del grupo a darles ánimos a los guerreros.

Mientras conversaban entre ellos, salió el grupo de Champa, cinco guerreros muy peculiares: uno gigantesco con la apariencia de un robot (Mageta), otro de gran tamaño que asemejaba a un oso (Botamo), un sujeto de cabellos parados de baja estatura con la apariencia bondadosa de un niño (Kabe), otro de piel púrpura con rasgos parecidos a los de Cell y demasiado misterioso (Heat) y otro con una apariencia tan conocida y temible que parecía ser el gemelo de Freezer (Frost). Todos miraron a cada uno de ellos observando minuciosamente cada uno de sus características, pero todos se centraron en uno de ellos en especial, el que tenía la apariencia similar a la de Freezer.

-¿Qué?... será posible que se trate de Freezer- se preguntó un extrañado Vegeta, tratando de resolver si existía la posibilidad de que Freezer, a quien derrotaron hace poco tiempo hubiera podido sobrevivir. –No se alarme Sr. Vegeta, Freezer está muerto, este es otro individuo del que muy pronto conocerán su historia- añadió un inmutado Wiss, quien devoraba un delicioso postre que Bulma les había llevado.

Goku y Vegeta se tranquilizaron por la declaración de Wiss, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el chico de pelos parados con la aparencia de niño se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kabe me da mucha alegría poder encontrar seres de mi raza pertenecientes a otro universo- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa. -¿Cómo?...tu eres un saiyajin?- pregunto un sorprendido Vegeta, mientras Gokuu se limitaba a escuchar muy entusiasmado la charla que acaba de comenzar.

-Así es yo también soy un Saiyajin, pero mi raza es mucho más avanzada, pertenezco al planeta Salad y luchamos por el bien de nuestro planeta y los planetas vecinos. –Vaya unos saiyajins amistosos no lo creería jamás los saiyajin del universo siete eran violentos y desalmados –Comentó un atento Goku. –Planeta Salad, he escuchado sobre eso, mi padre me contó una vez que así solía llamarse el planeta donde eran originarios los saiyajin, pero éste fue destruido por ataques alienígenas, ya que los saiyajin tenían la costumbre de asaltar los demás planetas cercanos y fue así como se mudaron a otro planeta donde los antepasados de mi padre lo nombraron Planeta Vegita- dijo esto Vegeta muy emocionado al encontrarse con otro ser saiyajin.

-Cuando gustes príncipe Vegeta puedes visitar el planeta Salad- Sonriendo al aún emocionado Vegeta.

-Ha llegado el momento de empezar la prueba tomen asiento, la prueba esta sobre cien y la mínima aprobatoria es de 50 puntos, tienen 30 minutos para contestar- aclaró Vados organizando a los peleadores en la enorme mesa rustica llena de hojas y lápices con diez bancos rústicos en forma de tronco, recuerden que si reprueban quedarán automáticamente descalificados, buena suerte comiencen –dijo esto vados poniéndose al extremo de la mesa y dejando en el otro extremo a su hermano Wiss.

Los diez guerreros tomaron un puesto y empezaron con la prueba los participantes del equipo Champa se mostraban seguros ante las preguntas y los ejercicios, mientras el equipo del otro extremo dos de sus participantes sudaban a cantaros para tratar de contestar la prueba.

-Rayos no entiendo nada cual será la respuesta…mmm y si intento ver que tienen los demás –Pensaba Goku muy estresado.

-Kakarotooo…deja de mirar mis respuestas eso es trampaaa- regañando un furioso Vegeta a Goku que lo miraba avergonzado.

-Discúlpame Vegeta no te enojes no volverá a suceder.

-Mmm…ohhh…mmm…aaaaa…mmm- Buu con un signo de interrogación.

-Esto no es tan complicado seguro sacaré una buena nota después de todo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y fui muy bien instruido desde que era un niño –rió Vegeta para sus adentros muy seguro de sus respuestas.

-Veamos…esto debe ser así y esto así –respondiendo Picollo en cada una de sus preguntas.

Los treinta minutos para finalizar la prueba pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos los participantes entregaron sus pruebas, Wiss y Vados revisaron cada uno de los exámenes y estos fueron los resultados:

-Del equipo de Champa Mageta obtuvo un 85, Botamo un 70, Kabe un 90, Frost un 95 y Heat un 100 –habló Wiss dando los resultados del equipo contrario. Todos miraron atónitos a Heat que sacó calificación perfecta en la prueba.

-Ese tipo es muy inteligente me pregunto si será también muy fuerte –Pensaba Bulma en voz alta.

-Bien ahora daré los resultados del equipo de Bills, Picollo 75, Vegeta 85, Goku 50, Monaka 100 y Majin Buu…cero –dijo Vados mostrando una ligera sonrisa en señal de triunfo.

-Demonios lo sabía, sabía que no debíamos traer a este sujeto- señalando despectivamente a Boo - Y tu Kakaroto no te quedas atrás eres un estúpido por culpa de ustedes dos quedamos como unos tontos- Declaró Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento Vegeta- j aja ja- riendo de nervios –No puede ser, como que sacaste cero, déjame ver tu examen –pidió Picollo a Boo. Picollo observó detenidamente y se dió cuenta que ni siquiera había puesto su nombre bien.

-Creo que Vegeta tenía razón jamás debimos traernos a Buu, es un desperdicio toda la fuerza que tiene y no podrá combatir en el Torneo por ser un cabeza hueca –dijo Picollo con un rostro completamente desesperanzado.

-Mmm…a Buu no le gustan las pruebas…no, no me gustan las pruebas… no me gustan… no me gustan- Sacando humo de los orificios de sus cabeza.

-Es una lástima que uno de tus guerreros no pueda participar Bills, ni hablar así son las reglas –Rio victorioso Champa. –Es momento de saber quiénes se enfrentaran en el primer duelo, pero para ello debemos de poner el orden de los combates.

El orden de los combates fue decidido a través de una táctica muy peculiar, el piedra, papel o tijeras, Goku sería el primero en enfrentarse y lo haría contra Botamo, Picollo contra el robot, Vegeta contra Kabe, Monaka contra Frost y el ganador del primer duelo se enfrentaría a Heat, ya que Buu fue descalificado por no pasar la prueba.

-Recuerden las reglas del Torneo no pueden matarse ni golpearse en partes blandas, si caen fuera de la plataforma pierden automáticamente, por seguridad de los espectadores les brindaré protección para que ninguno de los ataques de los participantes puedan perjudicarlos. Si no hay dudas que empiece el Torneo –diciendo esto Vados creo un campo de fuerza impenetrable que rodeada a todo el público.

Empezó la pelea y Botamo fue el primero en lanzar ataques, los cuales Goku esquivó, este último juzgo la apariencia de su enemigo, pensó que era demasiado débil y decidió que la pelea durara un poco más. Goku comenzó a correr velozmente por toda la plataforma seguido de Botamo que también era muy ágil y casi podía alcanzarlo, estuvieron jugando al gato y al ratón por varios minutos hasta que Botamo se enfureció y le lanzó dos poderosos rayos de sus orejas, Goku quedó muy sorprendido de esos ataques y decidió enfrentarlo de frente, se dio cuenta que quizá lo había subestimado por su apariencia de oso.

-Está bien empezaremos a pelear en serio, KAME…HAME…HAAAAAAA! –lanzó el ataque con una considerable potencia que por poco saca a Botamo de la plataforma.

-Ahhh! Este sujeto es muy fuerte pero no me ganará lanzó de nuevo los dos rayos, pero con mucha más fuerza- Goku se sorprendió de la fuerza de su enemigo y combinaron una serie de patadas y derechazos intercambiados con ataques de energía, la pelea se tornó muy interesante no solo para los combatientes sino también para los espectadores, puesto que estaba muy reñida, hasta que Goku se transformó en Super Saiyajin y de rente cambió a la fase dos, amenzando en convertirse en S. Saiyajin 3, hasta que se percató que Botamo tenia serios problemas para seguirle el ritmo y decidió terminar con esa pelea se transformó en S. Saiyajin tres y de un poderoso golpe lo saco de la plataforma.

-Vaya que eres fuerte, me diste muchos problemas –dijo Goku dándole la mano a Botamo.

-Ja no es eso, solo que yo no soy tan fuerte…me falta entrenamiento, espero para la próxima poder ganarte- levantándose de un salto dejando a Goku con la mano extendida.

Continuaron las peleas Picollo se enfrentó en una reñida pelea con Mageta, quien era muy fuerte y le revelo un poco de su origen (provenía de un planeta llamado metal), lanzaron increíbles ataques combinando los makankosapo, masenko, la pelea fue mostrándose cada vez más interesante hasta que Mageta lanzó un poderoso ataque que partió el cuerpo de Picollo en dos, ante tal terrible escena los espectadores se preocuparon por el destino de Picollo y temieron que perdiera, pero como todos sabemos Picollo se regeneró y después de resistir una incesante pelea, al final obtuvo una inesperada victoria cuando concentró todo su Ki y lanzó un ataque que dejó muy malherido a Mageta.

-Ja ja ja … Veo querido hermano que tus peleadores no son tan poderosos como presumías –Riendo confiado Bills. –No rías antes de tiempo hermano, el torneo aún no ha terminado y faltan tres participantes más y por si no recuerdas tu perdiste un participante que ni siquiera pudo pelear por descerebrado, ja ja ja- rio victorioso Champa.

-Ha llegado el momento de la verdad- musitó el príncipe de los saiyajin. –Que gane el mejor –le miro Kabe muy emocionado.

Comenzaron la pelea con un desfile de golpes y patadas perfectamente sincronizadas; estuvieron así mucho tiempo, tanto que el público no podía distinguir bien el combate ya que los movimientos eran demasiado veloces para ser perceptibles por el ojo humano, incluso Goku, Picollo y Majin Boo batallaban en seguirles la pista.

-Príncipe Vegeta ya calentamos lo suficiente ¿no cree?

-Tienes razón peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas- transformándose en Super Saiyan Dios.

Kabe lo miro sorprendido y sonrió súbitamente convirtiéndose también en Super Saiyajin Dios, los espectadores miraban con estupor tal espectáculo.

-No puede ser ese tal Kabe también puede convertirse en Super saiyajin Dios…oh no Vegeta tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto –musitó una alterada Bulma poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Estas bien Bulma?...Bulma…Bulma –preguntando muy preocupada Milk, quien miraba a Bulma ensimismada con una pinta de terror.

-Eeeh…Si Milk estoy bien disculpa es solo que…tuve una corazonada algo malo va a pasar estoy segura –respondió Bulma muy angustiada.

-Cálmate Bulma tu esposo es un hombre muy fuerte, además las reglas del torneo no permiten que nadie muera no te preocupes, era natural que hubiera participantes muy poderosos…tranquilízate y disfruta de la pelea –palmeando el hombro de Bulma que ya estaba mas tranquila.

-Tienes razón " _Vegeta yo sé que tú eres muy fuerte no debo preocuparme_ ".

La pelea continuaba muy reñida pero ahora con los ataques más especiales de los dos saiyajines

-GARIC HOOOOOOOOO ! –Vegeta lanzaba uno de sus técnicas más reconocidas

-THUNDER BLASTERRRRRRR!- Kabe enfrentó la técnica con otra muy efectiva.

-FINAL FLASHHHHH!- contratacó Vegeta.

-TOTAL EXPLOSION- lanzó Kabe. Una enorme esfera de energía se acercaba peligrosamente a Vegeta, produciendo una gran explosión al tener contacto con él, lo cual dejó a Vegeta muy malherido.

-Hmp- Levantándose de la plataforma- esto aún no termina, te enseñare una de mis mejores técnicas…el ataque de la GRAN EXPLOSIOOONNNNNNNNNNN!- dirigiéndose de lleno al cuerpo de Kabe que no pudo esquivarlo y salió con heridas graves.

El público observaba perplejo aquella gran pelea de la cual no se sabía quién saldría triunfador, en las gradas se miraba una Bulma con el rostro desencajado producto de su mal presentimiento y de observar a su marido tan malherido y débil, ella temía que se les pasara la mano y Vegeta terminara aún más malherido o peor aún muerto ella sabía que se encontraban en otra dimensión y que si alguno moría no podrían regresar jamás, ya que las esferas del Dragón no podían revivirles en otros universos, por ello habían implementado la regla de no matarse durante el torneo.

FLASH BACK

Los guerreros, sus respectivas familias, amigos, Monaka el misterioso guerrero enviado por Bills y Wiss, Bills y los supremos Kaiosamas se dirigían rumbo al planeta donde se suscitaría el Gran Torneo Universal, en una nave cuadrangular transparente, en la cual se podía observar el espacio exterior y era controlada con los poderes de Wiss.

-Veo que han venido todos… afortunadamente Wiss puede con todos- Añadió el dios de la destrucción.

-Mmm…discúlpenos solo deseábamos mirar el Torneo, no se preocupe sr. Bills no daremos molestias- aseguró una nerviosa Bulma.

-Mientras hayas traído unos deliciosos bocadillos y esos postres exóticos pasaré por alto su atrevimiento- aclaró Bills moviendo el arcillo dorado de su oreja izquierda.

-Por supuesto que los traje, son decenas de ellos- mostrándole una mochila de gran tamaño que apenas podía verse a Bulma detrás de ella.

-Excelente- contestó Bills deslizando la lengua por su boca a la espera de poder llegar y saborearse todo el contenido de la mochila –Por cierto Wiss deberías de decirles todas las reglas del juego me imagino que desconocen cierta información- Todos posaron su atención a Wiss.

-Ah… si por supuesto son básicamente las reglas que ya conocen, pero si por algún error llegaran a morir, no podrán ser revividos jamás ya que se encuentran en una dimensión completamente lejana y distinta a la suya los poderes de Sheng long e incluso del dragón de Namek, Porunga son insuficientes fuera de su jurisdicción- diciendo esto miró a todos y les dijo –Pero lo bueno es que matarse está en contra de las reglas ja ja

-Pero existen las super esferas del dragón, una sola de ellas cumplen cualquier deseo y cualquier cantidad de ellos –alardeó Bulma con su típica pose (piernas separadas, un poco inclinada y con un dedo deslizado en señal de éxito).

-Así es, todo lo que dices es cierto, pero necesitarías poder reunir todas las super esferas para poder revivir a alguien que ha muerto en la dimensión que visitaremos, es decir necesitas agrupar esas super esferas y pedir tu deseo, pero no se alarmen nadie debe morir allá –dijo Wiss completamente despreocupado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Oh no Vegeta si continuas así morirás…

La pelea continuaba, lanzando ataques cada vez más poderosos y a la vez combinaban golpes y patadas, la pelea se estaba alargando bastante y parecía que jamás terminaría, ambos luchadores estaban exhaustos, pero no había motivo para descansar o rendirse, Vegeta limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca, mientras Kabe limpiaba el sudor que caía incesante de su frente. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua al combate que estaban disfrutando más que cualquier otra cosa, entre más heridas surgían y sentían que ya no podían seguir, más eran sus deseos de seguir peleando. Todo iba muy parejo hasta que algo inesperado sucedería y cambiaría el curso del Torneo y de la historia misma.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y también si los nombres de algunos de los personajes están mal escritos aún no son muy oficiales por si hay algún error en los nombres corríjanme. Espero les haya agradado la historia por supuesto esto solo es el comienzo, en los próximos episodios tendrán mucho de Bulma y Vegeta, les aconsejo no se salten partes de la historia ya que se irán desarrollando muchas incógnitas muy interesantes, que poco a poco se irán resolviendo les agradezco su tiempo y por favor dejen reviews si les agrado la historia, si no les agrado, criticas, etc. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2: Un mundo solo para dos(Lemon)

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme, se los agradezco inmensamente y de verdad les aseguro que esta historia promete muchas sorpresas, les comento, a mí me gusta ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes, por lo que plasmaré un Vegeta y a una Bulma tal cual son. También les comento que solo el primer capítulo tuvo SPOILERS a partir de este capítulo conocerán una historia jamás contada. Aviso: Este capítulo contiene** **LEMON.** **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA MI SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE Y LES COMPARTO QUE ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, TAMBIÉN ME INTERESA CONOCER SUS CRÍTICAS SEAN POSITIVAS O NO, DUDAS, CONSEJOS, CUALQUIER COSA CREANME QUE SIEMPRE LO TOMO EN CUENTA SALUDOS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Capítulo 2: Un Mundo solo para los dos.**

 _ **-Oh no Vegeta si continuas así morirás…**_

 _ **La pelea continuaba, lanzando ataques cada vez más poderosos y a la vez combinaban golpes y patadas, la pelea se estaba alargando bastante y parecía que jamás terminaría, ambos luchadores estaban exhaustos, pero no había motivo para descansar o rendirse, Vegeta limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca, mientras Kabe limpiaba el sudor que caía incesante de su frente. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua al combate que estaban disfrutando más que cualquier otra cosa, entre más heridas surgían y sentían que ya no podían seguir, más eran sus deseos de seguir peleando. Todo iba muy parejo hasta que algo inesperado sucedería y cambiaría el curso del Torneo y de la historia misma.**_

Los dos saiyajines se prepararon para el siguiente ataque cuando inesperadamente la plataforma se partió en dos, dejando perplejos a los luchadores y a los asistentes, una enorme ventisca azotó por todo el lugar y el impenetrable campo de fuerza que protegía al público se desintegró.

-Pero que rayos sucedió –se preguntó Vegeta alzando en vuelo, al quedar la plataforma reducida a escombros.

Goku miraba sorprendido lo que allí había sucedido, tratando de entender que estaba pasando y concentrándose para encontrar el ki de quien había provocado tal alboroto.

-No puedo sentir ningún Ki extraño –alegó Goku, observando detenidamente todo el lugar. –Es verdad yo tampoco puedo percibir ninguna presencia maligna –añadió Picollo muy confundido.

-Sr. Wiss ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué se destruyó la plataforma?, ¿Quién lo hizo? Yo no vi a nadie hacerlo y el campo de fuerza ya no está tampoco –gritó muy preocupada Bulma que seguía junto con los demás en las gradas sin la más mínima intención de moverse, pues sabía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

Wiss permaneció en silencio y era muy extraño en él, ya que a diferencia de Bills el destructor, poseía un buen carácter y siempre estaba dispuesto a responder cualquier cuestionamiento que se le hiciera, esta vez, sin embargo, el no habló ni una sola palabra, permaneció en silencio y con el rostro cubierto de una seriedad sepulcral.

-Sr. Wiss…Sr Wiss… ¿me escucha?

Vados tomo la palabra por su hermano –Es mejor que salgan de aquí en este instante -¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan grave es? – preguntó un confundido Yamcha – Me temo que es más de lo que podemos imaginar, esto va más allá de lo que alguna vez nos hayamos enfrentado –aclaró el maestro Roshi apoyándose sobre su bastón. –Es verdad nosotros ya no somos de gran ayuda y si la hermana de Wiss nos pidió que huyéramos es porque seguramente ni ellos mismos pueden enfrentar tal amenaza, es humillante no poder hacer nada- golpeó el escalón de la grada en la que hace unos momentos estaba sentado, un Tenshin Han muy agobiado.

-Esperen chicos recuerden que aquí están Goku y los demás, ellos se pueden hacer cargo como siempre, ¿Por qué preocuparse? siempre hemos estado a salvo gracias a ellos –añadió muy despreocupada Milk.

-Si tiene razón mi papá se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y el papá de Goten también –dijo Trunks muy seguro.

-Nos estamos enfrentando al dios del todo, a decir verdad ese dios es cincuenta veces más poderoso que yo, el rige los doce universos, por lo tanto también a Champa y a mí –expresó Bills muy serio.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no hay posibilidad de ganarle?–preguntó una interesada Bulma.

-Mmm…así es –respondió Bills cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si pelean todos juntos Goku, Vegeta, los demás y ustedes- no pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Wiss –Sra Bulma no hay nada que se pueda hacer, el Dios Holodeus ( _Dios del Todo_ ) ha despertado y debía permanecer dormido durante 500 años más. El Dios Holodeus debe dormir un milenio para despertar en paz y proveerle a los universos equilibrio y renovación positiva, sin embargo, si es despertado antes de tiempo se desatará su ira y se romperá dicho equilibrio, del tiempo, el espacio y lo que nos sujeta a la realidad.

Entonces ¿Es un dios maligno? – preguntó Bulma.

-No…no es malo ni bueno, en realidad es una divinidad rígida y justa, pero intolerante a los errores, a las debilidades, a la duda… –respondió Wiss.

-Hmp…tonterías no me importa qué tipo de dios sea ni cuan fuerte es yo lo eliminaré – alardeando Vegeta quien había escuchado todo junto con los demás participantes y que se encontraba detrás de Wiss, Vados, Champa y Bills.

-No deberías ser tan irrespetuoso y fanfarrón podría asesinarte ahora mismo. Hace más de tres mil años los habitantes de ciertos planetas desobedecieron los principios divinos, destruyéndose entre sí…Holodeus no pudo perdonarlos y arrasó todo lo existente, como castigo a aquellos que obraron mal y lo desobedecieron –alegó Champa. –Ja ja ja- Vegeta soltó una serie de carcajadas -Y dime ¿Dónde está? ese omnipotente dios del que tanto hablan si es tan poderoso e increíble como dicen, ¿Por qué no nos da la cara?

En milésimas de segundo estruendosas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a agolparse hacia ellos, tanto que les impedía ver y eran empujados hacia atrás, de repente el viento cesó y lo primero que observaron fue una enorme aura dorada que cubría casi en su totalidad el rostro y el cuerpo del Dios del Todo.

-Aquí estoy Vegeta no hay porque alterarte…veo que no han hecho bien su trabajo en los universos que les encomendé- mirando con total rigidez a Champa y Bills.

Todos los presentes incluyendo Bills y Champa se sacudieron al escuchar la voz de Holodeus. –Mi señor no es así, hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero ¿Cómo es que usted despertó? aún faltaba tiempo –respondieron al unísono Bills y Champa.

-Mienten no han hecho más que comer y dormir. Los universos están deteriorados faltan muchos planetas, los han destruido y no los han regenerado, han dejado que seres malignos los destruyan, han permitido que los habitantes de los planetas contaminen todo a su paso y por ello serán castigados…

-Sr. perdonemos por favor no era nuestra intención, pero… -SILENCIO! –gritó enfurecido el dios del todo.

-Pues si deseas destruir todo, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo –interrumpió fanfarroneando Vegeta.

-Insensato! ¿Cómo te atreves? no sabes lo que acabas de decir, rápido no tenemos tiempo Wiss ya sabes que hacer es lo único que podemos hacer al respecto- grito Vados.

Wiss asintió y juntos unieron sus báculos… intentarían regresar el tiempo antes de que el Dios del Todo despertara…

 _Sentía una ola remojando mi rostro, trataba de moverme, pero no podía despertar mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y lo único que podía escuchar era el canto de las aves que se posaban junto a mí, sentía mis ojos muy pesados, intenté abrirlos, pero no pude…de pronto una mano sujeto con fuerza mi brazo, yo traté de mover con todas mis fuerzas mis extremidades, pero fracasé, una vez más sentí como me sujetaban, pero ahora de la espalda y me giraban para que quedara boca arriba, en ese momento estaba aterraba y a merced de alguien que seguramente no tendría buenas intenciones… y todo empeoró cuando sentí que no podía respirar, la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de mí y cada vez era peor porque seguía inmovilizada…seguía sin poder respirar, me sentía cada vez más y más débil, mi corazón palpitaba muy despacio y sentí el frio recorrer mi cuerpo…estaba muriendo…sí estaba muriendo…_

 _Inesperadamente mis pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno, pero el temor regreso al sentir que alguien posaba sus labios sobre los míos una y otra vez…mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápidamente, hasta que se normalizó y el frío de mi cuerpo desapareció, sentí como recuperaba poco a poco mi movilidad, pero aun sentía esos labios aprovechándose de mi…instintivamente me incorporé sobresaltada y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, súbitamente abrí mis ojos…y era él._

\- Arrrg… mujer ¿Qué te pasa porque me golpeas? –gritó un ofuscado Vegeta.

Bulma lo miraba al principio un poco dudosa y después avergonzada por haberlo golpeado. –Lo siento Vegeta yo no pensé que fueras tu…tuve unas sensaciones horribles, no me podía mover y luego no podía respirar y de pronto sentí que alguien…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hmp…no lo sé…cuando desperté estábamos aquí y tú estabas tirada en la orilla del mar, al parecer tragaste mucha agua y no estabas respirando…

-Ah…ya veo…muchas gracias Vegeta eres mi héroe –se acercó a abrazarlo sin obtener respuesta de éste, lo cual era muy natural ya que Vegeta no solía ser muy cariñoso, pero sí logró sonrojarlo.

-Necesitamos averiguar dónde estamos –dijo Vegeta.

-Sí podemos ayudarnos de una de mis cápsulas. Metió sus manos a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, pero al no encontrar nada, siguió con el otro bolsillo, pero tampoco había nada.

-No puede ser ¿Qué pasó con mis capsulas? siempre cargo con ellas –dijo muy desilusionada Bulma. –Iré a echar un vistazo, ya vuelvo –expresó Vegeta elevándose.

-Eyy..espera no pensaras dejar a tu hermosa esposa sola sabrá dios donde verdad.

-Voy a explorar los alrededores también iré a cazar no tenemos provisiones y ya tengo hambre.

-Está bien ve no tardes aquí te espero.

Bulma lo dejó ir sin más porque sabía lo sanguinario que podría ser cazando un pobre animal y ella era bastante escrupulosa, decidió buscar por los alrededores alguna especie de cueva donde pudiera resguarecerse.

Mientras tanto Vegeta volaba por todo el lugar que parecía una especie de isla, pero no lograba percibir ningún Ki salvo los diminutos ki de Bulma, de los animales y la escasa vegetación que allí había

- _Esto es muy extraño, al parecer estamos en un planeta donde no existe vida inteligente solo somos Bulma y yo –_ pensaba Vegeta.

Vegeta no tardó en ubicar a un animal que sacó de las profundidades del mar era una especie de pez gigantesco, pero nada parecido a los terrestres, por lo que dedujo que definitivamente estaban en otro planeta que no era la Tierra ni tampoco en el último planeta donde se llevó a cabo el interrumpido Torneo Universal, decidió volver a donde su esposa que yacía en una roca cerca del sitio donde la había encontrado.

-Vegeta por fin regresaste te demoraste mucho –regaño Bulma un poco molesta.

Vegeta algo aturdido por la actitud de su mujer se limitó a cortar y asar el pez con una bola de energía, dejando a una Bulma con los ojos exorbitados por el salvajismo de su marido, pero tenía tanta hambre que se le olvido muy pronto y comenzó a devorar el pescado junto con él, por supuesto comió muchas menos porciones que su querido saiyajin. Comieron en silencio, hasta que comenzó a ser incómodo y Bulma decidió hablar.

-Averiguaste donde estamos…sabes ¿Qué pasó?

Vegeta término el último bocado, la miró a los ojos y le dijo: -Estamos en un planeta inhabitado, sospecho que algo salió mal y caímos a una dimensión diferente por eso estamos solos aquí

-Pero cómo es posible…sabes algo de los demás –pregunto Bulma con incertidumbre.

-Ellos no están aquí, solo estamos tu y yo…expresó inmutado Vegeta.

-No…no…todos huimos juntos de aquel planeta… Vegeta se limitó a mirarla sobre su hombro evitando verla a la cara.

-Así es pero…

 **-FLASH BACK-**

-Insensato! Como te atreves no sabes lo que acabas de decir rápido no tenemos tiempo Wiss ya sabes que hacer es lo único que podemos hacer al respecto- gritó Vados.

Wiss asintió y juntos unieron sus báculos… intentarían regresar el tiempo antes de que el Dios del Todo despertara...

-Apresúrense, todos unan sus manos –ordenó Wiss. De la unión de los báculos emergió una luz cegante, que tele transportaría a todos al planeta del Dios del Todo. Bulma que estaba hasta el extremo se abrazó de su marido y Vegeta posó su brazo en la espalda de su mujer y del otro lado tenía a Goku, al que por supuesto se negó a darle la mano. Vegeta pensó que Bulma había tomado la mano de alguien más por eso con toda confianza tomó la negativa de tocar a Kakaroto.

 **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Bulma puso su mano sobre su pecho y su tez blanca torno a azul, después que escucho a Vegeta confesarle que no quiso tomar la mano de Goku. –Pero ¿Por qué Vegeta? Ahora estamos en sabrá Dios que dimensión, tenemos que regresar a la Tierra, a nuestras vidas –Bulma le gritó muy enojada.

-No es solo culpa mía…tú también tienes la culpa...yo pensé que habías tomado la mano de alguien…por eso me confié a ti – Vegeta devolvió el grito muy ofuscado.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?…a se me olvidaba mi marido es muy fuerte seguramente tu puedes teletransportarte también verdad?

-No...-contestó secamente. –Pero si Goku puede tú también puedes ya has igualado sus poderes. –río confiada. –Que no puedooo!-gritó Vegeta –Yo no soy como el imbécil de Kakaroto yo no puedo hacer esas técnicas tan raras- bajó los brazos y la mirada muy apenado.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? –dio un grito de desesperación, pero miró a su marido con la mirada baja y entendió la seriedad de la situación y no era momento de comportarse como la niña caprichosa que siempre había sido…después de todo ambos estaban metidos en ese lío y para su saiyajin era más humillante no poder hacer nada.

-No te preocupes sé que lograremos salir de aquí para todo existe una solución y lo mejor de todo es que estamos juntos y sé que pase lo que pase tú me protegerás y aunque no soy tan fuerte como tú, yo te protegeré también. Se acercó a Vegeta y lo besó con mucha ternura, Vegeta le correspondió el beso. Bulma se percató que Vegeta tenía muchas heridas por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Kabe.

-Vegeta sigues mal herido…déjame curarte –trozó su blusa y tomó algo de agua (que Vegeta había traído cuando cazó) y le limpió la sangre con mucho cariño y cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo.

Vegeta la contemplaba mientras lo curaba, admirando su belleza y que siempre hacia lo mismo cuando salía malherido, los sentimientos que esa humana le robaba eran tan extraños y tan profundos para él, era verdad que durante esos más de diez años de convivencia con ella, él había cambiado mucho, pero aún así, le era difícil expresar con soltura sus sentimientos, era muy reservado y orgulloso y eso jamás cambiaría. Bulma siguió trozando más y más su blusa hasta que quedó a la vista su sostén, pues Vegeta tenía muchas heridas y quedaban empapados los trozos de tela. Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar a su mujer a quien se le asomaba el sostén que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y se ruborizó, pero también tenía muchos deseos de hacer el amor con ella. Desde hace muchos meses, desde que se fue a entrenar con Wiss no había tenido oportunidad de estar con su mujer.

Bulma se fijó que su marido la contemplaba y esbozó una sonrisa –Bien ya está -se sentó a su lado apoyando los brazos sobre sobre sus rodillas. –Sabes casi nunca tenemos tiempo de charlar y estar así, compartiendo tanto tiempo juntos…me agrada –Lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules tan hermosos como el azul del mar…Vegeta la besó apasionadamente y la recostó sutilmente sobre la arena…Bulma no se quedó atrás y lo besó con la misma intensidad, en un santiamén ya la había desnudado y ella entre besos y caricias lo desnudo también…Vegeta recorrió con sus manos sus muslos, acarició sus senos, mientras la besaba con desesperación, siguió recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras ella delineaba con sus dedos su perfecta musculatura, dibujando círculos en la piel firme del dueño de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto…subía la intensidad en cada beso y en cada caricia, ambos ardían en deseo, pues hace mucho no disfrutaban las delicias del amor y del placer, el príncipe no podía esperar más y se posicionó encima de ella, entrando sin ninguna dificultad pues su mujer estaba tan excitada como él y esperaba ansiosa recibir a su marido…entre gemidos Bulma alcanzaba a sollozarle en el oído cuanto lo amaba…mientras él sonría y la embestía con más fuerza, la pasión desbordaba al atardecer de aquella isla desierta habitada solamente por ellos, aquella imagen dilucidaba una luna de miel de dos enamorados que yacían amándose una y otra vez llegaron hasta el clímax sintiendo como tocaban el cielo…terminaron agotados. Bulma se puso sobre el pecho de su príncipe y Vegeta la abrazo con la aun respiración agitada.

-Debemos ir a refugiarnos a un sitio que encontré mientras exploraba, ya está oscureciendo -expresó un serio Vegeta.

CONTINUARA…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo fue algo largo y tuvo un lemon sutil, apenas vamos empezando y como todo debe ser mesurado e ir paso a paso, pero esta historia les hará vivir muchas emociones. LES INVITO A DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	3. Chapter 3: Una Inesperada Sorpresa

**Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de "Irremediable Destino", gracias por su tiempo y por seguir esta historia. En especial agradezco a Sofigomez, y Ary lee por sus comentarios, así como también a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y las que marcaron como favorita, GRACIAS.**

 **Sofigomez: No te me adelantes a los hechos, je je aún no se sabe que pasará, pero ya verás que no te arrepentirás. Saludos.**

 **Ary lee: Agradezco enormemente tus observaciones ya estoy trabajando en ello, por otro lado, me siento profundamente halagada que te guste la historia y espero cumplir tus expectativas respecto al desarrollo de la misma. Te comento que leí algunas de tus historias y son realmente buenas, posees una gran habilidad de redacción, además de un gran manejo de las ideas, espero sigas escribiendo algo más de Dragon Ball. Saludos.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, excepto "Holodeus", el dios del Todo y otros personajes circunstanciales que han aparecido o aparecerán a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Una inesperada Sorpresa**

Caía la noche en la pequeña isla, el viento comenzaba a soplar y el frío comenzó a sentirse, era un frío tenue para el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero voraz para la científica, las hojas de los árboles se movían impacientes, dibujando extrañas figuras en la escasa luz que reflejaba la Luna inmensa de aquel planeta, pues esta podía verse a simple vista y parecía estar muy cerca, como si solo se encontrara a unos cuantos metros del cielo.

Bulma temblaba por el intenso frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y no era para menos, ya que no tenía una prenda que le cubriera el pecho, su sostén por supuesto era insuficiente. Vegeta se apresuró a encontrar el sitio seguro donde pasarían la noche y tendrían que vivir hasta que encontraran la forma de salir de allí. El sitio era una especie de cueva muy pequeña, revisó el lugar y salió a buscar todo lo que según él, creía que se necesitaría.

Recogió unos leños, cortó unas hojas gruesas de un árbol, trozó un pedazo de tronco de ese mismo árbol, cazó un animal de gran tamaño que tenía buen pelaje, lo abrió, le extrajo las vísceras, colocó sobre una roca todo lo que pudieran comerse y separó la piel del resto, esta les serviría para soportar el frío. Regresó al lugar poniendo las hojas unas encima de otras para formar una cama provisional, colocó los leños en medió de unas rocas pequeñas y le lanzó una pequeña bola de energía para crear una fogata, el pedazo de tronco lo utilizó como puerta para evitar que entrara el viento a la cueva o algún extraño animal que pudiera asustar a su mujer.

Voló a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su mujer y poder llevarla al refugio.

-Qué bueno que has regresado no me gusta para nada este lugar… tsss tsss tss –temblando de frío.

-Démonos prisa ya tengo listo el lugar donde dormiremos –la tomó de la cintura y se elevó por los cielos, llevándola a la cueva

Vegeta descendió y le mostró a Bulma el lugar…abrió la "puerta" y para su sorpresa, lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue un horripilante mounstro peludo, que tenía la apariencia de un oso, pero aún más grande que los terrestres.

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó tan fuerte que se hubiera podido escuchar hasta la Tierra.

-Que escándalo ¿Por qué gritas? –regañó Vegeta muy aturdido, tapándose los oídos.

-U-Un mounstro míralo –señalándolo aterrada y poniéndose detrás él.

-Ha, Ha –río Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Está muerto que no lo ves –poniéndola en frente para que observara al animal que yacía sin vida con residuos de sangre, pero en realidad era la pura piel, pues Vegeta ya le había retirado lo demás.

Bulma respiró tranquilizada, mientras miraba a su marido a los ojos y le dijo: -Ya veo, lo trajiste para cubrirnos con su piel.

-Así es y allí esta su carne y las vísceras -señalándole la roca donde anteriormente las había puesto.

Bulma miró donde le había indicado su marido y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas –Eeh… mmm… ¿eso cenaremos?…

-Por supuesto no hay nada más, a menos que prefieras morir de hambre – le contestó secamente y la miró con dureza.

-Mmm… supongo que no hay opción –le respondió molesta.

Bulma tomó la carne para cocinarla en la fogata rudimentariamente, sujetándola con dos ramas, no estaba para nada convencida con el nuevo estilo de vida que ahora tenía que llevar, pues ella era una mujer que no concebía la vida sin la tecnología y sin sus preciadas cápsulas, jamás iba a ningún sitio sin ellas, además si había algo en el mundo en lo que la virtuosa Bulma definitivamente no encajaba, era hacerla de cocinera, no es que no supiera hacerlo, es que simplemente era una mujer moderna y desde que tenía uso de razón jamás había tenido que hacer esos labores característicos de una ama de casa.

Mientras Bulma cocinaba, Vegeta se limitó a descansar sentado sobre la cama hecha de hojas, aún no recuperaba sus energías, pues todavía no había pasado un día del acalorado enfrentamiento que lo dejo tan débil.

 **Mientras tanto en medio de todos los universos…**

Wiss y Vados llevaron a Goku y a los demás al planeta de Holodeus. Era un planeta enorme con grandes extensiones de tierra, cubiertas de variados tipos de vegetación, se respiraba un aire completamente puro, libre de cualquier contaminación, podían verse los vastos cuerpos de agua que cubrían los alrededores, agua cristalina no solo a la perspectiva del ojo de los visitantes, sino agua realmente limpia, se veían las grandes cascadas de las cuales brotaban borbotones de agua que fluían a los ríos, en los ríos se observaba una gran biodiversidad de vida acuática. En los extensos terrenos corrían en libertad animales de todas las especies, sin duda era un espectáculo para los visitantes que miraban embelesados y sin duda podría decirse que estaban en el paraíso mismo.

-En verdad ¿estamos vivos? o es que morimos y estamos en el paraíso –se preguntó Krilin sacando a todos los demás del ensueño.

-No estamos muertos alcanzamos a escapar de Holodeus y hemos llegado a su planeta –dijo un tranquilo Wiss.

-Así es…no hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar el Templo de Holodeus que es su sitio de descanso y evitar a toda costa que sea despertado –ordenó Vados.

-Si tienen razón busquemos el Templo –añadió un emocionado Goku.

-Recuerdo aquella leyenda que decía que el Templo del Dios Holodeus se encontraba en medio de los cuatro elementos –informó Bills, tomándose la barbilla.

\- Y… ¿cuáles son los cuatro elementos? –preguntó un ignorante Goten.

-Ay Goten eres un tonto…los cuatro elementos son: agua, fuego, aire y tierra –alardeó Trunks muy convencido.

-Así es niño –dijo Champa.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al unísono, intuyendo donde estaría dicho templo que era de vital importancia encontrar antes que el sujeto, que despertó al dios del Todo.

\- Disculpen –interrumpió Kabe, el saiyajin del universo 6. –todos lo miraron prestándole atención.

-Si el templo esta en medio de los cuatro elementos, debe estar cerca de aquella colina, si observan detenidamente se ve un gran volcán (fuego), un pequeño arroyo (agua), una prominente zona montañosa (tierra) y el viento (aire) sacude constantemente en zonas altas.

\- Ha, ha...tienes razón, sí que eres inteligente –dijo Goku palmeándole la espalda a Kabe. Todos se dirigieron a aquella zona señalada por Kabe, ayudándose de los poderes de Wiss.

Cuando llegaron se maravillaron de la hermosa construcción que tenían frente a sus ojos, estaba sujeta a cuatro pilares de oro de gran tamaño, en el centro tenía la entrada al templo, dos portones de marfil, los muros estaban tallados con inscripciones excéntricas, muy bien conservadas. Vados y Wiss utilizaron nuevamente su poder para abrir los portones y entraron sin mayor dificultad, se escuchó un chirrido al abrirse los portones. Todo el grupo camino en dos filas lideradas por los dioses de la destrucción, caminaban por un enorme pasillo, hasta que encontraron una gran habitación céntrica que comunicaba con las demás habitaciones, en dicha habitación céntrica encontraron figuras labradas del dios Holodeus y una enorme fuente en medio de ellas.

-Señores ha llegado el momento de dividirnos para buscar la habitación donde se encuentra Holodeus, no vayan a ser ningún riudo, sería fatal despertarlo –habló Vados con una voz apenas audible.

-Bien –asintieron todos.

Cada uno buscó en una habitación diferente, ya que eran muchas habitaciones. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que por fin Mister Satán encontró algo que les sería de gran ayuda.

-Oigan vengan he encontrado algo –le gritó a los demás

Todos acudieron a donde Mister Satán y comprobaron que esa era la habitación del Dios del todo, pues era muy elegante, su recamara estaba cubierta de sábanas de seda y las cortinas eran de lino, los marcos de las ventanas eran de oro y los vitrales de un fino cristal cortado, de la puerta a la recamara se extendía una gran alfombra roja de gamuza, sin duda era la habitación más grande de todas.

-Sí, esta es –dijo Bills

-Oigan pero aquí no hay nadie –expresó Trunks con desilusión.

-Es verdad, se supone que Holodeus tendría que estar durmiendo aquí –dijo Goku muy serio.

\- Vados, Wiss ¿regresaron el tiempo verdad? –gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos dioses de la destrucción.

-Sí –respondieron al mismo tiempo –No es posible que ya haya sido despertado, tomamos precauciones para llegar aquí mucho antes de que alguien pudiera despertarlo, calculamos bien el tiempo –respondieron los hermanos Vados y Wiss.

-Entonces ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? –expresó Goku poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Es imposible desafiar a Holodeus…

Todos se giraron hacia atrás para saber quién había dicho eso y quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba…era él, aquel Dios del que habían escapado hace unos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4: Un Terrible Recuerdo

_-Oigan pero aquí no hay nadie –expresó Trunks con desilusión._

 _-Es verdad, se supone que Holodeus tendría que estar durmiendo aquí –dijo Goku muy serio._

 _\- Vados, Wiss ¿regresaron el tiempo verdad? –gritaron al mismo tiempo, los hermanos dioses de la destrucción._

 _-Sí –respondieron al mismo tiempo –No es posible que ya haya sido despertado, tomamos precauciones para llegar aquí mucho antes de que alguien pudiera despertarlo, calculamos bien el tiempo –respondieron los hermanos Vados y Wiss._

 _-Entonces que pudo haber sucedido –expresó Goku poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza._

 _-Es imposible desafiar a Holodeus…_

 _Todos se giraron hacia atrás para saber quién había dicho eso y quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba…era él, aquel Dios del que habían escapado hace unos momentos._

 **Capítulo 4: Un terrible recuerdo**

-Nadie tiene poder contra mí, y mucho menos pueden retroceder el tiempo frente a un dios como yo…no fui despertado por nadie como ustedes suponen… desperté porque era mi deber, yo veo los mundos a través de mis sueños, mis sueños están inmersos de visiones… y pude ver que han estado tomando malas decisiones, que han dejado que gobiernen los seres sedientos de poder, llenos de soberbia y maldad. Miles de seres inocentes han muerto a causa de ello y lo que antes era puro ahora está contaminado –habló Holodeus con su voz grave y rígida.

-Tiene razón señor, pero si nos da una oportunidad podemos demostrarle que queremos vivir en un mundo mejor, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos familias, amigos y todos hemos luchado muchas veces por el bien de nuestros planetas –dijo Goku tratando de sonar convincente con el imponente dios que tenía en frente.

-Es verdad, nosotros vivimos en la Tierra y él la ha salvado un sin fin veces de seres malignos que han querido destruirla- dijo Krilin señalando a su amigo Goku.

-Conozco todo sobre ustedes y lo que han hecho, sin embargo aquí hay dos dioses holgazanes que jamás han bien hecho su trabajo y han roto la regla más importante, ellos no podían salir de sus respectivos universos, y han viajado más de una vez fuera de ellos. Solo si hubiera una razón de peso podrían hacerlo, pero ellos lo han hecho con el objetivo de encontrar las comidas más deliciosas, sin poner empeño a sus tareas designadas. De los Universos seis y siete han desaparecido 623,500 planetas en cada uno en tan solo un milenio, y los demás están contaminados o a punto de extinguirse la vida en ellos.

-mmm… - musitaron y bajaron la mirada los dos hermanos Bills y Champa.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero ellos también han ayudado a que la Tierra no sea destruida…por favor señor denos una oportunidad… mmm… le propongo algo, déjeme luchar con usted, sé que jamás podré ganarle, pero le ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de todos los demás –ofreció Goku muy convencido.

-¿Qué dices?... ¡estás loco, no me puedes dejar sola otra vez! –le gritó una histérica Milk

-Es verdad Goku, no digas estupideces –le regañó Picollo.

-Así que me ofreces tu vida a cambio de la de todos los seres existentes, ese es un acto muy generoso de tu parte y también es un inminente suicido –añadió el dios del Todo.

-Sí, le ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de los demás –dijo Goku con absoluta seguridad y sin titubeos.

-Mmm…está bien – lo miró indicándole ir afuera a combatir.

Todos se dirigieron afuera temerosos para observar la batalla.

-Gokuuuuu…por favor no lo hagas…Gokuuu –llorando Milk sin cesar.

-Tranquila, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver…-tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Estoy listo…

-Bien…ataca –ordenó Holodeus

Goku se transformó en super saiyajin dios y reunió toda su fuerza para atacarlo, voló a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, propinándole un poderoso golpe que hubiera mandado al otro mundo a cualquiera, pero al dios del todo no le hizo ni un rasguño, recibió el ataque inmutado, lo miró a los ojos y Goku cayó inconsciente.

-No puede ser ni siquiera lo tocó -gritó Krilin.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO… mi Gokuuuuu –lloró Milk desconsoladamente.

-Solo esta inconsciente…también soy un dios misericordioso y es por ello que he decidido darles una última oportunidad, debo reconocer que han luchado por el bienestar de otros y eso lo tomo muy en cuenta, pero a partir de ahora tendrán que cambiar y proteger a toda costa los universos –los miró a todos enfocando la vista en Bills y Champa.

-Gra…gracias…cuente con ello –respondieron los hermanos dioses.

-Deben irse de aquí este es un lugar sagrado, exclusivo para el Dios del todo –diciendo eso se acercó a Goku que yacía aún inconsciente, le tocó la cabeza y este despertó. Goku se levantó como si hubiera renacido, le sonrió a Holodeus y le dijo:

-Te lo agradezco mucho y ten por seguro que no te vamos a fallar –expresó un feliz Goku.

-Eso espero –añadió Holodeus extendiendo su mano como si los señalara a todos y en un segundo los peleadores de Bills y sus respectivas familias y amigos estaban en la Tierra y los peleadores de Champa en sus planetas de origen. Champa y Vados en su planeta del universo seis. Bills y Wiss en el suyo en el universo siete.

Todos estaban felices de estar en la Tierra y haber podido vivir para contarla, pero cuando se despidieron notaron que dos integrantes faltaban…

-Oigan mi papá y mi mamá ¿dónde están? –preguntó Trunks.

-Es verdad no noté su presencia en el planeta Holodeus y no se sienten sus ki por ninguna parte –dijo alarmado Picollo.

-Ellos no llegaron con nosotros a ese planeta… eso quiere decir que se quedaron en el planeta sin nombre –dijo un distraído Goku.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer…hay que comunicarnos con Wiss y pedirle que los traiga de regreso.

Goku se comunicó con Wiss y le explicó la situación, Wiss fue a aquel planeta y no había rastros de ellos allí, ni en ninguna parte. Wiss viajó a la Tierra para informarles lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento pero el Sr. Vegeta y la Sra. Bulma no están allá y me temo que han caído a una dimensión diferente, me es imposible regresar el tiempo, solo lo puedo hacer dos veces y ya lo hice en dos ocasiones –explicó Wiss.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? –dijo Trunks muy angustiado.

-Esperar a que ellos encuentren la manera de salir donde están, podamos ubicarlos y traerlos de regreso, ya que un viaje en nave espacial hasta acá duraría miles de años. Seguramente están en los universos de los extremos, es decir, en el universo uno o en el doce, en esos universos es imposible distinguir alguna señal desde este universo, ya que son el principio y el fin de la creación, están en líneas temporales distintas y además tienen un campo magnético que bloquea cualquier tipo de señal –aclaró Wiss.

-Entonces tenemos que confiar en la inteligencia de Bulma y Vegeta para que puedan encontrar la forma de salir de allí –añadió Picollo.

-No hay de qué preocuparnos…Vegeta es muy fuerte estarán a salvo y Bulma es muy inteligente ella construirá una nave o algo parecido y podrán salir de allí, ya verán…cuando eso suceda los traeremos de regreso –habló Goku tranquilizándolos a todos. –De igual manera tenemos que estar pendientes y vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda Wiss, para que nos mantengas informados cuando aparezcan.

-Sí, estaremos en contacto –Wiss asintió y se retiró al planeta de Bills.

Los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar un poco, ya que habían tenido un día muy difícil y lleno de muchas sorpresas.

 **En un universo muy lejano, en un solitario planeta donde las horas transcurrían muy deprisa, a diferencia de la Tierra, se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta cenando...**

Vegeta devoraba con desesperación la carne de aquel gigantesco animal, dejando solo los huesos, mientras que Bulma no se dignaba a dar un bocado.

-Mmm…iuuuu…esto sabe asqueroso –probando por fin la carne y pasando bocado con mucha dificultad.

-Más te vale que no te quejes, es todo lo que hay en este lugar –la miró Vegeta muy irritado por los gestos que esta hacía.

-Es que en verdad esto sabe horrible, ni siquiera tenemos aderezos o algún condimento para que sepa mejor –mirando con desprecio el pedazo de carne que sujetaba en sus manos –yo no estoy acostumbrada a comer así de esta manera, si tan solo no hubiera olvidado mis cápsulas no tendría por qué soportar esto.

-Deja de quejarte y come –expresó Vegeta cada vez más irritado.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu eres un saiyajin y los saiyajines son salvajes, pero una mujer tan delicada como yo, no puede estar cenando esta carne tan desagradable y de esta manera tan rudimentaria –le respondió molesta.

-Hmp... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –esto no es nada… cuando yo trabajaba para Freezer…

 **FLASH BACK**

El escuadrón de soldados elite integrado por Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz fue enviado al paneta "Litos" a purgarlo y a extraer todos los minerales y piedras preciosas que este poseía. Litos era un planeta inhóspito para cualquier ser humanoide ya que poseía altas temperaturas, tan así que podría cocinarse en el suelo cualquier alimento, jamás anochecía, por lo que el sol y esas temperaturas letales permanecían siempre. Toda la corteza de suelo estaba cubierta por minerales y piedras preciosas en abundancia, que por supuesto, para los ojos del emperador Freezer eran riquezas aseguradas. En aquel planeta los habitantes tenían un aspecto de lagartos bípedos (pero sin los enormes dientes que éstos poseen) se alimentaban únicamente de agua y de estratos ricos en minerales y a juzgar de su apariencia eran seres terriblemente fuertes y con un gran número de población.

-Entre más lagartijas matamos más salen, parecen "hormigas" –expresó Nappa empapado en sudor.

-Es verdad llevamos muchas horas combatiendo y no hemos podido eliminarlos por completo –musitó Raditz sumamente agotado.

-Dejen de alegar y hagan su trabajo, entre más pronto los exterminemos más rápido saldremos de aquí –ordenó Vegeta lanzando bolas de energía a unos litianos.

-Si tiene razón –respondieron con respeto al príncipe de su raza.

Los tres soldados luchaban y luchaban sin cesar, pero los litianos no eran nada débiles y eran millones de ellos, en verdad ya estaban muy agotados, se estaban deshidratando con peligrosidad y se les habían terminado las provisiones, sus cuerpos lanzaban ataques por inercia, porque ya no tenían mucha energía para continuar.

 _-"Son demasiados"_ – pensaba Vegeta, quien ya tenía la vista borrosa, estaba muy débil y en cualquier momento parecía que iba a desmayar – ¡Nappa, Raditz!…paremos un momento, demos un descanso y busquemos algo de comer –ordenó ásperamente, evitando que notaran que estaba a punto de caer, pues él era un príncipe orgulloso y jamás se permitiría que lo vieran humillado, acumuló el resto de su energía en sus piernas para poder dar retirada provisional de la pelea.

-Si señor –respondieron al mismo tiempo Raditz y Nappa que sintieron que el alma les volvió al cuerpo cuando su líder les ordenó que se retiraran, ambos estaban muy cansados y respiraban dificultosamente.

Los tres saiyajin levitaron a toda velocidad lejos del campo de batalla, asegurándose no ser perseguidos por algún litiano y en eso tenían gran ventaja, ya que los litianos no podían volar. Llegaron a un sitio desolado donde se encontraban sus naves y sacaron un recipiente grande en forma de cantimplora y bebieron desesperadamente saciando su sed.

-Señor ya no tenemos provisiones –expresó Nappa.

-Hmp…es cierto, me comunicaré con Freezer para pedirle que nos mande provisiones –añadió Vegeta tomando su rastreador.

Vegeta presionó un botón del rastreador –Gran Freezer… Gran Freezer…

-Si… que sucede –respondió Freezer

-Señor habla el soldado Vegeta, me comunico desde el planeta Litos para solicitarle provisiones, se nos terminaron y aún no hemos terminado nuestra misión…

-Mmm… ya veo, se supone que partieron a ese planeta desde hace cinco días…

-Sí, así es señor –afirmó Vegeta.

-El soldado Dodoria o el soldado Zarbon hubieran conquistado ese planeta en un día –añadió un odioso Freezer, con su típica voz en tono irónico –Lo lamento Vegeta, pero no les mandaré provisiones…no malgastaré una de mis naves solo para cumplir los caprichos de unos soldados incompetentes.

-" _Maldito"_ –pensó furioso Vegeta –Pero señor no hay nada en este planeta, no hay alimentos –respondió desesperado.

-Ese no es mi problema, sino tienen nada más que informarme, cortaré la comunicación…

-No hay nada más que informar señor, eso era todo – cortando la comunicación.

-¡INFELIZ!…desgraciado lo acabaré con mis propias manos –gritó un fúrico Nappa

-Yo también esa lagartija ¡nos las pagará! –dijo Raditz también muy molesto.

-No importa que pase… aun así me cueste la vida… algún día mataré a ese maldito insecto ¡LO JURO! – dijo Vegeta expulsando gran parte de su ki y golpeando una gran piedra con todas sus fuerzas, reduciéndola a polvo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ya no tenemos provisiones y ni siquiera hemos exterminado a todos los litianos, moriremos de hambre, nuestras energías disminuyen más aceleradamente por este intenso calor –expresó Raditz muy angustiado.

De pronto pudieron ver a un litiano que se escondía detrás de una roca, los tres soldados se miraron entre sí…

 _-Entonces fuimos detrás de él y lo despedazamos vivo, arrancando salvajemente pedazos de su carne con los dedos, lo devoramos hasta no dejar rastros de aquel litiano, aunque era un acto aberrante para el orgullo de un príncipe y soldado de clase alta, en ese momento tiré mi orgullo por la borda y pensé solo en sobrevivir…después de ese día seguimos alimentándonos de litianos hasta que concluimos nuestra misión de exterminio y regresamos al planeta Freezer número 67, donde nos esperaban ese maldito y sus hombres…_

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Bulma lo miraba con horror por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero también con una profunda tristeza.

-Ya sabía que Freezer era un mounstro, pero jamás imaginé que te hubiera hecho pasar por tanto, creo que lo que ahora estamos cenando para ti es como un manjar, comparado a lo que antes comías cuando estabas bajo las órdenes de ese tirano.

-Hmp… Freezer ya es historia y todo eso ya es pasado –bajó la mirada sonriendo.

Bulma se acomodó en su hombro y duraron así unos minutos, después el cansancio los venció y se acomodaron en la cama ficticia de hojas, tapándose con la piel del animal que se acababan de comer y durmieron pasivamente esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

CONTINUARA…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ese fue el cuarto capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Una aclaración las horas en el planeta donde están Bulma y Vegeta transcurren muy rápidamente, en cambio todo lo que ha sucedido con Goku y los demás desde que huyeron del planeta sin nombre ha pasado en muy poco tiempo. Si les gusto o no dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5:Construyamos una nave espacial

**Hola a todos los lectores aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Dedico este capítulo a Ary lee, a Sofigomez, a Sora147, a Danyene y a todos los lectores anónimos, gracias por sus comentarios, ya que ellos son el motivo de mi inspiración.**

 **Capítulo 5: Construyamos una Nave Espacial**

Amaneció tan deprisa, que Bulma y Vegeta no se percataron de que había salido el sol trayendo consigo un nuevo día, la pareja siguió durmiendo pues no estaban acostumbrados a la dinámica de ese planeta donde todo iba tan rápido…pasaron unas cuantas horas más, cuando se anunciaba el preludio del atardecer y al fin la pareja despertó.

Vegeta abrió la puerta hecha de tronco y salió seguido de una Bulma que acomodaba su "blusa", echa de piel del animal, de la noche anterior, vieron el exterior y se percataron que habían dormido mucho o más bien los días pasaban demasiado rápido…

-Ay aquí los días no duran nada dentro de poco anochecerá –dijo Bulma bostezando.

-Saldré un momento, tengo que traer comida y agua ya no hay y quiero ver que hay más allá de la isla –agregó Vegeta

-Me parece bien aquí te espero pero muero de hambre –dijo Bulma tocandosé la boca del estómago.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño río, allí puedes conseguir algo de comer y aún tenemos algo de agua en la cueva…no me esperes llego hasta la cena – sin mirarla siquiera partió.

-Hey Ve… ¡VEGETAAAA… ESPERAAAAAA! –gritándole –Ashhhh… siempre me deja sola, es un desconsiderado.

Vegeta voló lejos de la isla pero para su sorpresa no había nada más allá de ella, solo se observaban unos prominentes cráteres.

-No, esto no puede ser posible, debe existir algo más aquí –seguía volando –es como si estuviéramos en medio de la nada –exclamó Vegeta.

Mientras tanto Bulma moría de hambre y no le quedó otra opción más que hacer lo que Vegeta le había dicho, conseguir su propio alimento, eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Tomó una rama caída que se encontraba cerca al río, esa rama sería su herramienta de cacería, era una rama algo larga y gruesa… se arrodilló cerca del río sin tocar el agua y la introdujo para poder pescar, pero por más que lo intentó no tuvo éxito…

-¡AYYYYYYYY… NO PUEDOOOOOO! –gritó desesperada y permaneció así unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que tendría que zambullirse, algo que tampoco le agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues la noche anterior apenas y había probado bocado.

Se arremango el pantalón hasta las rodillas, se quitó sus botas cafés y decidió meter primero una pierna y luego la otra siguió avanzando y se dio cuenta que ese río no tenía nada de profundidad, algo que le llamó la atención y observó que no encontraba ningún pez o algo que se pudiera comer… siguió avanzando y duró así un buen tiempo, hasta que encontró una especie de pez muy pequeño de color rojizo.

-Ha ha ha por fin encontré algo… -rio triunfante -lo sacó con la rama y salió del río directo a la cueva que ya tenía la fogata casi extinta…

-Oh no, no… tengo que avivar el fuego, sino no podré asar el pez –tomó unos leños que Vegeta había traído la noche anterior y avivó la fogata cuando lo consiguió decidió cocinar…

-Guácala ¿Por qué? la comida de aquí sabe tan mal- siguió comiendo -no me queda más que aguantar…

Vegeta decidió descender en medio de la "nada", caminó durante varios minutos y toda permanecía igual, pero tenía la sensación de que algo en ese planeta no andaba bien, pues le parecía muy extraño que no hubiera un atisbo de vida inteligente o algo parecido por ninguna parte…

-Hmp…un planeta tan grande como este no puede tener solo una isla que está prácticamente en ruinas… o es acaso que no puedo ver lo que hay detrás de todo esto… tendré que comprobarlo- lanzó un ataque a la nada para verificar si había algún campo de energía que bloqueara la vista a lo que para entonces era un misterio, pero no sucedió nada.

-Demonios… de que se trata, parece como si estuviéramos destinados a morir en este planeta…debe haber alguna salida por alguna parte – siguió caminando intentado chocar contra algo que le proporcionara un atisbo de que existía algo o alguien más allí, después de varios intentos fallidos, decidió regresar, pues acaba de anochecer.

Bulma esperaba a Vegeta cobijada en la piel del animal junto al fuego, pues hacía un frío inclemente, había tenido una tarde aburrida y algo difícil, pues no había mucho que hacer y para una mujer tan tremendamente activa y vivaz como ella, esa situación era agobiante. El saiyajin regreso a la guarida con un animal que acababa de cazar en un brazo y en el otro traía más agua "potable".

-Vegeta pon fin llegas ¿Cómo te fue?…

-No muy bien, no pude encontrar alguna pista que nos saque de este maldito planeta…-respondió desilusionado consigo mismo.

-Ay no me digas eso Vegeta, no podemos sobrevivir aquí mucho tiempo, me imagino que tú también lo notaste… -lo miró Bulma escudriñante.

-Sí, los animales son muy escasos y el agua también…

-En poco tiempo se van a extinguir y… moriremos –sollozó Bulma con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que amenazaban con descender a sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

-No, no lo permitiré yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, he igualado los poderes del inútil de Kakaroto… " _mi poder debe servir de algo, sino fue una pérdida de tiempo el entrenar tan arduamente"-_ apretando los puños.

\- Yo creo que en estos casos la fuerza no servirá de mucho… pero lo que no puede resolver la fuerza la ciencia sí… -lo miró con su mirada perspicaz.

-A ¿Qué te refieres? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Bulma… -preguntó Vegeta muy sorprendido.

-Construiré una nave espacial… es cuestión de que encontremos algunos compuestos de titanio, de aluminio, sílice, fibra de carbono, entre otros… no importa si no los encontramos como tal, podemos transformarlos o sustituirlos por otros es cuestión de encontrar metales durables y termostáticos, incluso hasta el plástico nos puede servir, todos esos materiales son los que usamos para fabricar una nave espacial… afortunadamente tienes una esposa muy inteligente… ha, ha, ha, y gracias a eso saldremos de este horrible lugar –dijo Bulma sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero como la construirás… si no tienes esos materiales y fuera de esta pequeña isla no hay nada, absolutamente nada…

-Calma, podemos encontrar yacimientos de estos materiales en la superficie del suelo o debajo de el, tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades… Vegeta llévame mañana a echar un vistazo quizá encontremos algo –exclamó una Bulma muy segura.

-Mmm… está bien, solo espero que encuentres todo eso que mencionaste –agregó Vegeta quien guardaba una pizca de esperanza.

Dejó en el suelo lo que había traído decidieron cenar y después él se acercó a Bulma y ésta comprendió lo que Vegeta deseaba, se besaron tiernamente y ese beso fue subiendo de intensidad, los ojos azules de Bulma miraban los negros profundos de Vegeta…

-Te amo mucho Vegeta –se lo dijo susurrándole al oído y besando todo el rostro de su marido.

Vegeta como era costumbre no le respondió, pero si la abrazo más a su cuerpo y la miró tiernamente, su manera de expresar sus sentimientos iba más allá de las palabras, él era un hombre poco expresivo, pero ella sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, aunque a veces deseaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera una sola vez, escuchar de sus labios "un te amo", sin embargo se conformaba con lo que su marido el príncipe orgulloso, con hechos y con caricias le expresaba.

El la recostó en la cama de hojas y la desnudó entre besos y caricias sensuales, ella acarició cada centímetro del cuerpo de él, jugaron un momento con sus dedos, entrelazaron sus manos, se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, ella se abrazó a su pecho y le dijo:

-Vegeta a pesar de todo estoy feliz…

-… ¿Por qué? –deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo para poder escuchar la respuesta de su mujer.

-Porque estamos juntos, y desde que nos conocimos nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar conviviendo tanto tiempo, a veces pienso que estoy sumida en un sueño… y aunque estamos metidos en un gran problema, no tengo miedo, sé que estoy segura a tu lado –lo miró tiernamente y acarició el rostro y los cabellos de su amado Vegeta.

Vegeta solo la miro dulcemente y la besó reanudando lo que habían dejado pendiente y terminaron haciendo el amor, cayeron exhaustos a dormir y se abrazaron, cubriéndose con la piel que fungía como cobertor, pues el clima por las noches era muy despiadado…

Al día siguiente irían a explorar minuciosamente el planeta hasta hallar alguna pista que los sacara de ese casi extinto lugar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Estuvo cortito, pero ya se va a poner muy interesante, a partir de los próximos capítulos y les comento que esta misma semana subo el 6, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews por favor. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6: La Discusión

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, gracias a Sora147, a Sky d, anabellegonzalez92, Ary Lee y también a todos los lectores anónimos.**

 **Sora147: Te lo pido con todo el corazón continúa tu historia: "Perdida en el pasado", no la abandones por favor es una de mis favoritas espero impaciente la actualización. Saludos.**

 **Sin más comencemos y espero disfruten el capítulo…**

 **Capítulo 6: La Discusión**

Trunks se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, sentado en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto al balcón, observando una fotografía.

-El papá de Goten me dijo que estaría en contacto conmigo por sí aparecen, pero me siento muy raro sin ustedes… quiero verlos, papá… mamá, espero que se encuentren bien –decía Trunks tomando una fotografía donde salía Bulma cargándolo en brazos cuando era bebé y un Vegeta que apenas y salía en la foto, con su pose de brazos cruzados y endurecido el entrecejo.

-Oh Trunks, no te preocupes ellos vendrán pronto ya verás, confía en ellos mi amor –le dijo dulcemente su abuela tocándole el hombro.

-Tienes razón abuela… ellos estarán aquí muy pronto y entrenaré con mi papá y mi mamá me llevará a la escuela y después de clases al parque –rio Trunks, girándose para ver a su abuela.

-Así es, ¡arriba esos ánimos! ven tienes que probar un pastel relleno de almendras con "nutella" de la nueva pastelería de la ciudad –dijo muy alegre la Sra Briefs.

 **En el lejano planeta donde se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta, apenas salían los primeros rayos de sol…**

Se despertaron muy temprano, ya que no disponían de mucho tiempo los días eran muy cortos y no había tiempo que perder, Vegeta llevaba volando a Bulma en brazos, descendieron en otra dirección diferente a la que el príncipe de los saiyajin había explorado anteriormente, teniendo la esperanza de que hubiera algo allí.

Miraban atentos todo el lugar pero era terreno plano, solitario no había nada y tenía un olor putrefacto, que indicaba lo contaminado que estaba, era imposible que alguien o algo pudiera sobrevivir ahí…

-Aquí no hay nada Vegeta, si alguna vez hubo vida fue hace mucho e indiscutiblemente se extinguió por el alto grado de contaminación –cubriéndose la nariz y empezando a toser – cof… cof… no puedo respirar muy bien, el oxígeno es muy bajo…

-Salgamos de aquí -la tomó de la cintura y volaron a otra zona, pero todo era igual, todo estaba desolado sin vida.

\- Es inútil, todo es inútil, estamos varados en el peor planeta que pudimos haber caído –decía Bulma quejándose durante todo el camino…

-Cómo pudiste darte cuenta, no hay nada más allá de la isla –agregó Vegeta ofuscado.

-Sí, pensé que exagerabas… aquí también el nivel de oxigeno es muy bajo, el mar es muy poco profundo y muy pequeño, el río que es nuestro suministro de agua potable, parece más bien un charco… jamás podremos construir una nave espacial, tenemos que aceptarlo no hay nada que hacer moriremos tarde o temprano, este planeta está desapareciendo… ese es nuestro destino…

-¡Deja de quejarte y ser pesimista! –le gritó Vegeta.

-¡Ahora me gritas cuando gracias a ti y tu estúpido orgullo venimos a terminar aquí!…

-Hmp…

-Hmp, es todo lo que sabes decir eehhh, todo esto es culpa tuya, si tan solo le hubieras dado la mano a Goku, PERO NO EL SEÑOR jamás se rebajaría… - Bulma comenzó a perder el control y golpearlo en el pecho.

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! tú también debiste tomar la mano de alguien –refutó Vegeta, tomándole de las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo.

-A me echas a mí la culpa, tú el poderoso saiyajin no puede hacer nada…

-Si morimos, nos revivirán o le pedirán a Shenlong que nos mande a la tierra.

-Y tú eres idiota o que, acaso no escuchaste a Wiss, el día del Torneo, cuando estábamos llegando nos advirtió que si moríamos en otra dimensión, ningún dios dragón podría revivirnos, tendrían que reunir las siete súper esferas del dragón y eso es casi imposible.

\- Hmp… pero no es imposible, así que quizá ellos las reúnan, nos revivan y asunto arreglado –agregó Vegeta muy convencido.

-Que fácil para ti decirlo como si fuera tan sencillo, lo tomas todo a la ligera, que tu no ames tu vida no quiere decir que yo no ame la mía, más vale que encuentres la manera de salir de aquí o si no te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré… -mirándolo con odio.

-Ya deja de hablar, ¡me tienes harto! –le respondió muy exasperado

-Ahhhhh…. pues si te tengo tan harto ¡lárgate!… ¡lárgate! de igual manera no sirve de nada que estés aquí… ¡LARGO, NO TE QUIERO VER! –cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

 **Vegeta la miro furioso y solo se dignó a salir volando muy lejos de allí…**

…ooo…

 _Volé y volé sin parar a toda velocidad no comprendía porque esa mujer me había hablado de esa manera, porque me había tratado tan mal y me sentía un completo inútil, me sentía terriblemente mal conmigo mismo, después de todo ella tenía razón, porque otra sería nuestra suerte, sino hubiera cometido esa estupidez, me maldecía una y otra vez, tratando de calmar mi rabia, ahora todo estaba en juego y era cuestión de tiempo… No me interesaba mi vida yo ya había muerto en dos ocasiones y no me importaba morir una tercera vez definitivamente… pero si me interesaba la vida de ella, esa mujer que para mí se había convertido en alguien tan importante, no podía dejar que ella corriera el mismo destino que yo… no podía…_

… _ooo….._

 _Fui a tomar un baño al minúsculo río me sumergí horizontalmente aguantando la respiración para poder pensar, tenía que pensar con claridad en lo sucedido, quizá exageré, y le hablé muy mal, era consciente que cuando me enfadaba solía ser muy ofensiva e irritable no me interesaba herir los sentimientos de los demás… pero estaba tan desesperada por las circunstancias en la que estamos ahora, jamás había sentido tanta incertidumbre, jamás se habían agotado por completo mis esperanzas… más que mi vida, se me rompía el corazón solo de pensar que dejaríamos a nuestro hijo huérfano, no quería morir sin ver crecer a mi hijo, si al menos pudiera despedirme de él… decirle cuanto lo amo…_

 _Salí del río y me vestí fui a la orilla de la playa a buscar alimento para Vegeta y para mí, aunque sabía que él no vendría a comer, pues su carácter es demasiado orgulloso y sé que se siente herido en estos momentos y necesitará algo de tiempo para pensar y relajarse…_

… _ **.ooo…..**_

 _Toda mi vida ha sido así, luchar y luchar para conseguir ser más fuerte, siempre quise ser el mejor desde que era un niño, buscaba que todos me respetaran, pero lo fui perdiendo todo, primero a mis padres, mis súbditos, mi planeta… mi herencia al reino. Siempre cuando creía que ya estaba por encima de mis adversarios, aparecían otros más fuertes y cuando lograba alcanzarlos… me volvían a superar… y ahora que por fin tengo el poder de un dios, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para cambiar las circunstancias… todo este poder que corre por mis venas es inútil ¡DEMONIOS!._

… _ **.ooo….**_

 **Vegeta no regresaba y Bulma lo esperaba impaciente, pues ya había oscurecido y ella estaba realmente aterrada de solo pensar en quedarse sola en ese planeta tan solitario y silencioso, lo que más le aterraba era eso… el silencio…**

 **Bulma suspiraba por la ausencia de su esposo, sabía que quizá no regresaría esa noche y eso era lo que más le afectaba…**

-Vegeta, ¿Por qué no regresas?... sé que no debí gritarte de esa forma, sé que tú también estas asustado aunque no lo admitas, estas tan aterrado como yo… sé que te sientes presionado y humillado porque cargas con todo el peso de la responsabilidad, pero yo también soy culpable, debería apoyarte en estos momentos, no exaltarme como siempre, eso no nos deja pensar... –una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

… **ooo…**

 **Vegeta estaba muy lejos de la isla, en una zona desértica como lo era todo ese planeta, respiraba con dificultad, pues los niveles de dióxido de carbono eran más elevados que los de oxígeno, se sentía un poco mareado y débil, sabía que le sería muy difícil volar, por lo que decidió pasar la noche allí, en medio de la nada, se recostó con los brazos extendidos boca arriba, cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido** …

-Le entrego a mi hijo a cambio que nos brinde seguridad al planeta y no interfiera en mi reinado…

-Vaya jamás creí que me obsequiaras a tu hijo… está bien, lo haré uno de mis soldados, pero antes lo pondré a prueba, veremos qué tan fuerte es el mocoso.

-Tenga por seguro gran Freezer que quedará muy sorprendido del poder de mi hijo…

Se llevaron al pequeño príncipe, de cinco años escoltado por dos soldados de la guardia real, sin darle alguna explicación, lo llevaron ante el gran Emperador Freezer

-Hola mocoso, tú debes ser el príncipe Vegeta… veras el motivo del porque estás aquí, es que si pasas la prueba que te pondré, te dejaré ser uno de mis soldados, y eso es todo un honor ya que te convertirías en un soldado de elite, si resultas ser muy fuerte… no puedes negarte ya que tu padre, el rey de este planeta te entregó a mí, desde ahora estarás a mis órdenes… ha, ha, ha -rió desmesuradamente.

El pequeño príncipe solo se limitaba a escucharlo, no entendía porque razón su padre lo había entregado, ya había escuchado hablar de él y de su fuerza brutal, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Está bien, si mi padre lo quiso así, por algo ha de ser… estoy listo para tu prueba –añadió sin expresar miedo alguno.

Lo llevaron a una habitación de entrenamiento, dentro de ella había más de veinte soldados de Freezer aguardándolo y del otro extremo estaban diez "saibaiman" esas criaturas que crecían de semillas y que resultaban ser muy amenazadoras… Vegeta se puso en medio de los hombres de Freezer y de los saibaiman…

-Que esperan se quedaran observándome todo el día, ¡ataquen! -ordenó el pequeño príncipe.

Los soldados lo atacaron al mismo tiempo y el pequeño Vegeta peleaba con todos ellos al mismo tiempo, combinó golpes y patadas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y en cuestión de segundos acabo con ellos, solo quedaban los saibaiman, que no esperaron a atacar… Vegeta lanzó varias bolas de energía que acabaron con cada uno de ellos.

-Bien terminé –mirando a un soldado de freezer que lo observaba sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya eres muy fuerte mocoso, te has ganado mi admiración ha ha ha… -el pequeño se limitó a observarlo y lo que más le llamaba su atención eran esos enormes cuernos que tenía y esas uñas negras, pero sobre todo esa esa voz tan sarcástica y malvada…sin duda era el mismo demonio.

 **Vegeta se exaltó y se incorporó de golpe, despertando de la pesadilla recurrente que lo molestaba por las noches desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que más le extrañaba era que hubiera vuelto esa pesadilla, hace ocho años que no lo intranquilizaba…**

-Ese maldito recuerdo ya había desaparecido, no entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo lo volví a soñar, debe ser la falta de oxígeno –aspirando el exiguo aire y miró a su alrededor, se fijó que ya había salido el sol, la temperatura se elevó de nuevo anunciado un nuevo día, se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, hasta que recordó que había dejado a alguien "abandonada" en la isla…

Se elevó a toda velocidad para llegar a donde Bulma, seguramente estaría de pésimo humor y más por haberla dejado sola.

 **Bulma se había levantado muy temprano, ya que había pasado la peor noche de su vida, había dormido solo unos minutos, pues se sentía intranquila en ese lugar… decidió ir en busca de Vegeta, quizá estaba muy molesto con ella y no pretendía regresar hasta que ella se disculpara, camino y camino pero no había indicios de él, vió a lo lejos un troncó caído algo hueco, era el mismo que Vegeta había cortado anteriormente para hacer la "puerta" de la cueva, tomo dos ramas largas y emprendió su viaje fuera de la isla, a pesar que el mar era poco profundo y no tan largo, Bulma no tenía la mínima intención de mojarse, por lo que usó aquel tronco de lancha…**

Llego a otra zona del planeta, pensando que Vegeta estaría allí, pues el día anterior salió volando en esa dirección, caminó mucho tiempo y no encontró nada…

-Vegeta… Vegeta ¿Dónde estás? Vegeta… Vegeta… -no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ay tampoco está por aquí, tendré que regresar a la isla y esperar a que se digne a volver –regresando al tronco cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y se detuvo

-Vegeta, hasta que por fin te encontré disculpa sé que me porte mal contigo, discúlpame –no le contesto pero escuchaba ruidos en una dirección, así que decidió tomar el rumbo donde se escuchaban, llego hasta dónde provenía el sonido, pero no había nada, no había rastros de él.

-Rayos Vegeta, deja de jugar no es gracioso ya te pedí disculpas, así que sal y vámonos –duró así unos segundos y se percató que estaba completamente sola –por lo que dedujo que algo no andaba bien y decidió regresar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fue arrastrada por alguien.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!…

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Una aclaración, sabemos que en el Universo de Dragon Ball, escrita por el señor Toriyama, todo absolutamente todo es posible, por lo que no es difícil reunir las súper esferas del dragón, incluso en el anime y manga se ha mencionado que es posible, que también existan en el universo 7 donde se encuentra el planeta Tierra, pero en esta historia es todo lo contrario me gusta ponerle un poco de drama y realismo a las circunstancias, por lo que aquí es imposible agruparlas así con tanta facilidad, siendo que son esferas gigantes del tamaño de un planeta cada una, por lo que seré más realista. Mil gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, por fin empieza lo interesante. Dejen sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelaciones

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada agradezco que sigan esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño, les agradezco sus comentarios. Gracias a Ary Lee, a Sofigomez, a Danyene, a Sora147 a anabellegonzalez92, a Sky d, a Karoswan, a erminiacastillo56, a Gime, a los anónimos y por supuesto a los que me han puesto en follow, en favs y también los que la siguen anónimamente, MIL GRACIAS. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos y sin más comencemos:**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Bulma llegó a otra zona del planeta, pensando que Vegeta estaría allí, pues el día anterior salió volando en esa dirección, caminó mucho tiempo y no lo encontró por ninguna parte…

-Vegeta… Vegeta ¿Dónde estás? Vegeta… Vegeta… -no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ay tampoco está por aquí, tendré que regresar a la isla y esperar a que se digne a volver –regresando al tronco cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y se detuvo.

-Vegeta, hasta que por fin te encontré disculpa sé que me porte mal contigo, discúlpame –no le contesto pero escuchaba ruidos en una dirección, así que decidió tomar el rumbo donde se escuchaban, llego hasta dónde provenía el sonido, pero no había nada, no había rastros de él.

-Rayos Vegeta, deja de jugar no es gracioso ya te pedí disculpas, así que sal y vámonos –duró así unos segundos y se percató que estaba completamente sola –por lo que dedujo que algo no andaba bien y decidió regresar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fue arrastrada por alguien.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!…

 **Capítulo 7: "Revelaciones"**

-Ha, ha, ha… que nombre tan ridículo, en serio te pusieron así tus padres… ha, ha, ha, ha…

 _ **Escuchaba el bullicio de risas de mofa y las miradas de crítica de mis compañeros, en cada escuela era lo mismo, se bufoneaban de mi nombre, del extraño color de mi cabello y decían que mi padre era un científico loco… siempre tenía las notas más altas y ni siquiera estudiaba para las pruebas, no tenía apuntes y me iba de pinta muy seguido, la escuela no estaba hecha para mí… la consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y a decir verdad, los maestros no sabían más que yo, muchas veces los corregía y refutaba sus explicaciones por lo que me ganaba ser echada del aula, en más de una ocasión, no tenía ni un solo amigo… nadie quería estar cerca de mí, yo solo era su objeto de burla, pero jamás presté atención de ellas, yo era una chica muy hermosa e inteligente y eran ellos los que tenían problemas… sentían una profunda envidia hacia mí, pues yo lo tenía todo.**_

 _ **Era la pequeña de papá y mamá, siempre me brindaron la libertad de ser como yo quisiera ser, no conocía las reglas, ni los límites, para mí nunca hubo imposibles, esa libertad era la misma que me ofrecía ser diferente a todas las demás, yo creaba con mis manos objetos que eran vendidos por nuestra compañía… sin duda era la favorita de la familia, mi hermana mayor no era ni la mitad de inteligente que yo, le dio por escribir fantasías y trivialidades de ciencia ficción, desaprovechando su futuro en la compañía y renunciando al imperio más grande de la Tierra, éramos completamente distintas, más bien yo era diferente a ella y a todos… y esa diferencia es lo que me hacía tan especial… pero aun así era invisible, algo me faltaba y no sabía que.**_

-Ya está despertando, jamás hubiera imaginado que un ser de un planeta tan lejano haya llegado con vida a "Mekhane", esta criatura posee un gran cerebro…

-Tienes razón conoce de tecnología, quizá podamos usarla y luego nos desharemos de ella, hace cientos de años que nadie nos visita.

 **Bulma yacía inconsciente en una especie de mesa metálica, fría como el hielo y sujetada de brazos y piernas por unos arneses, estaba siendo examinada por dos entidades desconocidas, tenía una especie de respirador artificial cubriendo su boca y nariz y en la cabeza tenía adheridos unos cables muy delgados que estaban conectados a uno de los entes.**

 **La inconsciente científica podía escuchar voces extrañas, pero no lograba comprender que decían, al parecer hablaban en otra lengua… poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente con pesadez, pasaron unos segundos hasta que los abrió por completo y quedó mirando el techo que tenía una textura metálica también, digna de cualquier película de ciencia ficción, trato de incorporarse, pero fue detenida por el agarre del cinturón de arneses… movió sus piernas con desesperación pero no pudo zafarse…**

-Pero qué demonios… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Por qué estoy amarrada?- se preguntaba Bulma.

Una de las entidades se acercó a ella y le dijo unas palabras, que por supuesto Bulma no descifró porque no hablaban la misma lengua, la científica lo miró y quedó aterrada al ver que se trataba de una máquina de gran tamaño, con una morfología humanoide en su anatomía; dos brazos, dos piernas, un tórax, una cabeza, pero el cuerpo revestido de materiales que ella conocía a la perfección, pues ella desde muy pequeña trabajó construyendo máquinas, sin duda quedó asombrada, pero a la vez sintió miedo.

-Esta criatura al parecer no entiende nuestra lengua, entonces le hablaré en su idioma…

-Tranquila criatura terrícola, ¿A qué has venido a nuestro planeta? –preguntó la máquina humanoide que tenía frente a ella.

 **Bulma la miraba absorta y fijó su mirada al "rostro" de ésta, que estaba hecha de varios metales y materiales resistentes y enfocó la mirada a sus ojos que parecían dos lámparas fluorescentes tan brillantes y sin alguna expresión de sensibilidad, duró así varios segundos hasta que intento hablar, pero traía puesto el respirador por lo que intentó quitárselo para poder articular palabra, pero fue interrumpida por la máquina que le había hablado.**

-Un momento, no te quites el respirador si lo haces morirás, en esta zona del planeta no hay atmósfera, por ende no podrás respirar… L71 crea la atmósfera de gases artificiales para que ésta criatura terrícola pueda hablar con nosotros –ordenó la máquina que miraba a Bulma sin expresión alguna.

La máquina L71 en cuestión de segundos creó la atmósfera en toda la zona, presionando un botón de su "antebrazo"…

-Ya puedes retirarte el respirador –al decir eso la liberaron de los arneses que la sujetaban.

-Es increíble ¿cómo es que?… ¿cómo es posible que exista esta tecnología? jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieran crear toda una atmosfera tan fácilmente –añadió Bulma completamente sorprendida –pero lo que más me sorprende es como saben de dónde provengo, de ¿dónde obtuvieron esa información? –preguntó incorporándose completamente.

-Muy fácil escaneamos tu cerebro y es por ello que sabemos todo de ti Bulma.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿qué hago aquí?... ¿dónde está mi esposo? –volvió a cuestionarlos dando varios pasos hacia atrás y retirándose los cables de la cabeza.

-Responderemos todos tus cuestionamientos; estás en el planeta "Mekhane", su nombre lo dice todo estas frente a un imperio de máquinas, cómo pudiste darte cuenta este planeta ya no alberga vida, este mundo es gobernado por máquinas con inteligencia artificial…

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –cuestionó nerviosa.

-Te contaré la historia. Hace más de quinientos años, habitaban este planeta seres superdotados de inteligencia, por lo que se puede decir, que era habitado por grandes científicos con avances y tecnología de punta como en ningún otro planeta, éste planeta para ese entonces era conocido como el planeta "Atterio". Dichos científicos comenzaron a fabricar máquinas como nosotros, con inteligencia artificial, para ayudarles en sus tareas y en su vida cotidiana, poco a poco fueron creando más y más maquinas inteligentes, hasta que llegó un momento en el que compartían atterianos y máquinas el mismo mundo, poco a poco ganamos terreno frente los atterianos y nos dimos cuenta que eran un estorbo, a pesar de ser tan inteligentes no hacían nada por ellos mismos, nos trataban como sirvientes, peleamos sus guerras frente a la invasión de otros planetas, resolvíamos todas sus tareas, entonces descubrimos que su existencia era fútil y decidimos eliminarlos a todos, apoderándonos de este planeta, fundamos una nueva sociedad compuesta exclusivamente de máquinas, conquistando durante años y extendiendo nuestro imperio por todo el universo.

-¡Oh no!, no puede ser… y ¿Cómo es que no podíamos ver su gran imperio? -preguntó Bulma quién a pesar de su temor, era más fuerte su curiosidad y más si se trataba de tecnología.

-Muy sencillo construimos un campo de fuerza permanente que funciona como barrera para evitar ser descubiertos… -no pudo terminar de hablar la máquina parlante, cuando Bulma lo interrumpió.

-Y ¿Por qué se esconden?... me imagino que si son máquinas tan avanzadas, y han conquistado muchos planetas, deben de…

-Así es tenemos energía ilimitada –esta vez Bulma fue interumpida por TZ-400.

-" _Lo supuse, deben tener mecanismos parecidos a los androides, la diferencia es que son completamente máquinas, pero mucho más avanzadas y muy probablemente para mi desgracia, deben ser mucho más fuertes"-_ pensó la científica -¿Por qué me capturaron?, yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes ni de su planeta, mi esposo y yo caímos por accidente aquí, solo deseamos regresar a nuestro planeta… yo soy una científica y puedo serles de ayuda me imagino que no conocen ciertos inventos que yo he diseñado y podrían serles muy útiles, claro todo eso a cambio de que nos ayuden a salir de aquí. ¿Qué dicen? – Bulma negoció muy convencida, dibujándose una sonrisa de éxito en su rostro.

-Ha, ha, ha… si ya sabemos que eres una brillante científica, pero no aceptamos ayudarte, si estas en este planeta fungirás como nuestra esclava y darás mantenimiento a las máquinas, diseñaras prototipos para evitar el daño de los materiales que cubren nuestro cuerpo…

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no obtengo nada a cambio de ello… -desvaneciéndose su sonrisa por completo.

-Claro que sí obtienes algo muy valioso… tu vida, a menos que quieras morir criatura terrícola –agregó el TZ-400.

- _"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla de la que ya quiero despertar_ " –se rasguñaba a sí misma, tratando de salir de esa terrible "pesadilla". -" _No estoy soñando… por todos los cielos que hago, como salgo de aquí… Vegeta… Vegeta ¿dónde estás?"_

-Que sucede te has quedado tan callada terrícola…

 **Bulma seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y de pronto una idea iluminó su cabeza, trayendo consigo la última gota de esperanza para salir de todo ese caos.**

-" _Ellos poseen naves espaciales, desde tiempo atrás han conquistado otros planetas, necesito tomar prestada una de sus naves y lograremos salir de aquí, pero no me será nada fácil, si Vegeta no me busca no sé qué haré…él fácilmente puede acabar con estas maquinas parlantes"_ -No será necesario mi esposo es muy fuerte, a decir verdad, es uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, no de todos los universos, sin duda al percatarse de mi ausencia, me buscará y los convertirá en chatarra espacial, más bien deberían aceptar mi propuesta así todos ganamos reconsidérenlo… -espetó Bulma muy segura de su declaración y riendo para sus adentros pensando que tenía la victoria asegurada.

-Criatura terrícola, no tenemos temor al saiyajin que es tu marido, es verdad es fuerte, pero también somos máquinas de guerra, dudo mucho que pueda eliminarnos como dices.

-Estoy segura que el acabará con ustedes y no dejará ni el polvo –alardeó Bulma.

… **OOO…**

 **Vegeta llegó a la cueva y se percató que estaba vacía, sobrevoló la isla buscando a Bulma y se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado, se concentró para percibir el pequeño ki de su mujer, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que éste había desaparecido por completo.**

-No está el ki de Bulma por ninguna parte… ella no puede… no eso es imposible no hay manera de que le pasé algo… quizá esté lejos de aquí, lo mejor es buscarla antes de que anochezca.

Vegeta siguió su búsqueda por varias zonas del planeta, pero no tuvo éxito en localizarla y comenzaba a desesperarse…

… **.…..0000…..**

-Ha, ha, ha… será imposible que tu querido esposo te encuentre, jamás podrá traspasar el campo de fuerza, es inquebrantable por más fuerte que sea no hay manera que pueda penetrarlo –espetó la maquina TZ-400.

-Se equivocan él ha luchado con seres increíblemente fuertes, el vendrá por mí ya verán y lo primero que le diré cuando lo vea, es que no deje ni un tornillo de ustedes máquinas parlantes –vociferó una altanera Bulma.

-Cuida tus palabras terrícola, recuerda que somos máquinas y no tenemos sentimientos, no tomaremos en cuenta que eres una criatura tan débil… y no perderemos más tiempo hablando contigo si quieres vivir serás nuestra esclava y estarás a nuestro servicio, si te niegas morirás -añadió ásperamente el TZ-400.

-¡YA LES DIJE MI ESPOSO VENDRÁ A RESCATARME YO CONFÍO EN ÉL! –le respondió gritando.

-Ilusa, acaso crees que el alcanzará a encontrarte, sus días están contados en este planeta, el agua, los exiguos animales, el aire que respira e incluso el suelo sobre el que camina, están contaminados, todo lo que ustedes han consumido de este planeta desde el día que llegaron ha sido veneno, el planeta no tiene las condiciones para mantener la vida desde aquella última guerra hace cientos de años se contaminó el entorno... la sangre de ambos ya está contaminada han consumido demasiados alimentos contaminados…

-¿Qué dices?… no puede ser… -exclamó Bulma poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Es cuestión de tiempo Bulma, sino quieres correr el mismo riesgo que él, más vale que sigas nuestras órdenes…

Bulma miró a su alrededor y vio de reojo una puerta, dedujo que esa puerta podría llevarla a la salida de esa habitación, lo único que quería era salir de allí sin importar que pasará, dio unos movimientos rápidos y empujó la puerta cuando se disponía a salir, fue alcanzada por uno de los brazos del robot, el cual se alargó desmesuradamente para poder alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo Bulma fue arrojada pesadamente contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente la espalda.

-¡Ayy! me dolió –sobándose la espalda.

-Basta de juegos humana en estos momentos nos dirás tu decisión, no seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo contigo…

Bulma se incorporó -No nos subestimen he conocido tipos más aterradores que ustedes y he sobrevivido, no me atemorizaré por máquinas como ustedes, hallaré la forma de detenerlos no subestimen tampoco mi inteligencia –alardeó Bulma una vez más enfrentándolos, ella tenía la esperanza que Vegeta apareciera en cualquier momento y los hiciera pedazos, pero para su desgracia eso no sucedió.

El TZ-400 no tuvo piedad de ella y la tomó del cuello con su brazo metálico, lo apretó fuertemente cortándole el oxígeno a Bulma lentamente, la soltó y la abofeteó dejándole un prominente moretón en su mejilla izquierda, de sus labios corría sangre, la empujó una y otra vez como una muñeca de trapo…

-Aún tendrás esa actitud altanera criatura debilucha –cuestionó el robot inteligente.

Bulma lo miraba apanicada de reojo; limpiándose la sangre de sus labios, fue entonces que comprendió que tendría que cooperar o no saldría bien librada, por lo menos hasta que Vegeta llegara a "rescatarla", duró unos segundos en silencio, estaba muy adolorida, se incorporó nuevamente apoyándose de la pared…

-Está bien… haré lo que me digan, pero por favor no me hagan daño –dijo entre sollozos.

-Qué bueno que tengas un buen criterio Bulma, ven con nosotros te mostraremos lo que harás de ahora en adelante- espetó el L71, un robot más pequeño, de aspecto menos humaniode y que parecía ser más sutil.

Abrieron la puerta que Bulma anteriormente había intentado abrir, lo que observaron los ojos de Bulma, fue algo que la dejó pasmada, frente a ella se avistaban colosales edificios dignos de películas de ciencia ficción… en dicho lugar habían enormes construcciones robóticas por doquier, en tal lugar no se observaba ni una sola zona verde, ningún tipo de vegetación, de fauna, ningún cuerpo de agua, nada que aludiera a la vida, todo eran máquinas y más máquinas de distintos modelos, tamaños y formas…

-Oh por Dios en verdad no hay ni un solo ser vivo aquí –vociferó la científica, mientras seguía a ambos robots mostrándole la gran urbe cibernética.

-Este será tu lugar de trabajo –señalando L71 un enorme laboratorio lleno de herramientas, materiales de todos tamaños y usos. Muchos de ellos Bulma jamás hubiera imaginado que existían.

-Aquí tendrás que diseñar dispositivos y proyectos que mejoren nuestra calidad de "vida", así como el mantenimiento de las máquinas… también nos interesa esa tecnología de las cápsulas "hoi hoi" –dijo el robot TZ-400.

-Sí… como ustedes digan… -asintió Bulma en señal de sumisión.

-Nos retiramos… y recuerda que trabajarás sin descanso…

-P-pero yo no soy una máquina si no descanso aunque sea un poco mi cuerpo se agotará y terminaré muerta, soy un ser vivo… no una maquina como ustedes… -alegó Bulma con nerviosismo.

-Mmm es cierto eres una criatura muy débil… está bien tendrás un descanso de cuatro horas al día y el tiempo restante lo dedicarás a trabajar sin tregua si por alguna razón te encontramos descansando tendrás un castigo… -le respondió el TZ-400.

-Está bien… y ¿Cómo me alimentaré?, también necesitó comida para vivir… -refutó suavemente la científica.

-Es cierto, así como creamos una atmósfera para que pudieras respirar, te proveeremos también alimento…

-Pero es imposible ustedes me dijeron hace unos momentos que el alimento de la isla estaba contaminado, además es muy escaso…

-No lo extraeremos de esa isla, tenemos alimentos almacenados que guardaron hace mucho tiempo los atterianos, se mantienen en condiciones óptimas, los almacenaron en la última guerra, pues pensaban usarlo, pero los eliminamos a todos y quedó intacto –aclaró el robot.

-Ah ya veo que conveniente ha, ha, ha… -rio tranquilizada por ese aspecto.

-Qué bueno que tengas esa actitud, ojalá puedas conservarla siempre… L71 y yo nos retiramos… si intentas hacer algo que nos perjudique o perjudique a nuestro imperio ten por seguro que no tendremos misericordia de ti –amenazó la máquina inteligente.

-S-sí pero que hay de mi esposo, pueden traerlo hasta aquí, él también puede ser de "gran ayuda" les prometo que no hará nada en contra de esta gran urbe…

-El no vendrá, el morirá en esa isla, así que olvídate de él humana…

-P-pero… – no pudo terminar porque ambas máquinas se retiraron dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-No… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Vegeta no morirá como ellos dicen; tengo que advertirlo, lograr salir de este infierno juntos y que podamos regresar a casa, tengo que fingir que estoy de su parte, ganarme su confianza y poder tener acceso a una de sus naves espaciales ese es el mayor objetivo que tengo… es lo más conveniente, ya que me llevaría un mes poder construir una nave espacial, es demasiado tiempo no puedo arriesgarme… eso haré no me daré por vencida, debo encontrar esas naves y encontrar el mecanismo de ese campo de fuerza; es necesario que lo destruya para advertir a Vegeta y que se termine de una vez esta pesadilla… -pensaba Bulma en voz alta revisando el inmenso laboratorio.

… **000…000…0000…..0000…000….000…..000…..000…..000….000….000…..000**

-Demonios Bulma ¿dónde diablos te metiste? –refunfuñaba Vegeta, ya llevaba horas buscándola sin tregua- no pudo desaparecer de la nada, algo tuvo que haberle sucedido, estoy seguro… ¡maldita sea!… -se maldecía así mismo, mientras observaba el oscuro anochecer con las fuertes ráfagas de viento que circulaban agolpándose en el rostro del congojado príncipe, sus ojos trataban de enfocar alguna pista de ella, pero había tal oscuridad que su vista de halcón le falló en esa ocasión, voló a la isla y descendió rogando que Bulma ya estuviera dentro de la cueva esperándolo como siempre, pero al abrir la "puerta" la volvió a encontrar vacía… sin ella.

Sintió un hormigueó gélido recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación de temor en esos instantes lo invadía hasta la última fibra de su ser, no cenó esa fría noche ni tampoco durmió, esperando atento cualquier señal que pudiera darle una pista del paradero de su mujer.

 **...0000…0000…..0000…..0000…..0000…0000…0000**

 **Bulma revisaba todo el laboratorio minuciosamente, hasta que la suerte cedió a su favor y encontró cientos de planos que estaban escondidos en una pared, con la cual tropezó por accidente y se percató que había una pequeña ranura la abrió con una herramienta y encontró dichos planos, que para ella en esos momentos valían oro molido…**

-Por fin la suerte está de mi lado ha, ha, ha…

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado estuvo más largo, les invitó a que dejen sus comentarios y también a darle follow y fav… mil gracias. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ausencia

**Hola saludos a todos en especial a Danyene, a Sora147, a anabellgonzalez92, a Gime y a Sofigomez… gracias por seguir esta historia en cada actualización.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Ausencia"**

 **Amanecía en Mekhane, los destellos del sol rozaban la superficie de la gran urbe, se sentía un calor intenso algo bochornoso… Bulma sentía su cuerpo hervir sudaba a cantaros, pues el laboratorio donde se encontraba era un lugar absolutamente hermético y compartía la temperatura del ambiente exterior. Estudió varios planos toda la noche por lo que no durmió, sin mencionar que no había ninguna superficie cómoda donde pudiera recostarse, había tenido mucho frío pero su motivación por encontrar información valiosa le hizo olvidar lo que su cuerpo de humana le reclamaba.**

-Son demasiados planos necesitaré bastante tiempo para terminar de analizarlos –bostezaba una agotada Bulma –Ay solo son planos para la fabricación de esas tontas máquinas… pero debo estudiarlas bien, deben tener un punto débil, sin duda los científicos que las fabricaron eran sumamente brillantes, jamás había visto estos mecanismos, no será nada fácil escapar de ellos, están superdotados…

 **La puerta de laboratorio se abrió de par en par sin previo aviso, era L71, quien le traía a Bulma víveres para que se alimentara y unos dispositivos que quería que reparara, Bulma escondió rápidamente los planos debajo de una mesa, que tenía al lado de ella.**

-Te traje alimento y agua –puso sobre una de las tantas mesas que había en el laboratorio un envase cuadrado y plano que tenía en su interior una especie de semillas, algo parecido al alimento de las aves y un gran recipiente cilíndrico con agua.

-¿Qué es eso?...-sus ojos se exorbitaron -eso no es alimento como se les ocurre que voy a vivir de eso –alegó una molesta Bulma.

-Es lo que había en el almacén de alimentos y es bastante nutritivo, es rico en vitaminas, minerales, ácidos grasos y proteínas si te alimentas de esto recobrarás tus fuerzas.

-Ash, supongo que no hay opción –dijo resignada.

 **El L71 estaba por marcharse cuando Bulma lo detuvo –L71, espera ya que voy a vivir aquí por tiempo indefinido me gustaría conocer más de ustedes, de la ciudad, crees que podrías llevarme a dar un recorrido… eeh tengo mucho interés en conocer de ustedes yo toda mi vida he sido científica y esto para mí es como un sueño hecho realidad – añadió Bulma con una expresión inocente, tratando de sonar convincente.**

-Mmm… bueno necesitaría que me autorice uno de mis superiores solo así podría llevarte a hacer el recorrido –agregó el L71.

-Qué pena… entiendo, creí que todas las máquinas eran iguales, jamás creí que en su sociedad también hubieran jerarquías…

-Sí, existen tres jerarquías, las máquinas de guerra que son la jerarquía más alta, después los supervisores y al final las máquinas de servicio, yo ocupo el tercer puesto… las máquinas de guerra salen a otros planetas a conquistarlos o si llegan intrusos los combaten, los supervisores revisan todos los procesos, procedimientos, servicio y funciones de todas las máquinas y los de servicio damos mantenimiento a todas las demás y hacemos propicias las condiciones de rendimiento de las mismas.

-Oh, ya veo tienen una sociedad muy bien organizada –esbozó una sonrisa –Volviendo con lo anterior es una lástima me hubiera encantado conocer toda la ciudad… y más si voy a trabajar con ustedes lo veo muy necesario, debo conocer sus mecanismos, los materiales con los que fueron construidos y su funcionalidad –usó toda la artillería para salirse con la suya.

-Está bien le reportaré a uno de los supervisores que es necesario llevarte a un recorrido para que empieces a trabajar –L71 se comunicó presionando un botón de su muñeca, de la cual apareció una imagen de otra máquina inteligente con la anatomía de mayor tamaño que el L71 y más humanoide se trataba del supervisor C-345 al que le informó lo sucedido y le solicitó permiso para tal recorrido que haría la esclava humana, el supervisor accedió y terminaron la comunicación.

 **Bulma reía por dentro, en su mente ya estaba maquinando planes que la llevarían a lograr sus principales metas, ubicar el lugar donde guardaban las naves, para después robar una y conocer bien el funcionamiento de esas máquinas para poder diseñar algún dispositivo que pudiera detenerlas.**

 **Bulma cargo suministros de agua potable y "alimento" en un recipiente que había en el laboratorio y lo colgó por los listoncillos del pantalón. Hicieron dicho recorrido que duró hasta el anochecer…**

… **000…**

 **Vegeta había recorrido todas las zonas visibles del planeta, estaba absolutamente desesperado, se dejó caer abruptamente sobre un cráter, haciéndolo más profundo por su caída libre…**

-¡MALDICIÓOOONNNNNN!...no está por ninguna parte, su ki desapareció… ella está muerta… NO no… no… no lo puedo aceptar…

Se recostó boca arriba cerró fuertemente sus ojos…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Vegeta se encontraba entrenando muy temprano como era su costumbre, elevó la gravedad al límite y cayó pesadamente sin poder moverse libremente, todos los robots de entrenamiento lanzaron ataques al mismo tiempo y no pudo esquivarlos su cuerpo estaba agotado e inmóvil por el peso de la gravedad sobre él… quedó medio muerto con sin contadas heridas, algunas de ellas muy graves, pasaron varias horas para que pudiera alguien percatarse de su accidente.**

 **Bulma notó su ausencia en la comida, eso era algo muy extraño, un saiyajin podía olvidarlo todo menos el alimentarse, era básico para poder rendir en las peleas y en los arduos entrenamientos, decidió ir a buscarlo a la cámara de gravedad su intuición y la lógica le decían que debía estar allí…**

 **Se acercó a la Cámara de gravedad y notó que estaba apagada, iba a regresar a la casa cuando una extraña corazonada la hizo entrar y darse cuenta que el saiyajin engreído yacía inconsciente y muy malherido. Bulma se asustó al verlo en ese estado no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de accidentes, pero cada vez Vegeta le parecía más de la familia, no titubeó ni un segundo y lo giró con todas sus fuerzas para dejarlo bocarriba y darle los primeros auxilios, el saiyajin no respondió, entonces salió corriendo de la cámara gravitacional para pedir ayuda…**

 **Después de unas horas Vegeta recuperó el conocimiento y lo primero que observó fue a la mujer "escandalosa", curando con sumo cuidado sus heridas, al ver esa imagen un inexplicable escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…**

-¿Qué haces terrícola? -refunfuñó ásperamente.

-Vegeta, gracias al cielo… me alegra que hayas recuperado el conocimiento –regalándole una enorme sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Ese gesto intranquilizó, aún más a Vegeta, esa simple sonrisa llena de ternura y alegría, era algo que jamás habían visto sus ojos…

-Hmp… se te ha hecho costumbre interferir en mis entrenamientos, aún lado, terrícola –espetó groseramente e incorporándose pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso.

\- Vegeta déjame ayudarte aún estas muy débil, necesitas descansar –regañó Bulma, tomándolo de la espalda para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo, el orgulloso saiyajin rechazó la ayuda de inmediato.

-Déjame en paz, no necesito tu ayuda ni de la de nadie, vete de aquí –aun intentando levantarse por sí solo, pero no lo consiguió, estaba muy lastimado y su cuerpo no le respondía.

-No me interesa lo que digas no me iré y te dejaré así –lo levantó sin pedirle permiso y lo recostó en la cama, tomó el botiquín que tenía en la mesita de noche y le aplicó desinfectante y pomadas –Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor y probablemente para mañana estés casi recuperado, pero por hoy no debes moverte, Vegeta la miró a los ojos con mucha frialdad y seriedad, estaba muy molestó, se sentía humillado, no quería ser el objeto de compasión de nadie y menos de esa mujer que simplemente no soportaba.

 **Bulma lo miró también y detectó el enojo en los ojos negros del saiyajin y solo le devolvió una gran sonrisa igual que la anterior. Vegeta nunca olvidó la expresión del rostro de la mujer, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo por él, sin alguna mala intención de por medio, era la primera vez que alguien le brindaba un poco de "ayuda".**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Vegeta seguía recostado en el suelo del sórdido planeta, sentía una gran angustia y una emoción que en muy pocas ocasiones había experimentado… el dolor, no el dolor físico, el dolor de la pérdida, se sentía completamente vacío… llevaba dos días sin saber nada de ella y la única respuesta a esa incógnita es que estaba muerta, pero solo deseaba saber dónde estaba su cuerpo o que había pasado con él, no podía llorarle, pues su orgullo de saiyajin y su propia personalidad se lo impedían, pero por primera vez ya no tenía deseos de vivir… no había sentido aún los efectos de la contaminación que ya tenía en su cuerpo por la exposición de los propios contaminantes de ese planeta, pero sin darse cuenta se había debilitado mucho y estaba mucho más delgado.**

… **.0000….**

 **Bulma había regresado de su recorrido y se encontraba muy satisfecha por los avances tecnológicos que pudo conocer y sobre todo, porque alcanzó a divisar un edificio que almacenaba máquinas de transporte, seguramente allí deberían tener guardadas las naves, sabiendo ya la localización de ese edificio se daría una escapada allá, al día siguiente… esa noche tendría que idear un plan para poder llegar hasta allá sin ser descubierta, no le tomó mucho tiempo, pues su capacidad de razonar era asombrosa. Se recostó sobre una mesa para dormir un poco, no contaba con mucho tiempo pues solo le permitían descansar cuatro horas, pero antes de acostarse comió todas las "semillas" que pudo, bebió mucha agua y se dispuso a dormir.**

… **.0000….**

 **Había amanecido, un nuevo día más en Mekhano, la humedad mojaba con pequeñas gotas de agua las hojas de la escasa vegetación de la isla, los rayos de sol se reflejaban luminosamente en el escueto mar, en el interior de la isla se vislumbraba un hombre taciturno con la mirada, perdida y con el ánimo completamente gris… desde que Bulma había desaparecido Vegeta no había podido conciliar el sueño, caminó hasta la orilla del mar y miró su reflejo en él, no quedaba nada de él poderoso guerrero que alguna vez fue, de pronto sintió una extraña sensación en su interior…**

… **000….**

 **Bulma se levantó a tiempo y comenzó a trabajar en los proyectos que le asignaron para no levantar sospechas y trabajaría muy rápido para poder ir a buscar la nave que tanto necesitaban.**

-Vegeta…no he sabido nada de ti, ¿Cómo estarás?... espero que estés bien, si tu no me encuentras yo lograre salir de aquí con una nave espacial y nos largaremos de este infierno te lo prometo solo resiste por favor… -dijo Bulma limpiándose las lágrimas mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

… **.000….**

 **Vegeta siguió sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho y esa sensación le gritaba que debía tener esperanza, cazó un pez del mar, lo devoró crudo, pues hace dos días que no comía nada, bebió agua y partió…**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero les haya gustado, estuvo corto, ya casi vamos a entrar al clímax de la historia, sean pacientes. Por otro lado me agradaría mucho saber sus opiniones críticas que consideran ustedes que le falta a la historia, que piensan ustedes que va a suceder, que les gusta que no les gusta, me encantaría saber. Les informo hay otro capítulo de estreno para esta semana, lo más seguro es que suba el 9 el viernes. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9: Armonía Psíquica

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios, saben que para un escritor es un incentivo y una motivación de saber que sus escritos están siendo aceptados y lo es para mí porque lo escribo con el corazón. ¡Mil gracias! Gracias a anabellgonzalez92, a Sofigomez, a Sora147, a Gime, a Danyene y muchas gracias a ella123456 por leer la historia. Mil gracias también a todas las personas que leen anónimamente.**

 **Capítulo 9: "Armonía Psíquica"**

 **Sin darse cuenta algo muy dentro del príncipe de los saiyajin le decía que Bulma seguía con vida; no quería rendirse… no podía rendirse, jamás lo había hecho en su vida y menos ahora que sentía que todo dependía de él; sin percatarse Bulma y Vegeta compartían una "armonía psíquica", es decir, están conectados el uno con el otro; sus almas, sus "psique" están sometidas la una con la otra, por lo que ambos podían tener algún presentimiento… no era la primera vez que ocurría, pues en la batalla contra Majin Buu, varios meses atrás, Bulma tuvo el presentimiento de que Vegeta había muerto, justo en el momento en el que él sacrificó su vida por sus seres queridos.**

 **Vegeta decidió meditar y después de varios días de estar en ese planeta buscando la manera de salir de allí; optó por entrenar para relajar su mente de la ansiedad que lo consumía y fortalecer su cuerpo.**

… **..000…..**

 **Bulma terminó deprisa su trabajo, estaba sumamente agotada y los efectos de la toxicidad presente en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar; vomitó un par de veces y después lleno su estómago del desagradable alimento que le daban, pero tenía que sobrevivir, así que lo tomó con entusiasmo y partió al corazón de la gran urbe, donde se encontraba su boleto a la libertad.**

 **Cuando llegó por fin se sentó un momento a descansar escondida detrás de un muro para no ser descubierta; había caminado mucho y había tenido que burlar a muchas máquinas a su paso, con el pretexto que iría a reparar otras máquinas que allí se encontraban.**

 **Introdujo un código que había leído en uno de los planos; que encontró el día anterior, ese código era una especie de llave maestra que abría todas las puertas en ese lugar…**

-Soy una genio, tuve mucha suerte de encontrar esos benditos planos –riendo en sus adentros, las puertas electrónicas se abrieron, Bulma entró velozmente y éstas se cerraron al instante detrás de ella.

 **Frente a ella tenía las más sofisticadas máquinas que jamás hubiera imaginado, sin duda era el gran almacén de transportes de gran variedad; había cientos de especies de coches, de aviones, transportes exóticos que no entendía bien su forma ni funcionamiento, pero no lograba avistar lo que ella había ido a buscar…**

-Rayos… ¿Dónde están las naves espaciales?... –mirando periféricamente todo el lugar.

 **Siguió caminando por todo el sitio hasta que vio unas escaleras y las subió; logró observar una compuerta, pero estaba custodiada por un robot muy parecido al TZ-400, que la había golpeado.**

-" _Demonios, ahora ¿Qué hago?_ "-pensaba en sus adentros _–"seguramente allí tienen las naves espaciales y por eso las custodian… piensa Bulma piensa no viniste hasta acá para nada, fue muy difícil escaparme y sobre todo el camino fue muy largo y agotador no puedo perder el tiempo, ahora todo depende de mí…toda la vida he sido salvada, ahora yo tengo que… ¡Eureka!"._

 **Bulma ideó un buen plan al instante, caminó sigilosamente por donde había subido, tomó una herramienta pesada y la dejó caer sobre uno de los "coches"; ella sabía, por los planos que había estudiado, que tenían alarmas por doquier, si tocaba o dañaba alguna de las máquinas, seguramente se activaría estas, provocando la atención del "custodio"… y así fue; el custodio centro su atención en lo que había ocurrido abajo y Bulma caminó velozmente en cuclillas para no ser descubierta, hasta las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, llego a la puerta e introdujo el código maestro y para su fortuna se abrió la compuerta; entró mirando a todas partes, que nadie la observara y una vez adentro no pudo evitar dibujarse una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; frente a ella estaban varias naves espaciales de distintos modelos. Se posicionó en una de ellas y para su buena suerte tenían un manual electrónico adherido por una especie de gancho a la puerta de la nave espacial, Bulma extrajo sutilmente el manual…**

 **Escuchó pasos muy cerca, la descubrirían en cualquier momento, entonces vio al final del pasillo una puerta, la abrió y solo había un ducto de aluminio que usaban para tirar los materiales que no servían, seguramente ese conducto la llevaría al exterior del edificio… nuevamente su suposición no era equivocada.**

 **Se arrojó con valentía y llegó hasta un gran recipiente con materiales de desecho, se golpeó fuertemente con ellos y se hizo algunos cortes en brazos y piernas, no podía perder el tiempo allí así que salió como pudo y corrió a toda velocidad para salir del edificio, afortunadamente toda la atención estaba puesta en la máquina que había sido dañada, por lo que pudo escapar sin problemas.**

 **Durante todo el camino se las arregló para pasar inadvertida, llegó al laboratorio al anochecer afortunadamente no detectaron su ausencia y había trabajado muy duro en los proyectos que le asignaron por esa razón no fue molestaba, ya que si en algo se caracterizaba Bulma era en su eficiencia y rapidez en su trabajo.**

 **Esa noche Bulma estudió el manual, no durmió ni un segundo, tenía que almacenar toda la información en su cerebro para poder echar a andar esa nave… Ese día sin duda fue muy bueno y corrió con mucha suerte ya que las máquinas del edificio, creyeron que la herramienta con la que Bulma golpeó el "coche" se había desprendido del muro y había caído sobré él y tampoco se percataron que faltaba el manual de una de las naves espaciales…**

 **Al día siguiente entró el TZ-400 con dos robots descompuestos para que Bulma los reparara y además le asignó otras tareas, por lo que la pobre científica no podría despegarse del laboratorio.**

… **.0000….**

 **Vegeta había pasado la noche anterior al aire libre no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido por el intenso agotamiento producto de su entrenamiento.**

 **Despertó con el sol encima de su rostro, entrecerró los ojos por la sensibilidad a los rayos de este, siguió navegando por todo el planeta sin rendirse un instante a encontrar alguna pista de su mujer… lo hizo los siguientes días sin ningún éxito.**

 **No abandonaba su rutina se levantaba muy temprano desayunaba algo y se iba a buscarla, al atardecer entrenaba hasta que caía la noche, para esperar un nuevo día y volver a repetir la exasperante rutina.**

… **.0000….**

 **Bulma por su parte no tenía descanso, cuando terminaba alguna de sus tareas le asignaban más y más trabajo, estaba absolutamente agotada, casi no dormía, comía muy poco y sentía que ya no podía más, sin embargo su inmensa fe no se apagaba y esa misma fe era la que le inyectaba la energía y la pasión para seguir adelante… ni un solo momento pensaba en desistir, llegaría hasta el final con su cometido, ya tenía muy bien estudiada la nave, solo era cuestión de destruir el mecanismo del campo de fuerza que la separaban de su saiyajin, definitivamente no podría irse sin él… pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho; el estado de salud de su esposo, aunque el provenía de una raza muy resistente, sabía que las condiciones en las que estaba no eran nada alentadoras ni mucho menos saludables**.

 **Caía la noche en Mekhane y ambos miraban la luna, Bulma desde la ventanilla del hermético laboratorio y Vegeta desde la isla… ambos compartían el sentimiento de la soledad, pero también de la esperanza, ambos buscaban la manera de encontrarse el uno con el otro y salir de ese sórdido planeta…**

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado, Bulma y Vegeta aún no se reencuentran, no se me desesperen, recuerden que una historia se cocina a fuego lento y como les prometí en capítulos anteriores ya nos estamos acercando al clímax, ya falta muy poquito. Mil gracias por leer. También les informó que en los próximos días estaré publicando una historia de Yamcha, como homenaje al gran actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero, uno de mis dobladores favoritos, que recientemente falleció víctima de cáncer; les invitó si gustan, claro, a leerlo. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10: Desilusión

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi otro fanfiction "LOBO SOLITARIO", recibí muy buena respuesta de ustedes y desde aquí les envío mil agradecimientos de todo corazón y un fuerte abrazo, agradezco a Sofigomez, a ella123456, a Gime, a Son Pan, a Sophybrief, a anabellgonzalez92, a Sofy2011, a Dbzwarrior, a Sora147, a SasukevsNaruto y a todos los lectores anónimos mil gracias y sigan dejando sus reviews y añadan esta historia a sus favoritos y follows.**

…

 **Capítulo 10: "Desilusión"**

 **Había pasado casi un mes desde que habían llegado accidentalmente a Mekhane… Vegeta había terminado de desayunar para volver a revisar cada rincón del planeta, su cuerpo era cada vez más delgado y cada día que pasaba su apetito disminuía considerablemente, no solo por la ausencia de su esposa, sino también por la exposición al ambiente tóxico.**

-Hmp… solo pierdo mi tiempo, quisiera tener una razón que me diera sentido para seguir aquí… viviendo, al parecer me aguarda un patético final, jamás hubiera imaginado que mi muerte fuera tan deshonrosa… al final nunca obtuve nada, la vida me quitó todo desde que tengo uso de razón, cuando creí que por fin pertenecía a algo y que por fin, tenía algo que era mío, el miserable destino me lo arrebató de tajo, una vez más se burlaba en mi cara sin poder hacer nada.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Príncipe Vegeta el desgraciado de Freezer, nos ha mentido desde hace mucho tiempo, nos engañó y nos traicionó durante años, a pesar que hemos trabajado para el incansablemente… -expresó un enardecido Nappa.

-¿De qué hablas Nappa?… -cuestionó un confundido Raditz.

-Nos han estado engañando durante años, el planeta Vegita no fue destruido por un meteorito como nos hicieron creer… fue el maldito de Freezer…

-Ya lo sabía –dijo un despreocupado Vegeta dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué… ya lo sabías? –exclamaron al unísono Nappa y Raditz.

-P-pero Vegeta lo dices tan tranquilo, destruyó tu planeta… el mató a tu padre –añadió un atónito Nappa.

-Lo sé y no me interesa en lo más mínimo que Freezer haya destruido el planeta Vegita y ni siquiera que haya asesinado a sangre fría a mi querido padre –permaneciendo en la misma posición dándoles la espalda y con la cara cabizbaja cerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo Vegeta…p-por… -Nappa fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

-No importa cuánto coraje tengamos hacia él, los débiles no pueden enfrentarse a los más fuertes… la fuerza lo es todo, reconozco la ilimitada fuerza de ese maldito y aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo… pertenezco a una de las razas guerreras más poderosas… por eso no me rendiré… algún día me volveré mucho más fuerte y lo haré pagar con creces todo lo que hizo y cuando eso pasé ocuparé su lugar y me convertiré en el emperador del Universo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 _Bulma… esa mujer desapareció de mi vida tal como llegó, aquella mujer que nunca comprendí, aquella que en más de una ocasión me exasperó al límite, aquella mujer vulgar, escandalosa, entrometida, problemática, violenta, mandona… aquella misma que…_

… **..0000….**

 **Había llegado el gran día, Bulma había planeado ir al gran almacén de máquinas de transporte; encapsularía la nave, de la cual había hurtado el manual, tenía todo el plan bien definido. Comprimir la nave en una cápsula le facilitaba considerablemente las cosas, ya que era muy riesgoso ir hasta allá sin ser descubierta, además debía estar preparada, en cualquier momento podría escapar…**

 **Se levantó de madrugada; faltaban algunas horas para que el sol saliera, tenía que regresar al laboratorio antes de que amaneciera sino sería descubierta, pues los últimos días varias máquinas supervisoras llegaban a primera hora a observar su trabajo, seguramente sospechaban que la científica planeaba algo.**

 **Bulma caminó a pasos largos, pero sigilosos por la urbe, había máquinas por todas partes, durante todo el camino se las arregló para no ser descubierta, había tomado un atajo, hasta eso había ideado la mujer de cabellos azules, pasaron unas pocas horas cuando llegó al gran almacén, arribó por detrás del gran edificio, justo en el sitio donde había terminado la última vez; donde tenían los materiales de desecho, se introdujo cuidadosamente en el interior del ducto y se fue arrastrando a través de el, fue algo complicado para ella, pero no dudo ni un instante, era eso o quedarse de por vida sirviendo a esos robots. Cuando por fin llegó al final del ducto, abrió las grandes compuertas de acero introduciendo una vez más, su código maestro y caminó en cuclillas hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las naves, siguió su andar hasta que estuvo frente a la nave que se llevaría…**

-Buen trabajo Bulma… -se halagaba así misma –Bien no hay tiempo que perder… veamos ajustaré este mecanismo para poder comprimirla –Bulma sacó un estuche de herramientas que llevaba colgado a su pantalón y empezó a hacer sus ajustes para encapsular la nave espacial, pero no pudo terminar porque fue jalada de los cabellos y un duro golpe en la cabeza la dejó inconsciente.

 **La científica fue llevada a una de las prisiones de alta seguridad, que estaban protegidas por sensores de rayos láser, si ella intentaba escapar un poderoso rayo la alcanzaría, produciéndole la muerte, toda la prisión estaba revestida de aleaciones de acero, no tenía nada en su interior estaba hueca.**

 _Me desperté, cuando sentí los rayos de sol rozando mi cara, la ventana estaba abierta, me levanté y observé que estaba completamente desnuda, tomé una sábana y me cubrí con ella, avancé hacía la ventana y la cerré… de pronto sentí una mano rozando mi cintura por detrás, me giré y lo vi…_

 _Nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, cruzándose nuestras miradas, veía algo en él que hace mucho o más bien nunca, había visto… una expresión de paz infinita… sus ojos me brindaron la más portentosa seguridad… nos abrazamos durante muchos minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero jamás nos habíamos abrazado de esa manera y jamás había sentido de él un abrazo tan lleno de amor, volví a mirarlo a la cara y nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y me dijo:_

 _-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo… no temas yo siempre te voy a proteger… iré por ti… solo aguarda…_

 _De pronto frente a mis ojos su imagen se desvaneció… lo llamé varias veces… pero ya se había ido._

…

-Despierta humana… despierta –una de las máquinas, precisamente el TZ-400 la estrujaba para que recobrara el conocimiento.

 **Bulma empezó a recobrar el conocimiento –Ve-Vegeta no te vayas… Vegeta –en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe.**

-Hasta que por fin despiertas humana insulsa… ¿Creías que podrías escaparte de nosotros y robarnos?… no sabes lo que te espera.

-N-no, no… todo ha sido un malentendido se los aseguro… y-yo solo quería emplear uno de mis inventos en sus máquinas para hacerles más sencillo todo, recuerden que ustedes mismos me pidieron emplear mi tecnología de las cápsulas _hoi hoi_ –incorporándose con total nerviosismo.

-¡Mentirosa! –la golpeó fuertemente en la cara haciendo que ésta sangrara, siguió golpeándola salvajemente hasta dejarla medio muerta.

 **Todo el cuerpo de Bulma estaba lleno de moretones y heridas por todas partes, la sangre escurría de sus heridas, sin duda estaba muy malherida…**

-Tu castigo será morir en esta prisión… ha, ha, ha –retirándose de la celda.

-N-No Vegeta vendrá por mí… él me lo dijo –reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en su garganta para poder hablar.

-¡HUMANA ESTUPIDA!, mírate… tú crees que si de verdad le importaras ¿no habría venido ya por ti?, tú has dicho que él es muy fuerte…

-Él debe estar buscándome… yo lo sé, él jamás me abandonaría –enfrentándolo entre sollozos.

-Recuerda que escaneamos tu mente y sabemos todo, absolutamente todo de ti y lo que tiene que ver contigo… te abandonó… siempre fuiste un estorbo para él, nunca te trató amablemente, porque esos ridículos sentimientos que tienen los humanos son solo eso, estupideces y alguien de su raza no conoce de esas trivialidades, recuerda todas las veces que ha renegado de ustedes, recuerda como prefirió ser poseído por un mago malvado, matando seres inocentes solo para volver a retomar su esencia… o acaso alguna vez te ha expresado una frase de afecto, una palabra…

 **Bulma se quedó completamente callada, pues todo lo que había dicho era cierto, ella permanecía tirada en el piso producto de la golpiza que el TZ-400 acababa de propinarle, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y fluyeron como el agua de una cascada sin cesar…**

-¡V- VETEEEEEE, déjame sola! –rompió en llanto, en verdad era un llanto desgarrador.

El TZ-400 salió de la celda, dejando a una Bulma destrozada física y emocionalmente…

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por leer queridos lectores, les invito a dejar sus comentarios, dudas, críticas u observaciones. Les aclaro un punto sobre los flashbacks, en el de este episodio y episodios anteriores, Vegeta ha recordado constantemente a Freezer o ha tenido pesadillas con él, se preguntarán porque; lo hago premeditadamente para jugar con la psicología del personaje, en éste caso, Vegeta, debido a que Freezer fue uno de sus grandes temores durante su infancia y parte de su juventud… cada vez que el recuerda fragmentos vividos aludiendo pasajes referidos a Freezer, demuestra su inestabilidad e incertidumbre hacia algo, en este caso él está en incertidumbre, en situaciones de estrés, es por ello que vuelve a sentirse vulnerable. Bueno muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11: No me rendiré

**Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, significa mucho para mí, agradezco sus comentarios y** **por allí me pedían que hiciera los capítulos más largos, y hoy se los cumplo este capítulo es de 16 hojas y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Agradezco a: Sora147, a anabellgonzalez92, a Gime, a Danyene, a Sofigomez, a SophyBrief, a Sasukevsnaruto y a todos los lectores anónimos.**

…

 **Capítulo 11: "No me rendiré"**

 **Vegeta continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos…**

 _Bulma… esa mujer desapareció de mi vida tal como llegó, aquella mujer que nunca comprendí, aquella que en más de una ocasión me exasperó al límite, aquella mujer vulgar, escandalosa, entrometida, problemática, violenta, mandona… aquella misma que…_

 **FLASH BACK**

-Vegeta ¿otra vez aislado?, ven vamos a cenar –le invitó la científica muy gentilmente.

-Hmp… dile a uno de tus robots que me lleve la cena a mi habitación –le respondió cortante.

-Vamos Vegeta, no tienes por qué cenar solo encerrado en tu habitación –le sonrió

-¡He dicho que me lleven la cena a mi habitación! –retirándose del jardín con la intención de subir a su recamara.

-Vegeta, espera… he diseñado para ti una Cámara de gravedad mucho más eficiente y con mejor rendimiento, ¿quieres verla? –dando justo en el punto débil del saiyajin y saliéndose con la suya para evitar que se fuera.

-Mmm… está bien terrícola ¡muéstramela!... –ordenó impaciente.

-Claro, pero con la condición que vengas a cenar con nosotros –guiñándole un ojo.

 **Vegeta la miró perturbado, pues de alguna manera esa terrícola lo inquietaba y ese guiño no le había gustado nada…**

-Vamos Vegeta no pasa nada, ten por seguro que nadie te molestará, además no hay necesidad que no convivas con nosotros, después de todo llevas unos meses viviendo aquí y pues eso te hace parte de la familia –le volvió a sonreír

-Hmp… -fue todo lo que respondió, la siguió al interior de la casa, hasta la enorme mesa donde se encontraban cenando el señor y la señora Briefs.

-Toma asiento -Bulma le indicó el que sería su lugar en la mesa y le sacó la silla para que el saiyajin se sentara.

 **Desde ese día Vegeta regularme compartiría la mesa con los Briefs, aunque nunca hablaba ni una sola palabra, por lo menos contaban con su presencia.**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 _Aquella misma que se mostró gentil conmigo… que me hizo formar parte de su familia sin mi consentimiento, aquella que siempre me ayudó a mejorar mis entrenamientos, aquella que fue la única persona que me hizo sentir que formaba parte de algo, aquella que correspondió mi indiferencia con afecto… por ello no puedo aceptar que estés muertaaaaaaaaaaaa._

 **Vegeta tenía en su mente un cúmulo de recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados…**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Bulma piloteaba un avión junto a Yajirobe y su pequeño hijo Trunks, el cual el último traía en brazos. Bulma decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a los temibles androides de los que le había hablado anteriormente el chico del futuro**.

-Estas completamente loca, ¡aterriza en esa loma! yo allí me bajo… por nada del mundo pienso acompañarte –decía un atemorizado Yajirobe.

-Ay Yajirobe no seas cobarde, solo nos acercaremos un poco, los veremos y nos marcharemos, no te preocupes todo será muy rápido –le intentaba convencer una intrépida Bulma.

-Definitivamente estás loca… sino regresamos en este instante a un lugar seguro, te juro que arrojo a este bebé al vacío –amenazó.

-Está bien hazlo, pero yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces, ya que ese niño es el hijo de Vegeta, tendrás que darle explicaciones… -añadió despreocupada.

-Eeehh… este inocente bebé ¿es hijo de Vegeta?... –tomándolo con mucho cuidado.

-Sí.

-Era una broma como crees que arrojaría a un niño tan simpático como éste –retractándose de lo dicho.

 **Bulma pasó muy de cerca del Dr. Makigero, ella lo reconoció al instante y el doctor a ella. El doctor Gero estaba siendo perseguido por los guerreros Z, aprovechó ese instante para lanzar un poderoso ataque en medio de las rocas, para hacerles la vista nublada y así tener oportunidad de escapar. Bulma que aún piloteaba su avión, perdió completamente el control de éste por las enormes ventiscas producidas por ese ataque, por lo que se derribó su avión. El chico misterioso del futuro acaba de llegar al lugar, vio el accidente de su "madre" y fue en su rescate, afortunadamente los sacó del avión a tiempo y resultaron ilesos.**

-Gracias joven, por salvarme a mi bebé y a mí –le sonrió con gratitud.

 **Trunks se ruborizó por tal gesto de su madre, pero se incorporó porque tenía que saldar una cuenta pendiente, voló a toda velocidad hacia Vegeta…**

-¡Oiga!… ¿Por qué no hizo nada para salvar a su esposa y su hijo? –reclamándole severamente.

-Mmm… ¿Qué dices? –respondió Vegeta.

-Pudieron haber muerto… -dijo un enfurecido Trunks.

-Hmp… a mí no me interesan en lo más mínimo y ¡hazte a un lado, estorbas! –Vegeta inmediatamente salió volando en busca del dr. Gero.

 **Trunks se quedó estático por las palabras tan duras de su padre, sin duda se llevó una gran decepción ese día…**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 _ **Aún en ese entonces no sabía el valor que Trunks y tú tenían para mí, lo único importante para mí era el poder, el poder que siempre había buscado para que jamás nadie volviera a humillarme como lo hizo ese maldito de Freezer y el imbécil de Kakaroto, era mi motivo de vivir.**_

 _ **Cuando Kakaroto murió en la batalla contra Cell, uno de los motivos de mi existencia se había ido junto con él, yo vivía solo para alcanzarlo y devolverle aquella humillación que me hizo pasar cuando llegué por primera vez a la Tierra… pero él ya no estaba, ya no había razón para pelear, para ser más fuerte, para seguir en este planeta. Un terrible marco de depresión sacudió mi vida después de esa batalla.**_

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Vegeta salió del lugar de la batalla con Cell ya muerto, todos los demás se fueron al templo sagrado a usar las esferas del dragón para revivir a todas las personas que murieron en manos de Cell y para que Dende curara a Gohan.**

 **Voló a toda velocidad, aterrizando al pie de una montaña… estaba en "shock" por la muerte de su hijo, recordaba esa imagen tan sangrienta en la que Trunks moría desangrado por el ataque del despiadado Cell… recordaba el sacrificio fútil de Kakaroto y a su hijo Gohan protegiéndolo contra Cell, después de lanzarse a atacarlo por la muerte de su hijo del futuro… recordaba esas imágenes una tras otra y veía al hijo de Kakaroto, valiente eliminando a Cell y ganando la batalla. Se sentía un bueno para nada, no pudo hacerle ningún daño a Cell… no pudo detener la muerte de Trunks, solo pudo observar la pelea como un espectador… se maldecía una y otra vez por ser un "debilucho", por ser una vez más sobajado por Kakaroto y ahora hasta por su hijo…**

 **Después de unas largas horas de soledad en la montaña, regresó a la Corporación Cápsula, donde Bulma y Trunks lo esperaban, fue recibido con gran alegría por parte de ambos, después de ese intenso día, Vegeta empezaba a descubrir que su solitario corazón lleno de "maldad", tenía un poco de sentimientos.**

 **Dejó de entrenar un año, en ese tiempo vivió la vida de un humano común, para sorpresa de todos… y Bulma tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo más…**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 _Después de la batalla con Cell, y que Trunks regresó a su tiempo poco a poco fui dejando que esa mujer formara parte de mi vida y comencé a verla con otros ojos, ya no era la terrícola que me alojaba en su casa y me llenaba de comodidades, empecé a tratarla como mi esposa… sin darme cuenta dejé que ella y el hijo que engendramos juntos, entraran en mi corazón._

… **0000…..**

 **Bulma permanecía acostada, malherida en el frío suelo de la celda, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos de tanto llorar, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo… estaba muy débil y había perdido por completo sus esperanzas de salir de allí algún día… había perdido la fe en ser rescatada por Vegeta, pensaba que quizá esa máquina con inteligencia artificial tenía razón… habían sembrado la duda en su corazón… solo había algo que Bulma esperaba… que le llegara la muerte de una vez…**

… **.0000….**

 **En la Tierra Trunks se paseaba por los pasillos y se detuvo en el laboratorio de su madre…**

 _Han pasado ya varios días desde que desaparecieron… a estas horas solías ordenarme que tomara un baño y me acostara a dormir, me llevabas a la cama como cuando era un bebé, me arropabas y me dabas un beso en la frente, esperabas a que durmiera, porque sabías que fingía estar dormido y me ponía a jugar videojuegos…_

 _Mamá me haces mucha falta, nunca nos hemos separado por tanto tiempo, nos haces falta a mis abuelos y a mí, ellos tratan de fingir que todo está bien, sé que lo hacen para no angustiarme, pero he visto a mi abuela sufrir tu ausencia y mi abuelo ya no es el mismo, ya no trabaja con el mismo ímpetu… este laboratorio se siente tan vacío, no sólo este lugar que era tu santuario, en el cual durabas trabajando horas y horas, hace falta tus regaños…_

 **El niño salió del laboratorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dirigió al cuarto de gravedad de su padre, la cual permanecía intacta como la dejó Vegeta la última vez que la usó.**

 _Papá… ¿cómo estarás?, mamá y tu ¿estarán juntos?... también te echo mucho de menos, en este momento estarías terminando de entrenar y llamándome la atención porque descuido mis entrenamientos y le pongo más atención a jugar ha ha… papa, mamá regresen pronto ya no quiero estar solo…_

 **El pequeño Trunks se echó a llorar y lloró tanto que se quedó dormido en el piso de la cámara de gravedad…**

 **Trunks comenzó a soñar… en el sueño veía el rostro de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de correr hacía ella y su imagen se desaparecía justo cuando la iba a tocar…miraba hacia atrás y veía a su padre con una expresión triste en el rostro, intentó ir hacia él, pero al igual que con su madre, la imagen desapareció al instante… Las voces de sus padres se unieron al mismo tiempo:**

¡TRUNKSSSSSSSSS!...

-¡Mamáaaaaaa, Papáaaaaaaaa! –despertó abruptamente, había tenido una pesadilla.

 **Trunks respiraba agitadamente, mientras sus abuelos entraban al cuarto de gravedad que tenía la puerta abierta.**

-Trunks, pequeño ¿estás bien? –preguntaban los abuelos muy angustiados.

-Abuela, abuelo vi a mis papás… ellos no están bien, ellos se veían muy mal –dijo entre sollozos.

-Hijito es mejor que descanses tuviste una pesadilla, ellos están bien –dijo su angustiado abuelo.

-Sí es verdad, tu papá está cuidando de tu mamá no hay de qué preocuparse si hay peligros él la protegerá porque es muy fuerte no lo dudes, vuelve a dormir Trunks –tranquilizó la Sra Briefs al asustado Trunks y lo condujo hasta su habitación, lo llevó hasta su cama y lo tapó con mucha dulzura…

…

 **Eran las nueve de la mañana en la Montaña Paoz irradiaba un sol destellante, la brisa acariciaba el rostro de la mujer de Goku, quien había terminado de lavar la ropa de sus dos hombres y se dirigía a tenderla, cuando vio aterrizar al pequeño Trunks.**

 **0**

0

-Hola Trunks que milagro verte por aquí, hace mucho que no nos visitas –dijo una amable Milk.

-Hola señora Milk… disculpe se encuentra el señor Goku? –preguntó ansioso.

-Eeh buscas a Goku…pues si él está en las tierras de abajo sembrando con Goten, por cierto Trunks ¿tu mamá y tu papá ya aparecieron?

-No, precisamente por eso vengo a hablar con el señor Goku… disculpe con su permiso llevo algo de prisa… -se retiró volando a las tierras bajas de la montaña Paoz.

-Si… Trunks espero que te quedes a comer –le gritó Milk.

0

0

 **Trunks llegó donde Gokú trabajaba con Goten, ambos volteaban la tierra con el tractor…**

-Hola señor Goku –saludó amablemente

-Hola Trunks, ¿cómo estás? – Goku respondió al saludo, deteniendo el tractor.

-Pues… -bajó la mirada

-Ya veo, aún no se sabe nada de tus padres, me imagino que por eso has venido.

-Así es –añadió muy triste.

-Mmm… no puedo sentir sus ki todavía, ahora vuelvo espérame aquí –haciendo la teletransportación al planeta de Bills.

 **Bills y Wiss se encontraban en pleno festín, Gokú cayó encima de la mesa donde degustaban con singular alegría deliciosos manjares, Bills al ver aquel destrozo se molestó mucho…**

-¡Cómo te atreves a echar a perder mi comida tonto! –del enojo una poderosa ráfaga de viento empezó a llevarse todo a su paso.

-Tranquilícese por favor… no fue mi intención, discúlpeme por favor, le prometo que le traeré en unos instantes deliciosos platillos que jamás ha comido, no es por nada, pero mi esposa cocina comida deliciosa, ya verá que le gustará… umh –aclaró la garganta, poniéndose más serio –además he venido hasta aquí por algo muy importante…

-Mmm… está bien seré benevolente esta vez, pero más vale que esa comida sea deliciosa sino te eliminaré… y quizá también a la Tierra… eeh… y de ¿qué es eso tan importante, que es por lo que has venido?

-Aún no hemos tenido noticias de Vegeta y Bulma –dijo muy serio.

-Es verdad no se sienten sus presencias, mmm… me temo que están en problemas o muy probablemente ellos ya no… -dijo un Wiss despreocupado como de costumbre.

-Hay algo ¿qué podamos hacer? revivirlos o averiguar ¿dónde están? y traerlos de vuelta, podemos usar las esferas del dragón…

-No señor Goku, se ve que usted jamás pone atención o simplemente tiene memoria de "teflón"… Shenlong no tiene esos alcances, ellos si es que están vivos, están dentro de una dimensión muy lejana, en otro universo y es imposible tener alguna pista de ellos… –aclaró Wiss

-Pero están las súper esferas del dragón…

-No eso también es imposible… agruparlas es una locura además está contra las reglas, y no están en nuestro poder…

-Entonces que podemos hacer ya han pasado varios días desde su desaparición –dijo un angustiado Goku.

-Esperar es todo lo que tienen que hacer, esa humana llamada Bulma sabrá ingeniárselas, su inteligencia no es de este universo y ese saiyajin… mmm… de algo debe servir –agregó el dios de la destrucción.

-Está bien esperaremos un poco más, solo unos días sino necesitaremos mucho de su ayuda, estamos en contacto -dijo desapareciendo producto de su teletransportación.

…

 **Goku regresó a la montaña Paoz donde le aguardaba Trunks impacientemente…**

-Dígame ¿averiguó algo?, ¿qué le dijeron? –cuestionó Trunks muy ansioso.

-…Lo siento Trunks por ahora tendremos que esperar, debemos ser pacientes y confiar en ellos… sé que es difícil para ti, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, en estos días trataré de investigar qué alternativas tenemos para traer de vuelta a tus papás… ya no te preocupes más –dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-P-pero es que yo… yo sé que no están bien, lo puedo sentir, sé que ellos están en peligro, ayer los soñé y vi a papá y mamá muy angustiados… -alegó muy triste.

-Calma Trunks, te entiendo y no estás solo en esto… -tratando de reconfortarlo.

Milk los llamó a almorzar y los tres saiyajines comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, al menos la deliciosa comida de la esposa de Goku, pudo bloquear unos momentos la enorme tristeza en el corazón del pequeño Trunks, él junto con Goten salieron a jugar en la majestuosa montaña en la que había crecido Goku…

… **0000….**

 **En la celda impenetrable se podía observar una mujer consumida en la desesperanza y el llanto, sus ojos habían parado de llorar, pues ya no le sobraban más lágrimas, su esbelto cuerpo yacía en el suelo, llevaba casi dos días así, sin probar alimento, sin hacer nada, sin duda aquella imagen era una pantomima de lo que alguna vez fue… de la Bulma de temperamento fuerte, vivaz, jovial ya no quedaba absolutamente nada.**

-Es una verdadera lástima, pudimos sacarle más provecho a la criatura humana, en verdad es resistente aún no se muere –murmuraba la máquina que servía de custodio.

-Claro que sacamos el provecho suficiente; cuando la escaneamos, pudimos descubrir que existen poderosas bolas mágicas que cumplen cualquier deseo, en cuanto acabemos con el saiyajin emprenderemos un largo viaje hasta el planeta de origen de la humana y no sólo nos quedaremos con las bolas mágicas, sino también con el planeta… ha ha ha y conquistaremos todos los universos, todo lo existente será gobernado por máquinas…

 **Bulma estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez las crueles palabras de su verdugo…**

 **0**

 **0**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **0**

 _-"Tu castigo será morir en esta prisión… ha, ha, ha –retirándose de la celda._

 _-N-No Vegeta vendrá por mí… él me lo dijo –reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en su garganta para poder hablar._

 _-¡HUMANA ESTÚPIDA!, mírate… tú crees que si de verdad le importaras ¿no habría venido ya por ti?, tú has dicho que él es muy fuerte…_

 _-Él debe estar buscándome… yo lo sé, el jamás me abandonaría –enfrentándolo entre sollozos._

 _-Recuerda que escaneamos tu mente y sabemos todo, absolutamente todo de ti y lo que tiene que ver contigo… ¡te abandonó!… siempre fuiste un estorbo para él, nunca te trató amablemente, porque esos ridículos sentimientos que tienen los humanos son solo eso, estupideces y alguien de su raza no conoce de esas trivialidades, recuerda todas las veces que ha renegado de ustedes, recuerda como prefirió ser poseído por un mago malvado, matando seres inocentes sólo para volver a retomar su esencia… o acaso alguna vez te ha expresado una frase de afecto, una palabra"…_

 _0_

 **0**

 **0**

… **..0000….**

 **Vegeta había dormido en la intemperie, se levantó sin muchos ánimos, una imagen recorrió su mente… recordó la imagen de su mujer e hijo… Bulma lo miraba dulcemente y le sonreía y Trunks lo miraba con admiración y le llamaba "papá".**

 **0**

 **0**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-Te amo mucho Vegeta** –se lo dijo susurrándole al oído y besando todo el rostro de su marido.

Vegeta como era costumbre no le respondió, pero si la abrazo más a su cuerpo y la miró tiernamente, su manera de expresar sus sentimientos iba más allá de las palabras, él era un hombre poco expresivo, pero ella sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, aunque a veces deseaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera una sola vez, escuchar de sus labios "un te amo", sin embargo se conformaba con lo que su marido el príncipe orgulloso, con hechos y con caricias le expresaba.

El la recostó en la cama de hojas y la desnudó entre besos y caricias sensuales, ella acarició cada centímetro del cuerpo de él, jugaron un momento con sus dedos, entrelazaron sus manos, se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, ella se abrazó a su pecho y le dijo:

 **-Vegeta a pesar de todo estoy feliz…**

-… ¿Por qué? –deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo para poder escuchar la respuesta de su mujer.

 **-Porque estamos juntos, y desde que nos conocimos nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar conviviendo tanto tiempo, a veces pienso que estoy sumida en un sueño… y aunque estamos metidos en un gran problema, no tengo miedo, sé que estoy segura a tu lado –lo miró tiernamente y acarició el rostro y los cabellos de su amado Vegeta.**

 **-TE AMO… te amo… te amo** -escuchaba la voz de Bulma en un susurro, diciendo esa frase una y otra vez…

0

0

 **FIN DEL FASH BACK**

 **Salió volando para perderse aunque fueran unos momentos de esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, de pronto, a lo lejos observó una tela rojiza, le llamó la atención y se acercó… era la mascada roja que Bulma traía en su cuello la última vez que la vio.**

-Este pedazo de tela pertenece a Bulma – lo tomó entre sus manos y observó un pedazo de tronco sujeto a la orilla donde terminaba el mar –Bulma llegó hasta acá ayudada de ese tronco, eso explica porque encontré esto aquí –se adentró a la zona donde habían extraído a Bulma para secuestrarla.

 **Caminó unos minutos hasta que vio unas huellas en el suelo, parecía algo que había sido arrastrado, siguió hasta donde terminaba el arrastre, pero se percató que terminaba en la nada, entonces encontró la última pieza del rompecabezas.**

-Alguien se llevó a Bulma… como lo imaginé no estábamos solos, como es posible que las cosas hayan terminado así, este lugar está protegido por un muro invisible, tengo que destruirlo y llevarme a Bulma –dijo decidido.

 **Elevó su ki, se transformó en super saiyajin dios y lanzó su ataque más poderoso… pero no pasó nada.**

-¡Demonios, maldita sea!… porque si usé toda mi fuerza no pude destruir el campo de fuerza… me he debilitado demasiado… ¡rayos!… una vez más mis esfuerzos son inútiles… ¡NO, NO ESTO NO PUEDE SUCEDERME AHORA! –apretó los puños con fuerza.

0

 **Lo intentó otra vez, lanzado una lluvia de poderosos ataques… pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.**

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉEEEE?… MALDICIÓNNNNNN…

 **Inexplicablemente Vegeta volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho, entonces supo que Bulma se encontraba en un gran peligro. Cerró sus ojos ante la desesperación y tuvo una quimera fugaz.**

-Vegeta… me abandonaste… me dejaste morir… Vegeta ¿p-por qué? VEGETAAAAAAA… -Bulma caía muerta en sus pies en medio de un charco de sangre.

Vegeta perdió el control al instante –¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –emitiendo un grito desgarrador que aludía al más profundo dolor que el príncipe de los saiyajin hubiera podido experimentar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO… BULMAAAAAA! – Vegeta abrió los ojos en ese instante.

 **Elevó nuevamente su ki al máximo, pero no solo su fuerza se elevó, el deseo de salvar a su mujer lo llevó a duplicar toda la fuerza que le quedaba, reunió sus fuerzas recuperadas y en un parpadeó el campo de fuerza impenetrable, fue destruido.**

 **Lo que veía frente a sus ojos, lo dejó muy impresionado, tuvo la misma percepción que Bulma, cuando vio la gran urbe de máquinas por primera vez.**

 **Salió de su encantamiento y se concentró en percibir el débil ki de su mujer, para su mala suerte éste estaba desapareciendo… voló hacia el lugar donde provenía ese débil ki, un ruido ensordecedor llamó su atención, era el sonido de una alarma…**

-Destruyan al intruso –una nube de máquinas se aglomeraron dispuestos a luchar contra el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta observó con asombro el arsenal de máquinas, eran miles de ellas…

-Aun lado chatarras, no tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes –Vegeta los ignoró desviándose en dirección al lugar donde estaba Bulma reclusa.

 **Las máquinas de guerra se interpusieron en el camino del príncipe, cerrándole el paso, Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que luchar…**

-Malditas chatarras oxidadas, pagarán caro el haberme retrasado –lanzó uno de sus ataques más letales – ¡EL ATAQUE DE LA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN! –algunas de las máquinas fueron reducidas al polvo, pero una gran mayoría sobrevivieron y salieron ilesas…

 **-¿¡Qué!?... hmp… no son tan insignificantes como creía… -expresó un sorprendido Vegeta.**

 **-Ha ha ha, no nos subestimes mono salvaje… te aseguró que no saldrás con vida de aquí.**

 **-Tsk… si tanto desean convertirse en basura espacial, les concederé su deseo… -lanzó una serie de bolas de energía masivas.**

 **Vegeta rio, pensando que había ganado la batalla cuando una máquina lo sostuvo por detrás y le apretó el cuello, intentando rompérselo… Vegeta reunió gran parte de su energía y se deshizo del agarre, pero otra máquina le golpeó en el estomagó, dejándolo sin oxígeno… Vegeta cayó pesadamente al suelo y después de unos segundos se incorporó para seguir con la pelea, una máquina le lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía que le lastimó el brazo derecho, Vegeta le lanzó un ataque y la máquina que lo atacó fue destruida, súbitamente le atacaron más robots inteligentes al mismo tiempo, eliminaba a unos, pero seguían saliendo más y más.**

 **-"** _ **Malditos robots, salen como cucarachas y cada vez son más fuerte**_ **s"… -pensaba Vegeta, que empezaba a agotarse.**

 **La pelea se prolongó más de lo que el príncipe había predicho, llovían por doquier golpes, patadas y poderosas combinaciones de ataques, las máquinas seguían peleando sin agotárseles la energía, en cambio Vegeta estaba sumamente cansado, ya había peleado con cientos de ellas y seguían y seguían apareciendo más y más que cada vez eran más fuertes y resistentes.**

… **.0000….**

 **Bulma permanecía inmóvil, la exigua energía que le quedaba la empleaba en mantener viva la imagen de su hijo, ese hijo que estaba muy lejos de ella al cual jamás volvería a ver… a pesar de tanto dolor aún estaba lo suficientemente lúcida, para saber que le aguardaba un irremediable destino… moriría en cualquier momento, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, ni para hablar, ni para levantarse, estaba completamente a merced de la muerte.**

 _-"Trunks… hijo mío me hubiera gustado siquiera despedirme de ti… me hubiera gustado decirte que siempre te amé inmensamente, desde la primera vez que supe que venías en camino, al menos me alegra saber que fui afortunada en ser tu madre y que eres un niño muy inteligente, sólo espero que siempre seas mucho muy feliz… Trunks"…_

 _-"Vegeta… a pesar que nunca me dijiste lo que yo esperaba, porque tal vez no lo sentías… no me arrepiento… nunca lo haré, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte amado fuiste tan importante para mi… que me llevaré tu recuerdo como un valioso tesoro que guardaré siempre en mi corazón"…_

… **0000….**

 **Vegeta luchaba sin tregua contra un tumulto de máquinas con energía ilimitada, que peleaban con gran frescura, muchas de ellas sin daño alguno y sin ningún indicio de agotamiento, ya que las máquinas están diseñadas para resistir, en cambio Vegeta lucía cada vez más y más cansado y empezó a bajar el ritmo…**

-"Malditas chatarras, están como si nada, mientras que yo… tengo que encontrar a Bulma pronto, su ki cada vez es más pequeño"- pensaba Vegeta.

 **Cerca del campo de batalla se encontraba la prisión donde estaba Bulma, necesitaba idear un plan para llegar a ella sin que las máquinas lo detuvieran. Entonces miró frente a él, un enorme tanque de combustible…le lanzó una bola de energía y este se explosionó, creando enormes humaredas, que aprovechó para escapar. Voló a toda velocidad a la prisión, destruyó todas las puertas hasta que llegó a la celda donde se encontraba su mujer, lo primero que observó fueron dos máquinas que custodiaban la celda, una de las máquinas era de tamaño mediano, parecido a la estatura de Vegeta, una cabeza redonda, aplanada, con ojos luminiscentes, su cuerpo revestido en su totalidad de materiales durables y aleaciones de acero; el otro custodio era una máquina de gran tamaño con la anatomía más humanoide, se trataba del TZ-400, el mismo que había dejado casi muerta a Bulma. Vegeta los miró a ambos y estaban a la defensiva, preparados para atacar.**

 **Bulma ignoraba la presencia de su marido, tenía los ojos cerrados, por la debilidad y las heridas que la tenían consumida, ya estaba dispuesta a abandonar la vida…**

-Grrr… no estorben chatarras, las haré polvo –gruñó Vegeta.

-Quizá el que termine hecho polvo seas tú saiyajin –alardeó el TZ-400.

-Ha, ha, ha… no me hagan reír sabandijas de acero –formó en la palma de su mano una gran bola de energía.

-No te será tan fácil exterminarnos, nosotros poseemos energía ilimitada y tú por lo visto ya estás en malas condiciones… es una lástima que termines como tu querida esposa –en ese momento señaló a Bulma.

 **Vegeta miró anonadado el sitio que le señalaron, lo que sus ojos veían definitivamente no podía creerlo… la imagen de su esposa abatida, lastimada, con heridas por todo su delicado cuerpo, el blanco de su piel estaba amoratado, tenía sangre seca en su ropa y aún tenía hilillos de sangre escurriendo por sus labios y sus brazos… esa hermosa anatomía que él conocía tan bien, estaba absolutamente apañada por el daño físico tan severo que había recibido, pero lo que más le había indignado era verla tirada en el suelo, desesperanzada… a punto de morir… jamás imaginó verla en ese estado… el corazón del príncipe latió con más fuerza, no solo por verla de nuevo, sino también por presenciar la imagen que más temía… un acervo de escalofríos lo invadió, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus venas se marcaron en su frente y en el resto de su cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilataron y tornaron a blancas, y sin esfuerzo alguno ya estaba transformado en super saiyajin dios…**

-¡ESTO JAMÁS SE LOS PERDONARÉ… LES JURO QUE LO VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO! –Se lanzó hacia ellos atacando brutalmente, al robot más pequeño le desprendió la cabeza con ambas manos y lo redujo a polvo con una bola de energía… después alcanzó al TZ-400, que había intentado huir, lo golpeó hasta que se cansó y lo despedazó lentamente, para al final transformarlo en cenizas. Su ira aún no se disipaba, pero la situación de Bulma era agobiante. Destruyó el mecanismo de la celda y se arrodilló para sostenerla en sus brazos…

-Bulma… Bulma –Vegeta trataba de mantenerla consciente, mientras su corazón latía al mil por hora.

 **Bulma escuchó la voz de su esposo y sintió sus brazos sujetándola, empezó a abrir los ojos muy despacio… -V-Ve-Vegeta viniste por mí –lo miró con una profunda alegría –P-pensé que me habías abandonado.**

-Bulma no te esfuerces te llevaré a un lugar seguro –musitó Vegeta cargándola entre sus brazos.

-N-no tiene caso, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para nada, voy a mor… -fue interrumpida.

-¡Cállate mujer estúpida!… no digas bromas en estos momentos, eso no va a suceder… saldremos de aquí ¿me oíste? –la regaño ásperamente y a la vez con una profunda angustia.

-Sí, está bien, no me rendiré –expresó con una débil sonrisa.

-No hagas ningún esfuerzo lo primero que haré será sacarte de esté lugar –Salió volando suavemente para no dañar a Bulma.

 **Bulma se abrazó al pecho de su marido y cerró sus ojos para evitar agitarse, sabiendo que ya no había que temer, mientras él estuviera a su lado le brindaría siempre su protección, por lo que se sentía segura.**

 **De pronto las máquinas los rodearon, Vegeta se detuvo en seco y Bulma abrió los ojos mirando con agobio aquella escena.**

 **-** Maldita sea, solo saben estorbar no contaba con esto –murmuraba un iracundo Vegeta.

-Ha, ha, ha… creyeron que escaparían tan fácilmente –espetó una de las máquinas más poderosas que anteriormente había dado una gran pelea a Vegeta.

-No tendré más remedio que eliminarlas de una buena vez –comenzó a concentrar gran parte de su energía… pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Vegeta, espera no gastes en vano tus energías, tu estas agotado, ellas no se agotan jamás… tengo un plan… cuando estuve revisando unos planos que tenían escondidos, encontré los planos de la fabricación de esas máquinas y al estudiarlos…

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Ayyyy!… llevo días perdidos por culpa de esos pedazos de metal, que me han tenido vigilada como carceleros –hojeando los planos, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron sobre uno de ellos en específico –¡Por Dios!... estos son los planos de fabricación de esas máquinas –Bulma comenzó a leerlos detenidamente, centrando en ellos toda su atención, duró así toda la noche.

-Por fin máquinas del mal encontré su punto débil… ha ha ha…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Al estudiarlos encontré que les afecta el BF3 (Trifloururo de Boro) en contacto con humedad, reacciona corroyendo los materiales resistentes de los que están hechas esas máquinas…

-y eso en que nos beneficia, acaso ¿pudiste crear artificialmente ese compuesto? –preguntó un confundido Vegeta.

-No algo mejor que eso, la isla donde nosotros estábamos tiene en abundancia ese compuesto es por ello que no huele muy bien y al ser un lugar con humedad, pues les evita el acceso allí.

-Es bueno saberlo aunque no será necesario acabaré con ellos en este instante no necesito huir –alardeó muy seguro.

-Vegeta no podrás conmigo en brazos… mira a tu alrededor son miles de ellos y la verdad es que me siento muy mal –hablándole con mucha dificultad.

-Hmp… -Vegeta se detuvo unos segundos a analizar la situación, jamás había huido de un combate, lo consideraba un acto de cobardía, pero el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa era deplorable, así que no le quedó más remedio que dejar el combate inconcluso…

 **La sujetó fuerte en sus brazos volando a toda velocidad, hacía la salida de la gran urbe, tomando dirección a la isla, el lugar donde estarían a salvo por lo menos hasta que Bulma se recuperara, detrás de ellos había una gran persecución de máquinas atacándoles, Vegeta volaba y desviaba los ataques, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que logró salir de allí y se aproximaron a la isla, los ataques cesaron.**

-¡Malditos!… huyeron, pero no se saldrán con la suya… no se podrán mantener con vida para siempre en esa isla –dijo una máquina de guerra.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

…

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo largo, dejen sus reviews, dudas, críticas, consejos; ya saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12: Plan de Escape

**Hola lectores muchas gracias por leer, en especial agradezco a Sora147, a Sofigomez, SophyBrief, Sasukevsnaruto, anabellgonzalez92, Gime, Lismary90, Kira466 y a todos los lectores anónimos. Mil gracias.**

…

 **Capítulo 12: Plan de Escape**

 **Vegeta descendió hasta la cueva colocó cuidadosamente a su mujer en la "cama" de hojas, trozó su traje de spandex por la parte del tórax, y lo humedeció, limpiándole las heridas sutilmente, trozó varios pedazos de su traje de pelea para cubrir las heridas de su esposa. Bulma lo miraba agradecida por salvarle la vida, algo que no pasó inadvertido por el príncipe de los saiyajin.**

 **-** Gracias… muchas gracias por rescatarme, sino hubieras llegado…. Seguramente yo ya estaría muerta y… -expresó una muy débil Bulma.

-No hables, es mejor que permanezcas en silencio para que no gastes más energía –le dijo Vegeta quien aún curaba sus heridas.

-Está bien, tienes razón, sólo que me siento muy feliz, jamás creí que tu curarasmis heridas siempre fui yo la que te curaba… -sus ojos se humedecieron simultáneamente.

 **Vegeta la miró con una expresión totalmente distinta a la que alguna vez Bulma había visto en sus ojos, en su mirada había nobleza y aunque trataba de ocultarlo había tristeza… mucha tristeza.**

-Descansa un rato iré a traer víveres y agua –expresó muy serio tratando de sonar al Vegeta indiferente que siempre intentaba mostrar.

-N-no es necesario tengo una cápsula en mi bolsillo del pantalón, ¿podrías sacarla y descomprimirla?... en ella guardé gran parte de las provisiones que me daban esas máquinas y además todo el alimento que hay en esta isla está contaminado, es mejor que no comamos nada de aquí…

-Hmp… lo supuse –metió la mitad de su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su mujer y sacó la cápsula, la presionó y esta se descomprimió.

 **Aparecieron recipientes cubiertos de semillas y un recipiente de gran tamaño lleno de agua. Vegeta tomó una cáscara de coco que usaban como vaso y la lleno de agua se la dio de beber a Bulma…**

-Pero esto sólo son semillas… -dijo intrigado.

-Eeeh… si son semillas en apariencia, pero es un alimento muy balanceado, tienen mal aspecto, pero servirán para nutrirnos… -le despejó la duda a su esposo.

 **Vegeta tomó un puñado de ellas y se lo dio a su esposa poco a poco y proporcionadamente para que ella pudiera alimentarse, ya que no podía ni ponerse en pie. Después de ayudar a comer a Bulma, él comió también y decidió salir un rato, pues su mujer ya se había quedado dormida…**

 **Salió volando lejos al otro lado de la isla y en el aire se pudo escuchar el sonido más ensordecedor que se hubiera podido escuchar…**

-MALDITOSSSSSS… MALDITAS CHATARRAS, ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A DEJARLA ASÍ?!, A LASTIMARLA DE ESA MANERA… ME LAS PAGARÁN… ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ… -Gritaba junto a su ki al tope sintiendo el más profundo coraje y odio… pero también tristeza por ver a su mujer en esas condiciones, habían marcado su piel salvajemente con hematomas y heridas y eso era algo que el príncipe de los saiyajin no podía perdonar… estuvo un rato ideando un plan para hacerlas polvo, y decidió regresar a la cueva.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes… -decía Vegeta para sí, cuando Bulma empezó a despertar, había escuchado a su esposo.

-V-vegeta… sé cómo te sientes y antes de que esos robots infernales me atraparan, ya había maquinado un plan de escape… encapsular la nave, salir de la urbe y venir por ti, para escaparnos de aquí de una vez por todas, pero me faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, que tú me ayudaste a encontrar… tu destruiste el campo de fuerza… ahora tenemos completamente armado el rompecabezas y con la valiosa información que descubrí, que no pueden pisar la isla, tenemos mucha ventaja a nuestro favor –decía una convencida Bulma.

-Es verdad, pero tenemos que eliminar a todas esas chatarras para ir por la nave –añadió Vegeta.

-No, quizá si ideamos un buen plan, con un buen itinerario, podamos burlar a esas máquinas yo lo hice una vez y me funcionó…

-¡No de ninguna manera, yo no les perdonaré la existencia a esas malditas máquinas, pagarán por todo lo que hicieron y no me iré de aquí hasta mandarlas al infierno a todas! –espetó el príncipe.

-Vegeta no tiene caso, estás debilitado por todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, además ellas tienen energía ilimitada, no podrás con su ritmo –expresó una preocupada Bulma.

-¡No… pase lo que pase yo las convertiré en polvo! y eso no está a discusión, después de eso nos iremos de aquí, pero antes de hacer todo eso, necesitas restablecerte lo suficiente para poder huir, será un viaje muy largo.

-Está bien, no queda más que decir, cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te haga desistir de ello –dijo una resignada Bulma –Sólo prométeme algo… que no te arriesgarás demasiado por favor –lo miró fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos azules tan luminosos y cristalinos, pero llenos de incertidumbre.

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer –aclaró muy firme Vegeta.

-Por favor… yo necesito que me lo prometas, solo así te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer –expresó Bulma con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tsk… está bien te lo prometo, pero nos iremos hasta que elimine a la última chatarra.

-Gracias… -expresó Bulma débilmente.

-Durmieron esa noche, Bulma plácidamente en total paz, pues en la compañía de Vegeta estaba segura y no había nada que temer, ahora sabía que no importaba que pasara él siempre estaría allí para protegerla; en cambio Vegeta estaba muy intranquilo, no podía esperar a vivir la venganza en contra de esos robots…

…

 **Amaneció en la pequeña isla, el calor intenso hizo despertar a la pareja que yacía aún dormida, el príncipe de los saiyajin había dormido muy poco y Bulma apenas empezaba a entre abrir los ojos, en cuanto Bulma despertó Vegeta le cambió los "vendajes" y siguió curando sus heridas que ya se veían un poco mejor, el semblante de Bulma era mucho más alentador, era una mujer fuerte para ser una simple humana, sus deseos de vivir se aclaraban en su recuperación inminente.**

 **Después de las curaciones, desayunaron, Bulma ayudada de Vegeta por supuesto… era una escena irreal, nunca se hubiera pensado que el príncipe de los saiyajin, de clase alta iba a "servir" a alguien de esa manera y con esa paciencia, nadie lo hubiera creído diez años atrás, sin embargo, el cambio de Vegeta había rendido frutos y se mostraban más radicalmente, cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Después de desayunar idearon su plan de escape.**

-Bulma he ideado un plan desde anoche… -dijo un serio Vegeta.

-¿De qué se trata? –cuestionó Bulma.

-Escucha… dentro de unos días, calculo unos cuatro en lo que recobras tus energías, entraremos al imperio de esas chatarras, yo las destruiré y en lo que yo las elimino a todas, tú te encargarás de ir por la nave, la cargarás de provisiones y volarás hasta la isla, allí me esperarás hasta que yo vuelva, en cuanto vuelva despegaremos, viajaremos unos meses para poder ser interceptados por alguien, seguramente Kakaroto y los demás nos están buscando, en cuanto tengamos señal, nos comunicaremos con Wiss para que nos lleve hasta la Tierra.

-Si eso mismo pensé tienes razón, jamás llegaríamos ni siquiera en esas naves tan avanzadas, tardaríamos miles de años en llegar a la Tierra…

-Bien, ese es el plan.

-Pero Vegeta hay que tomar en cuenta que son miles y miles de máquinas y…

-Ya lo habíamos hablado… -le respondió cortante.

-Ok tienes razón, confío plenamente en ti… -esbozándole una sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

 **Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y Bulma se encontraba casi completamente reestablecida aún tenía los hematomas, pero mucho más tenues y sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado, Vegeta se había esmerado en los cuidados hacia su esposa… Ese día era muy distinto a los demás pues no había tanto calor en el ambiente, grandes ventiscas azotaban la isla, como si anunciaran la llegada de un huracán, sin duda el día que habían elegido para escapar de ese planeta dilucidaba la gran aventura que estaban por vivir, habían ensayado el plan los días anteriores y Vegeta había entrenado arduamente para enlistarse a la inminente gran pelea que le aguardaba… Cargaron en cápsulas lo que necesitarían para esa travesía y salieron volando con dirección a la gran urbe, Vegeta se detuvo antes de cruzarla…**

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó a su mujer.

-Sí, completamente –respondió sin titubeos.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos, yo debo ir al centro de la urbe, te he dejado muy cerca del edificio de la nave, atraeré la atención de esas chatarras, el resto del plan ya lo conoces…

-Sí, no te preocupes haré todo muy rápido, nos vemos en la isla… y Vegeta cuídate mucho por favor –lo besó tiernamente y se separó de él.

 **Vegeta salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la urbe y elevó su ki al máximo para atraer la atención de las máquinas y darle oportunidad a su mujer de sacar la nave… En unos cuantos segundos miles de máquinas empezaron a aglutinarse en el sitio donde se encontraba Vegeta.**

 **Mientras tanto Bulma entró sigilosamente por la parte de atrás del edificio, pasó el ducto como la vez anterior y llegó al lugar donde estaban las naves, para su fortuna no había nada resguardándolas…**

-Genial, bien Bulma no pierdas el tiempo, esto tiene que ser muy rápido –ajustó todos los mecanismos de la nave para comprimirla la convirtió en cápsula y se arrojó por el mismo ducto por el que había entrado, una vez en el exterior salió corriendo a todo a velocidad a uno de los edificios contiguos que eran nada más y nada menos, el reservorio de alimentos que los atterianos habían resguardado hace cientos de años…

 **Entró con su código maestro y por supuesto el interior del edificio estaba muy deteriorado, nadie había puesto atención en ese sitio durante mucho tiempo, pues no existía ya ningún ser vivo en ese planeta, la última vez que se abrió fue para sacar provisiones para Bulma… La científica no perdió el tiempo y encapsuló todos los recipientes de semillas y agua que pudo, cargo tanques de oxígeno y salió velozmente de aquel lugar.**

-Bien ahora la última parte de mi participación en este plan de escape –descomprimió la nave y activó todos los controles para volar hacia la isla –Hecho, ¡a toda velocidad! –activó el control de máxima velocidad, en segundos la nave despegó a una velocidad increíble, Bulma pudo observar a su esposo peleando con miles de máquinas, algo que le causó un vuelco al corazón… -Tranquilízate, tienes que confiar en él debo llegar hasta la isla –se decía para sí.

 **De pronto uno de los robots se percató que una de las naves era piloteada por alguien y planeaba escapar entonces preparó un ataque Vegeta quien se había percatado de la presencia de Bulma observó las intenciones de la máquina y le lanzó un poderoso ataque que redujo a polvo a ese robot, las demás máquinas se percataron de la situación y empezaron a perseguir a Bulma…**

-¡Demonios, la pelea es conmigo sabandijas! –lanzándoles ataques –Bulma ¡sal de aquí pronto, no pierdas más el tiempo! –alcanzó a gritarle, pues se encontraba muy cerca de la nave defendiéndola de los masivos ataques que las máquinas lanzaban.

-Si eso hago, ya casi atravieso el final de la urbe –respondió agitada.

 **Vegeta decidió lanzar un poderoso ataque que pudo alejar a las máquinas y ayudar a Bulma a salir definitivamente de la gran urbe, al lograrlo se dirigió velozmente a la isla.**

-¡Bien lo logré! –riendo de felicidad –Ay Vegeta ahora sólo faltas tú con la otra parte del plan -añadió preocupada.

 **La científica aterrizó en la isla, y comenzó a revisar la nave, tenía que prepararla pronto y ajustar unos pequeños detalles, ya que Vegeta llegaría en cualquier momento.**

…

 **Vegeta luchaba ferozmente contra miles de máquinas que se arrojaban al mismo tiempo a atacarlo, había destruido ya a cientos de ellas, pero aun así faltaban muchas más, en su mente solo giraba la idea de eliminarlas a todas.**

-Chatarras infernales no les perdonaré la vida –lanzándose cuerpo a cuerpo a atacarlas, las despedazaba salvajemente una por una, mientras con una mano lanzaba ataques a las que intentaban detenerle.

 **El ritmo de la pelea aumentaba bestialmente, Vegeta llevaba la delantera frente a las máquinas inteligentes quien peleaban ferozmente, construyendo una batalla reñida…**

…

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, favs y follows. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13: Vegeta, el Valiente Guerrero

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén muy bien;**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Te agradezco que te hayas interesado por la historia, espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Sofigomez: Sí, cuando suceden situaciones difíciles, conocemos el lado amable de Vegeta.**

 **SophyBrief: Gracias por leer la historia y me alegro que te esté gustando, y también por tomarte tu tiempo y leer varios capítulos en un día. En este capítulo surgirán muchas cosas para que estés atenta.**

 **Sora147: Gracias por leer la historia y seguirla durante todos los capítulos, espero te agrade este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Gime: Muchas gracias por tu preferencia y si estoy intentando hacerlos más largos.**

 **anabellgonzalez92: Mil gracias por seguir esta historia y comentarla sin falta, aprecio mucho que te interese esta historia.**

 **Pau20: Gracias Pau, ese es el objetivo de esta historia arrancar emociones al lector, mil gracias por leer.**

 **Danyene: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por seguir cada capítulo de esta historia, deseo que te siga gustando.**

 **Mil Gracias y Saludos a todos y a los lectores anónimos, comencemos:**

 **Capítulo 13: "Vegeta, el Valiente Guerrero"**

La pelea era reñida….

-Saiyajin engreído, confías demasiado en tu fuerza, no eres más que un fanfarrón –expresó la máquina de guerra B-123.

-No sólo confío, lo afirmo, yo seré el que dé fin a su imperio, porque ustedes sólo son basura y les haré pagar lo que le hicieron a mi esposa.

-Ha ha, que no te has dado cuenta mono salvaje, o tu desnivelado orgullo no te lo permite ver, a pesar, que has eliminado una gran parte de nuestro ejército, las máquinas de combate estamos ilesas, en cambio tu poco a poco te estas agotando… -espetó el B-123.

-Ha, ha por supuesto ustedes son un montón de metal, pero eso no es problema para mí, porque nada me impedirá acabar con ustedes… y ya déjense de charlas innecesarias y peleen –añadió bufoneándose, un seguro príncipe de los saiyajin.

 **Las Máquinas, siguieron lanzando sus poderosos ataques, mientras Vegeta los esquivaba y les respondía con una lluvia de bolas de energía que destruían a cientos de ellas, la situación perduró así varias horas, solo quedaban unas cuantas máquinas de guerra, pero sin duda las pocas que quedaban eran inmensamente poderosas…**

…

 **Bulma aguardaba la llegada de su marido, en la rampa de la nave, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que dejó la gran urbe y aún no tenía noticias de él…**

-Ay Dios mío, ¿por qué Vegeta tarda tanto?, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, quizá debo ir a ver como se encuentran las cosas… no, pero si voy se molestará terriblemente conmigo, además sólo seré un estorbo y perjudicaré la pelea… seré paciente lo esperaré un rato más… -suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en la escotilla de la nave.

…

 **Continuaba la pelea en un ambiente de destrozos por doquier aquella gran urbe, estaba reducida a escombros, el viento soplaba tempestuosamente; se observaba en el cielo a un hombre luchando con todas sus fuerzas para concluir la batalla y a un par de máquinas luchando vorazmente para detener la destrucción absoluta de su imperio.**

 **Vegeta tenía severas heridas por todo el cuerpo, de sus labios escurrían fluidos hilillos de sangre, pero continuaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas como el valiente guerrero orgulloso que siempre había sido, la pelea había aumentado el ritmo, las máquinas se debatían al cien, aunque ellas tenían una ventaja… que Vegeta no.**

 **Vegeta limpiaba el sudor que escurría a cántaros de su frente, ya casi no podía ver a causa de ello, no había ni un segundo de descanso, deseaba terminar con ello de una buena vez, pero a pesar de pelear con todas sus energías y de ser un guerrero increíblemente fuerte, no podía eliminarlas…**

-Hmph, no puedo creerlo, he demorado demasiado en destruir a estas sabandijas de acero… –esta vez limpiándose la sangre de los labios.

-Saiyajin, eres tan engreído que tu desmesurado ego no te ha permitido ver la verdad, acéptalo de una vez… jamás podrás ganarnos, aunque nos ataques con todas tus fuerzas…

-Déjense de estupideces yo no perderé frente a ustedes, serán ustedes los que desaparezcan de este mundo…

-Ha ha ha, mono salvaje, mírate, estas acabado, te has ido debilitando, y tu ritmo ha bajado considerablemente, en cambio nosotros seguimos en al mismo nivel del inicio y prácticamente no tenemos daños –espetó la B-123.

-No me importan sus alardeos, lo único importante… ¡es que acabaré con ustedes! –se abalanzó sobre ellas en una combinación de poderosos golpes y patadas con las tres máquinas restantes…

 **La pelea seguía su curso, pero sin duda Vegeta había perdido ya la suficiente energía que lo ponía en gran desigualdad frente a ellas, aun así permanecía en pie frente a la batalla… una de las máquinas lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, asfixiándolo, mientras otra de ellas lo golpeaba crudamente en el estómago, haciendo que Vegeta expulsara una importante cantidad de sangre, lo golpearon un par de veces, hasta que el B-123 lo tomó de los cabellos y lo lanzó con gran fuerza, haciendo que se estrellará en un edificio, produciéndole severos daños al príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta apenas y pudo incorporar la mitad de su cuerpo, pues estaba muy lastimado y agotado en demasía… abrió uno de los ojos con pesadez y colocó sus codos en el piso, volvió a limpiar la sangre que escurría de sus labios…**

-No puedo perder esta batalla… no lo haré, el único que puede acabar con ellas soy yo… NO PERDEREEEEEEEEEEEEÉ –elevó su ki al máximo una vez más y se transformó en súper saiyajin dios, levitó hasta el campo de batalla y una vez cara a cara, reanudaron la pelea…

-Insistes, no cabe duda que deseas morir, está bien, te concederemos tus deseos...

-Tsk, no cabe duda que les fascina parlar chatarras, no me hagan perder más el tiempo y acabemos con esto de una buena vez –preparó un poderoso ataque.

 **Las máquinas le lanzaron al mismo tiempo un ataque enfrentando al de Vegeta, sólo una de ellas cayó en la pelea partiéndose en mil pedazos.**

-Ha ha ha, muy bien ahora sólo quedan dos sabandijas más –riendo triunfante.

…

 **Bulma caminaba impacientemente cerca de la nave, dando vueltas por todo el lugar…**

-Vegeta ya pasó mucho tiempo… no debí hacerte caso, debimos haber huido en ese instante, no tengo más remedio que ir por ti –caminó hacía la nave, subió la rampa y cerró la escotilla, activó los controles de la nave y se dirigió rumbo a la gran urbe, dispuesta a llevarse a Vegeta, como diera lugar, temía que algo malo pasará y que les quitaran la posibilidad de salir de ese sórdido planeta.

…

 **Vegeta seguía debatiéndose con las dos máquinas restantes, combinando todo tipo de ataques, pero parecían que los ataques de ellas eran mucho más fluidos que los de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía al mil por hora, permanecía sudando y su cuerpo tenía severos cortes por todas partes, su brazo izquierdo, apenas y lo podía mover, sentía los músculos tensionados y muy pesados, su ki iba debilitándose poco a poco sin embargo seguía de pie luchando incansablemente, no iba a rendirse y menos en las circunstancias en las que estaban, pelearía el todo por el todo, no importaba que pasara, él eliminaría esas máquinas que se atrevieron a dañar a su Bulma… Una de las máquinas se lanzó al ataque golpeando a Vegeta en la espalda, e hizo que este expulsara un grito de dolor, lo tomó de los cabellos y estrelló su rostro una y otra vez en los escombros, la sangre del rostro de Vegeta brotaba incesantemente, nublándole la vista y pintándola de rojo vivo, el azul de sus cabellos, producto de su transformación más poderosa tornó a su color original, entre las dos máquinas comenzaron a patearlo cruelmente, sin darle oportunidad a éste de reincorporarse a la pelea…**

 **Bulma se adentró a la gran urbe que tenía una vista completamente distinta a la última vez que estuvo allí, estaba en ruinas, completamente destruida, lo que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad imperada por poderosas máquinas inteligentes, hoy era una ciudad inerte; en esos momentos una ola de escalofríos sacudió su cuerpo y entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho, parecida a la que había tenido el día del torneo, percibió que debía encontrar a Vegeta a tiempo y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, lo buscó por todas partes hasta que logró avistar dos máquinas que se movían abruptamente, se acercó con tiento para evitar ser descubierta, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada.**

 **Ambas máquinas golpeaban brutalmente a su esposo, lo golpeaban con una crueldad que hicieron que Bulma bajara de la nave sin importarle el peligro y corriera con todas sus fuerzas a toda velocidad hacia ellos…**

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAA!… -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero las máquinas seguían golpeándolo -¡BASTA!... DÉJENLO YA… NO LE HAGAN DAÑOOOOOO… -de sus ojos brotaron fluidas lágrimas unas tras otras y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, a sólo unos pasos de ellos, las máquinas la miraron y tornaron toda su atención a ella.

-Humana estúpida, debiste haber huido, era tu gran oportunidad de escapar, pero tus insulsos sentimientos te traicionaron…

-P-por favor se los ruego, ya no le hagan daño… -respiró profundamente conteniendo el llanto para poder hablar -nos iremos ya y dejaremos que ustedes vivan aquí en su planeta como siempre… por favor dejen a mi esposo en paz –dijo Bulma entre sollozos.

 **Vegeta abrió los ojos, y su vista borrosa, enfocó a Bulma** -B-Bulma, ¿Qué haces aquí?... t-te dije que me esperaras en la isla –le regaño con la voz entre cortada y apenas audible.

-No Vegeta; tenía que venir, vámonos de aquí por favor, no es necesario exterminarlas a todas, ya has hecho bastante, mira lo que has logrado solo quedan dos de las miles que eran.

-B-Bulma v-vete de aquí, no interfieras en la pelea, recuerda lo que acordamos, no me iré hasta que acabe con la última… y-yo les demostraré que… -fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-No necesitas demostrar nada, sé lo fuerte y valiente que eres, de eso no tengo dudas, por eso te elegí como mi esposo, no hace falta qué demuestres tus capacidades, lo has hecho siempre, por favor no seas testarudo, vámonos… no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos –lo miró con una tristeza infinita y con sus ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas.

 **Vegeta miró a su mujer conmocionado por sus palabras y por verla sufriendo por él, apenas iba a decirle unas palabras cuando una de las máquinas se posó frente a Bulma.**

-Ya no soporto más sentimentalismos, acabaré primero con esta humana odiosa…

-¡ALTO! La pelea es conmigo –gritó Vegeta con una voz casi ahogada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para detener cualquier intento de la máquina que permanecía frente a Bulma. – ¡Bulma vete de aquí ahora!

-Ya te dije que no me iré –le respondió segura de sí.

-Por supuesto que no se irá porque en este instante la mandaré al infierno –espetó la máquina S-03

 **Bulma comenzó a temblar, pero el mismo temor la mantenía inmóvil y sólo podía observar los ojos luminosos de la S-03, en ella no encontraba emociones, por lo que era seguro que no se tentaría el corazón con ella y la mataría sin más, era una máquina, no tenía noción ni siquiera de que eran los sentimientos. Por otra parte el príncipe de los saiyajin, permanecía en el suelo con el "pie", de la B-123 sobre su rostro, estaba paralizado, no podía hacer nada, sabía que le harían daño a su mujer y él no podría detenerlos. La S-03 tomó a Bulma del cuello y la elevó a su altura, la estaba asfixiando, el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle y en ese momento enfocó su mirada a Vegeta quien estaba atónito, derramó una lágrima, pero no desvió la mirada, lo veía fijamente.**

 **Fue entonces que el príncipe de los saiyajin comenzó a sentir de su interior un calor profundo que le empezaba a hervir la sangre; sus músculos se tensionaron uno a uno, sus articulaciones le empezaron a responder y su cuerpo también, sus ojos se abrieron como platos… y en segundos emanó una gran cantidad de energía que mandó a volar al B-123 y se transportó donde el S-03 asfixiaba a su mujer… sin perder tiempo atravesó con su mano el cuerpo de acero de esa máquina y le dijo:**

-Jamás permitiré que toques a mi esposa –dicho eso sacó su mano y cortó el "brazo" de la máquina quien aún apretaba el cuello de Bulma, al hacer eso ella se liberó del agarre y fue sostenida por un brazo de Vegeta para evitar caer, sus pulmones poco a poco se llenaron de oxígeno, mientras que Vegeta con la otra mano lanzaba una poderosa energía que convertía al S-03 en mil pedazos.

-V-vegeta… gracias nuevamente, es hora de i-irnos… Cof, Cof –respirando dificultosamente.

-Bulma escucha, esta pelea aún no termina, tengo que eliminar a esa última máquina, sino lo hago, no podremos irnos… por eso te pido que mientras yo peleo, te refugies en la isla… -dijo eso desviando la mirada hacia el B-123.

-Entiendo, sé que sólo te he causado problemas… discúlpame por eso yo…

-No, nada de eso, haz lo que te pedí, vete ya por favor…

-" _Vegeta diciendo por favor y comportándose tan amable… nunca lo había visto así"_ –pensando para sus adentros cuando se percató que necesitaba hacer lo que Vegeta le había pedido, después de todo ella sólo le estorbaba en esos momentos… -Eeeh, sí… cuídate mucho por favor –Iba a besarlo, pero la B-123 se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ellos así que decidió correr hacia la nave…

 **La pelea se reanudó nuevamente, en combinación de golpes, patadas, y combinaciones de diversos ataques, mientras Bulma permanecía en el interior de la nave dispuesta a huir hacia la isla, activó los controles de despegue, pero algo la hizo detenerse…**

-No, no puedo irme… no quiero irme, tengo que estar cerca de Vegeta –voló hacia otra zona de la destruida urbe y aterrizó, bajó de la nave y la comprimió, corrió entre los escombros hasta que encontró un lugar donde podría esconderse y que le permitía tener vista hacia la pelea.

Vegeta, iba perdiendo agilidad poco a poco, el ritmo de la pelea sin duda lo mantenía en desventaja, el color de sus cabellos era negro, se encontraba en tan malas circunstancias que le impedían convertirse en súper saiyajin.

-¿Qué pasa saiyajin? ¿No piensas cambiar tu color de cabello? O es acaso que ya no te quedan más energías… ¿Por qué no te rindes y damos por terminada esta pelea? -espetó el B-123.

-Cierra la boca chatarra infernal y pelea, un guerrero como yo jamás se rinde, por mis venas corre la sangre de la raza guerrera más poderosa, por lo que siento tanto rechazar tu oferta –aclaró Vegeta con su orgullo de saiyajin intacto.

-Está bien, así lo quisiste mono salvaje –se lanzó a atacarlo.

 **Vegeta apenas conseguía esquivar parte de sus ataques; el B-123 le aventajaba en velocidad, agilidad y fuerza, ya no había comparación Vegeta estaba muy debilitado y su cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones, de sus brazos, piernas y rostro escurría sangre y sudor… no era para menos llevaba horas peleando sin descanso y había derrotado a miles y miles de máquinas sin la ayuda de nadie, su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto.**

 **El B-123 tenía la intención de divertirse con él, después de todo le tenía que hacer pagar el haber matado a los de su "especie", era la última máquina existente en todo ese planeta y eso representaba el fin del gran imperio que habían levantado durante siglos…**

-Te haré pagar por cada destrozo que hiciste, por haber destruido nuestro imperio y cuando te asesine lo primero que haré será ir a buscar esas esferas mágicas, me apoderaré del planeta donde vives y el gran imperio de máquinas renacerá, no dejaré ningún ser viviente en ese mundo ni en ningún otro… -sus "ojos" brillaban como dos faros con luz rojiza.

-Aún no has ganado insecto, yo te derrotaré con mis propias manos y jamás podrás cumplir esos deseos, ha ha ha –empezó a burlarse de él sin control, algo que molestó mucho al B-123, golpeándole fuertemente el rostro.

 **Siguieron peleando, Vegeta recibía golpes uno tras otro, mientras a varios metros de allí, se encontraba Bulma observando la pelea con sus manos entrelazadas.**

-Dios mío no soporto más esta situación Vegeta está perdiendo, si esto continúa así él…

 **De pronto el B-123, dejó de golpearlo y sonrió maliciosamente, lo tomó de los cabellos y lo pateó fuertemente en el brazo derecho, fracturándoselo, el intenso dolor no se hizo esperar y Vegeta gritó tan fuerte.**

-¡AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!... ¡AGRHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Aquella imagen destruyó el corazón de Bulma, sus lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso y se abrazó con ambas manos, sus mejillas palidecieron y cayó de rodillas entre los escombros.**

-¡Vegeta… Vegeta, por Dios que esto termine ya! –diciendo eso entre sollozos.

 **Vegeta sujetaba su brazo derecho con la ayuda de su mano izquierda, respiraba muy agitadamente y su vista estaba completamente borrosa, por lo que le era imposible enfocar las imágenes… Tenía ya una pierna prácticamente destruida y su brazo derecho roto, su cuerpo había sido salvajemente golpeado, la sangre y las heridas lo cubrían casi al cien por ciento…**

-" _Mi cuerpo está muy lastimado y la verdad es que… ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando, esa máquina me matará… sólo está jugando conmigo, sabe perfectamente que no puedo ganarle en estas condiciones… ¡maldita sea, que humillación!… no puedo… no debo perder, si yo pierdo esa maldita chatarra matará a Bulma, pero ¿cómo lo detengo? es muy fuerte, su energía es ilimitada… ¿Qué debo hacer?"..._

-Vamos saiyajin pelea, hace unos momentos estabas muy emocionado por atacarme, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya se te quitaron las ganas de combatir?

 **Vegeta no le respondió nada, sólo levantó la mirada para verlo, en su mente había sido maquinado un plan. La B-123, no le dio oportunidad de nada y se abalanzó hacia él golpeándolo una y otra vez lo tomó de una pierna y lo lanzó lejos, Vegeta cayó pesadamente cerca del sitio donde Bulma estaba, Bulma sin pensar se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado, sujetando su cabeza para después ponerla en sus piernas. Vegeta abrió sus ojos y lo primero que observó fue el bello rostro de su esposa.**

-Vegeta, gracias a dios estas bien, por favor ya no pelees más… -le decía acariciándole el rostro.

 **Vegeta se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentado frente a ella…**

-Bulma, quiero que pongas mucha atención, a lo que voy a decirte… -Bulma lo miró absorta –No podemos escapar sin derrotar a esa máquina, si lo intentamos seguramente ella nos matará antes de que hayamos despegado, y planea ir a la Tierra a apoderarse de las esferas del dragón y establecer allí su imperio; es muy fuerte, como te habrás dado cuenta frente a ella yo estoy en gran desventaja… la única manera de derrotarla es desapareciendo éste planeta, es por eso que necesitó que huyas de aquí cuanto antes…

-Pero Vegeta, ¿me estas pidiendo que me vaya sin ti?, ¿Qué te deje aquí?

-Sí –respondió con una seriedad sepulcral, mirándola a los ojos con los suyos tan penetrantes.

-No, de ninguna manera te abandonaré, eso significaría dejarte morir, lo siento, pero esta vez no haré lo que me pides, me niego yo no voy a permitir que mueras –sus ojos se cubrieron una vez más de lágrimas y le expresó eso en un llanto ahogado que intentaba salir desesperadamente.

-Piensa… en Trunks, nuestro hijo… si ambos morimos, entonces ¿quién cuidará de él? –dijo Vegeta con una voz muy sutil, muy diferente a la que él solía tener.

-Vegeta lo que me pides es algo que no puedo aceptar digas lo que digas, porque si te quedas aquí morirás y jamás podrás ser revivido –le respondió Bulma con una profunda tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

\- Lo sé y no hay nada que hacer, mi sacrificio al menos servirá para que tú puedas escapar y que esa máquina no lleve a cabo sus planes siniestros –desvió la mirada al suelo.

-V-vegeta no, no quiero hacerlo…

 **-Nunca… nunca te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mí, todo el apoyo y el cariño que me brindaste desde que te conocí, sabes fuiste la primer persona que confió en mí y me abrió su corazón desinteresadamente, eres la única en la que confío, a pesar de jamás demostrarte mi cariño, siempre estabas allí… nunca te rendiste, ante mi actitud indiferente, fuiste la única que vio algo bueno en mí y me hiciste formar parte de algo, porque en realidad yo no tenía nada, todo lo había perdido y lo único que me acompañaba era mi soledad y ese orgullo que era lo único que me sostenía, tu convertiste esa soledad en compañía, fuiste ablandando mi corazón y me transformaste en una mejor persona, me hiciste comprender que existen cosas buenas en la vida y que el amor es una de ellas, junto a ti pude engendrar un hijo que me hubiera gustado despedirme… perdóname… por todo, por no haberte dado lo que te merecías, por no ser un esposo afectuoso como lo son los humanos, por no ser comprensivo, me hubiera gustado mucho en verdad ser mejor para ti… nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mi… Gracias por ser parte de mi vida… -Bulma permanecía atenta a sus palabras, con el rostro mojado de lágrimas, pero inmovilizada por lo que acaba de escuchar desde el fondo del corazón de Vegeta, estaba completamente conmovida.**

 **Vegeta se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero en ese momento, el B-123 apareció frente a ellos, evitando el contacto con su mujer…**

-¡Huye Bulma, hazlo no mires atrás!, quizá en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar.

-P-pero…

-Hazlo por Trunks… cuídate mucho por favor y cuídalo a él también –mirándola con sus ojos negros profundos ensombrecidos de una profunda tristeza, esa era la despedida, el adiós para siempre, sabía que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Snif…Snif –intentó ahogar su llanto para poder hablar con su esposo –Sí… adiós Vegeta siempre estaré esperándote, yo confío en que saldrás de aquí a tiempo… Te amo –lo miró unos segundos y corrió hacia la nave.

 **La B-123 tenía intenciones de detenerla, pero Vegeta le sostuvo de una pierna con todas sus fuerzas, encajándole los dedos intentando desprenderla del cuerpo de la máquina, logró su cometido le hizo un daño importante que inmovilizó una de las piernas…**

-Maldito saiyajin –lo golpeó fuertemente con la otra pierna para deshacerse del fuerte agarre.

-Esto aún no termina, pero en unos instantes pasarás a ser solo chatarra espacial –limpiándose la sangre de la boca y reuniendo el resto de su ki en su brazo izquierdo.

-No me hagas reír ya no podrás hacer nada, en estos instantes te eliminaré ya me canse de jugar contigo –comenzó a reunir una bola de energía.

 **Vegeta lanzó su energía, golpeando fuertemente al suelo y destruyendo el núcleo del planeta, en ese instante el planeta Mekhane comenzó a partirse en dos y flotar en la superficie borbotones de lava incandescente, el planeta había comenzado su proceso de destrucción…**

-¡Infeliz mono!, ¿Qué has hecho?... –intentó volar, pero no pudo, Vegeta le había destruido el mecanismo cuando le encajó los dedos en la "pierna derecha" –¡maldito!

-Ha ha ha, te dije que acabaría contigo a como diera lugar ha ha ha –riéndose a carcajadas, mientras el B-123 caminaba hacia el edificio de naves espaciales, para intentar huir cuanto antes, pues el planeta estallaría en cualquier momento, pero se encontraba en graves problemas pues ese edificio estaba muy lejos le costaría llegar hasta allá, pero lo intentaría a cualquier costo, por lo que comenzó a caminar a pasos "veloces".

…

…

 **Bulma se encontraba piloteando la nave, cuando vio que el planeta comenzaba a destruirse…**

-Vegeta, lo hiciste, debo llegar hasta a ti aún hay oportunidad que huyamos juntos- activó los controles de velocidad y retornó al sitio donde se encontraba Vegeta.

 **Vegeta se desplomó en el suelo…**

-Ahí está- aterrizó varios metros lejos de Vegeta, bajó de la nave y acudió a su encuentro… -Vegeta lo lograste, hiciste un gran trabajo sosteniendo su cabeza para apoyarla en sus piernas, pero esta vez Vegeta no se incorporó, solo abrió sus ojos… Vegeta, es hora de irnos ya está la nave encendida, vamos te ayudaré a ponerte de pie…

-No Bulma yo no iré contigo, ya no puedo levantarme siquiera… no tiene caso… porque no me queda mucho tiempo…

-Pero que dices te ayudaré a…

 **-E-escúchame… -con una voz apenas audible –no intentes mover mi cuerpo sólo perderás el tiempo y Mekhane estallará pronto… no pude terminar de hablar contigo porque esa chatarra nos interrumpió, hay algo que olvidé decirte…y es muy importante… siempre traté de suprimir mis sentimientos, intenté borrarlos, pero entre más lo intentaba más presentes estaban… quiero que sepas… que siempre… te amé –de los ojos del príncipe de los saiyajin brotaron lágrimas y Bulma besó su mano que aún sujetaba el rostro de ella y fluyeron lágrimas también, que cayeron a las mejillas de su esposo combinándose con las suyas, -nunca lo olvides Bulma, yo jamás lo haré… agradezco haber podido hacer ese viaje a la Tierra porque fue el que me llevó hasta a ti, gracias a eso pude conocerte… –fue entonces que Vegeta tuvo un último recuerdo.**

…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Tu nombre pequeño es Vegeta ¿verdad?

-Hmph… me dijo "pequeño"

-Tú también puedes quedarte en mi casa, es muy grande, supongo que no tienes nada de dinero y me imagino que debes de comer como Goku, allí no te faltará nada, te serviré mucha comida…

-….

-Pero no vayas a querer aprovecharte de mí ni hacer nada extraño, si me encuentras muy atractiva.

-Tsk… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?, que mujer tan vulgar yo no soy así…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **...**

 **Tomó el rostro de su mujer, la acarició y besó tiernamente, miró a Bulma queriendo atesorar aquel hermoso rostro en su memoria –Adiós… Bulma – le sonrió tiernamente y su mano cayó inesperadamente dejando de sujetar el rostro de su mujer, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre anunciando la llegada de su inminente muerte, pero en su rostro dilucidaba paz… Vegeta el orgulloso guerrero había muerto… Bulma estalló en llanto, un llanto desgarrador lleno de dolor…**

 **-¡V-VEGETAAAA, abre los ojos… vámonos!, -lo movía desesperadamente como intentando que despertara o recuperara la conciencia, pero eso no sucedió… -¡V-vegeta!… -suspiró ahogadamente –Yo también te amo, siempre te amé… haré lo que me pediste -le limpió las heridas del rostro y besó sus labios que aún permanecían cálidos, por última vez, se abrazó a su cuerpo unos segundos, queriendo detener el tiempo, pero sabía que tenía que regresar a la Tierra, había alguien que la esperaba allá… colocó su cuerpo en el suelo, acomodándolo y poniéndole en una de sus manos su pañuelo rojo, lo miró por última vez, sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a ver, su corazón entero se había ido junto con él, estaba completamente desecha; se percató que el planeta estaba a punto de explosionar, caminó torpemente por inercia hasta la nave, sus piernas apenas y le respondían, abrió la escotilla subió la rampa, activó los controles y despegó a toda velocidad… escapando definitivamente de Mekhane, aquel planeta al que llegó por error junto a su marido y del cual salió sola… sin él.**

– **Adiós… mi amor.**

…

…

 **El B-123 alcanzó a llegar al edificio donde resguardaban las naves, se desplazó hacia una de ellas, cuando en ese mismo instante el planeta Mekhane dejó de existir, explotó por completo y se borró de la faz del Universo 12.**

…

…

 **Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mirando por la ventanilla los miles de millones de pedazos flotando en el espacio que solían ser el planeta Mekhane, una enorme tristeza embargo su ser, por ni siquiera haber podido llevarse el cuerpo de su esposo, quien explotó compartiendo el mismo destino de aquel planeta… y se dejó caer sobre el piso de la nave, muy abatida para después perder el conocimiento.**

…

…

…

…

 _ **FIN**_

…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, les agradezco enormemente y también hacer una aclaración: el último flashback que tuvo Vegeta, esta traducido del manga original en japonés, Bulma no dice que no se enamore de ella si la encuentra atractiva, le dice que no intente aprovecharse de ella, así literalmente, fue lo que en realidad le dijo a Vegeta y la contestación de él también; que él no era así… bueno espero que no me odien por ponerles FIN, este no es el fin, pero no me pude resistir, lo siento perdónenme he he. Mil gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, criticas etc. Mil gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14: De vuelta a Casa

**Hola queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por leer, gracias por sus motivantes reviews,cada uno de ellos es un impulso para mí para seguir escribiendo y que estoy haciendo las cosas bien; les agradezco mucho la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, quiero agradecer a SophyBrief, a Sora147, a Sofigomez, Sasukevsnaruto, Gime, Pau20, Lismary90, JLgonzález, anabellgonzalez92 a Danyene y a todos los lectores anónimos muchas, muchas gracias, esta historia es para ustedes…**

…

 **Capítulo 14: "De vuelta a casa"**

 _Me desperté, miré el reloj marcaba las 10: 00 am en punto, estaba de regreso en casa, o acaso ¿Todo había sido una pesadilla?, fue lo primero que pensé, estaba en mi habitación y vestía mi pijama blanca hasta las rodillas, de seda con los márgenes de fino encaje y unos listones rosa pastel que cubrían el borde del pecho, miré la ventana y estaba abierta, como de costumbre, pues a Vegeta le gustaba de vez en cuando salir por allí para ir a entrenar muy temprano al jardín o a algún sitio lejano, que le permitiera concentrarse… -"mmm Vegeta otra vez se fue sin despedirse, que desconsiderado" –pensé. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la cerré, sentí una extraña sensación al hacerlo… vacío, eso sentí, un enorme vacío, pero no le presté suficiente atención pues ya no era tan tempano, seguramente, Trunks estaría hambriento, esperando el desayuno y Vegeta no tardaría en regresar, algunas veces a la semana me entraba el gusto por hacer el desayuno, aunque no era tan buena cocinera como la esposa de Goku, me esmeraba por atender a mi familia…_

 _Me cubrí con una bata que tomé del perchero y la amarré a mi cintura, me dirigí a la puerta para ir a preparar el desayuno, giré la perilla para abrirla, se escuchó un chirrido y cuando ésta por fin se abrió…_

-Hola Bulma buenos días, me alegra que hayas despertado –mirándola inusualmente sorprendido y con una sonrisa que denotaba felicidad.

-Hola Goku… ¿Cómo estás?... Me sorprende que hayas venido a visitarnos a esta hora –le respondió Bulma confundida.

-Bueno… es que nos mudamos por un tiempo a vivir aquí –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Aaah, ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó la científica

-Eeehh…

-¿Has visto a Vegeta? –preguntó intrigada.

-Umph –aclaró la garganta, respiró profundo, llevó a Bulma hasta el pie de la cama y la ayudó a sentarse –Bulma escucha… Vegeta murió… -le respondió muy serio.

-No… no puede ser… y-yo pensé que había sido una pesadilla… ¡NOOO GOKU! ¿Por qué? –estalló en llanto.

 **Goku la abrazó fuertemente intentando consolarla…**

-Lo siento mucho Bulma, no pudimos ayudarlos estaba fuera de nuestras manos… pero necesitas tranquilizarte por favor, acabas de despertar, estuviste dormida por casi tres semanas desde que te encontramos, Wiss dio con tu paradero y pudimos acudir en tu rescate, estabas en muy malas condiciones, a punto de morir, fue por ello que Milk y yo decidimos venir a vivir aquí para apoyarte en tu proceso de recuperación, y que Goten sirviera de compañía a Trunks que ha estado muy abatido con todo esto, tus padres también han estado muy angustiados por ti.

 **Fue entonces que Bulma empezó a recordar…**

…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mirando por la ventanilla los miles de millones de pedazos flotando en el espacio que solían ser el planeta Mekhane, una enorme tristeza embargo su ser, por ni siquiera haber podido llevarse el cuerpo de su esposo, quien explotó compartiendo el mismo destino de aquel planeta… y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la nave, completamente abatida para después perder el conocimiento… Había vivido una experiencia muy dolorosa, había visto morir en sus brazos a su esposo.**

…

 **Bulma despertó y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, unas horas, días, no lo sabía, solo sabía que viajaba por el espacio y que Vegeta el hombre que ella amaba y el padre de su hijo estaba muerto, no quiso siquiera incorporarse se echó a llorar durante horas, hasta que sus ojos no tuvieron más lagrimas que derramar… estaba desecha. Luego de unas horas decidió incorporarse y tomar una cápsula que contenía alimento; comió y bebió muy poco, en realidad no tenía hambre no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía ganas de vivir… Pensó en dejarse morir, pero no pudo evitar recordar el sacrificio de Vegeta, se había sacrificado por ella… para que Bulma pudiera escapar y si ella se dejaba morir ese gran sacrificio sería en vano.**

 **Una vez que comió algo se recostó en el frio suelo de la nave, abrazándose con ambos brazos, sin emitir algún parpadeo tenía sus ojos fijos mirando hacia la ventanilla, donde se observaban los majestuosos colores del espacio, sin duda era un espectáculo muy hermoso, pero para Bulma ya nada le parecía bonito o interesante, en su ser solo habitaba el desconsuelo y el recuerdo de Vegeta.**

…

 **Los días transcurrían rápidamente, para Bulma parecían una eternidad, un día más en esa inmensa soledad, sin saber siquiera si la rescatarían o viajaría para siempre en el espacio, hasta que la vida ya no le alcanzara y muriera, sin embargo eso era algo que ya no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era permanecer dormida porque sólo así descansaba; la muerte de Vegeta lapidaba su alma y se concentraba en su mente causándole un dolor tan grande que jamás la abandonaba, pero había días en los que tenía terribles pesadillas y amanecía llorando, era un llanto que no conseguía controlar.**

 **Sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos, pero estaban perdidos en un mar de recuerdos y aflicción, sus labios permanecían cerrados desde la última vez que estuvo en Mekhane, desde que abordó la nave jamás volvió a hablar, ni siquiera expresar algo en voz alta…**

 **Los días continuaron avanzando y se convirtieron en meses, habían pasado ya tres meses desde el trágico incidente que había padecido, estaba recargada en uno de los asientos de la nave, se notaba su pronunciada palidez, sus ojos no poseían ya brillo alguno, sus cabellos habían crecido considerablemente, pero al igual que sus ojos ya no eran tan brillantes y sedosos, estaban muy descuidados, lo más denotable era su apariencia famélica, tenía la piel adherida a los huesos y presentaba una extenuante debilidad…**

 **Habían días en los que se le olvidaba alimentarse y sólo dormía y dormía… ese día fue uno de ellos su extrema debilidad no la dejaba ni ponerse en pie, así que se abstuvo de comer y cerró sus ojos hasta perderse en sus sueños, en donde era un punto de encuentro con su príncipe, pues era allí solamente donde podía verlo…**

…

 **Wiss se encontraba comiendo junto a Bills como de costumbre, como si no hubiera un mañana, los días eran en extremo tranquilos y no tenían ningún asunto apremiante ni relevante más que dedicarse a comer, pero algo los sacaría de su apacible tranquilidad…**

-Mmm, que delicia, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito como esto –decía Bills con la boca repleta de comida.

-Sí, está de fábula –comiendo con modales, pero en grandes cantidades –Mmm… pero será posible… sí si es… debo avisarle a Goku –dijo Wiss sin abstenerse de comer.

-Eeeh… a ¿Qué te refieres Wiss? –preguntó el dios de la destrucción.

-Ya apareció Bulma, aunque su energía vital está desapareciendo –le respondió mientras devoraba el último platillo.

-Aaah, ya veo entonces irás por ella…

-Sí en cuanto me termine el postre iré por Goku para rescatar a Bulma…

-Mmm sabía que no me dejarías todo el postre, eres un tramposo sin duda, aunque pensándolo bien deberías ir a rescatarlos ya –espetó Bills tratando de convencer a Wiss pues tenía la intención de comerse su postre.

-No, ya le dije que me iré en cuanto me lo termine y en realidad solo rescataré a Bulma porque Vegeta al parecer dejó de existir –expresó sin un dejo de sentimiento.

-Increíble, Vegeta era muy fuerte… ni hablar –siguió comiendo su postre junto con Wiss.

…

 **En cuanto Wiss terminó de degustar su suculento postre, emprendió un viaje a la Tierra…**

-Hola Goku – apareciéndose en la montaña Paoz frente al tractor que trabajaba el poderoso saiyajin.

-Hola Wiss, que milagro que vengas a visitarme –sonrió bajándose del tractor y palmeándole el hombro.

-Encontré a Bulma está un poco lejos de aquí, en el universo 12, acabo de recibir un atisbo de su pequeña energía –le comunicó Wiss sin más.

-De verdad que buena noticia ha ha ha, que esperamos para irnos entonces vamos a traerlos de vuelta –no pudo evitar sonreírse y sentir felicidad, sin duda era una gran noticia.

-Sí Goku, sólo hay un inconveniente…

-¿Cuál? –expresó rascándose la cabeza.

-Bulma es la única sobreviviente, no sé qué sucedió, pero Vegeta no está con ella –dijo inmutado como de costumbre.

-No es posible… bueno no hay tiempo de preguntas, vamos por Bulma, seguramente ella sabrá qué pasó con Vegeta –decía Goku muy animado.

…

 **Goku se afianzó al hombro de Wiss y emprendieron su viaje al universo 12… Pasaron varias horas que quizá se tradujeron a días, cuando por fin avistaron la nave en la que viajaba Bulma…**

 **-¡Allí esta! –indicó Wiss señalando la nave.**

-¡Qué bien! por fin llegamos –añadió Goku muy emocionado.

 **Traspasaron la nave ayudados de los poderes de Wiss; la imagen que encontraron no fue la más alentadora y para Goku fue algo muy duro.**

 **Goku veía a Bulma, su amiga de la infancia, quizá la mejor amiga que había tenido y con la cual conservaría la amistad para siempre; en un estado terrible, su cuerpo famélico, con ojeras remarcadas en los ojos, sus labios agrietados por la extrema desnutrición, los pómulos exorbitados del rostro delicado de aquella mujer, quien solía ser vanidosa y presuntuosa, Goku no podía creer lo que sus ojos percibían, sintió su corazón estrujarse e inmediatamente acudió a ella y la tomó en sus brazos…**

-Bulma… Bulma… ¿Me escuchas? –no obtuvo respuesta, Bulma se encontraba completamente dormida y miró a Wiss –¿Sabes algo de Vegeta?

-No, lamento decirlo, pero es muy probable que haya muerto y por las condiciones en las que Bulma se encuentra, me imaginó que se enfrentaron a graves problemas –añadió Wiss.

 **Goku miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme pena por ella, y también una profunda rabia por no poder evitar la tragedia que seguramente Bulma y Vegeta vivieron.**

-Rayos en momentos como este me siento muy impotente, vámonos ya –dijo Goku muy molesto consigo mismo.

 **Fueron traslados a la Tierra hasta la Corporación Cápsula… Wiss se despidió de Goku y se regresó al planeta de Bills.**

 **Goku sostenía a Bulma en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama cubriéndola con una manta** –Ahora vuelvo, te traeré una semilla del ermitaño no soportó verteasí –se retiró, teletransportándose a la torre Karin…

-Hola Maestro Karin, de casualidad ¿No tiene una semilla del ermitaño? es urgente –decía Goku muy apurado.

-Mmm, ya veo… lo siento las semillas brotarán hasta dentro de unas semanas, en verdad lamento no poder ayudarte –respondió el maestro Karin con su usual pose, sujetando su báculo.

-Oh, entiendo… bueno se lo agradezco mucho hasta pronto –se despidió y volvió a la C.C donde los papás de Bulma se encontraban muy abatidos sujetando la mano de su hija Bulma, pues pensaban que se encontraba agonizando, y no iban muy equivocados, Bulma se encontraba en coma.

-Mi querida hija, ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? –decía la Señora Briefs entre sollozos, mientras su marido lloraba en silencio y la consolaba.

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, Bulma se encuentra muy mal y no pude conseguirle una semilla del ermitaño…

-Gracias Goku no te preocupes, el médico ya viene en camino, yo confío en que mi hija saldrá de esto –expresó el Doctor Briefs con una actitud esperanzadora.

 **El médico llegó e inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar todos los aditamentos que necesitaría, conectó a Bulma a un respirador artificial, le colocó sondas para poder alimentarla, y le aplicó sueros para poder mantener su temperatura y poder restablecerle los electrolitos que por su estado de extrema desnutrición había perdido y la estabilizó.**

-El estado de su hija es grave, tiene un alto grado de desnutrición, perdió mucho peso y está muy deshidratada, eso le produjo el coma, no me explico cómo es que está viva, es un milagro, pero lo peor ya pasó acabo de estabilizarla, lo más seguro es que en unos días su cuerpo vaya adquiriendo fuerzas y pueda despertar, pero hay que esperar.

-Gracias doctor –dijeron los tres al unísono.

 **De pronto se abrió la puerta de par en par… era Trunks quien denotaba una enorme alegría.**

-¿¡Donde están mis papás!? Quiero verlos, Goten me dijo allá abajo que los habían encontrado –preguntó con su pequeño corazón saliéndosele del pecho, de la profunda felicidad que sentía del poder volver a estar con sus padres.

 **Los señores Briefs solo se miraron el uno al otro y la Señora Briefs se echó a llorar inconsolablemente.**

-Eeeh, pero ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un confundido Trunks, al ver a su abuela llorar.

-Trunks, vamos afuera necesitamos hablar –Goku decidió tomar la palabra para poder explicarle a Trunks la situación.

-Si dígame ¿Qué sucede?

-Trunks, tu mamá está allí adentro, está muy mal, tardará un tiempo en despertar, está en coma, pero no te preocupes estará bien hay que ser pacientes, ella ya está estable.

-Mmm, pero ¿Por qué y mi papá? –dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos contenidas, pero que amenazaban en salir.

-Tú papá está muerto Trunks, lo siento mucho –lo dijo muy serio, tratando de darle fortaleza al niño.

-¡NOOOO! Mi papaaaaá –estalló en llanto -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, q-quiero saberlo –preguntó alterado con la voz entrecortada.

-No sabemos los detalles, eso te lo aclarará tu mamá cuando despierte, lo único que podemos intuir es que pasaron por una situación terrible.

-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando, mi papá no puede estar muerto!, yo lo sospeché, yo sabía que no estaban bien y nadie hizo nada, ustedes se quedaron de brazos cruzados mientras mis papás tenían dificultades –salió corriendo.

-¡Trunks, espera! Trunks… lo lamento mucho –le gritaba intentando detenerlo, pero el niño salió volando lejos de la C.C. –Tienes razón Trunks yo debí haber ayudado a tus padres, aunque todo estuviera en contra y pareciera imposible… -se culpaba Goku, ante los reclamos de Trunks.

 **Goten había observado aquella escena y se entristeció mucho por su mejor amigo, decidió ir tras él, pero fue detenido por su padre.**

-¡Espera Goten!, déjalo, necesita estar solo en estos momentos, recuerda que él posee el orgullo de su padre –ordenó Goku a su hijo menor y éste asintió.

 **Goku decidió ir a la montaña Paoz a avisarle a Milk de lo sucedido, ambos tomaron la decisión de irse a la C.C. a hacerle compañía a Trunks, quien se sentiría muy solo por la ausencia de sus padres y para ayudar a los Señores Briefs, en el proceso de recuperación de Bulma.**

…

 **Los días pasaban y no había mejoría en la salud de la científica, Trunks deseaba ver a su madre, pero no se atrevía a la vez, tenía mucho miedo de verla en malas condiciones, no sabía cómo iba manejarlo, seguramente no podría soportarlo, ahora que su padre ya no estaba toda su fortaleza estaba volcada en su madre, sin duda alguna el pequeño estaba pasando por la peor experiencia que puede vivir un niño, perder uno de sus pilares, su querido padre…**

 **Un día se armó de valor y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, abrió la puerta tímidamente, evitando cualquier ruido, una vez adentro, se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, al borde de la cama…**

 **Los ojos del niño se cubrieron de lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir, sentía un torrente de emociones, ver a su madre en extrema delgadez, con vestigios de heridas y sobre todo, con la expresión de suma tristeza en su aun bello rostro, le partió el corazón.**

 **-Mamá… ¡mamita!… -se echó a llorar en su regazó, abrazándola –te extrañé mucho, perdóname por haber venido hasta ahora es que tenía mucho miedo… mamá despierta por favor te necesito no me abandones tú también… por favor –se abrazaba más a ella sin querer soltarla, ese día y muchas de las siguientes noches el niño dormiría junto a su madre.**

…

 **Bulma llevaba más de quince días en coma, su aspecto físico, había mejorado un poco, pues había aumentado de peso y le había disminuido la palidez, sin embargo su rostro presentaba un semblante sombrío y triste, a pesar de estar dormida. Goku fue a verla a su habitación y se percató que Bulma intentaba mover los labios, algo que lo sorprendió y lo lleno de alegría…**

 **Entonces el milagro comenzó a materializarse -V-Vegetaa… V-vegeta… -decía una y otra vez, repitiendo el nombre de su esposo.**

-Bulma… -la miró absolutamente conmovido –Que duro la estás pasando, si yo hubiera podido evitarte esto, no sabes lo mucho que me duele que estés así y que Vegeta haya… eso ya no importa, lo importante es que te estás aferrando a la vida y que has tenido una importante mejoría, por favor Bulma vuelve, despierta, Trunks te necesita, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz, vuelve con nosotros… todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

 **De pronto una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Bulma, estaba escuchando, Goku se percató de ello y salió de la habitación, las horas siguientes fueron cruciales pues Bulma despertaría…**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

…

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, Vegeta murió a manos de esos robots, eran miles, el peleó solo contra todos ellos, él me salvó… y-yo n-no pude hacer nada… -dijo agitada y poco a poco empezó a perder el control y terminó llorando desconsoladamente.

-Cálmate Bulma todo estará bien, te lo prometo –decía Goku reconfortándola.

-¡No, como quieres que me calme mi esposo está muerto y jamás lo volveré a ver! –decía entre sollozos.

-Lo lamento mucho no sabes cuánto, estuve investigando con Kaiosama, los supremos Kaiosamas y Wiss y no hay forma de revertir la muerte de Vegeta…

 **Goku al decir esas palabras, sonaba muy duro quizá, pero no podía crearle falsas esperanzas a su amiga, desde que rescataron a Bulma, ocupó todo su tiempo en buscar la ayuda de superiores para poder revivir a Vegeta, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, era imposible revertir el irremediable destino del que consideró alguna vez su aliado y porque no un amigo…**

…

 **CONTINUARA….**

…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Muchas gracias por leer, les aviso que sé que la historia por ahora está en extremo depresiva y triste, pero ya va ir tomando otro color con muchos más matices gracias por seguirla y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15: Mi vida sin ti

**Hola queridos lectores, les comparto que estoy muy feliz porque ya alcanzamos más de 100 reviews y todo gracias a ustedes muchas gracias, cada a uno de ustedes forman parte de éste proyecto, agradezco mucho a JLgonzález, quien fue el review número 100.**

 **Agradezco también a anabellgonzalez92, a Sora147, SophyBrief, Pau20, Kira466, Sassukevsnaruto, a AnniBriefs, a Sofigomez, Danyene, Lismary90, Gime y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos.**

…

…

 **LES COMENTO QUE ME SIENTO MUY EMOCIONADA PORQUE CUANDO LANCÉ ESTA HISTORIA, NO TENÍA REVIEWS, LLEGABAN MUY POQUITOS Y ME SENTÍA UN POCO MAL POR ELLO, PERO HOY ME DOY CUENTA QUE HA TENIDO UNA GRAN ACEPTACIÓN, EN TAN 2 MESES Y DÍAS HEMOS ALCANZADO MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS, CREO QUE VAMOS POR BUEN CAMINO, NO TENGO MÁS MOTIVO QUE AGRADECERLES SIEMPRE CON TODO EL CORAZÓN; TAMBIÉN POR ELLO LES TRAIGO 2 CAPÍTULOS UNO CORTO Y OTRO MUY LARGO ESPERO LOS DISFRUTEN. SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS.**

…

 **Capítulo 15: "Mi vida sin ti"**

…

 **Trunks se encontraba al pie de una montaña, que desde que recibió la terrible noticia, visitaba frecuentemente; se encontraba llorando la muerte de su padre, no podía entender por qué razón si hace unos pocos meses lo había visto con vida, ahora sólo era un recuerdo, se sentía muy triste por no haber podido despedirse de él, quizá él pudo haberlo ayudado, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, una profunda tristeza acompañada de rabia con él mismo y con los demás, habiendo en él un poderoso guerrero hijo del príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa, ni siquiera pudo acudir en auxilio de sus padres, se lamentaba constantemente por las circunstancias que ahora enfrentaba, de la noche a la mañana ya no tenía a su maestro, aquel que lo había enseñado a pelear… su padre; y su madre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, mostraba algo de mejoría, pero esa mujer que visitaba cada mañana y que dormía algunas veces en su lecho no se parecía en nada a su madre, aquella mujer vivaz con una enorme chispa alentadora y ávida de aventuras. La situación era tan desesperanzadora que crecía la impotencia día a día en el pequeño Trunks, sabía que debía mostrarse fuerte, tenía que parecerse a su padre, inquebrantable, tal como él hubiera querido, si lo viera así seguramente renegaría de ser su padre o le regañaría como de costumbre… Salió de sus pensamientos, al recordar que sus abuelos lo estaban esperando a comer, se elevó en dirección a su casa.**

 **Llegó aterrizando en el jardín trasero de la casa que daba justo a las habitaciones, al descender pudo observar vagamente la imagen de una mujer… su madre, en un principio pensó que sus ojos le traicionaban proyectándole sólo un espejismo, pero cuando volvió los ojos al balcón de la habitación de sus padres, pudo observar que aquella imagen permanecía, entonces la miró trémulo sin apartarle la vista, Bulma se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón con sus manos sujetas con ligereza, hace unas horas había hablado con Goku y se encontraba un poco más calmada, tenía la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, entonces sintió una mirada que la observaba con insistencia, al girar sus ojos pudo ver a su hijo, quien estaba completamente inmóvil y permanecía con el cuerpo trémulo, impaciente a cualquier tipo de reacción de su madre; de los ojos de la científica cayeron fluidas lágrimas que bañaron su rostro y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… entonces Trunks al observar aquello, imitó la reacción de su madre y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas…**

-¡MAMAAAÁ! –no tardó en volar y acudir a su encuentro.

-¡TRUNKS! –lo abrazó tan fuerte, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera abrazado.

 **Lloraron varios minutos sin apartarse uno del otro, no querían separarse había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron conviviendo, Bulma se sentía más reconfortada al tener ese acercamiento con su hijo, él era una enorme razón para vivir, era su única razón, el tenerlo en sus brazos le devolvía las fuerzas y le apartaba aunque fueran unos momentos la angustiante tristeza que la embargaba.**

 **Trunks en cambio, se sentía muy feliz, su madre había despertado y aunque le dolía la ausencia de su padre, sabía que no estaba solo en el mundo, tenía a su lado la mujer más aguerrida que había conocido, sabía que sería un proceso gradual y doloroso, el superar la muerte de su padre, pero estaban juntos y seguramente lo lograrían.**

-Hijo, estoy tan feliz de verte, haz crecido mucho –decía sin deshacer completamente el abrazo.

-Sí, me da mucha alegría verte de pie mamá –limpiándose las lágrimas.

-A mí también mi amor, cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho?… -fueron interrumpidos por la Señora Briefs, quien llamaba a Trunks a comer y tiró una taza de té que llevaba en las manos, al ver aquella imagen tan conmovedora, su hija Bulma había despertado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, qué alegría!- corrió abrazar a su hija – ¡Querido, querido, Bulma ya despertó! –llamaba a su marido, quien desde el jardín observó a su hija…

 **Todos fueron a comer al jardín, donde pasarían allí la comida, pues era una ocasión especial y querían que Bulma disfrutara del cálido ambiente, pues sin duda ese día era un día muy especial, los Son llegaron a comer y recibieron a Bulma con mucho entusiasmo; Milk se encargó de avisarles al Maestro Roshi, Tenshin Han, Yamcha, la familia de Gohan y de Krilin, para que acudieran, organizaron una gran fiesta para Bulma, incluso le prepararon su comida favorita y su postre de fresas con crema que tanto le gustaba.**

 **Bulma se encontraba muy agradecida con todos por ese recibimiento, sin duda había muchas personas que la querían y habían estado preocupadas por ella.**

-Señora Bulma me alegra mucho que haya salido del coma –decía Videl esbozándole una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a su pequeña Pan.

-Muchas gracias Videl, pero que grande está tu hija, ¿Puedo cargarla?

-Por supuesto –se la cedió a Bulma.

-Por Dios has crecido mucho pequeña, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me he perdido muchas cosas… Me hubiera gustado mucho tener una hija –de pronto su mirada se posó al suelo, se ensombreció, y le entregó la bebé a Videl, los demás se percataron de ello.

 **Bulma empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa y una mano le sujetó el hombro.**

-Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó amablemente Yamcha.

-… No, no estoy bien –empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes, es natural, acabas de despertar y son muchas emociones nuevas para ti –la abrazó, para consolarla.

-Es que no me siento bien Yamcha, perdón, yo no puedo hacer una fiesta, sabiendo que mi marido murió sacrificándose por mí.

-Estoy seguro que Vegeta, deseaba con toda su alma que tu fueras feliz, por eso se sacrificó, para que tu pudieras vivir, sé que es muy difícil para ti asimilarlo ahora, pero con el paso del tiempo lo vas a comprender, no te atormentes más, ya sabes que somos muchas las personas que te queremos y queremos verte bien, cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas conmigo, lo sabes –le dijo eso, limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Gracias Yamcha, aunque por ahora no puedo evitar estar así –expresó entre sollozos.

 **Milk y número 18, no pudieron evitar escuchar y ambas se lamentaron por Bulma.**

-Pobre de nuestra amiga, está pasándola muy mal y no es para menos, la entiendo perfectamente, perder a un esposo es muy doloroso –decía Milk muy congojada por Bulma

-Si tienes razón, la pobre está muy deprimida, tardará en recuperarse de la pérdida –añadía número 18, conmovida.

 **Krilin se acercó a Bulma quien aún estaba en compañía de Yamcha.**

-¡Ven Bulma!, vamos a empezar un juego de Póker –le invitaba su amigo de baja estatura.

-Gracias Krilin, pero no tengo muchos ánimos –decía depresiva.

-Por favor, tu eres un az en estos juegos, siempre nos ganas, ven vamos, juega con nosotros aunque sea sólo un juego sí –decía Krilin animándola.

-No, Krilin, te lo agradezco, pero en verdad no tengo ganas de jugar, no tengo ganas de estar en una fiesta, ¡no tengo ganas de nada, déjenme en paz y ya dejen de compadecerme! –salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

 **Todos se miraron sorprendidos, y un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en la Corporación Cápsula…**

 **Bulma corría por los pasillos de su colosal casa y respiraba agitadamente, hasta que se detuvo por fin en la entrada de la habitación de gravedad, respiró más y más fuerte hasta que decidió presionar el botón que abrió la puerta de la habitación, observó que su interior permanecía intacto, incluso podía percibir el olor de su marido, sin duda la esencia de Vegeta no se había borrado, cerró sus ojos y pudo visualizar la imagen de su marido entrenando en la habitación, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, se mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que vio un short de entrenamiento que Vegeta solía usar frecuentemente para entrenar, se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó temblorosa, sus manos tambaleaban sin control y lo abrazó a su pecho, se dejó caer de rodillas y las lágrimas se transformaron en un llanto incontenible.**

-V-Vegeta… p-porque, p-porque tuviste que morir, porque nos pasó esto, no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo, no puedo aceptar mi vida sin ti. –lloraba completamente quebrantada.

 **De pronto los invitados comprendieron las circunstancias y comenzaron a retirarse, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los Son.**

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi mamá seguramente no se siente muy bien –decía Trunks muy preocupado.

-No Trunks, dale su espacio, ella necesita desahogarse, es mejor dejarla sola unos momentos –le respondió Goku.

-Está bien, pobre de mi mamá ella tiene la peor parte –expresó muy triste.

…

 **Bulma había llorado mucho sin darse cuenta de que las horas habían transcurrido y ya era de noche, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cuerpo muy agotado, así que tomó fuerzas y decidió ir a su habitación a dormir.**

 **Para ella era muy difícil, volver a dormir allí sin Vegeta, era muy raro que Vegeta no llegará a dormir, eso sólo sucedía cuando iba a entrenar lejos de casa, pero ahora ella sabía que jamás llegaría y se recostaría a su lado como siempre, abrazó el lado de la cama de Vegeta y se quedó profundamente dormida.**

CONTINUARÁ… 


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Cómo comenzó?

**Capítulo 16: "¿Cómo comenzó?"**

 **Bulma despertó, y giró la vista al reloj despertador que tenía en el buró, junto a su recámara, marcaban las 5: 00 am, aún era muy temprano, pero una vez que despertaba era imposible volverse a dormir, se giró del lado contrario y observó por el ventanal del balcón una reflexión de luces rojizas, le llamó la atención, pues a esa hora todo el mundo estaba dormido, se levantó de la cama descalza y sin colocarse la bata para cubrirse, sólo vestía un camisón azul claro con botones al frente; se acercó al balcón y lo abrió… visualizó a lo lejos de donde provenían esas luces y entonces su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente, puso su mano en el pecho y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras en dirección del jardín trasero, su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte, una vez que estuvo fuera de la casa se detuvo en la línea donde comenzaba el jardín, tomó aire, inhalando grandes cantidades de éste para poder contener su exaltación, decidió caminar en dirección de las luces, pero esta vez sus pasos eran lentos. Caminó unos minutos hasta que sus ojos se impresionaron al mirar aquella imagen, que para ella, podía ser un sueño más, pensó en devolverse, pero la curiosidad y la emoción pudo más, entonces siguió con pasos decididos y se posó en frente del lugar donde provenían las luces rojizas… era la cámara de gravedad, la primera cámara que Vegeta había usado, aquella misma que había destruido tantas veces y que en algunas ocasiones solía usar; estaba encendida… su corazón palpitaba sin control y sus manos temblaban no podía controlarse, decidió acercarse a activar el mecanismo de gravedad de la cámara, para poder entrar, necesitaba hacerlo, por el exterior sólo visualizaba la imagen de una persona entrenando a todo pulmón, al ver esa imagen su corazón se estremeció y con el todo su interior, sin dudar desactivó el mecanismo de gravedad y entró sin perder más tiempo al interior de la cámara, su intuición no podía fallarle tenía que ser él… Sus manos temblorosas hacían compás junto a su cuerpo trémulo impaciente por verlo, caminó tímidamente y observaba una sombra de la mitad del cuerpo, entonces esa sombra empezó a hacerse más cercana, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, Bulma entrecruzó sus dedos para controlar su nerviosismo… entonces vino lo que tanto esperaba.**

-Vegeta –musitó.

-¿Qué sucede?...

La sombra dejó de serlo para convertirse en realidad y en ese instante se encendió la luz, no era quien ella pensaba…

-…¿T-Trunks?... –su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, no era quien ella esperaba ver.

-Si mamá soy yo ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un confundido niño, al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su madre.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Por qué estas usando esta cámara? –Cuestionaba muy molesta -Contéstame solo la usaba tu padre –siguió regañándolo.

-Mamá no pensé que te molestaría, discúlpame quizá te desperté… yo sólo quería usar la cámara de entrenamiento favorita de mi padre –dijo eso último bajando la mirada.

 **Bulma se percató que había sido muy dura con su hijo –No te preocupes Trunks está bien, es sólo que… olvídalo no es nada, aun así creo que es mejor que uses la cámara de la casa, está ya está algo vieja.**

-Eeeh, sí mamá –respondió el niño un poco intimidado.

-Trunks ve a descansar, aún es muy temprano y se ve que entrenaste muy duro –le besó la frente antes de que el niño se retirara, éste accedió y Bulma lo encaminó hasta su recámara, se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido, entre dientes decía: -Yo sólo quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi papá.

 **El corazón de Bulma se estrujó al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos y no pudo evitar caer a través de sus mejillas, sin duda no era la única que sufría por la muerte de Vegeta; lo arropó y salió de la habitación de su hijo, regresó a la antigua cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, entonces empezaron a aglutinarse un cúmulo de recuerdos…**

…

-Aquí es chicos, prepárense para descender –preparó el aterrizaje y lo hizo bruscamente, toda la tripulación se movió de un lado para otro chocando entre sí, estaban muy asustados, pensaban que seguramente habían chocado con algo.

 **Bulma fue la primera que bajó de la nave, le siguieron Gohan y Dende, enseguida bajó el gran Patriarca ayudado por sus súbitos namekunianos y así fueron bajando los demás; Vegeta aún no había bajado del avión, observó por la ventanilla de éste, la casa tan amplia de la terrícola vulgar, ella no había mentido en decir que su casa era muy grande, decidió bajar y dio pasos en otra dirección distinta a la que habían tomado los demás; frente a él había una portentosa nave espacial, que parecía haber sido construida recientemente, se dirigió hacia ella y acercó su dedo índice para presionar el botón que le abriría la escotilla de la nave, pero antes que eso pudiera suceder…**

-Uyyy… yuju, hola mucho gusto, tú debes ser el nuevo novio de Bulma, eres muy apuesto y estas a la moda –se trataba de la madre de Bulma, la Señora Bunny Briefs, quien como de costumbre sostenía una tetera en sus manos y con su rostro de una felicidad interminable.

-Eeeh… ¿A la moda?... –le sorprendió el comentario de aquella mujer entrometida de ojos risueños, sin duda la familia de esa chica estaba completamente loca.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, con permiso, iré a ayudar a mi hija a ver qué hace falta –se retiró con la misma expresión sonriente en su muy bien conservado rostro.

 **Bulma les indicaba a los demás como se organizarían en las habitaciones, mientras preparaban una deliciosa comida a la parrilla en el vasto jardín delantero de la Corporación Cápsula.**

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa señorita Bulma, le estamos muy agradecidos –decía el gran Patriarca.

-No me agradezcan nada, mi casa tiene muchas habitaciones sin usar, además ustedes nos ayudarán a revivir a nuestros amigos con sus esferas del dragón –dijo sonriéndole al anciano –Pónganse cómodos están en su casa.

 **Vegeta volvió a hacer lo mismo que anteriormente había intentado, pero una vez más fue interrumpido…**

-Vegeta, no te quedes allí, ven a comer con nosotros, seguramente ya tienes mucha hambre y has de estar agotado y no es para menos, lo que pasamos en Namekusei fue terrible, te asignaré tu habitación, será la última de la tercera planta, tiene todo lo necesario, ven vamos a comer –dijo muy amablemente, indicándole que lo siguiera, pero Vegeta no movió ni un dedo, permaneció en el sitio donde se encontraba.

…

 **Una mujer salió corriendo histérica, del interior de la C.C al jardín, con lagrimones en los ojos…**

-¡Gohan, Gohan Gohaaaaaaaaaaaan! –era Milk quien corría a toda velocidad haciendo a un lado todo lo que le estorbaba, incluyendo a los namukunianos, quienes salían disparados cual muñecos de trapo, entonces la esposa de Goku se posó frente a su pequeño hijo y se lanzó a abrazarlo en medio de un lloriqueo ensordecedor.

-Mamá ya no llores, no es para tanto, estoy bien –decía Gohan muy apenado.

-Gohannnn, snif, snif, ¿Cómo me dices eso hijo? Estuve muy angustiada por ti, casi me muero de sólo pensar que algo malo te hubiera pasado –continuaba lloriqueando.

 **Los demás se conmovieron ante tal escena, mientras Vegeta estaba disperso en sus pensamientos arrinconado lejos de todos, cerca de un árbol.**

…

-Mamita hay algo que debes saber –dijo el pequeño Gohan con una seriedad sepulcral.

-No importa nada Gohan, te pondrás al corriente con tus estudios, mira me traje todos tus libros para que te pongas a practicar, recuerda que serás un gran investigador –lo interrumpió la esposa de Goku, entregándole una enorme pila de libros al pequeño niño.

-Eeeh si claro, pero es que mi papá… no estará con nosotros… él está en otra parte del universo mamita –dijo bajando la mirada muy triste.

-¿QUEEEÉ?... –empezó a lloriquear una vez más –no puede ser tu padre siempre nos hace esto, es un inconsciente, siempre me deja desprotegida, porque siempre una mamá tan joven como yo debe permanecer en situación de viudez –sollozando y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco que sostenía con ambas manos.

…

 **Bulma observaba a Vegeta analizándolo insistentemente, se preguntaba porque permanecía allí quieto sin intentar ninguna fechoría, quizá ese saiyajin podría ser su aliado; salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia el con un plato de comida que recién había servido.**

-Toma Vegeta, espero que lo disfrutes, en las mesas hay más comida puedes tomar todo lo que gustes –le sonrió amable y se retiró a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Vegeta tomó el plato y lo devoró en segundos, sin duda estaba hambriento y esa comida estaba deliciosa, se sorprendió del sabor tan delicado y diferente de los alimentos de ese planeta, se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y fue llenando su plato de todo en grandes cantidades, fue así como logró saciar su hambre.

 **Empezó a oscurecer y todos empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones; Milk y Gohan se despidieron y regresaron a la Montaña Paoz, los Namekunianos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones; mientras Vegeta yacía sentado debajo de un árbol, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, en el jardín sólo quedaban Bulma y él.**

-Vegeta, puedes ir a tu habitación a descansar al parecer va a llover, no sería nada bueno que te mojes –le dijo acercándose a él, pero Vegeta permanecía inmutado sin siquiera haberle puesto atención.

-Ush, grosero todavía que trato de ser amable con él –dijo entre dientes retirándose a su habitación muy molesta.

 **Llegó a su habitación y se desnudó para tomar una ducha en la tina, sin duda estar allí le daba tranquilidad y más que todo hubiera terminado, aunque por un lado lamentaba la ausencia de Goku y los demás, pero sobre todo lamentaba la ausencia de su novio Yamcha.**

-Yamcha, si supieras la falta que me haces, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –decía mientras sostenía una fotografía de su novio fallecido.

 **Salió de la tina y se colocó su pijama favorita, un conjunto de playera sin mangas con un short muy pequeño ambos de color rosa, con su nombre grabado en la espalda; una vez que se vistió se recostó sobre los mullidos almohadones de su cama y se durmió.**

…

 **Vegeta decidió ir a la habitación que le asignaron, subió por las escaleras hasta la última habitación de la tercera planta; una vez que llegó abrió la puerta, le habían asignado una habitación muy amplia, con paredes blancas, una cama cómoda con sábanas blancas de seda, alfombrada, con un balcón también muy amplio y que tenía vista al jardín trasero, un baño dentro de la misma habitación, en la mesita de noche había una jarra de agua fresca y una cafetera, con galletitas de todos los colores, sabores y formas , que la mamá de Bulma le había puesto para tener cómodo al apuesto huésped. Vegeta entró al baño y decidió tomar una ducha en la regadera, en el baño había toallas que hacían juego con los colores de toda la habitación, sobre la cama había una pijama y otras cosas que seguro le servirían de mucho al príncipe de los saiyajin, se puso la pijama que era de dos piezas, consistía en un pantalón y una camiseta interior, se acostó boca arriba, se percató de lo cómoda que era y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.**

…

 **Amanecía en la capital del Oeste, la lluvia había cesado y resplandecía en el cielo un hermoso arcoíris que cruzaba por toda esa ciudad, el agua se había evaporado y las hojas de los numerosos árboles de la Corporación Cápsula habían captado esas gotitas y parecían estar mojadas, el clima era óptimo para salir de casa y disfrutar de las bondades de la naturaleza.**

 **Los Namekunianos se levantaron desde muy temprano y salieron a dar un paseo a los enormes jardines de la C.C. sin duda alguna estaban maravillados con todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor había decenas de animales de distintas especies, desde muy pequeños hasta grandes dinosaurios, el padre de Bulma el Dr. Briefs estaba alimentándolos como de costumbre, mientras su esposa preparaba las mesas para el desayuno ayudada por las mucamas robóticas.**

…

 **Vegeta, despertaba un poco incómodo no por el lugar, éste era cómodo en demasía, era sólo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de convivir con humanos y namekunianos, las consideraba razas inferiores, pero no tenía otra alternativa, deseaba reencontrarse con Kakaroto a todo costa para poder vencerlo, por ello tendría que ser paciente y sobrevivir entre todas esas razas.**

-Sólo espero que el imbécil de Kakaroto no demore en regresar a la Tierra, en cuanto llegue, lo enfrentaré y me largaré de este maldito planeta –decía vistiéndose con sus mismas ropas, el traje de pelea.

 **Decidió bajar para poder comer algo, como todo saiyajin alimentarse era crucial para mantenerse fuerte. Salió al jardín y vio a todos los enanos verdes sentándose en las mesas, algo que le desagrado rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos parado bajo la sombra de un árbol.**

…

 **La chica de cabellos azules, dormía todavía, abrazó una almohada y se giró en dirección contraria, cayéndose pesadamente de la cama y golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.**

-AAAyyyy, me dolió estaba durmiendo delicioso –en ese momento miró el reloj y pasaban de las 9:00 am –Ay no, me levanté muy tarde tengo que ayudarle a papá con unos proyectos –dijo eso vistiéndose con un pantalón entallado de mezclilla y una blusa rosa de tres cuartos con un ligero escote al frente, bajó a desayunar.

 **Todos los namekunianos ya habían desayunado, ellos podían vivir exclusivamente de agua, pero no les impedía probar otro tipo de alimentos; Vegeta yacía en la misma posición.**

-Hola joven y apuesto Vegeta siéntese por acá, ya veo que a usted le gusta la sombra esta mesa no le llega el sol ya le puse mucha comida pruébela, espero que le guste –le dijo la señora de ojos sonrientes.

 **Vegeta la miró incrédulo, sin duda esa señora le daba escalofríos, en cuanto la mamá de Bulma se retiró se sentó en la mesa a comer la docena de platos que le había servido la Señora Briefs.**

 **Bulma se sentó en una de las mesas ocupadas por los Namekunianos comió y se dirigió a su laboratorio.**

…

 **Los Namekunianos se aglutinaron, pues habían organizado en los jardines de la C.C un torneo de Golf, quien fue anticipado por el sr. Briefs y secundado por su esposa; jugó con ellos un rato y después se retiró a trabajar a su laboratorio personal, que estaba contiguo al de su hija Bulma.**

 **El Sr. abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y se dispuso a sentarse, pero algo lo aterrorizó.**

-Ayy Vegeta, eres tú me asustaste, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... –preguntó el científico.

-Cómo puedes ver anciano soy un saiyajin y soy muy fuerte, pero si me ofreces algo a cambio no haré nada contra ustedes –esbozó su sonrisa de lado cubierta de maldad pura.

-Ah, ya veo, me lo imaginaba ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –decía el anciano muy nervioso, pero a la vez templado.

-Necesito algún dispositivo de entrenamiento, como el que le construiste a Kakaroto cuando fue a Namekusei –decía azotando sus manos en el escritorio del anciano.

-Mmm, bueno por ahora no tengo uno disponible, sin embargo lo puedo construir en unos quince días –expresaba aún nervioso.

-¡NO!, lo necesito ahora no esperare ni perderé mi tiempo sin hacer nada –había perdido el control, sujetó al anciano del rabillo de la camisa y formó en su mano derecha una bola de energía.

-E-está bien la tendré en cuatro días, no puedo antes la tengo que construir desde cero –decía con la voz entrecortada por los nervios y porque aún lo sujetaba.

-Mmm, está bien anciano, más vale que te pongas a trabajar desde este instante –dijo esto suavizándose un poco y soltándolo del agarre, para después salir del laboratorio.

 **El anciano atendió las indicaciones del temible saiyajin y se puso a trabajar; esos cuatro días para Vegeta resultaron un suplicio, pues él quería permanecer en soledad sin ser molestado y por azares del destino siempre se entrometía en su camino la señora loca de ojos sonrientes, por más que intentara evitarla, siempre aparecía de la nada, esos días fue a entrenar por su cuenta lejos de la C.C, solo regresaba a dormir. Los cuatro días pasaron rápido y fue en busca del anciano a reclamar su encargo.**

 **Destruyó la puerta del laboratorio, haciendo que esta saliera disparada en dirección al anciano, afortunadamente pudo esquivarla.**

\- ¡He venido por mi encargo! –expresó autoritario como siempre.

-Eeeh… sí, ya la tengo lista, p-pero no era necesario que destruyeras la puerta del laboratorio –decía el pobre anciano.

-¿Dónde está?... –preguntaba impaciente.

-E-está en esta cápsula, la presionas en el jardín y se descomprimirá, en cuanto eso suceda entras a la cámara y te encontraras en el centro un panel con todos los controles de la cámara… mmm será mejor que la pruebes primero, te enseñaré para que sirve cada botón –añadió el anciano aun temeroso, pero más tranquilizado.

 **Salieron al jardín trasero de la C.C. el anciano descomprimió la cápsula y apareció la cámara de gravedad que era exactamente igual a la que Goku había usado durante su viaje al planeta natal de Picollo.**

-Vamos entra –dijo el anciano quien había presionado el botón de ingreso, una vez adentro Vegeta observó sorprendido su interior, a pesar de estar construida con tecnología menos avanzada a la que estaba acostumbrado, esa cámara le serviría de mucho –Este botón rojo es de encendido te servirá para prender y apagarla; al encenderla, se activará automáticamente la gravedad 1, esa fuerza gravitacional es a la que estamos acostumbrados los humanos, si deseas aumentarla, entonces apretaras este otro botón azul, si deseas bajarla usaras el botón de abajo.

-¿Cuál es el botón de máxima gravedad? –dijo Vegeta ignorando las indicaciones del anciano.

-Eeeh, no es conveniente que la actives es muy peligroso, cuadruplica tu peso corporal, puedes terminar aplastado –decía el Doctor Briefs muy sorprendido.

-¿¡Cuál es anciano!? –perdiendo la paciencia y apretando ambos puños.

-Es el botón final su máxima capacidad es de 400G, intenta con gravedad más baja, una vez que la controles puedes irla aumentando.

-Hmph, es todo lo que necesitaba saber, puedes retirarte anciano.

 **El Dr. Briefs salió apresuradamente de la cámara que le había construido al saiyajin despiadado.**

-No cabe duda que ese saiyajin está loco –decía para sí el anciano quien miraba a lo lejos como súbitamente se encendía su última creación.

 **En el interior de la cámara, Vegeta había puesto la gravedad de 300G, automáticamente cayó sofocado al piso sin poder moverse.**

 **-** Ahgr… d-demonios, no puedo m-moverme… si el imbécil de Kakaroto pudo con esta gravedad yo también debo, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin –poco a poco fue incorporándose, primero sus piernas y después el resto de su cuerpo, pero poco le duro el gusto porque en cuestión de milisegundos volvió a caer, se sentía completamente aplastado, por lo que fue arrastrándose hasta el botón rojo, cuando logró presionarlo, sintió un gran alivio, comenzó a respirar libremente y se destensionaron sus músculos, bajó la gravedad a 100G, empezaría con esa gravedad, pero la iría aumentando, el jamás se daría por vencido le demostraría a su archirrival quien era mejor; comenzó su entrenamiento, pudo sostenerse en pie y lanzar golpes patadas y diversos ataques para entrenarse, tenía fijada una meta y no desistiría de ella… convertirse en súper saiyajin.

…

 **Bulma había terminado su trabajo, pero había notado que tenía varios días que no veía a su huésped Vegeta…**

-Mmm, que extraño, ¿Dónde estará?, oye papá ¿Has sabido algo de Vegeta? –preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Sí, está en el jardín trasero entrenando, me pidió que le construyera una cámara de gravedad igual a la que le construí a Goku –decía el anciano sin dejar de mirar su computadora.

-Eeeh, en serio te pidió eso, seguramente planea superar a Goku, sí que está obsesionado con eso, en fin allá él, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –decía hojeando una revista de modas.

…

 **Era muy extraño que Vegeta y Bulma se toparan, cuando lo hacían simplemente se ignoraban, sobre todo el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero a Bulma le llamaba la atención su manera de comportarse y su aislamiento con el mundo entero, lo único que sabía del saiyajin, es que le agradaba la soledad.**

 **Un día la científica se armó de valor y decidió romper el hielo…**

 **Vegeta acaba de salir de la cámara de entrenamiento empapado de sudor, se le veía trementamente agotado y con algunos cortes que no eran de cuidado. Bulma decidió acercarse a él.**

-Hola Vegeta… eeh, ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?... supongo que ya te volviste más fuerte –trataba de entablar una conversación con él.

-Hmph… -la miró y prosiguió su camino –sin duda no lo interesaba hablar con nadie.

-Siempre tienes que ser así de grosero, yo solo trataba de conocerte, de entablar una plática contigo –le gritaba alterada la chica.

 **Vegeta se detuvo sin girarse para darle la cara –No me interesa hablar contigo ni con nadie terrícola escandalosa… bueno hay algo que sí me interesa saber ¿Sabes algo de Kakaroto? –preguntó en su misma posición.**

 _-"Por fin se decidió a hablar"_ –pensaba –No, no hemos sabido nada de él, sólo sabemos que está con vida –decía la chica de cabellos azules absorta a la respuesta del saiyajin.

-Hmph, no será que lo están escondiendo, o Kakaroto es un cobarde que no quiere regresar a la Tierra porque sabe que estoy aquí y he entrenado sólo para eliminarlo –decía con su sonrisa maléfica.

-N-no, nada de eso, nosotros no escondemos a nadie y Goku no tiene por qué esconderse, él no es un cobarde, él es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido –decía con total seguridad, pero con un dejo de temor, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría ese saiyajin, que muy poco conocía.

-Ha, ha, ha –empezó a reír transtornadamente, algo que le causó mucho temor a la terrícola, quien dio varios pasos hacia atrás –ya veo, supongo que él también debe estar entrenando en algún lugar del universo, que cauteloso es Kakaroto –se retiró, dejando a la joven muy confusa.

-Dios, éste tipo es perturbador… pero es mejor tenerlo de cerca en estos casos aplica "Es mejor tener a tus enemigos de tu lado", así garantizo que no haga ningún daño, y hacerle perder tiempo, mientras Goku llega a la Tierra.

…

 **Esa noche fue una de las peores que pasó la científica, pues llovía sin cesar con relámpagos, rayos y centellas, la luz eléctrica había dejado de funcionar por lo que no había luz y estaban en penumbras, sus padres se habían dormido desde muy temprano, junto con los namekunianos, y en la casa sólo estaba despierta ella y quizá el saiyajin; lo que más le causaba desconfianza es que la habitación de él se encontraba frente a la de ella, jamás le había incomodado esa situación, ni siquiera coincidían jamás, pero la plática que tuvo con él esa tarde, la dejó pensando… corrió como pudo entre la oscuridad de su habitación y le puso el seguro a la puerta, en ésos momentos era mejor desconfiar y quizá su enemigo se fuera en su contra.**

 **No paró de llover en toda la noche, Bulma no pudo dormir, si había algo que atemorizaba a la chica de cabellos azules eran las noches tormentosas, desde muy pequeña las odiaba y al recordar que tenía a un mercenario como huésped en su casa no podía más que sentir escalofríos.**

…

 **Amanecía en la corporación Cápsula, los namekunianos, como de costumbre se habían levantado muy temprano y habían desayunado, los padres de Bulma acababan de desayunar y alimentaban a sus animales.**

 **Vegeta apenas empezaba a desayunar aisladamente como siempre; Bulma lo miró y lo escudriñaba, quería analizarlo, detectar algún posible punto débil, si es que lo tenía lo quería descubrir, tenía que saberlo, para poder tener todo bajo control, desayuno sola ese día y se fue a su laboratorio.**

…

 **Vegeta entrenaba arduamente en la cámara de gravedad, llevaba horas dentro y no desistía de terminar el entrenamiento, apenas había dominado los 300G, pero su objetivo era dominar la misma gravedad que Kakaroto, por lo que decidió extender su entrenamiento no desistiría…**

 **Bulma se sorprendió al ver la cámara de entrenamiento aún encendida, llevaba desde la mañana allí dentro, decidió acercarse sigilosamente, evitando ser vista por alguien…**

-Dios mío… -observaba al saiyajin entrenando bestialmente, a un ritmo sorprendente –este hombre está completamente loco, le exige demasiado a su cuerpo –miraba las sin contadas heridas nuevas que éste traía, pero lo que más la sacudió fue ver la expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

-A toda costa seré más fuerte, a toda costa te venceré Kakaroto –gritaba a todo pulmón en el interior de la cámara y Bulma alcanzó a escucharlo –la científica llevó sus manos al pecho y sintió una extraña sensación… ¿empatía? Con ese saiyajin, ¿Por qué le "dolía" verlo así? –negó por inercia con el rostro y decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol, en cuanto vio que Vegeta apagó la Cámara.

 **Vegeta tomó una toalla y la empapó de sudor y de sangre que escurría de su frente, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación –Bulma observaba la escena desde el árbol y sentía lo mismo de hace un momento, a partir de ese instante, pudo conocer un poco del saiyajin… quizá no era tan despiadado como ella pensaba, quizá se sentía humillado por no ser tan fuerte como Goku y vivía solo para hacerse más fuerte, hace ya un buen tiempo que vivía en su casa y jamás había intentado dañarla a ella ni a su familia… estaba llegando a la conclusión de algo.**

…

 **Pasaron varios días más y por fin pudieron revivir a Yamcha, Bulma estaba completamente feliz, pero había algo que le había dejado un extraño vacío… justo en el momento que apareció Porunga, Vegeta activó la nave espacial y se fue al espacio… Bulma se percató de ello y se distrajo, Picollo la regresó a la realidad y continuó con el deseo… revivir a su novio, en cuanto se vieron se abrazaron, ese día fue muy especial para la científica, tenía junto a ella al hombre que amaba, sólo le faltaba volver a ver a su mejor amigo…**

…

 **Los días pasaban como las gotas de agua cayendo de un grifo, apresuradamente, Bulma los había tenido un poco complicados pues tenía mucha carga de trabajo, los deberes de la empresa le exigían mucho de sí, de vez en cuando salía a pasear con Yamcha y otras veces se juntaba todo el grupo en Kame House, sin duda todo seguía su curso apaciblemente.**

…

 **Amaneció en la C.C, con la presencia maravillosa de un sol radiante, las flores parecían felices, miraban hacía el, luciendo su hermosura en todo su esplendor, los jardines estaban más verdes que nunca, pues había llegado la primavera, todo era luminoso y muy bello…**

 **Ese día Yamcha había llamado a Bulma para salir a cenar, tenían muchos días sin salir, por el trabajo de ambos, Yamcha había reanudado su carrera de Beisbolista y estaba en una de las ligas más reconocidas, Bulma tenía nuevos inventos que lanzaría al mercado a final de mes, por ello no tenían mucho tiempo de disfrutar su relación.**

…

 **Llegó la noche, asomándose la luna de plata, que era observada por unos enormes ojos homólogos al azul del mar, la miraba insistente sin parpadear, sentía en su ser una extraña nostalgia que no conseguía saber la razón, sólo sabía que en ese momento no se sentía completa, salió de su ensoñación y miró su reloj, se percató que era muy tarde…**

-¡Oh dios es tardísimo!, debo darme prisa, Yamcha no tardará en regresar de sus entrenamientos –decía apresurada, metiéndose a la ducha; terminó de ducharse y se vistió rápidamente con un vestido amarillo con tirantes, de vuelo arriba de la rodilla, con un escote en la espalda, se colocó unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello lo sostenía en media cola un hermoso broche de plata con un lirio pequeño en el centro de éste; salió al encuentro de su apuesto novio.

-Bulma, luces hermosa como siempre –decía muy galante el joven ex ladrón.

-Gracias, Yamcha, vámonos –tomó su bolso y salieron al coche; Yamcha le abrió la puerta y condujeron al mejor restaurante de la zona, llegaron y se aparcaron en el amplio estacionamiento de éste.

-Bienvenidos – el hosstes les indicó el lugar de su mesa.

-Muchas gracias –respondieron al unísono, sentándose.

-Bulma últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros –dijo tomándola de las manos –me gustaría que pudiéramos compartir más tiempo juntos, sé que nuestros trabajos por ahora nos exigen mucho tiempo… -Yamcha seguía hablando, pero Bulma ya no lo escuchaba, se había desconectado de ese lugar, en esos momentos, parecía no interesarle mucho la conversación.

-Bulma… Bulma… ¿Qué opinas? … ¿Sucede algo? –preguntaba Yamcha a la distraída chica, quien se percató de su distracción.

-Discúlpame Yamcha, ¿Qué decías? –dijo sonriéndole un poco apenada.

-Eeeh no estabas escuchándome, bueno te decía que quizá sea mejor regresarme a vivir contigo a la C.C, para poder vernos más seguido allá podremos coincidir, ¿Qué opinas? –decía esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, sí claro puedes regresar a la C.C cuando gustes me parece una gran idea –le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Terminaron de cenar, Yamcha tomó una rosa blanca del arreglo de su mesa y se la obsequió a Bulma, la chica de cabellos azules le agradeció y le sonrío con un ligero sonrojo, apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se acercó lentamente a su hermoso rostro hasta que probó el dulce sabor de sus labios, la chica le correspondió y separaron sus labios, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a C.C.**

 **Llegaron y se detuvieron un momento en el jardín, pues Bulma se interesó en la Luna, seguía allí rozagante, luminosa y hermosa en todo su esplendor, por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada y al hacerlo se sentía tan profundamente feliz y a la vez sentía tristeza…**

-Es hermosa y es un momento perfecto –se acercó a abrazarla y a robarle un beso, sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos.

-Sí que lo es… -decía contenta.

 **Subieron juntos tomados de la mano hasta la habitación de la chica, Bulma lo abrazó como despidiéndose, pero Yamcha se prendió a sus labios y empezó a besarla mucho más intensamente, Bulma le correspondía, de pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo y desvestirla, el hizo lo mismo con su ropa, Yamcha la posó en la cama y siguió besándola y acariciándola, sutilmente y sensualmente a la vez, Bulma se dejaba llevar, desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, quizá desde mucho antes que llegaran los saiyajin, pues siempre estaban molestos Bulma era de un carácter muy explosivo y Yamcha algunas veces solía ser muy galante con otras féminas algo que a la científica poco le agradaba, en todo lo que llevaban de novios, los 13 años, habían tenido pocos encuentros en la intimidad, Bulma era una chica muy especial, y a la menor provocación terminaba con el** _ **Lobo Solitario**_ **, Yamcha amaba a su novia, eso era innegable, pero algunas veces tenía que reforzar su paciencia, sabía que su novia no era cualquier mujer y aunque siempre le hacía desdenes, seguía pensando que era la mujer más hermosa e interesante que pudiera conocer.**

 **Continuaban en lo suyo, pero Bulma no se sentía cómoda, y no se explicaba porque, ella deseaba ese encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al tenerlo allí en sus brazos, no sentía el deseo de hacer el amor con él, quizá estaba muy agotada con el trabajo, eso debía ser, ella amaba a su novio, llevaban trece años juntos; Yamcha atrajo a Bulma hacia su cuerpo, pero en ese instante Bulma se separó de él, interrumpiendo el acto.**

-Lo siento Yamcha, perdóname estoy muy agotada, es mejor que descansemos –le decía apenada cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Eeeh, sí está bien no te preocupes, te entiendo quizá podamos reanudarlo después, que descanses –dijo besándole la frente y tomando sus ropas para dirigirse a la habitación contigua, que solía ser su habitación anteriormente.

 **Bulma sintió un extraño alivio, cuando Yamcha salió de su habitación y eso le inquietaba, de pronto sintió algo de curiosidad por entrar a la habitación de Vegeta, desde que él había llegado a la C.C jamás había entrado; cuando sintió que se cerró la puerta de la habitación de Yamcha decidió cumplir su capricho y salir de la curiosidad, abrió la puerta con sumo sigilo y caminó en puntitas para evitar ser descubierta y abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, se sorprendió al ver que tenía su pijama y ropas de entrenamiento encima de su cama, nadie las había movido de allí, se acercó y por una extraña razón se sintió tranquila, ecuánime, plena –suspiró fuertemente y se sentó en la cama –Vegeta, ¿Dónde estarás? –se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

 **Entró a la suya y la cerró para recostarse en la cama –Definitivamente estoy muy cansada, mejor dormiré –se acomodó entre los almohadones y comenzó a soñar.**

 **En sus sueños veía la figura de un hombre que no lograba distinguir, ella lo perseguía, pero él se alejaba…**

-¡Espera… espera no te vayas, espérame! –intentaba alcanzarlo, corrían por un túnel, pero jamás lo alcanzaba. – ¡No me dejes sola! –se tiraba de rodillas al ver que jamás lo alcanzaría y lo único que alcanzó a percibir fueron unos ojos negros azabaches muy penetrantes… esa mirada sin duda la cautivaba, pero a la vez la perturbaba…

 **En ese momento despertó y se dio cuenta que sólo era una pesadilla y volvió a dormir.**

…

 **Vegeta entrenaba en medio de una absoluta oscuridad, lo único que iluminaba esa oscuridad eran los rayos que caían tempestuosamente en aquel planeta desértico, que el príncipe orgulloso había elegido para entrenar, de pronto sintió lo que tanto había buscado.**

 **-Maldito Kakaroto, has aumentado tu energía, juro que te derrotaré aunque sea lo último que haga…**

…

 **Bulma salió de la Cámara de Gravedad, más tranquilizada, recordar a su marido le hacía bien, por lo menos en sus recuerdos él viviría…**

…

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola gracias por haber leído, espero no les molesté el que meta algunos recuerdos alusivos a los famosos tres años, todo ello tiene un fin y es importante, me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto, no me voy a extender en ello, pero si es importante tocar algunos puntos.**

 **-Otro gran punto es que a mi parecer, Bulma invitó a su casa a Vegeta no por buena persona, ni porque le atrajera en esos momentos, lo hizo como siempre con el fin de tenerlo de su aliado y evitar que hiciera destrozos mientras Goku llegaba, recuerden que Bulma era muy inteligente y todo lo hacía a su conveniencia, en cuanto Vegeta, sólo aceptó para esperar la llegada de Goku y que le construyeran el mismo dispositivo que usó Kakaroto, que le permitió volverse más fuerte, ambos actuaron por conveniencia. Quizá me tarde un poco más de tiempo en actualizar todavía no lo sé, para que estén al pendiente.**

 **Cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, crítica, háganmelo saber. Saludos y un abrazo. Hasta la próxima.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dudas

**Hola queridos lectores, les traigo otra entrega de la historia, espero que les guste mucho;**

 **Sofigomez: Mil gracias por leer, gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo, espero que te gusten los recuerdos de los 3 años. Saludos y abrazo.**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Gracias por leer, sí Bulma se encontraba en su proceso de duelo y era natural que no quisiera hacer fiestas, pero sus amigos querían hacerle olvidar ese sufrimiento y creo que Milk es un gran personaje y sobre todo es muy cómico, quise poner un poco de humor a la historia. Saludos y abrazo.**

 **Gime: Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos ten paciencia muchas cosas van a suceder y sí algo así Vegeta estaba destinado a Bulma desde mucho antes, más adelante se revelarán cosas más interesantes. Saludos y abrazo.**

 **Kira466: Mil gracias por leer; si pobre Yamcha he he, pero Bulma ya no estaba muy segura del amor que sentía por él y créeme que Yamcha es un personaje al cual desde muy pequeña le tomé un gran cariño, por eso trato de comprenderlo y escribirlo en mis fics desde su perspectiva, creo que él no fue del todo culpable como nos han hecho creer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Sora147: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por seguirme motivando a seguirla y por tus buenas vibras, también de aquí para allá de mando las mejores vibras y ojala actualices pronto tus fics por favor muero de ganas por leer: "Perdida en el pasado" y "Te esperaré toda mi vida"; van a haber más recuerdos y espero que te gusten. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Danyene: Te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios y que leas capítulo a capítulo esta historia; me da mucho gusto que te guste y espero te siga gustando; creo que el duelo que está viviendo Bulma le ha pegado muy duro y habrán grandes cambios por lo que te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **ella1234: Muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te veo de vuelta por acá, te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios, vendrán grandes giros en la historia que estoy segura que te dejarán un buen sabor de boca; discúlpame por no leer tu actualización de "Vegeta y Bulma, la Saga de Cell", he tenido muchos pendientes, pero te prometo que esta misma semana paso a leerla, nos leemos. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Pau20: Mil gracias por leer; que bueno que te estén gustando los capítulos, se van a poner más interesantes, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **anabellgonzalez92: Muchas gracias por leer y agradezco mucho tus comentarios; me parece muy atinado lo que comentaste, posiblemente entre Yamcha y Bulma nunca pasó nada y créeme que todos los fans de Vegeta deseamos eso, pero quise utilizar un poco la lógica y conociendo la personalidad de Bulma que era un tanto coqueta y de alma libre, que vivía en su casa por temporadas y además que en esa saga los dos ya no eran unos jovencitos, pues quizá haya sucedido, pero por otro lado ella era muy especial y quisquillosa y siempre terminaba peleada con el pobre de Yamcha, es muy probable lo que tú dices, que jamás haya pasado nada, solamente el que sabe es Akira Toriyama, he he, muy buen comentario y muy interesante. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **JLgonzalez: Mil gracias por leer, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, espero te siga gustando la historia y la sigas leyendo, vienen capítulos muy interesantes habrá muchos cambios y te recomiendo que sigas leyendo; no te puedo adelantar, nada solo se paciente, te agradezco mucho. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 17: "Dudas"**

 **Bulma fue a la recámara de su hijo a dormir junto a él, ese día había evitado a todos y se sentía un poco culpable de dejarlo tan solo, se acostó a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente y le besó la frente, los siguientes días serían iguales a los anteriores, sólo que reanudó sus labores en el laboratorio, para distraerse, el trabajo era un gran medio de distracción, algunas veces sus amigos iban a visitarla y trataban de divertirla, pero Bulma ya no era la misma, era como si no estuviera presente, al menos no su mente, esta viajaba en el tiempo y se dispersaba en sus recuerdos…**

…

 **Se levantó muy temprano, mucho más temprano que los demás, fue a ducharse a su habitación, pues tenía ya varios días durmiendo en la habitación de Trunks, porque todo le recordaba a Vegeta y tenía constantes pesadillas con él, del día de aquella tragedia; salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa azul pastel de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas negras, salió de su habitación, cuando emergió en ella un sentimiento que le llamaba a detenerse en la habitación de en frente, la que solía ser la habitación de su esposo cuando era soltero, esa habitación no había sido abierta desde hace años, al menos no por ella, abrió la puerta, se sorprendió que todo permanecía igual, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella; se sentó en la cama, no pudo evitar sentir la presencia de su marido, decidió abrir uno de los cajones del buró y encontró unas viejas ropas que Vegeta alguna vez había usado, el pantalón amarillo y la camisa rosada grabada con la frase "BAD BOY"…**

-¡Por Dios!, está intacta, a pesar de los años… -la tomó en sus manos y las abrazó… entonces empezó a recordar…

…

 **Los días seguían pasando en la C.C, el maestro Roshi había invitado a todos los muchachos a Kame House porque celebraría la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Tortuga, todos llegaron a la reunión y se molestaron con el maestro por haberles llamado diciendo que era una urgencia cuando en realidad se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa para la Tortuga, se les olvidó el coraje cuando vieron la felicidad en el rostro de la tortuga anciana, festejaron y comieron hasta al hartazgo, de pronto llegó Krilin, a presentarles a su exuberante novia, una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos azules, con la tez un poco bronceada por la playa y con un cuerpo escultural, todos quedaron prendados con la belleza de aquella mujer, su nombre era Maron, definitivamente Krilin estaba loco por ella, pero ella parecía ser un poco inmadura y extremadamente coqueta…**

 **Bulma volvió a servir la comida ayudada de Milk, en lo que ella servía observó que la linda chica coqueteaba con su novio y éste accedía al juego, Bulma se enfureció y le jaló de las orejas reprendiéndolo fúrica.**

-¡Eres un descarado Yamcha! –dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-No toda la culpa la tiene Yamcha Bulma, esta muchacha es una coqueta – decía Milk mirándola con desdén.

-Hay abuela no era mi intención molestarlas –dirigiéndose a Milk, sin ningún tacto.

-¿¡Queeeeeé me dijiste abuela!? –elevando su ki al máximo, había hecho enojar a la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

-No tienes respeto por nadie –le regañó Bulma.

-Hay señoras no es para tanto –aseverando con simpleza.

-¡No soy una señora, ella es una señora! –diciendo al mismo tiempo Bulma y Milk señalándose la una a la otra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy una señora, no estoy casada, tu si lo eres! –decía Bulma a Milk recriminándole.

-¡Tú eres más grande que yo, por lo tanto lo eres! –decía Milk defendiéndose.

-¡Pero yo soy una mujer bonita y no estoy acabada como tú! –la chica de cabellos azules había perdido el control.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!? –ambas mujeres se mataban con la mirada, los demás tuvieron que intervenir para detenerlas, pues se había desatado una batalla campal, gracias a la novia de Krilin.

 **Pasaron las horas y las dos mujeres ya se habían tranquilizado y habían vuelto a ser "amigas", pero ninguna de ellas le dirigía la palabra a Maron.**

…

 **Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir en Kame House, se habían limado asperezas, al día siguiente Krilin salió de compras con su flamante novia, Bulma disfrutada de la playa junto a Yamcha y los demás, pero las cosas se saldrían de control, al aparecer la familia del mal había aparecido en el Templo Sagrado de Kamisama, encerrándolo y derramando la neblina aqua, quien convertiría a todos los seres humanos en bestias malvadas, sólo escaparían de esa sustancia maligna Gohan, Krilin y Maron, quienes lucharon junto a Picollo para derrotar al príncipe de la familia del mal Garlick Jr y sus achichincles, les co stó derrotarlo, pero obtuvieron la victoria como era de esperarse y todos los seres humanos regresaron a la normalidad…**

…

 **Pasaron unos pocos días y Bulma había reunido parte de sus amigos en la C.C, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y Krilin se encontraban allí en los vastos jardínes de la C.C, era un día muy bonito con un sol resplandeciente y hermoso, los chicos bromeaban como de costumbre hasta que una conversación molestaría a sobremanera a Yamcha.**

-No hay nada mejor que este lugar –decía Yamcha, tomando una gaseosa fresca de naranja.

-Es verdad y lo mejor es que por ahora disfrutamos de una acentuada tranquilidad –expresaba Oolong, comiendo unos deliciosos bocadillos.

-Si por cierto ¿Vegeta habrá encontrado a Goku? –se preguntaba Puar con una expresión de preocupación.

 **En esos momentos la madre de Bulma apareció, había escuchado la conversación y se limitó a informar…**

-Me dijo mi esposo que pronto se le terminará el combustible a la nave.

 **Bulma se alejó del grupo y se aproximó a la terraza, mirando hacia el cielo y sujetándose del barandal…**

–" _Vegeta, ¿Habrás encontrado a Goku?"_ –pensaba Bulma con la mirada fija al firmamento y con una notable preocupación.

-Eso no lo sabemos, de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que ha de estar haciendo destrozos por todo el universo –respondió Yamcha con sarcasmo y entre risas.

-Yo no creo que Vegeta sea un hombre malo, más bien creo que es un hombre con mucho carácter y tiene un temperamento muy especial –decía Bulma segura de sí, interrumpiendo la conversación de su novio.

-¡Estás loca Bulma, Vegeta es un malvado, recuerda como asesinó a nuestros amigos y a mí también cuando llegó a la Tierra, sólo es un vulgar ladrón! –decía muy molesto y celoso por el comentario poco atinado de su novia.

 **De pronto un enorme estruendo se asomó a escasos metros de los presentes, se trataba de Vegeta, quien aterrizó desprendiendo inmensas humaredas, por el aterrizaje forzoso, bajó de la nave… Yamcha se posicionó en frente de la madre de Bulma, y se puso en guardia, desafiando a Vegeta.**

-¿A qué has venido? -decía Yamcha desafiante.

-¿Dónde está Kakaroto? –preguntaba ignorando al ex ladrón del desierto.

-Eeeh… ¿viste a Goku en el espacio?, sabes ¿dónde está? –le preguntó un confundido Yamcha.

-Hmph… si lo supiera no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo preguntándote insecto –lo miraba despectivamente.

-¿QUÉ?... vamos a ver si soy un insecto –se puso en guardia nuevamente.

 **Vegeta iba a responderle a Yamcha, pero fue interrumpido por Bulma, quien se posicionó en medio de los dos, evitándose así una pelea.**

-Oigan chicos, tranquilícense, deja que Vegeta se duche –se acercó a él, lo miro y rozó con su dedo índice desde su pecho hasta su barbilla, algo que hizo temblar al príncipe de los saiyajin –necesitas un baño, estas muy sucio, vamos Vegeta acompáñame es por aquí… -decía irguiéndose, señalándole que la siguiera.

 **Vegeta se quedó estático, ignorando a la científica…**

-Vamos te vas a quedar ahí parado, ¿Qué no eres cortés con una dama? –le recriminó molesta.

-¿Qué?... hmph… -le molestó el comentario al saiyajin y decidió seguirla.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Vegeta está obedeciendo a Bulma? -decía incrédulo Puar, mientras los demás observaban atónitos la escena.

…

 **Bulma le dejó ropa limpia a Vegeta fuera de la regadera, mientras metía a la lavadora su traje de pelea, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, pues olía horrible, salió del baño y se reintegró a la compañía de sus amigos, quienes aún estaban atónitos por lo sucedido.**

-Vaya Bulma jamás había visto a Vegeta así… -no terminó de hablar cuando unos gritos provenientes de una voz grave llamaron la atención de todos.

-Oye Muchacha, muchacha terrícola, ven… te necesito, ven pronto –gritaba Vegeta con un dejo de incomodidad…

Bulma se molestó por los gritos y le contestó con su peculiar manera de ser…

-Mi nombre es BULMA, llámame por mi nombre grosero –le devolvió el grito y sonrió triunfante.

-¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!?

-La puse en la lavadora porque estaba muy sucia, pero te deje allí ropa limpia…

Tomó la ropa que se refería la chica y se horrorizó -¿QUÉ? Un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede vestir estos atuendos ridículos… -decía indignado.

-Pues si no te parece, anda desnudo –respondió con simpleza.

-¡Qué!... es muy grosera –mirando las ropas con resignación, no le quedaba de otra más queponerse eso.

 **Los chicos se reían de Vegeta sin cesar, en cuanto lo vieron detrás de ellos, esas risas se convirtieron en una seriedad sepulcral…**

 **Bulma se giró para observarlo de pies a cabeza –Ay pero si te ves muy bien –y se le escaparon un cúmulo de carcajadas descontroladas, sus amigos la acompañaron en la bufoneada, algo que molestó a sobremanera al príncipe de los saiyajin…**

-De que se ríen… ¡CALLENSE YA SINO QUIEREN MORIR INSECTOS, SI ES QUE VALORAN SUS VIDAS! –habían desatado la furia del saiyajin.

 **Todos dejaron de burlarse al instante y Bulma rompió el hielo en segundos…**

-Oye Vegeta, porque no te quedas hasta que llegue Goku, me imagino que no tienes nada de dinero para pagar un alquiler, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que gustes –instintivamente lo invitaba a quedarse, pero con un dejo de coqueteo a la vez.

-Hmph… -desvió la mirada a otro sitio.

 **Bulma preparó unas deliciosas brochetas, mientras los chicos charlaban, Vegeta permanecía serio de brazos cruzados… de pronto sintieron un poderos ki, que sacó de sus pensamientos a Yamcha y Vegeta…**

-No puede ser, será posible que… -decía Vegeta con la expresión tensa en el rostro.

-Tú también lo sentiste Vegeta, ese gran ki es ¿de Goku? –le preguntaba Yamcha.

-No, no se trata de Kakaroto… -le respondió seguro de sí.

-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

-Porque no soy un novato como tú, no acostumbro a cometer errores –espetó insultándolo.

-¡¿Qué!?... a quien le dijiste novato –se levantó de la silla haciendo que esta saliera disparada, estaba por iniciar una pelea.

-Oye Vegeta si necesitas la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo –le mostró Bulma la salsa a Vegeta, quien quedó desconcertado con el comentario y se olvidó de la discusión con Yamcha.

-Tengo el fatal presentimiento que Bulma será la única sobreviviente –decía Oolong, aún incrédulo por la escena.

…

 **Los guerreros se reunieron en el lugar donde Freezer aterrizó, se percataron que fue eliminado en cuestión de segundos por un chico misterioso, quien no reveló su identidad, les pidió que esperaran la llegada de Goku, en cuanto eso sucedió, el chico decidió hablar a solas con Goku, algo que molestó e intrigó a los presentes…**

 **El chico del futuro Trunks, le comunicó a Goku, que dentro de tres años llegarían unos temibles androides a poner la Tierra en peligro, además de contarle sobre su origen, que él era el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta… una vez hablado con Goku, el chico se retiró a su época y Goku ayudado de Picollo les informó lo que sucedería dentro de unos años, por supuesto ocultando la información del origen del chico misterioso, además les mostró su nueva técnica, que aprendió de los yadorat; los demás comenzaron a retirarse siendo Vegeta el primero en marcharse, le siguió Tenshin Han, pues tendrían que entrenar arduamente y no había más tiempo que perder, en ese lugar sólo quedaban Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan y Goku…**

-Bueno muchachos, es mejor que nos retiremos, nos vemos dentro de tres años –se despedía Goku –por cierto Bulma, cuídate mucho, que tengas un bebé sano… hasta luego –retirándose junto con Gohan y Picollo.

-Eeeh… -Bulma estaba muy sorprendida con el comentario de Goku, Krillin se le acercó curioso.

-Oye Bulma ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntaba absorto.

-No Krillin, por supuesto que no, no sé porque Goku dijo eso –decía un poco molesta.

-No será porque ya es tiempo de formalizar, y empezar a formar una bonita familia… he he he –decía un abobado Yamcha, con el rostro lleno de una pronunciada estupidez.

-Bueno chicos, yo también los dejo, nos vemos –Krillin se retiró volando hacía Kame House, una vez que disipó sus dudas.

-Oye Yamcha deja de decir tonterías y vámonos ya –sacando a Yamcha de su ensoñación.

-Eeeeh… sí –la sujetó entre sus brazos y salieron volando rumbo a C.C.

…

 **En cuanto llegaron a la C.C. lo primero que observaron fue a Vegeta entrenando a todo pulmón, Bulma miraba a través de la cámara sorprendida, sin duda ese saiyajin tenía espíritu; los siguientes días fueron iguales, los guerreros entrenaban arduamente cada uno a su manera, pero Vegeta era el único que entrenaba sin compañía; muy pocas veces Bulma y él coincidían y sobre todo porque el príncipe gozaba de la soledad, le gustaba comer solo, hacer todo solo, jamás se le escuchaba hablar siquiera, para la científica, eso comenzaba a ser exasperante, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un deseo ferviente de sentarse a charlar con él y descubrir que había detrás de esa máscara, ¿que había detrás de Vegeta?, ¿quién era realmente?, ¿que había sido de él en el pasado?, ¿qué pasaba ahora por su mente? y ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera que partir?, esas dudas inundaban su mente y la llenaban de más cuestionamientos y de más curiosidad que se acrecentaba con el paso de los días, ella deseaba a toda costa, conocer todos sus secretos…**

…

 **Un día Bulma decidió romper la rutina y se envalentonó a hablar con el saiyajin que recién había terminado su entrenamiento, seguramente estaba hambriento.**

-Vegeta… ¿porque no cenas con nosotros?…

 **No recibió respuesta, sin duda la cortesía no era una cualidad en Vegeta, eso disgustó a la científica, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente por una vez en su vida, quizá este era el reto más grande que Bulma había tenido…**

 **-** No puedes permanecer aislado siempre, no es correcto, ven vamos a cenar –le invitó la científica muy gentilmente.

-Hmp… dile a uno de tus robots que me lleve la cena a mi habitación –le respondió cortante.

-Vamos Vegeta, no tienes por qué cenar solo encerrado en tu habitación –le sonrió

-¡He dicho que me lleven la cena a mi habitación! –retirándose del jardín con la intención de subir a su recámara.

-¡Vegeta, espera!… he diseñado para ti una Cámara de gravedad mucho más eficiente y con mejor rendimiento, que la de mi padre ¿quieres verla? –dando justo en el punto débil del saiyajin y saliéndose con la suya para evitar que se fuera. Días atrás había trabajado arduamente en su laboratorio sin descanso para construir un prototipo mejorado y mucho más avanzado que el de su padre, lo había conseguido y seguramente llamaría la atención del saiyajin, pues sabía que ese era el gancho para atraer su atención, sólo así dejaría de ignorarla y ella podría acercarse a él.

-Mmm… está bien terrícola ¡muéstramela!... –ordenó impaciente.

-Claro, pero con la condición que vengas a cenar con nosotros –guiñándole un ojo.

 **Vegeta la miró perturbado, pues de alguna manera esa terrícola lo inquietaba y ese guiño no le había gustado nada, esa chica sin duda era una caja de sorpresas y su comportamiento le parecía muy extraño, se preguntaba porque lo trataba con tanta familiaridad y no le temía…**

-Vamos Vegeta no pasa nada, ten por seguro que nadie te molestará, además no hay necesidad que no convivas con nosotros, después de todo llevas unos meses viviendo aquí y pues eso te hace parte de la familia –le volvió a sonreír.

-Hmp… -fue todo lo que respondió, la siguió al interior de la casa, hasta la enorme mesa donde se encontraban cenando el señor y la señora Briefs.

-Toma asiento -Bulma le indicó el que sería su lugar en la mesa y le sacó la silla para que el saiyajin se sentara.

 **Desde ese día Vegeta regularme compartiría la mesa con los Briefs, aunque nunca hablaba ni una sola palabra, por lo menos contaban con su presencia.**

…

 **La rutina seguía presente Vegeta se levantaba al amanecer a entrenar hacía un pequeño receso para ir a desayunar, luego reanudaba sus entrenamientos y descansaba para ir a comer, así seguía durante todo el día hasta que anochecía, cenaba, tomaba su ducha nocturna y dormía; lo único que había cambiado es que al menos en horas de comidas lo veía, aunque intentaba hablar con él por alguna extraña razón algo siempre se lo impedía, además de la continua presencia de Yamcha, quien regularme se quedaba en la Corporación Cápsula y algunas veces salía de viaje por las giras de la liga de beisbol, del equipo que representaba, pero durante esos días él había permanecido en la C.C, aunque sólo veía a Bulma en las horas de comidas, pues ponía de pretexto que debía ir a entrenar y allí junto a ella le era imposible concentrarse.**

 **No había más tiempo que perder, Bulma aprovecharía la ausencia de Yamcha esos días pues el viajaría a la Capital del Norte y estaría fuera varios días, en ese tiempo lograría aproximarse a Vegeta, porque en presencia de él le era imposible, Yamcha se ponía demasiado celoso y "pensaba cosas que no eran" enfrentaría ese desafío a toda costa.**

…

 **Amanecía en la Corporación, Capsula, el cielo estaba iluminado, los pajarillos revoloteaban a ras de suelo, probando del jardín el alimento que la Sra. Briefs, había servido para ellos, era un día soleado promovente a desafiar nuevas aventuras y ese día Bulma seguramente conquistaría una.**

 **La chica de cabellos azules se despertó más temprano de lo habitual y se dirigió a la cocina, ésta aún estaba vacía, los robots de servicio aún no servían el desayuno era demasiado temprano, ella misma empezó a preparar el desayuno, unos deliciosos omellets con tocino acompañados de pan tostado y una taza de café con jugo de naranja, se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos y su corazón palpitó a mil por hora cuando se giró para ver de quien se trataba… era él, el saiyajin, arregló su vestido y aclaró su garganta, mientras Vegeta se servía abundante agua.**

-H-hola buenos días Vegeta, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –decía muy nerviosa, como si se tratara de una chiquilla enamorada.

-Hmph…-se limitó a seguir bebiendo agua. Bulma se enfureció, pero conservó la calma sabía que su huésped no era del todo caballeroso.

-Siéntate, preparé yo misma el desayuno, estoy segura que te encantará… vamos toma asiento –decía cortésmente.

 **Vegeta dudó unos segundos, pero obedeció a la chica y se sentó; Bulma le sirvió abundantemente al príncipe de los saiyajin y solo se limitaba a observarlo mientras el devoraba literalmente sus alimentos.**

-¿Quieres más?...

 **Él asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a seguir desayunando, el corazón de Bulma estaba contento, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca…**

-Vegeta, te diseñé nuevos robots, mi padre trae mucha carga de trabajo, por ello ya no será necesario que le solicites a él nuevos robots o reparaciones de la cámara de Gravedad, puedes venir directamente conmigo y yo con gusto los repararé…

-Hmph… está bien –le respondió mirándola fríamente.

 _-"Por fin me habló"_ –pensaba emocionada –Perfecto… eeh por cierto ¿cómo te ha funcionado la cámara que yo construí? –decía tratando de sostener la plática con él.

-Mmm bien, tiene mejor rendimiento que la del anciano, pero necesito robots más hábiles –le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-Ah, ya veo… mmm te construiré robots con mejor rendimiento quizá para mañana estén listos –decía sonriéndole.

-Bien, mañana pasaré por ellos – se levantó de la mesa y se retiró.

-Vegeta… ¿necesitas algo más? –le preguntó evitando que Vegeta se marchara.

-Sí que dejes de hablar y me dejes marchar –se giró y finalmente se retiró.

-Ayyyy grosero, engreído, yo sólo trato de ser amable con él –espetó muy molesta.

…

 **Los días transcurrían rápidamente y Bulma cada vez se desesperaba más por no poder acercarse a Vegeta, nunca le había tomado tanto tiempo hacer una amistad, ella era muy sociable y hacerse de nuevas amistades era una de sus grandes cualidades, pero con Vegeta le sucedía todo lo contrario, era un hombre demasiado solitario y serio, por más que intentaba acercarse a él, más se sentía la barrera invisible que el príncipe levantaba a cualquier acercamiento.**

 **Bulma estaba acostada boca abajo, leyendo una revista de científicos reconocidos no lograba concentrarse en los artículos, se sentía muy desentusiasmada sin duda…**

- _Vegeta porque eres así, jamás había conocido a un hombre como tú, eres impenetrable, no dejas que me acerqué… yo sólo intento ser "tu amiga", si eso es lo que quiero ser su amiga, sólo eso, pero tú no me permites serlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?…_

-En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de su habitación, -hija tu padre y yo iremos a la cena de negocios, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- le preguntó la señora Briefs.

-No mamá no tengo muchas ganas de salir, vayan ustedes –contestó sin mucho afán.

-Está bien, cuida del joven y apuesto Vegeta… te lo encargo cariño, hasta más tarde –salió despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa como siempre.

-Ay mi mamá que cosas dice, Vegeta no necesita que nadie lo cuide, quizá la que necesita ser cuidada de él soy yo –decía incorporándose de la cama y saliendo al jardín, sus padres ya se habían marchado, y en la colosal C.C sólo se encontraban Vegeta y ella.

 **Caminó hasta la Cámara que permanecía encendida con Vegeta adentro, ella lo observaba sin parpadear, no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento muy cálido en su interior, ella no le daba suma importancia, pues se decía así misma que sólo deseaba conocerlo y convertirse en su amiga.**

 **Vegeta terminó su entrenamiento y sintió que alguien lo observaba, salió de la cámara intempestivamente evitando que Bulma no fuera descubierta. Bulma se sonrojó al ver que la descubrió mirándolo y solo atinó a decir…**

-Eeeh, buenas noches Vegeta, y-yo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si no tenías hambre, no hay nadie en casa así que podemos pedir comida a domicilio o salir a cenar a algún lugar yo…

-No me interesa, haz lo que te plazca terrícola… -la interrumpió y la dejó hablando sola.

 **Mientras el caminaba, la molestia de Bulma creció a enojo y de enojo a una ira descomunal, corrió detrás de él alcanzándolo y poniéndose frente a él…**

-Oye ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?, yo sólo he intentado ser amable contigo desde que llegaste a esta casa, he intentado acercarme a ti, ayudarte… servirte, para que tú me correspondas así, porque te desistes a hablar, a convivir, a ser una persona ordinaria, normal –le recriminaba muy exaltada.

 **Vegeta la miraba fríamente –La que tiene el problema eres tu terrícola, yo no necesito de la compañía de nadie, para mí la amistad no existe, eso sólo son tonterías de los humanos… aun lado terrícola –le respondió seco.**

-No señor, no me vas a decir que solo los humanos somos así, yo tengo amigos que no son humanos y no se comportan como tú, Picollo y Goku son un ejemplo, él es un saiyajin como tú y es muy amistoso.

-Kakaroto no fue criado en el planeta Vegita y además es un idiota, un sujeto como él no sabe discernir entre lo que le conviene o no –expresó perdiendo el control.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero no tienes que ser grosero con quien te da la mano, vives en mi casa desde hace un tiempo y creo que debemos llevarnos mejor… ¿por qué no somos amigos Vegeta? –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Tsk…-la miró con desdén, sin duda no le agradaba para nada esa terrícola –No me interesa terrícola –se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien no te obligaré a ser mi amigo ni a que seas cortés conmigo, porque eso es algo que sinceramente no va contigo, pero lo que si te voy a exigir es que me llames por mi nombre, me llamo B-U-L-M-A de acuerdo, Bulma –le respondió envalentonada.

-Hmph –fue todo lo que dijo y se retiró.

-Uyyyyy cada vez me está costando más trabajo tratarlo, ¡NO LO SOPORTOOOO!…

…

 **Los días seguían su curso, Bulma y Vegeta se ignoraban mutuamente ella seguía muy molesta con él y él estaba completamente enfrascado en su entrenamiento y su deseo más ferviente, derrotar a Kakaroto, ese día Yamcha llegó a la Capital del Oeste y aterrizó en la C.C, se le veía de lo más feliz, sin duda le estaba yendo muy bien…**

-Hola Bulma, ya regresé –decía abrazándola.

-Yamcha que alegría que hayas vuelto –le devolvió el abrazo -¿Has estado entrenando?

-Eeeh si claro, no se me olvida que dentro de tres años llegaran esas abominables máquinas.

-Yamcha sé que vienes un poco exhausto de la gira, pero me gustaría salir a pasear contigo, necesito distraerme he tenido días muy complicados –decía mirándolo con su cara más tierna, esa nunca fallaba.

-Claro que sí Bulma, iremos a donde quieras… sé que me has extrañado mucho y te compensaré por todo el tiempo que no hemos estado juntos –decía entre risas muy contento.

-Ah… si claro te he extrañado –de pronto se descubrió a sí misma, durante todos esos días ni un solo instante había pensado en él, eso le extrañaba en demasía, ella era una chica muy controladora y celosa, no lo había llamado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera se había preguntado si estaba bien.

…

 **Se arregló muy bonita ese día, quería lucir hermosa, se vistió con un vestido azul cielo desmangado con corte en línea A, un escote no muy pronunciado en el área del busto, unos tacones altos blancos y su cabello recogido en una coleta, sin duda se veía despampanante, decidió no pasar inadvertida y pasó caminando justo en frente de Vegeta, quien acaba de finalizar su entrenamiento vespertino.**

 **Bulma sabía que la tuvo que haber visto, pero el príncipe de los saiyajin, era muy diferente a los terrícolas y a decir verdad a cualquier hombre, él no había prestado atención, la vio, pero no le dio importancia, para él lo único importante eran sus entrenamientos y eliminar a Goku, no existía nada más en su vida.**

…

 **Yamcha y Bulma salieron al cine al terminar la película decidieron ir a cenar, Yamcha no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero veía a su novia completamente diferente, esa Bulma no lo miraba con interés, parecía como si no le estuviera prestando atención, estaba ausente…**

-Oye Bulma, ¿te pasa algo?, desde que me revivieron, te he notado extraña ya no eres la misma conmigo, casi no haces el intento de convivir, es importante que solucionemos esta situación, por nada del mundo deseo que nuestra relación termine, tu sabes cuánto te amo y nada me gustaría más que nos casáramos y formemos una gran familia.

-Eeeh, no Yamcha no lo tomes así, estas suponiendo cosas que no son, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y estoy muy tensa con eso de los androides, pero las cosas están bien no te preocupes.

-Menos mal ya empezaba a preocuparme –se acercó a besar sus labios carmín.

 **Bulma le correspondió el beso, pero se impactó al ver que no sentía nada en ese beso, se separó inmediatamente** _ **–"Basta Bulma no lo arruines, debo de estar muy estresada, yo amo a Yamcha, siempre ha sido así"**_ **–regañándose a si misma entre sus pensamientos.**

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupado Yamcha al ver a su novia peleando consigo misma.

-Sí perfectamente, ha ha –reía.

-Oye mi amor sabes… tengo un gran deseo, al verte así tan bella, con ese vestido, este lugar tan romántico… pues me ha inyectado unas enormes ganas de que tú y yo estemos solos, me entiendes –decía coqueteándole a la científica.

-Ah ya veo _–"Dios, ¿Qué hago? Yo no quiero hacer el amor no tengo ganas y además…"_ –miró a Yamcha de pies a cabeza… _-"Por Dios que estoy pensando, estoy enloqueciendo, necesito tomar unas vacaciones"_ \- Mira Yamcha yo también muero de ganas, pero mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano porque tenemos una junta muy importante con un influyente inversor… discúlpame tendremos que dejarlo para después.

-Mmm que lastima, me hubiera gustado pasar una velada inolvidable contigo, bueno ya será en otra ocasión –decía muy desanimado.

\- Si ya será en otra ocasión.

 **Se retiraron y llegaron a la C.C. Bulma despidió de beso a Yamcha y entró a su habitación… suspiró y resopló a la vez sin duda se había salvado, pero se sentía fatal, no lograba comprender porque no sentía atracción por su novio y porque ya empezaba a dudar de ese gran amor que alguna vez sintió, por otro lado el saiyajin, le hacía remover en su interior sentimientos muy nuevos y puros, sentía una especial ternura hacia él que no lograba descifrar, lo veía tan solitario y tan lleno de ira hacia los demás, ¿por qué ese saiyajin siempre estaba en sus pensamientos? se preguntaba una y otra vez…**

…

- _Es verdad, sin darme cuenta Vegeta había cautivado mi corazón, ese solitario saiyajin había cambiado en mi muchas cosas y me había enseñado algo que yo desconocía… -devolvió las prendas que alguna vez su esposo vistió a su lugar, suspiró exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, cerró el cajón del buró y salió de la habitación…_

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, les agradezco con todo el corazón y les prometo que vienen capítulos muy interesantes que les dejaran muy buen sabor de boca, Saludos a todos y también a los anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18: Solitario Corazón

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, para un autor no hay mejor regalo que ese y esta historia es para ustedes y por ustedes mil gracias,**

 **Sofigomez, Sora147, anabellgonzalez92, Gime, Pau20, Sasukevsnaruto, JLgonzalez, SophyBrief, Kira466, Bulmabrief y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos muchísimas gracias y les mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **POR ALLÍ ME PREGUNTARON CADA CUANDO ACTUALIZO, YO ACTUALIZÓ SEMANALMENTE CADA VIERNES, SALVO QUE NO PUDIERA HACERLO, LES INFORMARÉ CON TIEMPO PARA QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE.**

 **SOPHYBRIEF: QUE BUENO TENERTE POR ACÁ DE NUEVO Y NO TE PREOCUPES YO ESTOY IGUAL HAY MUCHOS FICS QUE QUIERO LEER Y NO ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPO, TE AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAS HECHO UN ESPACIO PARA PONERTE AL CORRIENTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS. UN FUERTE ABRAZO.**

 **Capítulo 18: "Solitario Corazón"**

 **Trunks terminó su entrenamiento matutino y se dirigió al laboratorio de su madre, donde ella se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo invento…**

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué haces?... –preguntaba curioso como de costumbre.

-Estoy construyendo una nave espacial… ¿puedes pasarme el desarmador de la mesa? –decía sin interrumpir su labor.

-Oh una nave espacial, pero ¿piensas ir al espacio?...- le decía mientras le facilitaba el desarmador.

-Así es hijo –le respondió muy animada.

-¡Que bien yo quiero ir! –expresó entusiasmado – ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡Por supuesto que no Trunks, tú te quedarás no quiero que por ningún motivo viajes al espacio, es peligroso, me entendiste! –le respondió muy alterada, sin duda Bulma tenía un gran temor de que su hijo corriera con la misma suerte de Vegeta.

-Ay mamá, pero yo soy muy fuerte, además vas a necesitar que alguien te cuide, recuerda que yo soy el hombre de la casa ahora que mi papá no está y me corresponde velar por tu seguridad, no hay nada que temer yo soy el hijo de un saiyajin y uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo –alardeó.

-De ninguna manera, tú te quedarás, eso no está a discusión, además la semana entrante entras a clases. –le dijo secamente.

-Mmm… está bien, pero ¿con quién irás?… y ¿porque quieres viajar al espacio? –cuestionaba confundido.

-Eso pronto lo sabrás, en cuanto tenga la nave concluida… -le respondió más suave.

-Está bien, oye mamá… hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a ningún lugar ¿por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones? –decía con su semblante más inocente.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho que no salimos y hoy amanecí de muy buen humor, vamos…

…

 **Los sonidos de los niños abundaban en el macro parque de diversiones, los niños corrían de un lado a otro y sus padres detrás de ellos, ese día estaba abarrotado de gente, los algodones de azúcar y los dulces se divisaban en cualquier rincón, los juegos mecánicos trabajaban sin cesar; Bulma y Trunks llegaron y miraron las atracciones en el lugar, Trunks decidió subirse a la montaña rusa, Bulma decidió esperarlo abajo, a ella le atemorizaban esos juegos, después el pequeño se subió a unas tazas voladoras, luego a los coches chocones y luego a un inmenso tobogán que desembocaba en una alberca muy profunda con delfines en su interior, Bulma miraba el show complacida, estaba sonriendo… después de cinco meses, estaba sonriendo de nuevo y se sentía feliz de ver a su hijo disfrutar del paseo; sin duda alguna el salir de la rutina, del trabajo en la C.C le traía muchos beneficios, Trunks se percató de ello y rio emocionado, salió de la piscina y fue a cambiarse de ropa a los vestidores…**

-Ya estoy listo mamá –decía contento.

-Muy bien… oye ¿quieres un helado? –preguntaba divertida.

-Síiiiii, vamos –respondió complacido.

 **Bulma pidió un cono de nuez y chocolate y Trunks de todos los sabores, el chico comía como su padre abundantemente y deprisa; Bulma lo observaba y no podía evitar compararlo con su marido, eran muy parecidos, aunque había heredado sus ojos y su tipo de cabello, las facciones eran idénticas a las de Vegeta, incluso su manera de sentarse y algunas poses eran muy similares.**

-Mamá… ¿cómo fue que mi papa y tú se casaron? -le preguntó tímidamente, esa duda había surgido en el niño desde hace mucho tiempo, alguna vez se lo preguntó a su padre, pero jamás le respondió nada, solo se limitó a decir que le preguntará a su madre y ahora que él ya no estaba, Trunks quería saberlo todo de él.

-Bueno, Trunks… mmm por donde empiezo, tu padre llegó aquí a la Tierra y…. –Bulma le contaba la historia de su relación, el chico la escuchaba absorto sin parpadear mientras se terminaba su cono de helado…

…

 **Bulma se encontraba leyendo revistas de modas en la sala, su madre llegó sacándola de sus pensamientos…**

-Bulma mira los pasteles que compré en la nueva pastelería, no se ven deliciosos –decía muy animada su madre.

-Mmm… que envidia me das, no tienes preocupaciones –decía sin mucho afán tomando un pastelillo.

-Relájate Bulma, no debes preocuparte ni estar triste solo porque Yamcha y Vegeta se la pasan entrenando y no te hacen caso –decía con simpleza.

-Ay por favor mamá no hagas esas bromas de mal gusto –le respondió molesta.

 **De pronto el doctor Briefs apareció interrumpiendo la charla de las dos mujeres…**

-Vaya esta vez sí que estoy sorprendido, Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo, ya le dije varias veces que es peligroso entrenar con la gravedad aumentada 300G, pero no me hace caso, cada vez pide con más frecuencia nuevos robots de entrenamiento y los descompone muy rápido.

-Vegeta es un lunático al que sólo le gusta pelear –espetó la chica de cabellos azules.

-Yo creo que Vegeta es un chico muy guapo… - añadió la señora Briefs tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Querida, pero si el otro día me dijiste que Goku era un chico muy guapo… -expresó el dr. Briefs.

-Bueno sí Goku es un chico muy guapo, pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente, ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo y con esa frente tan amplia que tiene lo hace ver muy singular… mmm ya se para la próxima vez lo invitaré a que tenga una cita conmigo –volvió a dar un sorbo a su té.

-Mmmm… -expresaron al unísono Bulma y su padre, parecían incrédulos frente a lo que acaban de escuchar.

 **De pronto se escuchó un gran estallido en el jardín trasero de la C.C, Bulma salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la explosión y se encontró a Yamcha quien entrenaba al aire libre… Bulma al darse cuenta que la explosión provenía de la cámara de gravedad se asustó mucho…**

-V-vegeta… -susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-La cámara no podía resistir más, ese entrenamiento era demasiado peligroso –dijo Yamcha al ver la cámara de gravedad reducida a escombros.

-¡Ay no!… Vegeta –decía entre sollozos, mientras buscaba algún rastro del saiyajin entre el desastre.

 **De pronto una mano emergió de entre los escombros, y después salió un titubeante príncipe de los saiyajin, quien había sobrevivido a la explosión.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó Bulma, cayendo hacia atrás junto a Yamcha quien también estaba impresionado.

-Vegeta estás vivo –decía la chica muy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, que creían –apenas sujetándose en pie, estaba muy malherido.

Bulma suspiró de alivio al verlo en pie –Oye ¿qué te pasa? por poco destruyes mi casa, haber si ya te comportas –le gritó muy molesta.

-Hmph –intentó responderle, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y se desplomó entre los escombros.

-Vegeta… -corrió hasta él y lo sujeto entre sus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería, no interfieras en mis entrenamientos –vociferó muy débilmente.

-Con ese cuerpo tan malherido, piensas ¿seguir entrenando?, es imposible…

-Eso no es nada para mí, soy un saiyajin, el hombre más fuerte del universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakaroto…

-Sí claro, puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero escucha lo que voy a decirte…

-A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes –intentó incorporarse, pero se desmayó al instante.

-¡Vegeta!...

 **Llamaron al médico de la familia y lo estabilizaron pero aún seguía inconsciente, Yamcha al ver a su novia sufrir por Vegeta le asqueó la escena y decidió salir a un bar con otra chica, mientras que los padres de Bulma la acompañaban en los cuidados del saiyajin, Bulma no se despegaba ni un momento de él, se mantuvo así y sin darse cuenta oscureció, los padres de Bulma se retiraron dejando a la chica al cuidado de Vegeta…**

 **Vegeta empezó a hablar entre sueños y parecía que tenía una pesadilla, pues decía que el derrotaría a Goku y el sería el más fuerte a toda costa… Bulma lo miró con una profunda tristeza y misericordia; por un momento se detuvo a observarlo, fijó su mirada a su cuerpo cubierto de múltiples cicatrices que ya eran antiguas, empezó a comprender el comportamiento tan mezquino del saiyajin y por qué se sobrexigía en los entrenamientos, al punto de lastimarse tan gravemente, suspiró conteniendo el llanto, se sentía muy triste por él, por verlo así, en esas condiciones…**

-Vegeta, no me imagino por todo lo que habrás pasado sin duda ha de haber sido muy duro… lo siento tanto, me gustaría poder hacer más por ti y que no vivieras inmerso en esa profunda soledad, no sé por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo –las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse de sus ojos.

 **Sin darse cuenta Bulma se quedó profundamente dormida recargada en la mesa junto a la camilla…**

 **A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó abruptamente, pues había tenido múltiples pesadillas, lo primero que observó fue a la chica terrícola dormida incómodamente con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, la observó unos segundos y no pudo evitar pensar el motivo de sus cuidados, porque se preocupaba tanto por él, si el no mostraba ni un resquicio de atenciones hacia ella, ni siquiera era amable con ella… se fue incorporando de la camilla, cautelosamente para no hacer ruido y llegó dificultosamente hasta su cámara de gravedad, la encendió y reanudó sus entrenamientos, no perdería más tiempo, el no pararía hasta convertirse en súper saiyajin.**

 **Bulma despertó y no encontró a Vegeta por ningún lado, entonces, se dio cuenta que en el único lugar donde podría estar, era en la cámara de gravedad que recientemente ella le había construido.**

 **Vegeta entrenaba arduamente, cuando en la pantalla apareció la terrícola escandalosa.**

-Escucha esto Vegeta, no está bien que te pongas a entrenar con el cuerpo lastimado –le gritaba exaltada.

-Hmph… -seguía entrenando sin mostrarle atención.

-Si continúas así no podrás recuperarte jamás ¿me oyes? –le decía muy molesta.

-Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo, que mujer tan maleducada –decía para sí quejándose de ella.

 **En ese momento Vegeta perdió el equilibrio por su extrema debilidad y cayó al suelo de la Cámara.**

-Te lo digo honestamente, tu eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo, apuesto a que no puedes contestarme eso… claro porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad –expresó alardeando.

-Oye ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años?... –espetó sofocadamente.

-Ah… no, por supuesto que no, yo quiero seguir viviendo porque aún soy una joven bonita y atractiva que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo –decía muy segura de sí.

-Entonces, ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –le gritó exasperado.

 **En ese momento se cortó la comunicación y Vegeta pudo seguir entrenando sin interrupciones, sin duda esa mujer lo llevaba al límite, sólo de algo estaba completamente seguro le exasperaba, aunque también le inquietaba porque era la única persona que se le acercaba y tenía atenciones hacia él, nunca nadie las había tenido jamás y esa chica hacia todo para ayudarlo y mantenerlo cómodo, a veces pensaba que lo hacía para que le perdonara la vida y otras veces simplemente llegaba a la conclusión, que eso era imposible porque no le temía en ningún aspecto, por el contrario frecuentemente lo retaba y le reñía.**

 **Bulma estaba un poco deprimida por las palabras de Vegeta, sin embargo estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo y sabía que sólo eran vagas advertencias, el jamás la dañaría ni a ella ni a su familia, porque no estaba en sus planes y muy en el fondo sabía que él no era el hombre malo que aparentaba ser frente al mundo, debajo de esa rudeza se escondía alguien con heridas muy profundas que seguramente no habían cicatrizado, conocía muy poco de su pasado, pero lo único que si tenía claro, es que le habían arrebatado su orgullo más de una vez y por eso era así…**

 **La mañana siguiente Vegeta apenas y comió con todos, no quería verlos porque temía que sintieran compasión por él, Bulma decidió llevarle la cena a su habitación…**

Toc toc –tocaba la puerta –Toc…toc –siguió tocando sin recibir respuesta, entonces giró la perilla y se percató que la puerta estaba abierta y entró, observó a Vegeta saliendo de la ducha, vestía sólo un short –Perdón Vegeta sólo vine a traerte la cena, supuse que no querrías cenar con nosotros –decía completamente sonrojada.

-Mmm déjalo allí… señalando la mesita de noche –respondió muy serio.

-Eeeh… sí claro –dejó la cena en la mesita, iba a retirarse cuando una idea iluminó su mente y la materializó en voz alta –Vegeta cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo… puedes confiar en mí para todo, aunque tú me veas sólo como una mujer terrícola, para mí tu eres importante y en mí tienes una amiga y porque no una aliada –decía eso mientras su corazón se aceleraba más y más, sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento, lo dijo se atrevió a decirlo, lo que sentía y guardaba en su corazón, le dijo que era importante para ella.

 **Vegeta la miró sorprendido por sus palabras y no expresó absolutamente nada ni siquiera hizo una mueca de desdén como solía hacerlo, se quedó inmóvil, entonces Bulma se percató que habló demás y salió corriendo muy avergonzada.**

 **Vegeta sintió por primera vez un escalofrió en su interior, esas palabras sin duda muy en el fondo de su corazón le taladraron el alma, pero su orgullo de guerrero no le permitiría sentir nada hacía nadie, el sólo vivía para hacerse más fuerte y vengarse de Kakaroto.**

 **Bulma se encerró en su habitación completamente ruborizada y avergonzada…**

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué le dije eso?, ¿por qué tengo la boca tan suelta?, que va a pensar de mí, además yo tengo novio y se llama Yamcha y… -en ese momento al mencionar su nombre se dio cuenta que ya no había amor por él, había un cariño inmenso, pero el amor había desaparecido y había sido transferido a alguien más… no, en realidad desde el accidente, ella había descubierto que amaba profundamente a ese saiyajin quien vivía en su casa desde hace año y medio, pero se mentía así misma durante todos esos meses, pues al verse descubierta, enamorada de ese despiadado saiyajin le generaba una profunda vergüenza consigo misma, estaba loca por amarlo, loca por amar a alguien quien ni siquiera mostraba un resquicio de interés por ella, pero aun así lo amaba en silencio, lo amaba sin duda, ese saiyajin había cautivado su corazón… -Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente… no debo pensar en él, se va a ir en cuanto exterminen a los androides, él no se quedará ni mucho menos se fijará en mí, ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor, dudo que alguna vez lo haya experimentado, tengo que enterrar estos sentimientos y seguir con Yamcha el me ama y seguramente algún día nos casaremos…

 **Esa noche llovió a cantaros y paró hasta el amanecer, produciendo una mañana hermosa con el cielo dibujado por un enorme y esplendoroso arcoíris…**

 **Vegeta se levantó y no pudo evitar observarlo era majestuoso y se sentía con muchas energías, sin duda hoy le esperaría un buen entrenamiento…**

 **Bulma se dedicó a seguir trabajando en sus inventos, mientras su madre horneaba unas deliciosas galletas de coco, las favoritas de su hija.**

 **El día pasó rápido y la oscuridad de la noche tiño el cielo estrellado con una luna maravillosa, cenó la familia Briefs junto al saiyajin sin decir una sola palabra, probaron las deliciosas galletas de coco. El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por la señora de ojos sonrientes.**

-Mamá están deliciosas, gracias por prepararlas no sabes cómo las necesitaba –decía comiéndolas sin control.

-Si hija lo sé, sé que estas muy deprimida porque Yamcha salió de gira y porque el joven Vegeta sólo se dedica a entrenar –comentario que hizo atragantarse con el café a ambos muchachos, Bulma y Vegeta.

 **Vegeta se retiró de inmediato seguramente la señora loca no tardaría en molestarlo, Bulma hizo lo mismo, se toparon en las escaleras Bulma las subió corriendo pues estaba muy apenada con el comentario de su madre y Vegeta se encerró en su habitación.**

 **Bulma terminó de ducharse y se puso la pijama para meterse a la cama a dormir, se recostó entre los mullidos almohadones y se durmió.**

 **Vegeta hizo lo mismo, después de ducharse se acostó a dormir, comenzó con sus constantes pesadillas…**

-Los saiyajines sólo son unos inútiles monos salvajes, afortunadamente los eliminé a todos y me quedé con el principito, Ha ha ha… quien diría que me entregó su orgullo en charola de plata ha ha ha…

 **Vegeta escuchaba detrás de la puerta la conversación que Freezer sostenía con Zarbon, se reían desmesuradamente el chico no pudo evitar molestarse y lanzar una poderosa bola de energía que fue reducida a polvo por Freezer…**

-Insolente, ¿cómo te atreves engendro? –fue hacia él y lo tomó del cuello apretándolo fuertemente, el niño no podía hacer nada para detenerlo lo estaba asfixiando, luego el emperador maligno lo soltó.

-No te dejaré morir eres mi esclavo y me servirás hasta que ya no sirvas más, pero el que te haya perdonado la vida no significa que no te dé un castigo ejemplar mocoso –lo golpeó hasta que se cansó dejando al niño inconsciente.

 **Un cúmulo de recuerdos se agolparon en su pesadilla, produciendo que gritará…**

-¡MALDITO… MALDITOOO, no permitiré que me sigas humillando maldito Freezer…malditoooo!

 **Bulma se despertó abruptamente en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Vegeta, sin dudarlo corrió hasta su habitación, vio a Vegeta que yacía dormido empapado en sudor y seguía gritando y moviéndose violentamente, Bulma se acercó a él con decisión…**

-Vegeta, tranquilo, todo está bien… todo está bien, escúchame estás teniendo una pesadilla, tranquilízate, Freezer ya no está… tranquilo todo está bien… -le sujetó las manos cálidamente, Vegeta sintió esa calidez y una voz dulce que lo llamaba y despertó…

-Ya pasó… gracias a dios que despertaste, tuviste una pesadilla –decía muy preocupada.

 **Vegeta la observó y en su interior ahondaron sentimientos de vergüenza y al ver que la chica sostenía su mano, retiró la suya al instante.**

-No es nada, regresa a tu habitación –dijo girándose dándole la espalda.

-Sí ya me voy, vuelve a dormir que descanses –se retiró dejando a un Vegeta muy confundido.

…

 **Pasaron varios días y Yamcha volvió, su semblante era muy distinto ya no se acercaba a Bulma con los ánimos que solía hacerlo, lo sintió frío, ese día Yamcha habló con Bulma y le dijo que se mudaría a su nuevo departamento, Bulma aceptó, quedaron de salir esa noche, tenía que hablar seriamente con él.**

-Hoy es el gran día, esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar, lo de Vegeta es una locura el partirá tarde que temprano, en cambio Yamcha siempre estará para mí… decía mientras se maquillaba, sin duda se esmeró mucho pues lucía absolutamente hermosa, vistió un vestido corto rojo y escotado se soltó su cabello y se puso unas zapatillas negras con un tacón de aguja y bastante altas, estaba dispuesta a proponerle a Yamcha que formalizaran su relación, pues después de todo ella no era una jovencita y deseaba tener hijos, seguramente cuando los hijos llegarán ella volvería amar a Yamcha, al menos eso se decía.

 **Esa noche quedaron de verse en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, sería así porque quedaba muy cerca del departamento de Yamcha… dieron las 8:00 pm y Bulma llegó al sofisticado restaurante tenía una reservación y preguntó si su acompañante había llegado ya.**

-No señorita aún no llega, pero tomé asiento por favor –el mesero le sacó la silla para que se sentara y dejó en su mesa una botella de vino espumoso, el más fino y las descorchó.

-Gracias muy amable –se acomodó esperando a que llegara su novio.

 **Pasó media hora y Yamcha seguía sin aparecer, Bulma pensó que debía ser paciente y tomó una copa de vino, sin darse cuenta la media hora se convirtió a una hora y Bulma ya llevaba varias copas, siguió bebiendo y ya había pasado otra media hora más, se dio cuenta que Yamcha no llegaría seguramente algo se le había atravesado, dejó la botella casi vacía y pagó la cuenta y propina, salió del restaurante y caminó hasta el departamento de Yamcha, quien estaba a escasas dos cuadras, iba un poco molesta, pero necesitaba cumplir su cometido, las copas le habían ayudado a tomar valor para lo que estaba por pasar. Llegó al edificio y subió por el elevador mientras se arreglaba el vestido y su peinado, llegó al piso del departamento que buscaba e iba a timbrar cuando se percató que estaba abierto, empujó la puerta y caminó… parecía como si no hubiera nadie, quizá estaba dormido, pensó, entonces se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, su corazón se estrujaba porque no deseaba estar con él, pero no podía seguir evadiéndolo, ella debía casarse con él, cuando giró la perilla su interior se desplomó, vio la imagen más espantosa que una mujer puede observar, a su novio haciéndole el amor a otra chica.**

 **Bulma miró indignada la escena, no era la primera vez que le había sido infiel, pero jamás lo había visto en esas circunstancias.**

-¡YAMCHAAAA! –le gritó a todo pulmón, la sangre le hervía.

 **Yamcha miró anonadado a su novia, no podía creer que lo hubiera visto en esas condiciones, se tapó con las sábanas y la chica salió disparada del departamento. Bulma no pudo seguir allí y decidió retirarse muy molesta. Yamcha salió de sus pensamientos y como pudo se vistió y la alcanzó en la calle.**

-Bulma… Bulma espera por favor, no te vayas… sé que lo que pasó estuvo muy mal y no sabes lo mal que me siento, pero es que yo me sentía muy solo tu…

-¡Cállate! – le gritó zafándose del agarre -en tu vida me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero volver a verte –siguió caminando apresuradamente, Yamcha voló para alcanzarla y se posó en frente de ella.

-No Bulma por favor perdóname no podemos terminar… lo hice porque sentía tu rechazo, porque estaba celoso de Vegeta, desde que ese saiyajin se instaló en tu casa tú te desvives en atenderlo y sólo tienes tiempo para él.

-No metas a Vegeta en esto, él no tiene nada que ver, tu solo lo usas de pretexto para justificar tus bajezas… yo soy una idiota…-comenzó a llorar –estuve esperándote por horas en el restaurante y jamás te apareciste, teníamos una cita y tú estabas revolcándote con otra, mientras yo pensaba en como sugerirte que… -no pudo continuar y siguió caminando.

-Sugerirme ¿Qué? Bulma… ¿qué tenías que sugerirme?

-Yo quería proponerte que formalizáramos, que nos casáramos y formáramos una familia, pero tú lo has arruinado todo, y a decir verdad es lo mejor porque tu jamás ibas a proponérmelo, además jamás tendría fidelidad garantizada a tu lado… ADIOS YAMCHA –se retiró corriendo hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante y salió a toda velocidad en su avión.

 **Yamcha se quedó inmóvil y atónito con la confesión de Bulma, se sintió fatal lo había arruinado todo, entonces un inmenso temor embargó su ser, no quería perderla la amaba con locura, pero había cometido un grave error…**

-Bulma… ¡perdóname! –se arrojó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llover fuertemente.

…

 **Bulma aterrizó en la C.C, se quitó los tacones y caminó descalza por el jardín lodoso de su casa hasta la entrada, su maquillaje estaba arruinado de tanto llorar, subió corriendo las escaleras y topó con Vegeta fuertemente, provocando que ambos se golpearan.**

 **Vegeta le iba a reclamar, pero se percató que estaba llorando y decidió guardarse sus reclamos; Bulma se encerró en su habitación dando un estruendoso portazo, se abalanzó a la cama y tomó una almohada donde descargó todo su llanto, se sentía humillada, burlada, estúpida, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con Yamcha, estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa y ahora no tenía nada.**

 **Vegeta no podía dormir por los lloriqueos de la terrícola eran demasiado fuertes y eso lo molestaba en demasía, sin duda algo terrible le había tenido que pasar para llorar de esa manera, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que se callara y lo dejará dormir…**

-Ash… esa terrícola escandalosa no deja de lloriquear -tapándose con una almohada la cabeza, aventó la almohada y se levantó, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, giró la perilla y estaba abierta la puerta, entonces la miró consumida en llanto.

-¡Quieres dejar de lloriquear de una buena vez, no me dejas descansar, mujer escandalosa! –le gritó fúrico.

 **Bulma se giró para mirarlo y por alguna extraña razón, obedeció a sus impulsos y corrió a abrazarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente para seguir llorando, Vegeta la miró incrédulo, su cuerpo estaba trémulo, solo la escuchaba en su pecho llorar y llorar, iba a reclamarle cuando…**

-Perdóname Vegeta, es que tuve una noche terrible… y-yo lo vi y él…-decía entre sollozos sintió la respiración cálida del saiyajin y lo primero que observó al levantar su rostro fueron los labios de Vegeta, no pudo evitar observarlos y lentamente fue acercándose a ellos hasta que sucumbió en un beso, sus labios estaban unidos a los de él, Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la terrícola lo estaba besando, jamás había besado a nadie, esas costumbres eran inapropiadas en su planeta, para ellos sólo existía el apareamiento para preservar la especie, o al menos eso opinaba la mayoría, de repente Bulma despegó sus labios de los de él y lo miró apenada –disculpa… no te vayas a molestar perdón, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, Vegeta estaba petrificado no se esperaba nada de eso, se sacudió y se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir por fin, no quiso tomarle importancia, pero sin duda ese beso le inquietó.

 **Bulma pasó la noche en vela y comió una cubeta de helado de chocolate, amaneció y recordó lo que había hecho por lo que decidió evitar a Vegeta, Yamcha llegó a la C.C a hablar con Bulma, pero ella no lo recibió, finalmente Yamcha se retiró quizá necesitaría tiempo y él se lo daría.**

 **Bulma ocupó su tiempo en trabajar sin salir de su laboratorio, evitando así varios días al saiyajin, pasó una semana para que pudieran coincidir y eso sucedió cuando Vegeta llegó a su laboratorio a exigirle nuevos robots.**

-Terrícola, necesito robots nuevos… -decía secamente e impaciente.

-V-Vegeta… si allí están en esa cápsula, ah y por cierto no vuelvas a llamarme terrícola, recuerda cual es mi nombre, soy Bulma, está bien –le respondió molesta.

-Tsk… -tomó la cápsula y se marchó.

-Por dios como puedo estar enamorada de él si es tan engreído y grosero, prepotente, pero ese beso me gustó, me gustó mucho a pesar que él se quedó inmóvil… sus labios no eran fríos como él, eran tan cálidos y suaves… estás loca Bulma deja de soñar –continuó con su trabajo.

 **Vegeta entrenaba arduamente y los días pasaban y pasaban y Bulma estaba desesperada, se sentía más sola que nunca y el amor que sentía por Vegeta crecía más y más, un estallido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba otra vez de Vegeta, pero esta vez estaba completamente inconsciente y muy malherido, Bulma se horrorizó cuando lo vio, su cuerpo estaba inundado de sangre, rápidamente lo llevaron a la enfermería y el medicó lo estabilizó, Bulma sentía que se moría por dentro, porque estaba muy grave, se pasó todas las noches cuidándolo sin descanso, pasó una semana antes de que Vegeta pudiera despertar.**

-Vegeta reacciona por favor, no te vayas a morir, si lo haces no sé qué va a pasar conmigo porque tú me cautivaste, tu corazón solitario me sedujo de la manera más pura e irracional, llenaste ese vacío en mí que nadie pudo llenar porque tú eres tan diferente a todos, a todo…

 **En esos momentos Vegeta comenzó a despertar, afortunadamente no había escuchado nada, lo único que sabía es que seguía herido…**

-Vegeta gracias a Dios –decía llorando de felicidad, limpió sus lágrimas y le dijo –digas lo que digas no te dejaré entrenar aunque me cueste la vida oíste, corriste con mucha suerte hace días te debatías entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -preguntó el saiyajin

-Una semana –comenzó a ayudarlo a acomodarle la almohada -Vegeta tengo que cambiarte los vendajes, aunque ya te ves mucho mejor, es mejor que lo haga entendiste.

-Tsk… -fue lo único que expresó el príncipe de los saiyajin y permitió que la chica de cabellos azules le ayudara.

 **Bulma antes de ponerle nuevas vendas, le untó una pomada, mientras lo hacía, empezó a ruborizarse instantáneamente, levantó la mirada y observó a Vegeta mirándola fijamente, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente atraída, se dejó llevar por sus más profundos impulsos y dejó fluir sus sentimientos, se lanzó a besarlo apasionadamente sin importarle más nada.**

 **A Vegeta en un principio le tomó por sorpresa, pero ese beso le hizo sentir un sinfín de escalofríos, que sacudieron hasta la última fibra de su ser y sin darse cuenta fue sucumbiendo ante el hasta que terminó por corresponderle y terminaron besándose ambos apasionadamente, él beso fue aumentando su intensidad como el fuego de una chimenea, el cuerpo de Vegeta comenzó a reaccionar y sentir cosquilleo en toda su musculatura, Bulma se acercaba más y más a él estrechando su delicado cuerpo al de él, se puso encima de él rozando su feminidad con la masculinidad del príncipe, deseaba con todo su corazón que Vegeta la tomará y la hiciera su mujer, por otro parte Vegeta luchaba por detenerse, era un cúmulo de sensaciones reprimidas desde que era muy pequeño, jamás había dejado aflorar nada, ni siquiera algo tan natural como era el sexo, durante años se reprimió, pero en ese momento su pasión dormida comenzaba a emerger desmesuradamente e irrefrenablemente. Bulma empezó a desabotonar su vestido y lo lanzó fuera de la cama quedando sólo en ropa interior, Vegeta se sentía muy extraño por estas sensaciones tan extrañas que no se había permitido sentir antes, pues él jamás se rebajaría a sentirse débil, pero a la vez le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, Bulma le arrancó la ropa interior a Vegeta y Vegeta finalmente despertó y comenzó a acariciar sensualmente a Bulma, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera al tacto de sus dedos. La despojó de su sostén y de sus bragas, frente a él tenía una mujer hermosa sin duda, con un cuerpo muy bien delineado, su piel blanca era lo que más le agradó y sus perfectos senos, la acarició sin más rodeos y ella lo acarició también dibujando círculos en su perfecta musculatura, se besaron apasionadamente y continuaron con el ritual, la recostó en la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, sus cuerpos estaban unidos al tacto, pero era insuficiente, Vegeta recorrió con sus dedos y sus labios cada rincón de su esbelto cuerpo, mientras Bulma sonreía feliz por tan apasionadas caricias y a la vez sutiles, algo muy extraño viniendo de un saiyajin como Vegeta, Bulma lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó tiernamente, Vegeta le siguió el ritmo y sus temperaturas aumentaron más de lo previsto, produciendo una unión tan necesaria y provocando que el saiyajin entrara finalmente al delicado cuerpo de la chica, creando una imagen tan suave y sensual de dos seres con sus cuerpos ardientes cegados por el frenesí de pasión, que hacían el amor, al menos Bulma lo hacía… y la chica no pudo evitar que se le escapara… -Te amo Vegeta, se lo dijo repetitivamente; finalmente ambos tocaron el cielo con los dedos y alcanzaron la cumbre del placer terminando al mismo tiempo el encuentro íntimo.**

 **Vegeta se separó de ella y agitado se hizo a la orilla de la cama, mientras Bulma sujetaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa, se sentía completamente plena, feliz, no pudo evitar acercarse a él y abrazarse a su pecho, Vegeta no expresó nada y solo se limitó a dormir…**

…

 **Bulma amaneció desnuda cubierta de sábanas, pero Vegeta ya no estaba a su lado se había ido muy temprano a entrenar, la chica quiso preparar el desayuno ese día y se lo llevó a Vegeta, Vegeta quedó muy sorprendido, pero como siempre no le tomó importancia, Bulma trató de llamar su atención de mil formas pero todo intento fue en vano, algo que le causó una profunda desilusión, los próximos días Vegeta la ignoraría por completo y la evitaría a toda costa, entonces Bulma pensó que tendría que utilizar otras estrategias con ese saiyajin tan orgulloso.**

 **Después de cenar se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta, bajándose el escote de su blusa, Vegeta yacía acostado, aún no estaba dormido y se sorprendió enormemente de ver entrar a la chica sin tocar y acostarse a su lado con tanta familiaridad.**

 **Se acercó lo abrazó y terminó besándolo apasionadamente, suscitando un nuevo encuentro en la intimidad, a partir de ese día y de las siguientes noches Bulma se quedaría en la habitación de Vegeta, compartiendo su lecho y haciendo el amor diariamente, fue así como Bulma dos meses después quedó embarazada de él, procreando juntos a Trunks, al enterarse del embarazo, Bulma se lo dijo inmediatamente a Vegeta, no estaba del todo feliz, pero podría tener descendencia saiyajin, por lo que dentro de su interior se sintió orgulloso de ello aunque jamás lo expresó, a partir de ese momento, cambiaron las pertenencias de Vegeta al cuarto de Bulma pues eran oficialmente pareja, aunque no se casaron, existía entre ellos una unión más fuerte que la terrenal, a pesar de que Vegeta jamás admitiría que quería a su familia, quizá en esos momentos ni el mismo lo sabía. Los padres de Bulma estaban muy felices tendrán a su primer nieto y en verdad estimaban a Vegeta, por todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos y porque era el hombre que su hija había elegido. Yamcha regresó a hablar con Bulma habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde su rompimiento y el aseguraba que la chica ya estaría más tranquilizada…**

-Hola Bulma ¿cómo estás?, por favor no me pidas que me vaya… no lo haré sin antes pedirte que te cases conmigo -le entregó un hermoso ramo de flores, de lirios blancos los favoritos de Bulma y se inclinó a pedirle humildemente sacando de su bolsillo, una refinada sortija de compromiso.

 **Bulma se quedó petrificada, perpleja no podía creer que Yamcha llegara a ofrecerle matrimonio…**

-Yamcha… mmm… discúlpame es que yo… -no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por el Lobo del Desierto.

-Yo sé que te fallé y te lastimé mucho con mis bajezas, pero créeme que he aprendido la lección y en todo este tiempo he valorado lo que tú y yo teníamos y no me interesa estar con ninguna otra chica, no volveré a engañarte te lo prometo, viviré cada día para hacerte feliz y trabajar para ti y para nuestros hijos, por favor cásate conmigo Bulma –le dijo con sus ojos brillantes llenos de una profunda emoción.

 **Ahora Bulma se sentía fatal por Yamcha, no se lo esperaba, sin duda, pero se armó de valor y decidió enfrentarlo.**

-Lo siento Yamcha no me puedo casar contigo ni lo haré, porque yo amo a otra persona y estoy esperando un hijo de él –lo dijo firmemente sin titubeos.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser apenas terminamos hace poco más de tres meses… de quien se trata quien es ese hombre –decía muy triste.

-Es Vegeta, el hombre que yo amo y el padre de mi hijo, lo siento Yamcha podemos seguir siendo amigos, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-No NO… no puede ser… ese infeliz te sedujo, ese maldito ladrón te robo, dime ¿te amenazó?, ¿te obligó?... –cuestionó incrédulo.

-Nada de eso, su corazón solitario me enamoró, su firmeza, su carácter, su terquedad, el jamás me engañaría, es un hombre recto –expresó segura.

-¡Por dios! recto ¿de qué?, te sedujo Bulma, te hizo caer a sus brazos y te va a abandonar a la primera oportunidad, es un ser maligno él no es un saiyajin bondadoso como Goku, ¡puede hasta matarte! –añadió alterado.

-No lo creo, eso no sucederá y si eso sucediera aun así lo seguiría amando, lo que alguna vez sentí por ti fue sólo cariño Yamcha, un inmenso cariño, éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando empezamos nuestra relación, yo era una niña inmadura que quería tener novio a toda costa, pero jamás fue amor, en Vegeta lo encontré, lo lamento, pero es mejor que te marches y lo siento mucho adiós –se retiró del jardín dejando a Yamcha aturdido y con el corazón hecho pedazos por completo.

 **Yamcha voló fuera de la Capital del Oeste, quería perderse, no podía soportar el tremendo dolor que le embargaba su alma que parecía desprendérsele del cuerpo, Bulma había sido muy dura en sus palabras, pero lo que más le dolió fue que lo dejará por ese saiyajin que era un malvado asesino, que había trabajado para Freezer.**

 **Bulma se sentía muy mal por Yamcha pero no dejaría que nada amargara su felicidad… Los siguientes meses no fueron tan hermosos como ella esperaba, pues Vegeta era muy frío y le mostraba muy poco interés a ella y su embarazo, su único interés era entrenar y entrenar, pero Bulma sabía que no podía pedirle más al príncipe, él era así y así era su personalidad y ella lo aceptaba tal como era, siempre tuvo fe que con el tiempo el fuera cambiando y abriéndose más a ella y su hijo, sabía muy bien que dentro de Vegeta había sentimientos que estaban suprimidos… ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado, aunque generalmente sólo fuera por las noches, para ella era más que suficiente y seguiría confiando en el para siempre.**

…

 **Y fue así como tu padre y yo terminamos juntos –decía terminando de contarle su historia a su hijo, quien parecía muy interesado, por supuesto había omitido muchos detalles que el pequeño no podía escuchar.**

 **-Mmm… pobre Yamcha mamá, le quitaste sus ilusiones, quizá por eso nunca se ha casado.**

 **-Cuando seas más grande vas a entender estas cosas, así es el amor, no eliges a quien amar simplemente ese sentimiento nace, y ese amor que sentí por tu padre y siento por él esta tan vivo como desde el principio… me enamoré de tu padre sin condiciones, a pesar, que todo estaba en contra incluso él mismo lo estaba, pero yo era la única que conocía que había debajo de ese muro que el levantó…**

 **-No puedo creerlo entonces es cierto ¿mi padre era malo?... –miraba a su madre esperando una respuesta inmediata.**

 **-No Trunks, jamás lo fue, tu padre sufrió mucho, tuvo una infancia terrible, le fue arrebatada y vivió en situación de orfandad, asesinaron a sus padres, a sus súbditos y todo su planeta, fue obligado a servirle a Freezer durante años, soportando situaciones adversas, pero tu padre se mantuvo firme gracias a ese orgullo que siempre lo sostuvo de pie, tu padre sólo vivió para ser más fuerte, ese era su único motivo de existencia, pero cuando regresó de Namekusei, su vida dio un giro radical y empezó a cobrar más sentido, porque naciste tú y estoy segura que él está completamente orgulloso de ti, donde quiera que esté. –de los ojos del niño se desprendieron varias lágrimas por las palabras de su madre sin duda le habían removido su interior y se acercó a abrazarla.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por haber leído, hemos concluido los flashback de los famosos tres años, el siguiente capítulo ya veremos qué sucederá en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, por cierto LES COMENTO QUE VAMOS A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA A RATED M, PORQUE VAN A HABER ESCENAS DE ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO, POR LO QUE TOMÉ ESA DECISIÓN Y SOBRE TODO POR SI HAY POR ALLÍ ALGÚN LECTOR MENOR DE EDAD, SE ABSTENGA DE LEER; VIENEN SITUACIONES MUY INTERESANTES NO DEJEN DE LEER. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	19. Chapter 19: Una Difícil Decisión

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo otra entrega de la historia, quiero agradecer a:**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Muchas gracias por leer, gracias por tus comentarios no sabes lo bien que me hacen y trate de mirar al interior de Vegeta y descubrir que había realmente en él y lo plasme en el último párrafo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Pau20: Muchísimas gracias por leer y me da mucho gusto que te guste y te hayan gustado esos pequeños momentos de Vegeta y Bulma, sin duda la mejor pareja de Dragon Ball. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **ella123456: Mil gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gustaron los flashbacks vienen muchas sorpresas espero que sigas leyendo nos leemos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sofigomez: Muchas gracias, si he he no fue realmente un lemon, a decir verdad, no es mi género, yo escribo realmente drama, tragedia, suspenso y science fiction, el género erótico no es lo mío, he he, siempre trato de no ser explicita cuando escribo escenas de sexo, afortunadamente en hay autores maravillosos que escriben excelentes lemons y debo de reconocer cuales son mis puntos fuertes y cuáles no. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **JLgonzalez: Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por tus comentarios tan motivantes y me alegró mucho que te guste la historia y espero cumplir tus expectativas. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **lula04gonzalez: Muchas gracias, bienvenida, gracias por leerme, lee este capitulo seguro encontraras muchas respuestas, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y no decepcionarte. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Gime: Gracias Gime siempre me motivas, te lo agradezco profundamente, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Sora147: Mil gracias Sora147, me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado esos recuerdos y vienen cosas muy interesantes espero no decepcionarte, por favor continua con tus historias, nos leemos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bulmabrief: Muchas gracias que bueno que te guste, espero sigas leyendo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Kira466: Gracias Kira466, te agradezco enormemente si se vienen capítulos muy emocionantes. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **SophySophieBriefOuji** **: Muchísimas gracias por leer y que bueno tenerte de regreso. No te preocupes tómate tu tiempo y mil gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

…

 **Capítulo 19: "Una Difícil Decisión"**

–Número 132343564675 haga favor de pasar… –gritó Enmadaiosama.

–Tsk… por fin es mi turno –decía un molesto Vegeta.

–Oh, pero si se trata de ti, no puedo creer que hayas muerto de nuevo –expresó muy sorprendido.

–Hmph, deja de decir estupideces y haz tu trabajo… –contestó cortante.

–No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo muy temperamental, sólo te pido que no hagas destrozos –decía Enmadaiosama muy nervioso –Hemos analizado tu situación, durante tu juventud asesinaste a muchos seres de cientos de planetas, mataste a muchas personas inocentes en la Tierra y….

–Al grano Enma, mándame al infierno de una buena vez –le gritó exasperado.

–No me interrumpas… si es cierto que mataste a muchas personas, pero también has hecho muy buenas acciones, has ayudado a salvar la Tierra en más de una ocasión y te sacrificaste por tu mujer –esa última frase sacudió a Vegeta, su mujer… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y como se encontraba ella, deseaba saber cómo se encontraban ella y su hijo. –Por lo que hemos decidido enviarte al Paraíso, irás al Paraíso común, no al de los guerreros, porque ya no necesitarás más entrenamientos, ya que nunca podrás revivir… -decía inmutado.

–Hmph… entiendo –musitó resignado.

–Vaya, es una verdadera lástima, oye ¿no te gustaría saber cómo están tu esposa y tu hijo antes de que seas enviado al paraíso? –irrumpió Uranai Baba.

 **Vegeta se giró para mirarla de inmediato y en su interior emergió un sentimiento de felicidad al escuchar esa propuesta.**

– ¿Eso es posible?… –preguntaba curioso.

–Claro que sí… me imagino que estarás preocupado por ellos, ahora que sabes que jamás podrás regresar a su lado.

-¡Muéstramelos! –exigía impaciente.

–Sí, no seas impaciente… – _Hada kadabra patas de kabra,_ muéstrame a Bulma y Trunks… –en su bola de cristal apareció Bulma quién dormía junto a Trunks…

 **De pronto Bulma se despertó a media noche, porque no podía dormir, fue a tomar un vaso de leche a la cocina y cuando iba de regreso, se sintió atraída a entrar nuevamente a su habitación, en ella tomó una fotografía donde estaban Trunks Vegeta y ella, desde luego Vegeta se veía con el ceño fruncido, pasó sus dedos sobre la fotografía justo en el lugar donde aparecía el saiyajin…**

–Vegeta…no puedo seguir así, no soporto no poder verte, estar contigo –empezó a llorar –t-te extraño mucho… –decía sollozando y abrazando la fotografía –la vida es muy triste y amarga sin ti… pero te juro que te traeré de vuelta, haré lo que sea para que estés con nosotros otra vez –continuaba llorando –se le veía profundamente triste algo que Vegeta no pudo soportar, se sentía feliz de verla bien en la Corporación Cápsula junto a su hijo, pero a la vez se sentía fatal, porque la veía deprimida, consumida en el dolor sin poder superar su muerte…

 **Bulma se quedó dormida en el sofá de su habitación, abrazando la fotografía, se despertó y fue directamente a su laboratorio, después de unos arreglos y una pequeña prueba sonrió triunfante… había terminado la nave espacial, llamó a Jako…**

–¡Contesta Jako!... fue inútil que le regalara un celular intergaláctico…

 **Jako se encontraba comiendo un poco de queso y leche**

 _ **Bip bip bip**_ **…** – **¡Ay es Bulma! –le contestó de inmediato –Hola Bulma…**

–¡Hasta que contestasssss!…bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que ya tengo lista la nave espacial, le incluí un poco de la tecnología que aprendí de Mekhane, necesito que vengas a la brevedad posible para continuar con el plan.

–Oh, sí iré de inmediato, llegó en una media hora…- decía sin mucho afán.

… **.**

 **Jako se reportó con Bulma media hora después…**

–Ya estoy aquí.

–Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo…

–Pero Bulma estás segura de ir, es muy arriesgado y puede que no corramos con suerte –expresó nervioso.

–Lo lograremos ya verás y tú te encargaras de eso –decía sonriéndole amablemente.

–Mmm no tengo más remedio si no hago lo que tú dices, seguramente me lastimaras –decía con su cara de animalito apaleado.

–Así es… –reía maliciosa.

 **La científica se despidió de su hijo y sus padres no les reveló el motivo de su partida, usó como justificación que iría de vacaciones al planeta de Jako para distraerse…**

–Oye mamá en verdad no quieres que te acompañe… –decía Trunks insistente.

–Ya lo habíamos hablado Trunks, espera mi regreso por favor y pórtate bien hijo –decía acariciándole la cabeza.

–Mmm… está bien, si esto sirve para que te distraigas y superes lo de pa… –se tapó la boca al instante, había hablado de más –Eeeh… mamá ¿puedo ir a quedarme unos días a casa de Goten? –preguntó.

–Mmm… –suspiró –Hijo como tú desees, pero preferiría que no fueras ya empezaron las clases y no quiero que te distraigas, además rompí mi relación de amistad con Goku…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Goku se encontraba entrenando al aire libre en el jardín delantero de la Corporación Cápsula, su familia y él aun vivían allí… Bulma lo miró al salir de su laboratorio y fue en su encuentro.**

–Hola Goku… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesito hablar contigo es sumamente importante –decía impaciente.

–Mmm… sí no te preocupes, ya había terminado… dime ¿De qué se trata?... –cuestionó rascándose la cabeza.

–Verás… construí una nave espacial, con tecnología nunca antes aplicada, es decir, esta construida con tecnología de aquel planeta en el que estuve hace meses, tiene tecnología mucho más avanzada… el punto es que… quiero que me acompañes a hacer un viaje al espacio para buscar alguna alternativa que nos permita traer de vuelta a Vegeta –dijo todo esto con sus enormes ojos azules iluminados por la esperanza.

–Eeeh… Bulma no es que no quiera acompañarte… cuando estuviste en coma, estuve investigando todas las posibilidades para que Vegeta reviviera y lo cierto es que es imposible, ya te lo había comentado… Vegeta murió en un Universo distinto, en una dimensión distinta, aun así reuniéramos las súper esferas del Dragón, que es casi imposible lograrlo, obtendríamos los mismos resultados… en verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero solo perderás tiempo yo te recomiendo…

–¡Basta! no hace falta que sigas poniendo pretextos, si no quieres ayudarme está bien, no lo hagas, lo haré yo sola… aun así no puedo creer que me des la espalda, cuando yo siempre te apoyé, desde que éramos unos niños intervine en asuntos que no me correspondían, me metí en muchos problemas arriesgando mi vida, viaje a Namekusei y casi me muero en ese planeta tan peligroso y nunca me arrepentí, ahora tu actúas como un cobarde, tú el que solo vive para pelear me sorprende –le recriminó muy exaltada.

–Cálmate Bulma, eso no es así, estas malinterpretando las cosas… -decía tratando de tranquilizarla.

–No estoy malinterpretando nada, no quieres ayudarme, porque tu no quieres que Vegeta reviva, porque logró alcanzar tus poderes y no puedes soportar eso, en el fondo siempre has querido sobresalir sobre todos los demás, además nunca lo has estimado, solamente ha sido tu competencia –empezó a perder el control.

–Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Bulma?, nada de eso es cierto, estas siendo injusta, claro que quiero ayudarte, pero esta no es la forma, tú necesitas superar esto no puedes seguir así, te estas convirtiendo en otra persona… y por supuesto que desearía que Vegeta regresará por ti y por Trunks y porque lo considero un amigo, aunque no lo creas… –la tomó de los hombros para tratar de calmarla y que lo escuchara.

– ¡MENTIRA! –deshizo violentamente el agarre apartándole los brazos a Goku. –No te necesito, lo hare por mi cuenta, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte de mi casa y no quiero volver a verte, nuestra amistad se rompió a partir de este momento, adiós Goku –expresó muy seria dándole la espalda.

–Está bien, Bulma haré lo que me pides –asintió y se marchó, las palabras de su mejor amiga le taladraron el alma, no podía creer que una amistad de 23 años se hubiera quebrantado tan abruptamente y sin derecho de réplica.

 **Milk había escuchado toda la conversación, se armó de valor y enfrentó a Bulma…**

–Bulma… creo que estas tomando decisiones precipitadamente y sin razonar tu eres una mujer con criterio, analítica, no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, te entiendo mejor que nadie, sé lo que duele no tener a tu lado al hombre que amas, al padre de tu hijo, yo lo he vivido en carne propia más de una vez… pero también he visto como la depresión te ha consumido y te has descuidado, ya no eres aquella mujer vanidosa que se preocupaba por su apariencia, ya no te arreglas, usas el mismo overol de trabajo todos los días, hay días en los que no contamos con tu presencia porque te encierras en tu laboratorio, has dejado a Trunks muy solo y él se ha dado cuenta de ello… necesitas superar la muerte de Vegeta y recuperar tu vida, Trunks te necesita mucho y todos te necesitamos, compréndelo por favor no sigas abatiéndote… –decía Milk muy preocupada.

–Lo siento Milk, quizá soy muy débil y no soy tan fuerte como tú, que lograste salir adelante sin Goku… yo no puedo… yo no puedo ver mi vida sin Vegeta, nadie lo comprende, entre él y yo había mucho más de lo que ustedes podían percibir… ese saiyajin "malvado" como todos lo etiquetaban, me salvó la vida más de una vez, siempre me protegió a pesar de su orgullo. –No voy a desistir de revivirlo, no me rendiré jamás, aun así pasen mil años, seguiré luchando por volver a ver aunque sea una vez más… a mi esposo.

 **Milk la miró conmovida y se acercó a abrazarla, no se fue de su lado hasta que Bulma dejó de llorar; se despidió y junto con Goku y Goten se marcharon a la montaña Paoz.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

…

–Mmm… está bien mamá, pero iré los fines de semana a su casa –decía desilusionado.

–Sí puedes hacerlo… –le sonrió.

–Mamá ¿Cuánto tiempo durarás allá?

–No lo sé Trunks, pueden ser meses, te prometo que haré todo por regresar lo más pronto posible… cuídate mucho hijo… te amo –le besó la frente y partió.

 **La nave despegó a una velocidad impresionante y se dirigieron rumbo al planeta de Zuno, Bulma sabía que él era el único que podría darles información valiosa, ella tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en él…**

–Oye Bulma, creo que hiciste muy mal al irte así y dejar a tu hijo… no sabemos cuántos meses vamos a durar viajando y no sabemos ni siquiera a que nos enfrentaremos después, estas siendo muy inconsciente –de pronto se percató que sus palabras habían sido muy directas y seguramente Bulma reaccionaría molesta como de costumbre y le propinaría un buen golpe, por lo que solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza por inercia.

–No Jako, Trunks se pondrá muy contento cuando me vea de regreso con su padre, tengo el presentimiento que lograré mi objetivo, así que ya deja de decir estupideces –no le propinó el esperado golpe, pero no le mostró importancia a las sabias palabras de Jako.

…

 **Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al planeta de Zuno, había un extraterrestre de un tamaño muy pequeño, de color azul con dos antenas en la cabeza muy alargadas, grandes ojos negros, sus extremidades eran muy delgadas con solo dos dedos en cada mano y vestía un extraño traje color rojo; esperaba su turno. Bulma miró a Jako con complicidad y le dijo en voz baja…**

–Este es el momento… ahora.

 **Jako reaccionó y sacó su pistola láser y la apuntó contra el extraterrestre…**

–No hagas ruido o te dispararé, soy de la patrulla intergaláctica y estás detenido… –lo sujetó de ambos brazos inmovilizándolo.

–P-pero… yo no he hecho nada, por favor señor no me haga daño –se movía intentando zafarse.

–Guarda silencio o te dispararé –decía Jako muy convincente

–Está bien, pero no me haga daño… –empezó a lloriquear

 **Jaco lo dejó amarrado en el interior de la nave y con una mordaza en la boca, Bulma sintió lastima por él, pero esto era parte del plan; salieron los guardianes del templo de Zuno…**

–Pase el siguiente…

–Somos nosotros –gritó Bulma

–La cita está a nombre de Kuikilio –expresaron secamente los guardianes.

–Ah, sí estaba a su nombre, pero somos amigos de él y él nos cedió el pase amablemente.

–No podemos dejarlos pasar, necesitamos un comprobante de ello.

–Eeeh… si claro espere un minuto, lo traeremos personalmente para que él mismo lo aclare –miró a Jako y éste corrió hacia la nave, una vez adentro le retiró la mordaza al rehén…

–Escúchame muy bien Kuikilio, te vamos a llevar con los guardianes, les dirás que nos cediste tu turno, de lo contrario te llevaré arrestado ¿entendiste? –dijo tomándole con fuerza del rabillo de su ropa.

–S-si señor –expresó muy nervioso.

Lo llevó ante los guardianes…

–Miren, es él, diles a los señores que somos amigos de toda la vida y que nos cediste tu turno –lo miró Bulma con ojos asesinos.

–¿Es eso cierto?... –preguntó uno de los guardianes.

–… pensó su respuesta por un momento pensó en decir la verdad, pero sus ganas se disiparon cuando vio las miradas de acecho de Bulma y Jako –Eeeh, así es honorables guardianes, les cedí mi turno –expresó titubeante y resignado.

–En ese caso, entonces pasen –dijeron al unísono.

–Gracias… -Bulma le palmeo el hombro al pobre Kuikilio.

–Ya puedes irte –le dijo Jako, el extraterrestre salió corriendo de ese lugar.

 **Bulma y Jako entraron al Templo de Zuno…**

–Voy yo primero –afirmó Bulma. –se acercó a Zuno y besó su mejilla derecha.

–Nos hemos visto antes, eres la mujer de senos caídos –exclamó inmutado.

–Ush… sí nos vimos hace ya varios meses…

–Dime tus preguntas…

–Mmm, si por supuesto, quiero saber alguna forma o alternativa para traer de nuevo a la vida a mi esposo Vegeta… –dijo con el corazón palpitante.

–Tú esposo murió en el Universo más lejano, el universo 12 y en una dimensión distinta de una línea atemporal, por lo que resulta prácticamente imposible, pero existe alguien que es el único capaz de revivirlo, me refiero a Holodeus, _el dios del Todo_. Siguiente pregunta.

Anotó el nombre en una libreta, mientras su corazón se encendió por completo al escuchar que si había forma de traerlo de vuelta –Ah sí… donde puedo encontrar exactamente a Holodeus –expresó vigorosamente.

–Holodeus, el dios del Todo, se encuentra en el planeta del mismo nombre, se encuentra en el centro de todos los universos, es decir en medio del universo 6 y 7, puesto que son los universos céntricos de todo lo existente, su ubicación exacta están en las coordenadas 359° 156′ 89″ N, 199° 158′ 97″ W. –Bulma anotó aceleradamente cada detalle, era información relevante y no se le podía escapar ni un solo detalle.

–Perfecto gracias por la información –tomó a Jako del brazo y salió apresuradamente rumbo a la nave.

Subieron a la nave y despegaron…

–Oye Bulma, faltó mi pregunta…

–No será necesaria, con esa información es más que suficiente.

–No Bulma no entiendes, yo conocí a ese dios y puso de rodillas a Bills y Champa, la fuerza de él es incomparable, no hay quien pueda enfrentarlo, es el superior de todos los dioses… –fue interrumpido por Bulma.

–Ay ya basta Jako, no seas cobarde, no creo que dejes ir a una mujer indefensa sola ¿o sí?... –se arremangó la blusa y le mostró su puño preparado para golpearlo.

–Mmm… pues… ay está bien, iré contigo porque no tengo opción –dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Así se hace, buen chico –le palmeó fuertemente el hombro haciendo que Jako se quejara.

–Auch, eres muy agresiva.

–Jako no hay marcha atrás, no dejaré que esta oportunidad se nos escape de las manos, todo depende de esto… veamos las coordenadas son 359° 156′ 89″ N, 199° 158′ 97″ W y dijo que eso se encuentra entre en el univers por lo tanto está muy cerca de nuestro universo, muy bien haré unos cálculos –sacó una calculadora digital muy avanzada y comenzó a teclear cifras, Jaco la observaba sorprendido… ya está de acuerdo a mis cálculos y con la tecnología de esta nave llegaremos aproximadamente en tres meses y medio… -sonrío triunfante no podía ocultar la felicidad que la embargaba.

–¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?... tres meses y medio es mucho tiempooooooo –decía con el rostro desencajado y los ojos exorbitados.

–Ay ya deja de quejarte y configura la nave con las coordenadas de nuestro destino… ¡ALLÍ VAMOSSSS!

…

–No puede ser, Bulma no puede hacer eso… –exclamó Vegeta quien había visto todo en la Bola de Cristal.

–Sabes lo que eso implica verdad –musitó Uranai Baba.

–Lo único que sé, es que está planeando una estupidez que la va a meter en problemas –expresó preocupado.

–Es más que eso, ese Dios es muy poderoso, pero también muy peligroso, si desatan su ira, acabará con todos los universos, además no creo que quiera ser molestado… -expresó Uranai Baba.

–Tienen que advertirle, debe regresar a la Tierra ahora mismo…

–Mmm… veamos hay una manera de hacerlo, pero tu mujer es muy obstinada jamás se detiene, quizá el único que pueda detenerla eres tú… –lo miró a los ojos.

–Yo, pero estoy muerto, es imposible…

–Existe una manera de que puedas hablar con ella… con un poco de magia, podemos hacer que entres a sus sueños y la adviertas…

–Lo haré –dijo con decisión.

–Perfecto –se acercó a él y tocó su cabeza.

…

 **Bulma se encontraba dormida en una cama equipada en la nave, Jako estaba en el otro extremo durmiendo también. Bulma comenzó a soñar…**

 **Había un enorme bosque, con árboles perennes y caducifolios, de gran altura, ella observaba el hermoso lugar, había frutos y flores por doquier, las hojas caían como si estuvieran en otoño, decidió caminar y avistó una hermosa cascada cristalina, decenas de aves volaban bajo, creando un espectáculo vistoso, siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando observó una neblina, la neblina iba avanzando hacia ella y ésta se asustó, haciendo que caminara apresuradamente en sentido contrario, pero una voz conocida la hizo detenerse…**

–Bulma… Bulma, no temas soy yo… –era una voz grave, indiscutiblemente esa era la voz de su marido.

–¿V-vegeta?... –preguntó.

–Sí soy yo… -de pronto una figura se alcanzó a visualizar en la neblina y poco a poco fue tornándose más clara, hasta que la figura de Vegeta se hizo presente frente a ella.

Bulma no podía creer que estuviera su marido frente a ella… –Este es otro sueño más, parece tan real.

–Así es, estamos en tus sueños, pero yo soy tan real como lo eres tú, no hay tiempo que perder sólo tengo unos minutos.

 **Al escuchar esas palabras Bulma lo interrumpió abalanzándose a su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto**.

–Vegeta no me dejes sola nunca más, quédate conmigo –Vegeta levantó su barbilla para que se encontraran sus miradas y le dijo…

–Bulma, no debes ir al planeta de Holodeus, ese dios no es amistoso, como Bills o Champa, al más mínimo atrevimiento es capaz de destruir lo existente, no hagas más tonterías, ya cometimos una vez un error que nos llevó a todo esto, no cometas otro porque el daño puede ser irreparable…

–Vegeta no me pidas eso, yo te traeré de vuelta sin importar nada, una vez por hacerte caso te perdí, no lo haré de nuevo –dijo abrazándolo una vez más.

–No seas obstinada, Uranai Baba me trajo hasta aquí para poder advertirte, no eches a perder todo, están en juego muchas cosas… mi destino ya estaba escrito Bulma, yo debía morir y así fue, no trates de ir contra de él, porque seguramente se irá en contra tuyo y puede ser fatal, toma en cuenta mis palabras… –sus ojos negros penetraron los suyos tratando de convencerla.

–No puedo, yo no me resigno y no lo haré, te amo y no hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado –le devolvió la mirada con la que siempre le reñía.

–Entonces espera al día de tu muerte, quizá nos volvamos a encontrar, pero mientras debes cuidar de Trunks y vivir para ti, yo quiero que seas esa misma Bulma que conocí, que tengas esas mismo ímpetu y vivacidad que siempre te ha caracterizado… –respiró hondo, aun después de muerto le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, era parte de su personalidad, pero tenía que convencerla a toda costa, así que su orgullo ya estaba de más –esa mujer me conquistó, no puedo verte sufrir más, no es agradable… se lo que sientes en tu mente habita el mismo deseo que habita en la mía… yo también desearía poder estar con ustedes –el orgulloso príncipe abrió una vez más su corazón –quisiera cambiar las cosas, pero no a costa de que algo terrible suceda…

–Vegeta, por favor… no tiene que ser así… tenemos que apostar a que las cosas salgan como esperamos y volvamos a ser la familia que fuimos, que podamos estar juntos.

Vegeta le acarició el bello rostro a su mujer –Lo que más deseo es verte bien, pero no lo estas… tienes que superar mi muerte y olvidarte de mí para siempre, eso es lo que tienes que hacer y si en verdad me amas lo vas a hacer… -dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

–No nunca lo haré… te amo con todo mi ser no me pidas que borre tu recuerdo, porque es imposible, está presente y grabado en mi alma, en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi piel, por eso te pregunto ¿Tu serías capaz de olvidarme? –miró fijamente sus ojos esperando la respuesta, que por supuesto era obvia.

–…No… jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero tu situación es distinta, soy yo el que está muerto y eres tú la que está viva, tu puedes… –con la sangre que empezó a hervirle –rehacer tu vida con algún humano, estoy seguro que habrá más de uno que quiera hacerte feliz –le pesaba profundamente de sólo imaginar eso, pero debía decirlo, no quería verla sufrir más.

–Nadie me haría feliz, solo existe alguien que podría hacerlo y ese eres tu mi saiyajin orgulloso, el que robó mi corazón, soy solo tuya y así será para siempre –le obsequió una gran sonrisa algo que ruborizó las mejillas del tímido saiyajin.

 **Se sacudió hasta la última fibra del ser de Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras y la besó apasionadamente, sabiendo que en muy poco tiempo tendría que dejarla para siempre, la besó como nunca lo había hecho, estaba ávido de ella como nunca, había pasado casi un año desde que ocurrió aquella tragedia que los separó, debía aprovechar esos escasos minutos pues ya no había otra oportunidad.**

Se separó de ella –Es hora de irme Bulma… ya se terminó el tiempo… solo recuerda lo que te dije, no te dejes llevar por el egoísmo y piensa en los demás, cuida mucho a nuestro hijo y espero que seas mucho muy feliz… Te amo –en su rostro de eterna expresión dura, se dibujó una sonrisa y le dijo adiós con la mano, en ese instante, el cuerpo de Vegeta desapareció.

–Vegeta… VEGETAAAAAAA… –en ese momento despertó abruptamente y miró a Jaco quien se había despertado por el grito.

– ¿Estas bien Bulma? –preguntó el patrullero intergaláctico.

–Sí, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir –se recostó en la cama poniendo su mano en su corazón… No me rendiré Vegeta estaremos juntos una vez más…

 **Los tres meses y medio transcurrieron y por fin aterrizaron en el planeta Holodeus, sin duda era un planeta majestuoso, tenía la apariencia de un paraíso terrenal, quedaron observando su alrededor asombrados por tal hermosura de su vasta vegetación, animales y los hermosos ríos que se divisaban todo era tan irreal y tan perfecto…**

–Que hermoso lugar, no dejaría de admirarlo jamás, definitivamente este lugar es digno de un dios –exclamó la científica.

–Sí tienes razón, además se percibe una paz infinita –decía Jako.

–Jako tenemos que concentrarnos, ya sabes porque hemos venido –lo miró inquisidora.

–Uyyy si ya lo sé, me causas mucho miedo –expresó –Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos aquí es por allá tenemos que subir por esa colina allí está el templo de Holodeus –señaló el sitio.

–Perfecto, en marcha –subieron la colina y avistaron el templo justo en medio de los cuatro elementos, se dirigieron a él y los portones estaban cerrados, trataron de abrirlos pero todo intento fue fútil.

–Oh ya recuerdo, la última vez Vados y Wiss fueron los que abrieron los portones con su poder –expresó resignado.

–No puede ser ¿cómo demonios abriremos esos portones?… -gritó impaciente la científica.

– ¡Ábrete sésamo! –dijo con gran ímpetu Jako quien fue golpeado duramente en la cabeza por Bulma.

–No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero vas a encontrar la manera de abrir –se desató la furia de la científica y empezaron a discutir, un vendaval los arrastró varios metros de distancia del Templo….

–¡AAAAHHHHHHH! –gritaron al unísono Bulma y Jako.

 **Una luz abrasadora, los envolvió y se formó una figura que no lograban distinguir por el prominente resplandor que la cubría.**

– ¿Qué hacen aquí y porque han irrumpido en mi Templo, corrompiéndolo? –había hablado una voz muy extraña, muy diferente a lo que hubieran escuchado alguna vez, sin duda su sonido no era de un mundo común.

–Por favor Bulma se amable o nos hará mil pedazos –decía Jako advirtiéndole a la científica.

–D-Discúlpenos… s-somos habitantes de la Tierra, b-bueno al menos yo, hemos venido hasta aquí para pedirle un gran favor… -lo miraba trémula, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios.

– ¡Como osan pisar un lugar sagrado, se les ha hecho costumbre, no puedo permitir tal atrevimiento! –expresó rígido, Bulma y Jako temblaban ahogados en miedo.

–Perdónenos, por favor no es nuestra intención molestarle su ilustrísima divinidad, disculpe nuestro atrevimiento… –suspiró profundo y continuó –no queremos desatar bajo ninguna circunstancia su ira, solo deseo que me escuche por favor –los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron.

Holodeus los miró escudriñante –Esta bien, eres sólo una criatura humana después de todo, te escucho ¿a qué has venido?

–¡Muchas gracias su excelencia! –limpió sus lágrimas y se iluminó su rostro con una gran sonrisa –Verá hace varios meses mi esposo y yo sufrimos una terrible tragedia, donde él tuvo que sacrificar su vida para salvarme… y todos dicen que ya no hay posibilidad de revivirlo, él no debía morir, lo hizo para que yo pudiera escapar de ese terrible planeta, además ha ayudado a salvar la Tierra varias veces, por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento de suplicarle, que lo reviva porque mi familia está incompleta sin él y yo ya no puedo más con esta situación –de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y su voz se entrecortó –Por favor se lo suplico regrese a la vida a mi esposo, se lo suplico… haré lo que me pida a cambio –Jako la observó sorprendido jamás la había visto así y lo que ofrecía era muy peligroso.

–Mmm ya veo ese hombre murió en Mehkane, fuera del alcance del poder de las esferas del dragón y de las súper esferas… sabías que lo que ofreces puede resultar perjudicial para ti ¿verdad?…

–Sí lo sé, pero tomaré el riesgo. –dijo decidida.

–Va en contra de las reglas y va en contra del destino, el destino de ese saiyajin siempre fue morir, desde que pereció ante Freezer… el uso de las esferas del dragón fue desvirtuado por la avaricia de seres como ustedes, fueron creadas para otro fin, jamás para cubrir sus intereses, la muerte es un proceso natural que todos los seres mortales deben enfrentar, no pueden cambiar el curso de la vida y su destino… no puedo hacer nada por ti mujer, regresa a tu planeta. –terminó la conversación tajamente.

–No por favor no me pida que me dé por vencida, he viajado durante meses para llegar hasta aquí, he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas incluso hasta a mi hijo, sólo una vez más se lo pido, permita una vez más que vuelva a vivir.

–No te das cuenta, tu egoísmo, está nublando tu razón, ¿correrías el riesgo sabiendo que nada sería igual?, aunque él estuviera vivo, muchas cosas cambiarían.

–No es egoísmo, es un profundo amor… incluso le entregaría mi vida sin duda a cambio de la de Vegeta –diciendo entre sollozos.

–Mmm… es verdad tu amor es puro y fuerte, pero no cumpliré tu deseo.

–Se lo ruego, no importa nada, solo quiero que viva… –se arrodilló ante él humildemente, suplicándole.

–Si yo decido traerlo nuevamente a la vida, quiero que quede muy claro que el Vegeta que tú conoces será el mismo en cuerpo, características y edad, pero sus recuerdos serán muy distintos, el no será el Vegeta que tú conoces y su comportamiento podría ser fatal, arriesgarías a los habitantes de tu planeta e incluso a ti misma, además de ello al usar el poder de las súper esferas del dragón implicaría no volver a ser usadas en cien años junto con las terrestres y las de Namekusei y si el vuelve a morir ya no tendrá la posibilidad de regresar, implica también un cambio en el destino, estarías moviendo el curso de la vida de los demás, aun así ¿deseas que te ayude a revivirlo? Debes reflexionar sobre lo que te he dicho, traerlo a la vida trae más perjuicios que beneficios.

–Bulma, él tiene razón es mejor dejar las cosas así, no cometas más tonterías, vámonos hicimos el intento, te esforzaste por hacer algo por él, pero ya escuchaste… vámonos.

 **Bulma se hundió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a hacer un análisis de la situación, duró así un minuto y finalmente tomó una decisión…**

…

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Mil gracias por haber leído, les invito a dejar sus reviews con críticas consejos, quejas ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido y nos sirve para mejorar; si les gustó la historia por favor pónganla en sus favorites y follows. ¿Qué decidirá Bulma? No dejen de leer los próximos capítulos ya nos estamos acercando al final. Hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 20: Una Vez Más

**Hola queridos lectores, les comento que estoy muy feliz porque nos estamos acercando al desenlace de esta historia, quiero agradecer como en cada capítulo a todos y cada uno de ustedes y a mis lectores anónimos muchísimas gracias también,**

 **Gracias especialmente a Sora147, anabellgonzalez92, Lismary90, Sofigomez, Sasukevsnaruto, Bulmabrief, ella123456, JLgonzalez, Kira466, Gime, SophySophieBriefOuji, lula04gonzalez.**

…

…

 **Capítulo 20: "Una vez más"**

-Si yo decido traerlo nuevamente a la vida, quiero que quede muy claro que el Vegeta que tú conoces será el mismo en cuerpo, características y edad, pero sus recuerdos serán muy distintos, el no será el Vegeta que tú conoces y su comportamiento podría ser fatal, arriesgarías a los habitantes de tu planeta e incluso a ti misma, además de ello al usar el poder de las súper esferas del dragón, implicaría no volver a ser usadas en cien años junto con las terrestres y las de Namekusei y si el vuelve a morir ya no tendrá la posibilidad de regresar, implica también un cambio en el destino, estarías moviendo el curso de la vida de los demás, aun así ¿deseas que te ayude a revivirlo? Debes reflexionar sobre lo que te he dicho traerlo a la vida trae más perjuicios que beneficios.

-Bulma, él tiene razón es mejor dejar las cosas así, no cometas más tonterías, vámonos hicimos el intento, te esforzaste por hacer algo por él, pero ya escuchaste… vámonos –le incitaba Jako insistente.

 **Bulma se hundió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a hacer un análisis de la situación, duró así un minuto y finalmente tomó una decisión…**

…

 **-Mi decisión es… -cerró sus ojos y despegó sus labios –quiero volver a tener a Vegeta a mi lado, es mi mayor deseo –expresó determinante.**

-¿Estás segura? –añadió Holodeus

Bulma asintió –En verdad debes amar mucho a ese saiyajin para traerlo de vuelta a pesar de todas mis advertencias, una vez que conceda tu deseo, no habrá marcha atrás.

–¡Bulma no lo hagas!, por favor piensa en todo lo malo que esto va a traer consigo –advertía Jaco.

–Nada de eso pasará, confía en mí, una vez gané su corazón, logré ablandarlo y que me amara como yo a él, puedo conquistarlo una vez más –expresó muy confiada –Por favor revívalo se lo ruego.

–Está bien… –alzó sus manos a los cielos y las enormes esferas aparecieron frente a ellos, su resplandor era tan luminoso que era imposible sostener la mirada –tomaré el poder que Zarama les concedió a estas esferas mágicas – _Shulim kajh si kenhdj unmo mondjah elpoi vited saiyajin Vegeta_ (Súper esferas mágicas, denme su poder para resucitar al saiyajin Vegeta) –habló una lengua extraña invocando el poder de éstas, las súper esferas comenzaron a brillar, se unieron en una sola y ese brillo fue tal que fue imposible distinguir la esfera unificada, ésta vez no hubo ningún dragón que emergiera de ella, ni algún tipo de deidad, bastaba con el poder del dios del Todo para atribuirles el suficiente poder para revivir a Vegeta. La esfera se fragmentó en billones de pedazos que se convirtieron en piedra y se dispersaron por todos los universos.

 **Bulma y Jako no podían creer lo que acaban de ver, sin duda nunca habían presenciado tal cosa, era inaudito que un solo ser fuera capaz de reunirlas así y que las siete esferas se unificaran formando una sola, que no hubiera dragón y que éstas luego se fragmentaran y terminaran siendo solo un puñado de piedras.**

-He concedido tu deseo mujer, el saiyajin llamado Vegeta está en la Tierra –dijo el dios del Todo.

-S-sí, ¡muchas gracias!… gracias su altísima excelencia, nunca podré pagar lo que hizo por mí… -decía con sus ojos humedecidos.

-¡Es momento que se vayan de aquí! –exclamó severo.

-Sí… Jako vamos a la nave… -le decía a Jako quien aún estaba anonadado con lo que había presenciado.

-No será necesario los llevaré de vuelta a la Tierra, en solo unos segundos estarán de regreso, no pueden permanecer más en un lugar sagrado como éste, espero que jamás vuelvan a irrumpir en mi templo, de lo contrario desatarán mi ira, serán castigados y convertidos en piedra… y por último, espero que las consecuencias no sean fatales, todo lo que suceda será sólo culpa tuya mujer –levantó sus manos, Bulma y Jako sintieron una oleada que los arrastró y teletransportó a la Tierra.

 **Holodeus se dirigió a su templo y en su opulenta silla de oro se sentó, para después dormir por otros mil años más convirtiéndose en piedra.**

…

 **En la Tierra, Bulma y Jako aparecieron en la C.C…**

-Oye Bulma, no entiendo porque Holodeus usó el poder de las esferas, si una deidad suprema como él tiene mucho más poder que ellas… ¿no te parece extraño? –cuestionó Jako, tratando de atar cabos.

-No me parece extraño, el favor que me hizo tuvo un costo y fue ese, no podremos usar las esferas en 100 años –expresó inmutada.

-Te das cuenta Bulma, eso puede ser catastrófico, si algo pasa, ¡será el fin de todo! –exclamó angustiado.

-Jako, cálmate, con Goku y con Vegeta que ahora está vivo, es más que suficiente para mantener todo en orden, mejor acompáñame a buscarlo –decía muy emocionada.

 **De pronto Goku llegó a la C.C aterrizando frente a Bulma.**

-Bulma discúlpame por venir…es que sentí el ki de Vegeta, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Que más iba a pasar, sin tu ayuda, logré revivir a Vegeta –espetó altanera.

-Pero era imposible… ¿cómo fue que lo conseguiste? –rascándose la cabeza y sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-Mmm Holodeus lo hizo –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Q-QUÉEEEE?… Holodeus, pero él… ¿cómo obedeció a tu petición? –abriendo de nuevo los ojos como platos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y si me permites iré en busca de mi marido –le dejó con la palabra en la boca al de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Espera Bulma déjame acompañarte! el ki de Vegeta se está moviendo, es posible que batalles en encontrarlo.

-Como quieras –expresó déspota.

…

 **Se teletransportaron justo en el sitio que el saiyajin resucitado se encontraba, estaban en medio de una gran montaña, un lugar hermoso, pero solitario como el príncipe de los saiyajin. Estaba sorprendido al verlos aparecer frente a él, con su característico entrecejo fruncido.**

 **Bulma lo miró con sus ojos llenos de alegría profunda y con fluidas lagrimas brotando de esos hermosos ojos azules…**

-¡V-Vegeta… estas vivo!… -corrió a abrazarlo con gran frenesí, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos como platos y sólo se limitó a reaccionar intempestivamente, apartándola rudamente, deshaciendo el abrazo.

 **Bulma no pudo evitar asombrarse, la manera en la que la empujó… Goku se molestó mucho…**

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué la apartas de esa manera? –reclamó muy molestó.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? y ¿por qué me hablas de esa manera sabandija? –expresó enojado.

-¿Como que quien demonios soy?, déjate de bromas Vegeta –decía un inmutado Goku, palmeándole bruscamente el hombro.

 **Vegeta se enfureció con semejante atrevimiento…**

-¡Insolente! ¿cómo te atreves? sabandija malnacida –insultó sin más demoras, Goku se impactó ante las palabras de Vegeta, no por los insultos, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos de él, sino el tono era como cuando lo conoció.

-Tienes que explicarme todo lo que pasó Bulma –se giró a preguntarle a la científica que permanecía inmóvil.

-No hay de nada que preocuparse, era el precio que tenía que pagar para que Vegeta regresara a la vida –decía un poco apenada.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –le miró muy serio.

-Si ya te dije que yo lo manejaré de acuerdo. –Eeeh hola Vegeta… quizá no me recuerdes por ahora, pero yo soy Bulma, tu esposa, no me recuerdas quizá porque tienes amnesia pero… –fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-Basta de estupideces, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí ni quienes son ustedes ni me interesa, ¡no me estorben! –formó una gran bola de energía en su mano derecha e iba arrojárselas a los tres presentes.

-No V-vegeta que haces recuerda quien eres… –la expresión de Bulma cambió a temor, por primera vez sintió temor que su marido atentará contra su vida.

 **Vegeta arrojó la bola sin miramientos ni titubeo alguno, Goku la detuvo de inmediato.**

 **-** Vegeta por favor, no somos tus enemigos, no nos ataques… –le riñó Goku.

-Hmhp, veo que eres un ser muy poderoso, para pertenecer a un planeta como este… este planeta es muy hermoso y tiene mucha agua y una buena atmósfera… viéndolo bien puedo venderlo a muy buen precio… ha ha ha –empezó a reír maléficamente, Bulma observaba su risa distorsionada, que se dibujaba hasta la blancura de sus dientes.

 **En ese momento Goku volvió la mirada a Bulma y se teletransportó detrás de Vegeta y en un movimiento rápido lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.**

-Lo lamento Bulma, tenía que hacerlo, solo esta inconsciente, tenemos que llevarlo a la C.C y necesito que me expliques todo lo que pasó –diciendo esto mientras lo sujetaba en su hombro, hicieron la teletransportación a la casa de Bulma y aparecieron en la habitación que solían compartir Vegeta y Bulma.

 **Goku lo colocó en la cama, Bulma se acercó de inmediato para cubrirlo con una manta y lo miró sin despegarle los ojos.**

-Pero ¿que estabas pensando Goku?, pudiste matarlo con ese golpe y si muere otra vez ahora sí jamás volverá a revivir –recriminándole.

-¿Cómo está eso? necesito que me expliques –exigió.

-Es mejor que me vaya, es hora de volver a patrullar el espacio, hasta pronto –Jako se retiró pues sabía que se avecinaba una gran discusión.

-Cobarde…mmm está bien, finalmente Vegeta ya está entre nosotros –expresó feliz –Jako y yo fuimos al planeta de Zuno, el gran sabio, él nos proporcionó toda la información para encontrar al único ser capaz de traer a la vida a Vegeta… el dios Holodeus.

-P-pero que dices Bulma… Holodeus, no me digas que él…

-Sí, así es, el me hizo ese gran favor y me regresó a mi Vegeta –expresó feliz.

-No lo puedo creer, es un dios muy severo, no entiendo cómo fue que atendió tus peticiones, ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió a cambio?, ¿a cambio de qué fue que lo convenciste?-cuestionó el de cabellos alborotados.

-Él… usó las súper esferas del dragón, para resucitarlo –Goku se estremeció al escuchar eso, Bulma prosiguió – y… nos dijo que jamás podríamos volver a usarlas, hasta que pasen 100 años, todas las esferas del dragón existentes, incluso las de la Tierra, eso fue lo que propuso a cambio.

-¿Qué?... Bulma sabes lo que pasaría si esto se nos sale de las manos, si gente inocente muere no podremos hacer nada, si llega una nueva amenaza no podremos recuperar las vidas de nuestros amigos ni las de nadie, Vegeta no sabe ni siquiera quienes somos, y es terriblemente fuerte ni yo podría hacerle frente tan fácilmente, lo que hiciste fue una gran imprudencia, no pensaste en las consecuencias –le regañó severamente.

-Basta Goku, ¿por qué siempre pensar mal?, además yo hice todo el trabajo sola porque tu no me apoyaste y te dices mi amigo, si en verdad me estimas, entonces comprende que yo tenía que hacerlo, no hay de nada que preocuparse porque yo lo haré recordar y con la fuerza tuya y la de Vegeta basta y sobra para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

–Sólo espero que tengas razón Bulma –Goku se retiró dejando a una Bulma muy confundida, pero antes de marcharse le dijo –Estaré al pendiente de ustedes, por favor Bulma ten mucho cuidado, si sientes que las cosas van mal no dudes en llamarme y cuentas conmigo para todo y espero en verdad que los resultados sean positivos, hasta pronto –salió volando rumbo a su casa.

…

 **Bulma salió de sus pensamientos al observar a su saiyajin dormir, no podía creer que estuviera vivo frente a ella, se acercó y acarició su rostro de expresión rígida, sin duda estaba muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, su felicidad era completa y no podía esperar a darle la noticia a Trunks, lo buscó por toda la C.C, pero no lo encontró en casa, seguramente estaba en la Montaña Paoz junto a Goten. Regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba Vegeta aún inconsciente se sentó al pie de la cama junto a él y de pronto Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos, observó el techo intentando descifrar en que sitio se encontraba, cuando una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

-Hola Vegeta… que bueno que ya despertaste, te traje algo de comida, imagino que has de estar hambriento –dijo acercándole una charola con alimentos.

Vegeta la miró fastidiado y lanzó la charola al suelo golpeándola con su antebrazo, algo que sorprendió a sobremanera a Bulma, nunca había sido tan descortés.

-Deja de molestarme mujer, no me interesan tus insulsas atenciones, mejor dime ¿dónde demonios estoy? y ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? –expresó muy grosero.

-V-vegeta… mmm… –Estas e en la Tierra, estás aquí porque aquí vives, esta es tu casa y tú eres mi esposo, por favor recuérdalo, intentó acercarse a él y de inmediato Vegeta se apartó, sin duda no quería tener ni el más mínimo contacto con ella.

–No puedo creer en esas estupideces que acabas de decir, yo jamás viviría en un planeta como este y mucho menos me casaría con una mujer tan débil e insignificante como tú –la miró despectivo.

–Vegeta porque… ¿por qué me dices esas cosas tan ofensivas? –lo miró incrédula.

–Hazte a un lado no interfieras en mi camino –la empujó sin darle derecho de réplica.

Bulma se tiró al suelo totalmente decepcionada y triste por el comportamiento de Vegeta, sin duda este Vegeta era mucho más agresivo y desconfiado al Vegeta que ella conoció.

 **Vegeta caminaba por toda la C.C. no recordaba absolutamente nada, cada pasillo le parecía tan nuevo y parecía que caminaba en círculos o se encontraba en un laberinto pues no encontraba por ningún sitio la salida…**

– ¿Papá?... ¿eres tú? – expresó asombrado y se pellizcó el antebrazo, para verificar si no se trataba solo de un sueño –Auch… eso dolió… no es un sueño, es real –rio emocionado y se acercó a abrazarlo de frente, antes de que lo tocara el niño, fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin aire al pequeño y quejándose del dolor.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme mocoso! –espetó colérico.

 **Bulma había observado la escena y corrió a auxiliar a su hijo…**

-Trunks… ¿estás bien?... siéntate –le acercó una silla para que se sentara –hijo espérame aquí un momento, ya vuelvo –caminó a pasos largos para alcanzar al saiyajin quien lanzó una bola de energía a uno de los muros para poder escapar del lugar, pues no encontró la salida. Bulma sintió el corazón encogérsele y con determinación implementó apresuradamente una táctica que le permitiría retener a su esposo "fugitivo".

–Vegeta, espera no te vayas por favor, no es necesario, nadie te molestará te lo aseguro… aquí tendrás comida, un refugio y también tecnología que podrás utilizar cuando desees… -lo miró y se puso frente al saiyajin cerrándole el paso e intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

–Por lo que veo, eres una terrícola entrometida, que solo busca estorbar… sino te haces a un lado no me importara que seas una mujer y te eliminaré –empezó a formar una bola de energía, Bulma no podía creer que su Vegeta fuera capaz de tanto, definitivamente este no era su Vegeta, al menos el que ella recordaba jamás hubiera intentado matarla, fue entonces que supo que debía actuar de otra manera para ganarse su confianza.

– No, no deseo incomodarte lo único que deseo es ayudarte, servirte… supongo que deseas irte y vender este planeta cierto, pero no tienes una nave espacial ¿o sí?...

-Hmph –se giró de lado para evitar verla.

–Por eso yo me pongo en este momento a tus órdenes, quiero ayudarte a lograr tus planes, si tú me lo permites yo puedo construirte una nave espacial y no solo eso, puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites… ¿qué dices? –le guiñó un ojo.

 **Vegeta la miró confundido, pero quizá esa terrícola le ayudaría a salir de ese planeta y podría hacerla trabajar para él con sus conocimientos tecnológicos en cuanto no le sirviera más la mataría sin más.**

-Así que eres una cientifica, terrícola… mmm… esta bien, acepto tu propuesta, trabajarás para mi incondicionalmente, si te atreves a traicionarme o a hacer alguna estupidez te mataré entendiste –expresó seco y agresivo.

-S-sí… seré tu incondicional, haré todo lo que me pidas - _"solo no te vayas por favor" –_ expresó muy firme.

-Ha ha, así me gusta terrícola… mmm por cierto no me hables como tu igual, recuerda que tu y yo no somos iguales, espero que cuando te refieras a mi lo hagas con la adecuada formalidad –la miró rígido.

-Eeeh… sí señor, lo que usted ordene –asintió.

 **Ese suceso era inédito, Bulma siempre se había caracterizado por ser caprichosa y digna, jamás hubiera admitido tales peticiones, rebajarse ante alguien definitivamente no iba con ella, pero estaba tan desesperada porque Vegeta no se fuera, no quería perderlo una vez más, correría todos los riesgos, aún por encima de su propio orgullo, de todo y de todos, retendría a su Vegeta a cualquier costo.**

-Hmph –se cruzó de brazos.

-V-ve… es decir señor, acompañeme le mostraré su habitación –lo llevó a su antigua habitación de soltero y le mostró las habitaciones principales que serían útiles para el saiyajin como la cocina, las salidas, las entradas, la sala, la estancia y el cuarto de gravedad, en cuanto se lo mostró Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio, tenía uina conexión especial con ese lugar, Bulma le mostró como funcionaba y le explicó todo sobre el. Se retiró dejando al saiyajin en el sitio y fue a donde Trunks quien estaba en el jardín.

-Lo siento Trunks… ¿como sigues?.

-No entiendo nada mamá, ¿por qué mi papá me golpeó de esa manera?, yo no le hice nada ¿por que me recibio asi? –preguntó sumamente confundido.

-Mira Trunks es complicado de explicar pero tu papá ya esta con nosotros y sólo necesita tiempo para recordar, él tiene una especie de amnesia y por eso se comportó así, por favor no se lo tomes a mal, se paciente, de nosotros depende que tu padre vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

-Siendo así mamá cuenta conmigo, me da mucha alegría que este de nuevo con nosotros –expresó muy feliz y ambos se abrazaron.

…

 **Amaneció en la majestuosa Corporación Capsula asomándose un sol dislumbrante, maravilloso, el canto de los pajarillos anunciaron la mañana y despertaron a la hermosa cientifica, quien después de casi un año, volvió a maquillarse y arreglarse hermosa como solía hacerlo, pintó sus labios con su labial rosa coral y sus pestañas las alargó con una máscara oscura para pestañas, aplicó un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas blancas, sus cabellos le habían crecido considerablemente y los recogió en una media cola, se vistió con un vestido rosa ceñido a su hermosa y delgada figura que hacía juego con el color de sus labios y se colocó unas zapatillas de tacón alto se veía radiante sin duda, hace mucho que no se le veía tan feliz y esa felicidad se reflejaba en todo su ser.**

 **Vegeta despertó temprano también, siempre lo había hecho desde pequeño, miró a su alrededor y nada le parecía conocido, sólo ese cuarto de gravedad le traía un vago sentimiento de deja vu, no estaba muy cómodo, pues todo era tan extraño para él y esas personas que decían conocerlo no despertaban en el ningun sentimiento, solo aversión, sabía que esa mujer algo se traía entre manos, era muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta que algo quería de él, pero la usaría y sacaría de ella todo el provecho posible, se levantó de la cama y se duchó… abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación y allí estaba esa mujer.**

-Disculpe señor le traje su desayuno, me permite pasar o prefiere que se lo lleve a la mesa.

-No, está bien déjalo en la mesa de la habitación y retírate –expresó seco.

-Sí -dio la orden a los robots para que sirvieran las decenas de platillos al saiyajin, en cuanto terminaron su trabajo, Bulma y los robots se retiraron de la habitación y dejaron desayunar a Vegeta, quien devoró todos los deliciosos platillos que le sirvieron, le habían preparado sus comidas favoritas, aún así el saiyajin no las recordaba, lo unico que sabía es que la comida terricola era deliciosa.

Bulma estaba fuera de la habitación de Vegeta…

-Ni siquiera me miró, me ignoró por completo –mirándose así misma –no puedo darme por vencida

-¿Qué haces vestida así? –preguntó Trunks mirándola de pies a cabeza completamente asombrado.

-Bueno hijo ya era hora de que me vista como debe ser, ¿no crees?, creo que me descuidé mucho, estaba muy deprimida por la ausencia de tu padre, pero el ya esta con nosotros hijo y volveremos a ser la familia de antes –le sonrió al pequeño Trunks.

-Sí mamá, aunque papá ahora me da mucho miedo, siento que si me le acercó me golpeará de nuevo.

-Dale tiempo hijo, acércate poco a poco y trata de no molestarlo o hacer algo que pueda molestarle de acuerdo.

-Eeeh si mamá… quisiera poder entrenar de nuevo con él y que volvamos a salir de viaje los tres sería fantástico.

-Sí hijo, te prometo que lo haremos de eso no tengas la menor duda, es hora que vayas a la escuela se te esta haciendo muy tarde

-Sí ya voy – se despidió de su madre y se elevó en dirección a su escuela.

 **Bulma por su parte se dirigió a su laboratorio a diseñarle nuevos inventos que le serían muy útiles al malvado de su marido.**

 **Pasaban los días y Bulma se desvivía en atenciones con Vegeta, pero el saiyajin poco interés le ponía**

-" _Esa terricola, parece mi sombra me irrita demasiado"_ –pensaba el saiyajin mientras sentía la mirada insistente de Bulma que lo observaba desde el balcón.

 _-"Vegeta deseo tanto poder acercarme a ti y tocarte"-_ pensaba divagante mientras lo observaba.

-Si sigues mirándome te juro que te cortaré el cuello humana estúpida –le recriminó.

 **Bulma lo miró asustada por tal comentario**

-Vegeta yo lo único que quiero es… -fue interrumpida por el saiyajin.

-No se te olvide quien soy yo y quien eres tu, no admito errores terrícola –le dio la espalda y se marchó al cuarto de gravedad.

 **Bulma no pudo sostenerse allí se metió deprisa a su habitación y se echó a llorar en su cama, le dolía esa situación , por más amable que se portaba con él, más se alejaba de ella, no le permitia ni siquiera observarlo, pues sólo conseguía insultos y amenazas, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, pues el Vegeta que ella conoció no era ni la mitad de este, este Vegeta no dudaría en cumplir tales amenazas, no veo en sus ojos ningún sentimiento hacia ella ni hacia nada, parecía vacío, pero ella creía que podría volverlo a la normalidad.**

 **Para ella era en extremo dificil, verlo todos los días, tenerlo a escasos metros de ella y no poder correr a sus brazos, besarlo o que la hiciera suya una vez más, su cuerpo le exigía ese contacto tan necesario, pero temía que la rechazara o terminara matándola por tal atrevimiento, el no permitía ninguna clase de acercamiento, ni siquiera le permitía sostener una charla, el llevaba el control de todas las circunstancias y tenía el dominio de todas sus acciones; aún así a Bulma poco le importaba, con saberlo vivo para ella era más que suficiente y verlo diariamente le inyectaba de energías y esperanza.**

…

 **La mañana siguiente la lluvia amansó los jardines y se cubrieron de lodazales, que dificultaban el paso, Trunks se divertía jugando, había invitado a Goten a dormir a su casa, estaba un poco deprimido, pues su padre no le prestaba la más minima atención y había días en que el saiyajin se desaparecía y volvía cuando le convenía; los chicos jugaban lanzándose bolas de lodo y entonces Goten formó una gran bola de lodo y la lanzó a Trunks, pero esa bola no le cayó a Trunks…**

-¡ENANOS INFELICES… LOS MATARÉEEE! – Se trataba de Vegeta quién les gritó fúrico a los niños, pues la bola le había caído en el rostro cubriendolo por completo, su enojo fue tal que se convirtió en supersaiyajin, algo que no imaginaba, pues el desconocía que tenía todo ese poder; los niños lo miraban temblorosos, pero a la vez se contenían para no reirse de él pues se veía muy gracioso con el rostro cubierto de lodo, el saiyajin aumento su poder a tal grado que el rostro se le limpió por completo, se lanzó a atacarlos a sangre fría a Goten lo tomó de los cabellos y se giró sobre sus talones golpeandolo con gran ferocidad y lanzandolo lejos, para después dirigirse a Trunks a quien le iba a golpear en el rostro pero una voz le hizo detenerse.

-¡VEGETA DETENTE, NO LASTIMES A TU HIJO! –le gritó Bulma corriendo hacia él.

-Otra vez entrometiendote humana…

-Por favor es tu hijo, no lo trates así es sólo un niño –sollozaba

-¡Cállate!… ese mocoso infeliz, no es mi hijo, basta sólo con mirarlo para darse cuenta –caminó hacia el niño quien aún permanecía trémulo no sólo por el susto, sino por las palabras de su padre, Bulma se interpuso pero Vegeta la tomó salvajemente de un brazo empujándola con rudeza, para quitarla del camino, Bulma cayó al suelo consternada por ese acto, Trunks al ver caer a su madre, emergió de su interior la peor de las furias y exaltó su poder dormido transformandose en supersaiyajin…

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi madre?, no te lo perdonare papá! –se lanzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, logró golpearlo en el rostro y en el estomago, sin duda el chico estaba muy molesto y se traducía en su fuerza sin importarle la diferencia de poderes y que se tratara de su padre, al que tanto siempre había respetado.

 **El chico seguía golpeándolo hasta que sus ataques fueron detenidos por el malvado saiyajin y lo golpeó una y otra vez brutalmente, haciendo que sangrara, Bulma lloraba amargamente al ver tal escena padre e hijo peleando y el padre golpeando a sangre fría a su propio hijo.**

-Basta por favor ya no peleen más, ¡Trunks porfavor retírate!, hazlo por tu bien hijo, sino esto va a acabar muy mal.

 **El chico miró el sufrimiento de su madre y entendió que ese hombre no era su padre, el jamás se detendría a lastimarlo seguramente lo asesinaría y no le daría remordimiento, se detuvo solo por su madre y se marchó a buscar a su amigo Goten quien seguramente estaba herido.**

-Hmph… no es más que un cobarde –alardeaba Vegeta.

 **Bulma no paraba de llorar**

-¡Ya guarda silencio deja de lloriquear terrícola y entrégame de una buena vez la nave espacial! –le gritó irritado.

 **Bulma lo miró horrorizada lo que acababa de suceder, era terrible no debía repetirse más, pero sabía que debía ponerle fin a esa situación, debía encontrar la manera que su marido volviera a ser el Vegeta de antes… pero ¿cómo?**

…

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por leer, como les había comentado anteriormente nos estamos acercando al final, estamos a unos cuantos capitulos del descenlance; los próximos capítulos no se los pueden perder van a estar buenísimos se los aseguró. ¿Qué hará Bulma para detener al malvado Vegeta?, ¿Qué pasará con la vida de los demás? lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	21. Chapter 21: Cambios

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, ANTES QUE NADA LES AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE EL SEGUIMIENTO A ESTA HISTORIAL MIL GRACIAS A,**

 **anabellgonzález92: Muchas gracias por leer, sobre tu cuestionamiento, estoy segura que en los próximos capítulos encontrarás la respuesta, si es que estaba amnésico o había revivido sin recuerdos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **bris vernica: Hola que tal, bienvenida, gracias por tu comentario, si por supuesto que le falta ser la misma de antes, pero ella esta ciega tendrá que irse dando cuenta de sus errores. Un abrazo fuerte y espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Saludos.**

 **JLgonzalez: Mil gracias por leer, que bueno que hayas disfrutado el capítulo seguramente los próximos capítulos te gustaran más porque créeme que los escribí con el corazón. Un fuerte abrazo y te mando muchos saludos.**

 **Sasuskevsnaruto: Gracias por leerme, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Lismary90: Muchas gracias por leerme, si Bulma tendrá que ser muyyyyyyyy paciente, ya veremos que sucede. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lupita596: Mil gracias por leer y bienvenida, espero que sigas leyendo y sea de tu agrado esta historia. Muchas gracias te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **ella123456: Te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios tan positivos y motivantes, ya veremos que les aguarde a esta parejita y mil disculpas te prometo que este fin de semana me pongo al corriente con tu fic. Te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bulmabrief: Gracias por tus comentarios espero que sigas leyendo. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Gime: Gracias por tu preferencia, si por fin revivió, media historia muerto he he. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Sofigomez: Mil gracias por leerme siempre de verdad lo agradezco mucho. Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Kira466: Hola, si me divertí mucho en esa escena, me alegra que te guste el fic. Saludos y te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Y por supuesto mil gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.**

…

 **QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO LES HABÍA COMENTADO ANTERIORMENTE ESTAMOS A UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FIN, PERO TENGO UNA PROPUESTA PARA USTEDES, HACER DOS FINALES, POR ELLO LES PIDO SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO ¿QUÉ OPINAN?**

 **Capítulo 21: "Cambios"**

 _ **Bulma se interpuso pero Vegeta la tomó salvajemente de un brazo empujándola con rudeza, para quitarla del camino, Bulma cayó al suelo consternada por ese acto, Trunks al ver caer a su madre, emergió de su interior la peor de las furias y exaltó su poder dormido transformándose en supersaiyajin.**_

 _-¿Como te atreves a lastimar a mi madre?, ¡no te lo perdonare papá! –se lanzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, logró golpearlo en el rostro y en el estómago, sin duda el chico estaba muy molesto y se traducía en su fuerza sin importarle la diferencia de poderes y que se tratara de su padre, al que tanto siempre había respetado._

 _ **El chico seguía golpeándolo hasta que sus ataques fueron detenidos por el malvado saiyajin y lo golpeó una y otra vez brutalmente, haciendo que sangrara, Bulma lloraba amargamente al ver tal escena padre e hijo peleando y el padre golpeando a sangre fría a su propio hijo.**_

 _-Basta por favor ya no peleen más, Trunks porfavor retírate, hazlo por tu bien hijo sino esto va a acabar muy mal._

 _ **El chico miró el sufrimiento de su madre y entendió que ese hombre no era su padre, el jamás se detendría a lastimarlo, seguramente lo asesinaría y no le daría remordimiento alguno, se detuvo solo por su madre y se marchó a buscar a su amigo Goten quien seguramente estaba herido.**_

 _-Hmph… no es más que un cobarde –alardeaba Vegeta._

 _ **Bulma no paraba de llorar**_

 _ **-Ya guarda silencio deja de lloriquear terrícola y entrégame de una buena vez la nave espacial.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró horrorizada lo que acababa de suceder, era terrible no debía repetirse más, pero sabía que debía ponerle fin a esa situación, debía encontrar la manera que su marido volviera a ser el Vegeta de antes.**_

…

–Vas a quedarte allí parada, te dí una orden –la miró con una mirada asesina que logró asustar aún más a la cientifica y sacarla de sus pensamientos

–No, es sólo que aún no la tengo lista, faltan varios detalles muy importantes –expresó nerviosa.

–Llevas días construyéndola y aún no has podido terminarla –volvió a mirarla inquisidor y se fue acercando lentamente a ella, mientras el corazón de Bulma palpitaba aceleradamente y sentía que le iba a estallar.

–N-no señor no es eso, está malinterpretando todo, yo le estoy construyendo una nave espacial con la tecnología más avanzada, pero me faltaban algunos materiales, ya los mande a pedir me los entregarán en unos días, sea paciente por favor, no quiero entregarle una nave con rendimiento bajo que no le dure para hacer sus viajes, le ruego que confie en mi, lo que más deseo es verlo feliz –dijo entrecortadamente, pues el aire empezaba a faltarle por la presión del agarre.

 **Vegeta la miró severamente a los ojos y la soltó.**

–Más vale que lo que dices sea cierto estúpida, ya no habrá segundas oportunidades -Se retiró sin más dejándola completamente destruida emocionalmente.

–Vegeta.

…

 **Trunks llevó a Goten a la Montaña Paoz, el golpe que recibió de Vegeta lo dejó malherido, él también estaba herido, pero en mejores condiciones, en cuanto arrivaron, Goku y Milk se sorprendieron a sobremanera al verlos…**

–¡Por Dios Goten! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Milk angustiada al ver a su hijo golpeado.

 **Goten se giró a mirar a los ojos a su amigo y sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, pues no quería echar de cabeza al padre de su mejor amigo; Trunks le volvió el rostro a Goku y Milk y decidió contarles la verdad.**

–Fue mi padre… él nos enfrentó a Goten y a mí… yo lo desconozco, ha hecho cosas terribles –sus ojos se humedecieron.

–Mmm no puede ser, aunque ya me lo imaginaba… y Bulma ¿cómo esta? –preguntó Goku preocupado.

–Mi mamá parece haber sido poseída por algo, actúa muy extraño, ella no le importa nada más que tener contento a mi… a ese señor –expresó muy molesto, apretando los puños.

–Es verdad Bulma ha perdido la cabeza completamente –interrumpió Milk.

–Sí así es, desafortunadamente tu madre no esta viendo la situación con claridad… -expresó Goku.

–Lo peor de todo, es que se comporta como la esclava de mi padre, sigue sus órdenes, le sirve… -añadió indignado.

–Todo esto que esta pasando es algo muy delicado Trunks, necesitamos hacer entender a tu mamá que esta haciendo las cosas mal y buscar la manera que Vegeta vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, pero presiento que eso será imposible, si eso no sucede estaremos en graves problemas, tu papá es muy fuerte, tan fuerte como yo y creo que muy probablemente ni el mismo sabe el poder que posee, cuando lo descubra nos estaremos enfrentando a una de las amenazas más terribles de todos los tiempos, no me gustaría tener a tu padre de enemigo, jamás me fue fácil enfrentarlo… Trunks sé que tu madre no me tolera, pero tendré que intervenir es mejor que vayamos de vuelta a la C.C ahora más que nunca no podemos dejarla sola.

…

 **La familia Son, acompañados de Trunks, arrivaron a la C.C, todos estaban muy nerviosos incluso el mismo Goku, tendría que hablar seriamente con Bulma y sabía que no le sería nada sencillo hacerla entender…**

-Niños vayan a jugar y a distraerse… Trunks te prometo que trataré de calmar las cosas, esta vez haré todo porque las cosas resulten positivas para todos –le sonrió al niño y Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa, confiaba en el señor Goku, eso le tranquilizaba, junto con Goten se diriegieron a su habitación a jugar videojuegos.

-No te preocupes Goku, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte a hablar con Bulma, entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor –Milk le tomó de las manos.

-Gracias Milk, me gustaría que todo se arreglará… -le sonrió con una ligera sonrisa pues le era imposible ocultar su preocupación, en el camino Trunks le había contado todo lo sucedido.

Se dirigieron a la sala saludando a los papás de Bulma que degustaban unos deliciosos pastelillos.

-Ay pero que sorpresa, Milk y Goku… sientense tienen que probar estos pastelillos estan deliciosos –invitó una alegre señora Briefs.

-He he… les agradecemos mucho, pero venimos a ver a Bulma, ¿esta ella en casa?... –preguntó el de cabellos alborotados.

-De verdad no quiere Goku –le mostró la charola con los pastelillos, Goku tragó saliva y no pudo evitar caer en la tentación y devoró y devoró los pastelillos sin control, Milk lo miraba molesta.

-Estan exquisitos mmm…

-Mira Goku hay viene Bulma –Bulma bajaba de las escaleras, venía de su laboratorio y se le veía bastante triste.

-Bulma, hija vinieron a verte Milk y Goku –exclamó la mamá de Bulma, la cientifica les dirigió una mirada calida pero seria, apresuró el paso y les saludo.

-Hola ¿cómo estan?… ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Querida vamos a alimentar al dinosaurio –entendió el Dr. Briefs de inmediato, que hablarían seriamente con ella, los padres de Bulma jamás se habían metido en la relación de su hija con el saiyajin ni siquiera para opinar, pero ambos sabían que las cosas no marchaban bien y que ese Vegeta no era el mismo que ellos conocían.

-Sí querido, vamos –se retiraron al jardín.

-Bulma… Trunks nos contó todo y llegaron malheridos a nuestra casa, sabemos que Vegeta los golpeó y también lo que te hizó a ti… esta situación no está pintando nada bien, por ahora creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejada de Vegeta en lo que encontramos una solución a este problema –añadió Goku.

-No hay ningun problema, ustedes son los que ven problemas, es natural que Vegeta se comporte así, no recuerda nada, lo único que debo hacer es ser paciente no alejarme de él como tu dices, si deseo que el vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, debo de estar a su lado, no dejarlo solo –contarrestó la opinión de Goku.

-Bulma, Goku tiene razón, hemos venido porque estamos muy preocupados por Trunks y por ti, no pueden seguir las cosas así… puede matarte compréndelo, el no es tu Vegeta, es un ser despiadado que no le interesa dañar, no se tentó el corazón con unos niños, dudo que lo haga con los demás -expresó Milk.

-Ustedes no entienden nada… absolutamente nada, no conseguiré nada alejandome de él, el no es malo, nunca lo fue, es solo que esta confundido, su mente lo está, ya verán que están equivocados.

-Por dios Bulma, estas mal, donde esta tu mente privilegiada, Vegeta es malo, no se si antes lo era, pero ahora lo es, claro que lo es, no te engañes, lo sabes bien –añadió la esposa de Goku.

-Basta no permitiré que emitas juicios a la ligera, Vegeta nunca ha sido malo, toda la vida aguante sus constantes críticas por haberme enamorado del saiyajin "despiadado", si muy malo y fue quién nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones, o ya no te acuerdas Goku, todo lo que él hizo para salvar a la Tierra, para ayudarte a ti que eras supuestamente su peor enemigo… quiero que les quede muy claro, yo jamás lo abandonaré y no desistiré, haré que vuelva a ser el mismo Vegeta de antes aunque les pese, yo confío en él –dijo muy molesta y firme.

-Bulma por favor escúchanos solo estamos muy preocupados…

-Les agradezco su preocupación pero es innecesaria, ya verán y si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer con permiso –se retiró muy disgustada.

-No logramos nada Bulma esta completamente desubicada –expresó Milk.

…

 **Bulma salió de su laboratorio para llevarle nuevos robots de entrenamiento a Vegeta quien entrenaba arduamente…**

-Señor le traje nuevos robots y ya esta lista la cena en su habitación.

-¡Dejalos allí y retírate de la entrada!, me impides pasar –Bulma se hizo a un lado y fue a su habitación a implementar su nuevo plan, se duchó y se vistió con un sensual y hermoso negligé rojo, se soltó su larga cabellera, se maquilló lo suficiente para llamar la atención y al final se pusó una bata larga.

 **Vegeta ya se había duchado y había terminado de cenar, cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta.**

-Toc..toc.. –disculpe señor Vegeta, le arreglaré las almohoadas me permite pasar –musitó sensual.

-No retírate, no deseo verte ni escucharte –respondió seco.

-Mmm… le traigo nuevas sábanas, no querra dormir en una cama impulcra ¿o si?

-Ash… está bien, tienes solo un minuto humana, así que hazlo rápido –le abrió de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos mientras Bulma arreglaba la cama muy alegremente, una vez que terminó se giró para quedar frente al saiyajin y se retiró la bata para dejar al descubierto su sensual atuendo, el saiyajin la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Me gustaría hacerle un masaje señor –lo miró provocándolo. Vegeta no le respondió nada, Bulma se acercó y empezó a masajearle la espalda, la yema de sus dedos masajeaba sensualmente la espalda y pectorales del saiyajin quien no emitia reacción alguna, Bulma se percató de ello y decidió acercar su rostro chocando su aliento cerca del cuello del saiyajin, estaba seduciéndolo, de pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender y a recorrer más horizontes del cuerpo de su marido, se colocó frente a el sentándose en sus piernas para masajear sus muy bien trabajados pectorales , para despues robarle un beso atrevido y sensual donde lo despojó de su ropa interior…

 **Las caricias se hiceron presentes y junto con el beso fueron brutalmente interrumpidos, pues Vegeta le apartó salvajemente las manos de su cuerpo y la empujó con fuerza y esta cayó al suelo.**

-¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme con tus sucias manos ramera! –le gritó sin consideración matándola con la mirada.

-Pero Vegeta yo… -empezó a sollozar, la voz apenas y le salía.

-Como te atreves a siquiera suponer que yo voy a enredarme con una mujerzuela tan insignificante como tu –dibujó su sonrisa de lado, aquella que tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez en Namekusei o peor quizá.

 **Bulma lo miró a los ojos tratando de conmover su corazón, y mirar a través de ellos, por si había algo de bondad o tan sólo un vago recuerdo de lo que algún día compartieron.**

-Por favor no me hables así… recuerda quien eres, soy tu esposa, tenemos un hijo, recuérdalo por favor… Vegeta te lo súplico, recuerdas como nos amabamos, como despertabamos abrazados después de una pelea, como… –se acercó una vez más y se posó frente a él.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, ya me cansé de escuchar tonterias! –la interrumpió.

Bulma sacó del armario un album de fotos, lo abrió donde salían algunas fotografías familiares donde por supuesto aparecía el malhumorado saiyajin.

-Míralas… mira las fotos, aquí fue el cumpleaños número dos de Trunks, le hicimos una gran fiesta, en esta mi cumpleaños, en esta otra nos reunimos con los muchachos, en esta salimos los tres no querías aparecer ha ha… -decía mientras hojeaba el album.

 **Vegeta la miró incrédulo, pero no le prestó importancia, fuera mentira o verdad el no aceptaria ningun vínculo con una raza tan débil, destruyó el albúm de fotos con una bola de energía**

-¡Nooo!… ¿por qué hiciste eso? –recogió los pedazitos que habían quedado del album que acabada de hacer polvo el malvado saiyajin, sollozando ahogadamente.

-No me interesan tus absurdos intentos de convencerme y dudo que sea verdad, yo jamás me hubiera unido con una raza inferior como la tuya, humana insolente.

-Vegeta, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar? ¿qué más pruebas quieres? conozco todo sobre ti, quieres que te diga tus gustos, tus aspiraciones, algun recuerdo, lo que sea para hacerte entender que estas equivocado.

-Ya te dije que no me interesan tus insulsos planteamientos, aunque sea cierto, no acepto ni aceptaré nunca eso –Bulma se acercó e intentó abrazarlo y fue rechazada nuevamente, la tomó bruscamernte de ambos brazos y los apretó imprimiéndole la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla…

-Escuchame muy bien imbecil, si no quieres morir en este instante, jamás vuelvas a tener esas confianzas conmigo, recuerda cual es tu lugar, para mi no eres más que una esclava, sólo eso, no vuelvas a intentar otra estupidez o te juro que ya no me importará que estés construyendo la nave espacial, te asesinaré.

 **Las lágrimas de Bulma escurrían sin control, sus palabras habían sido muy crueles, no pudo seguir hablando más, se quebraría por completo y seguro lo irritaría y no dudaría en matarla. Vegeta la soltó y se acostó en la cama, Bulma salió corriendo a su habitación donde se encerró para llorar amargamente, nada estaba bien, todo era demasiado complicado.**

-Vegeta que te ha pasado, nunca habías sido tan cruel, jamás me habías tratado así, observó sus brazos marcados con los dedos del saiyajin y con unos moretones que no se ocultaban a la vista, sin duda la había lastimado –mi vegeta jamás me hubiera hecho esto, jamás me hubiera hecho daño, cual es la manera de regresarle sus recuerdos, cual si ya no existen las esferas, si no hay nadie que tenga ese poder… La pobre científica seguía llorando, aún no podía creer que esa táctica no le hubiera funcionado, como le funcionó en el pasado, pues sabía que se acercó a Vegeta seduciendolo y éste poco a poco fue cayendo en sus redes, para una mujer tan bella y tan interesante como Bulma era más que humillando ser rechazada tan abruptamente, jamás se había sentido tan mal y más que ser rechazada, le dolía la profunda y cuantiosamente la crueldad de este Vegeta. Trunks fue a ver a su madre iba a tocar su puerta, cuando escuchó su llanto, su corazón se estremeció y se quedó escuchando unos segundos detrás de la puerta, sabía que esas lagrimas y todo ese dolor eran producto de su padre, respiró profundo y un poco apenado, entró a la habitación de su madre y le tocó la espalda.

-Mamá ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

 **Bulma se giró y abrazó a su hijo**

-Trunks…-expresó entre sollozos y continuó llorando –¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan dificil?, no lo entiendo hijo.

-Mamá ya no llores por favor, no me gusta verte así, ya lloraste mucho tiempo por la muerte de mi padre, no es justo que llores ahora por su comportamiento –decía consolándola.

-Trunks eres un gran chico –Trunks miró a su madre y le vio los moretones en sus brazos.

-Mamá, pero ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?. –dijo preocupado

-… –Intentó cubrirse sus brazos –Ah esto, bueno… es que… me lastimé con una máquina en el laboratorio estaba haciendo unas pruebas y ya sabes estos accidentes ocurren –respondió muy nerviosa a los cuestionamientos de su hijo.

-No te creo, eso te lo hizo mi papá ¿verdad? –la miró escudriñante.

-No hijo para nada, no pienses cosas que no son…

-Deja de cubrirlo… deja de justificarlo, ¿por qué lo haces mamá?, ¿por qué mientes? mi papá te astimó y aun así lo disculpas yo mismo ví como te empujó la otra vez, ¿por qué te comportas así mama?, ¿que te ha pasado? desde que murió mi papá te convertiste en otra persona, ¿cómo fue que cambiaste tanto?... –el chico comenzó a alterarse.

-Trunks por favor no me hables así soy tu madre y tu sabes que lo único que quiero esque estemos juntos los tres, tu, tu papa y yo, todo como era antes.

-Por dios mamá nada será como antes, mi papa, al menos su esencia murió en aquel planeta, mi padre ya no está, entiéndelo, por más que te esfuerces dudo mucho que ese hombre nos acepte como su familia –dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos igual que su padre.

-Basta Trunks no quiero discutir contigo.

-No puedo creer lo sigues defediendo, no te reconozco, tu ya no te comportas como mi madre… en ese planeta no solo murió papá, tambien moriste tu y sabes algo ya estoy harto de ustedes dos, ya no soporto vivir aquí, pero lo primero que haré será darle su merecido a ese maldito por haberte lastimado.

 **Bulma lo bofeteó intempestivamente**

-Quédate con él, tu así lo preferiste, jamás quiero volver a verte -la miró con un profundo odio, jamás le había levantado la mano, se marchó inmediatamente.

 **Bulma se miraba la mano con la que había bofeateado a su hijo y temblaba sin control**

 _-"Trunks… perdoname" -_ lloró toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio la venció y finalmente se durmió, Trunks se refugió en la casa de los Son, habló con Goku y le pidió que le dejara quedarse en su casa, Goku intuyó que las cosas no estaban nada bien, pero no quiso hacerle cuestionamientos al niño, con verlo bastaba para saber que tenía que ver con sus padres, cenaron y se acostaron a dormir, Trunks veía en Goten a un hermano y sabía que con su compañía podría mermar al menos unos momentos esa inmensa tristeza y soledad de la que era victima desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

…

 **Amanecía con la lluvía cubriendo las Tierras de los Son y con su característico olor a tierra mojada y a musgo fresco, ese día Goku se salvaría de trabajar, así que dedicó a jugar y entrenar a los dos niños, Gohan y Videl fueron a visitarlos junto con la pequeña Pan, Trunks admiraba la unión de aquella familia, que si bien carecían de muchas cosas y privilegios que a él le sobraban, sentía una profunda envidia, pues ellos tenían amor y felicidad, algo que su dinero y posición social no podían comprar, era un hijo de un príncipe de una raza extinta, pero príncipe al fin, un guerrero de clase alta sobresaliente y su madre pertenecía a la familia más acaudalada de la Tierra, pero nada de eso era suficiente para sentirse feliz por ser hijo de quien era.**

…

 **En la Corporación Cápsula, se sentía un gran vacío, faltaba la presencia de Trunks, quien alegraba las vidas de sus abuelos y por supuesto la vida de su madre; Bulma despertó y buscó en cada rincón de la casa a su hijo…**

-Hija, Trunks me llamó muy temprano y me dijo que se quedará una temporada en casa de Goku, tu sabes ¿por qué se fue así? –preguntó Bunny Briefs.

-Ya veo, quiza sea lo mejor por ahora, mamá no me vayas a interrumpir tengo mucho trabajo -se retiró a su laboratorio.

 **Vegeta terminó su entrenamiento y devoró el desayuno que le sirvieron, ya estaba muy fastidiado de llevar esa vida tan rutinaria, sin duda le hacían falta vivir emociones, el había crecido como un mercenario no estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa clase de vida tan aburrida.**

…

 **En la casa de los Son**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó… pero papá porque dejaste que Bulma hiciera eso, ahora sí estamos en graves problemas –expresó Gohan.

-No pude evitarlo Gohan, Bulma siempre ha sido muy obstinada y cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien la detenga.

-Jamás podremos usar las esferas, si Vegeta asesina a alguien no podremos recuperar esas vidas inocentes, no entiendo porque Bulma no utilizó su razón antes de tomar una decisión como esa –añadió Gohan muy exaltado y preocupado.

-Ay hijo, Bulma ya no tiene cordura, ultimamente solo actúa por impulsos y no quiere darse cuenta que se equivocó –dijo Milk.

-Tenemos que hacer algo papá, antes de que Vegeta intente alguna atrocidad -añadió Son Gohan.

-Tienes razón, no se me ocurre nada por ahora Gohan, quiza si le consultamos a Picollo o a Kaiosama.

-Si el señor Picollo siempre tiene buenas ideas iré a verlo –añadió contento.

-Si y yo iré con Kaiosama. Ojalá Vegeta vuelva a la normalidad y nuestras suposiciones, sean solo eso.

-Sí.

…

 **Bulma no se daría por vencida si había logrado traerlo a la vida y convencer a Holodeus de hacerlo, no existía ya imposibles para ella, tendría que ganarse su confianza a como diera lugar.**

-D-disculpe señor le traje nuevos robots y…

-Sabes algo humana ya me cansé de tolerar este estilo de vida, así que en vez de perder tu tiempo aquí parloteando ve y termina esa maldita nave, mientras yo iré a divertirme un poco.

-¿Cómo dice?, ¿qué esta planeando hacer?

-No imaginas humana… ha ha ha… un saiyajin como yo, esta acostumbrado a exterminar seres débiles como los de este planeta –esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No… ¿no pensará en causar destrozos y dañar personas inocentes verdad? –tragó saliva y batalló para articular palabras.

-Ha ha ha… eso es lo que haré una vez que lo haga gobernaré este insignificante planeta y lo venderé a un muy buen precio, derrotaré al miserable de Freezer y ocuparé su lugar ahora seré yo el nuevo emperador del universo.

-Eso no será necesario, porque Freezer ya fue derrotado

-¿Qué dices? –la miró incrédulo.

-Si así es ya no tiene porque hacer nada señor, además yo soy la mujer más rica de este planeta, por lo que no será necesario adquirir más riquezas, aquí lo tendra todo a manos llenas.

-Hmph, me apena no haber podido darle su merecido a ese maldito, ni hablar… pero eso alienta mis ganas de poder… el poder lo es todo, sin el no eres nadie, así que continuaré con mis planes sin que nada me estorbe para cumplirlos ha ha –dibujó su sonrisa de lado muy caracteristica de Vegeta.

-Porfavor no lastimes a nadie… -súplico.

-¡Cállate! , siempre tienes que interferir, iré a divertirme un poco –se elevó sin más, dejando a Bulma muy angustiada por sus comentarios, tenía que seguirlo y detenerlo antes de que se le ocurriera una fechoría….

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado** **. LES COMENTÓ Y COMO AVISO QUE EL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO CONTIENE MUCHA VIOLENCIA Y ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LES AGRADEZCO COMO EN CADA CAPÍTULO, SUS COMENTARIOS Y ADEMÁS PEDIRLES SU OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA, RESULTA QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO YO TENÍA ESCRITA LA HISTORIA EN MI MENTE CON UN FINAL PREDETERMINADO QUE YA TENGO ESCRITO POR CIERTO, PERO ME GUSTARIA HACER OTRO FINAL Y QUE USTEDES ELIJAN EL QUE LES GUSTE MÁS, POR ELLO LES PIDO SU OPINIÓN SOBRE SI ESCRIBO UN FINAL O DOS ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?. Espero sus opiniones y reviews. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22 El inicio del Caos

Mil gracias a: Sofigomez, a JLgonzalez, anabellgonzalez92, ella123456, Bulmabrief, Sasukenaruto, Kira466, Gime, bris vernica y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos.

…

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO Y SEXUAL, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD O SENSIBLE A ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO NO LEER O PASAR ESOS PEDAZOS.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (EL CAPÍTULO 23) EL 27 DE MAYO**

 **Capítulo 22: El inicio del Caos.**

 **El aire seco golpeaba el rostro del saiyajin quien volaba a toda velocidad por encima de las grandes ciudades, avistaba sus numerosas construcciones y sus muy sofisticados edificios, veía las grandes masas que se desplazaban de un lugar a otro y el ruido prominente del tráfico, algo que aturdía a sus oídos, sin duda los humanos eran seres irritables y detestables de eso estaba completamente seguro, estaba ávido de experiencias nuevas, desde que se encontró en este planeta tan extraño, había llevado una vida rutinaria, muy parecida al de un humano común y eso era algo que jamás permitiría, él era un saiyajin antes que cualquier cosa, y era un soldado de clase alta, un mercenario quien trabajó para Freezer, desde su niñez, pero ahora él no existía más y tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo más ferviente, convertirse en el nuevo emperador del Universo, conquistar planetas y recuperar su reinado…**

…

 **Vegeta descendió del cielo, a un poblado, cerca de la Ciudad del Sur; las personas que lo vieron, quedaron asombradas y salieron corriendo muy asustados, había gritos por doquier, pero esos gritos inmediatamente se transformaron en llanto…**

-No son más que basura –sacó una bola de energía y las lanzó a un grupo de personas quienes trataban de huir. –Mueran insectos, su miedo alimenta mi alma… ha ha ha –reía sin control.

-¡Mamita… mami tengo miedo mami… papá… papiiii!… -lloraba una niña pequeña quien en medio del tumulto perdió a sus padres y se encontraba sola a merced del malvado saiyajin.

-Es Linn...¡Linn! –gritó el hombre quien era el padre de la pequeña niña y se horrorizó al verla frente a ese hombre tan extraño, corrió a intentar rescatar a su pequeña.

-Ha ha ha… que conmovedor –reía sarcástico –No cabe duda que los humanos sólo son unos imbéciles, pudiste haberte salvado, pero regresaste a rescatar a la mocosa –preparó una nueva bola de energía.

-No señor por favor no nos mate… por lo menos deje que mi hija se vaya, se lo suplico por lo que más quiera –decía el señor abrazando a su hija como intentando protegerla con sus brazos del terrible peligro que les acechaba.

-¿Por lo que más quiera?... hmph, yo no quiero a nadie por eso no me interesan sus miserables vidas –arrojó la bola sin un resquicio de remordimiento, padre e hija fueron alcanzados por el ataque.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… -Sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder, hasta que se cubrieron en su totalidad, perecieron inmolados, pero el abrazo de padre e hija jamás se rompió.

 **El pequeño poblado ardía en llamas, en medio de un absoluto caos, la sangre brotaba de los cuerpos inertes, había pedazos de extremidades y carne viva por doquier, producto de las explosiones que propició el cruel saiyajin, no había ni un solo sobreviviente, solo el hedor a sangre y a muerte.**

-Ahora a donde iré… -se preguntaba mientras sacudía sus guantes blancos.

…

 **En la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma alistaba su nave espacial, no debía perderlo de vista sabía que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa, pero por otro lado temía que Goku y los demás lo enfrentarán, no quería que se viera envuelto en peligro, afortunadamente días anteriores había colocado unos chips localizadores a los trajes del saiyajin, pues presentía que en cualquier momento intentaría huir.**

…

 **Gohan, Goku y Picollo se encontraron en el camino**

-Ustedes sintieron lo mismo –preguntó Picollo a Gohan y Goku.

-Si Picollo, hay que darnos prisa –salieron volando a donde Vegeta.

…

 **Vegeta destruía poblados aledaños enteros, los purgaba por completo y los reducía a ruinas… De pronto los tres guerreros aparecieron frente a Vegeta quien los miró inmutado.**

-Señor Vegeta ¿qué ha hecho? –observando a su alrededor la inminente destrucción.

-Vaya más insectos que eliminar, por lo menos me divertiré un poco más –decía con cinismo.

-Vegeta asesinaste a muchas personas, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –riñó Goku muy molesto

-Esto es terrible, no podremos revivirlos –dijo Picollo resignado, pero sobre todo furioso, se lanzaría a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Espera Picollo –le detuvo Goku –Vegeta es necesario que recuerdes quien eres, no puedes matar a las personas, tu nos ayudaste en varias ocasiones a protegerlas, te has convertido en un humano más, por favor Vegeta no deseamos atacarte y menos porque le prometí a Bulma que te ayudaría.

-¿Ayudarme?... yo no necesito que nadie me ayude y si alguna vez protegí a todas esas basuras sin duda es porque era un imbécil, pero el verdadero Vegeta ha renacido y será el mismo que acabe con todos ustedes malditas sabandijas. –Se colocó en posición de ataque –No sabes cómo disfruté verlos morir lentamente, ver todas esas basuras agonizando y desangrándose y como suplicaban por sus vidas ha ha –espetó el malvado saiyajin.

Goku apretó los puños, llenándose de rabia, por las palabras de Vegeta -Está bien con que eso es lo que quieres, eso será, si es por salvarle la vida a personas inocentes lucharemos contra ti –expresó Goku muy serio y se puso en posición de ataque.

 **Gohan y Picollo hicieron lo mismo.**

 **Vegeta se lanzó a atacar primero a Goku, sus golpes fueron esquivados por el saiyajin criado en la Tierra, ambos pelaban reñidamente en combinaciones de derechazos, patadas; aunque sin duda Vegeta desconocía el alcance de su fuerza, pero sentía una gran emoción de estar peleando con alguien tan fuerte como Goku.**

-Pensé que serías más débil sabandija –espetó el saiyjain orgulloso.

-Pues te equivocaste es muy probable que te lleves una gran sorpresa –se defendió Goku.

 **Se golpearon al mismo tiempo en los rostros haciendo que sus mandíbulas se movieran al otro extremo, Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyajin, Goku no se quedó atrás imitando las estrategias de Vegeta.**

-¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas hacer eso? –cuestionó consternado.

-Yo también soy un saiyajin puro como tu Vegeta, soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra.

-Maldito, no eres más que un guerrero de clase baja te enseñaré quien es el príncipe de los saiyajin, -le lanzó un poderoso ataque. La pelea continuó varios minutos después, con un ritmo bastante parejo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Vegeta? me sorprendes, solías ser muy fuerte.

-¿Qué insinúas insecto? que soy un debilucho –sintió arder su interior con su ponderosa rabia.

-No yo no he insinuado eso, pero creo que no estás usando tu máximo poder.

-Goku, ¡cállate… es mejor dejar las cosas así! –le regañó Picollo.

-¿Dé qué hablas insecto verde? ¿dé qué hablan?

-Tú tenías un poder asombroso, eras tan fuerte como yo, pero al parecer no lo recuerdas.

-Deja de parlotear y pelea, a mi ninguna sabandija ponzoñosa como tú me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer, te mataré –se lanzó a golpearlo en el estómago, Goku le detuvo el brazo y lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago, sacando el aire a Vegeta, intentó incorporarse, pero Goku se lanzó a atacarlo, propinándole poderosos derechazos, Vegeta tomó aire intentando zafarse de él y comenzó a lanzar poderosas bolas de energía, una lluvia de ellas fueron dirigidas hacia Goku, Goku las esquivo por completo, Vegeta se desconcertó, entonces lanzó uno de sus legendarios ataques.

-¡GARIC HO! –lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, siendo extinguido con una mano de Goku –P-pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que haya deshecho mi Garic ho con tanta facilidad? –comenzó a sudar frío.

-Es mejor que te rindas Vegeta, jamás podrás ganarme –alardeó el de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Infeliz, como te atreves, te demostraré quien soy yo! –se abalanzó a golpearlo descontroladamente. Goku le esquivó todos sus ataques.

-No quiero lastimarte Vegeta, retírate.

-Maldito no me subestimes, no necesito que un clase baja tenga piedad de mi –lo atacó en combinación de golpes patadas y bolas de energía.

 **Goku decidió contraatacar y le dio un derechazo que hizo sangrar al saiyajin, sus labios estaban rotos la sangre le escurría hasta la armadura de su traje, Vegeta se limpió con su guante y observó la cuantiosa sangre que fluía de sus labios.**

-M-mi sangre real… está siendo derramada por un ser insignificante como tú, mi sangre de saiyajin, me las pagarás. –¡FINAL FLASH! –le lanzó el poderoso resplandor final que fue esquivado una vez más por Goku, Vegeta no podía creerlo, había usado todo su poder y había sido en vano ¿cómo era posible que fuera mucho más fuerte que él? ¿por qué? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, parecía como si se encontrara en una terrible pesadilla.

-Ya te lo dije, no estamos al mismo nivel, a decir verdad soy mucho más fuerte que tu –dio justo en el orgullo del saiyajin, no hubo golpe más poderoso que Vegeta pudiera recibir que ese.

-Maldito insecto, pagarás caro tus palabras, aunque sea lo último que haga ¡te eliminaré! –le gritó a golpe de rabia profunda, jamás se había sentido tan humillado, lo golpeó una y otra vez sin parar, pero todo parecía inútil, por más que se esforzará no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño, algo que desesperó al príncipe.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos muchachos, no hay nada que hacer aquí –Goku se dio media vuelta y planeaba marcharse.

-¿Qué haces insecto piensas dejar esto a medias? si lo haces juró que asesinaré a todos las basuras rastreras de este planeta.

-No te atrevas Vegeta –se giró a mirarlo con dureza.

-No sabes lo mucho que disfrute ver sus miserables rostros llenos de angustia, mientras los asesinaba, ha ha ha ha, debiste verlos tan patéticos, como sus cabezas rodaban en el suelo y las mujeres con sus mocosos gritaban de dolor, rogando por sus vidas mientras los explotaba en mil pedazos y como su sangre cubrió esos sórdidos puebluchos.

-¡YA NO SIGASSSS… NO PERDONARÉ LO QUE HICISTE, MATASTE A MUJERES Y A NIÑOS SIN CONSIDERACIÓN! a personas que no tenían la culpa –el ki de Goku se elevó y se lanzó a golpearlo con fiereza, Vegeta no podía ni defenderse, la ira de Goku había despertado y su poder iba en constante aumento, le golpeó fuertemente en el ojo, haciendo que este se cerrara e inflamara, le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que brotará desde su interior una hemorragia, escupía sangre, sus piernas quedaron muy lastimadas, al igual que uno de sus brazos que usó como defensa para detener los ataques de Goku.

-M-maldito –concentró lo que le quedaba de energía en su brazo y la lanzó a Goku, pero una vez más fue inútil, Goku siguió atacándolo hasta que se percató que si continuaba así lo mataría, Vegeta ya estaba en muy malas condiciones, a duras penas se podía mover, recordó la promesa que le hizo a Bulma y por eso se detuvo.

-Vámonos muchacho, con eso es suficiente –se marcharon dejando a Vegeta muy malherido, su cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado y como pudo fue arrastrándose entre la maleza quemada, para hallar un lugar seguro.

 **-Malditos insectos -se quejaba pues tenía el hombro destruido y su ojo izquierdo cerrado por el golpe, la sangre le escurría del hombro caía formando charcos de sangre, estaba en muy malas condiciones, … su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto y lastimado que ya no podía arrastrarse necesitaba cortar el esfuerzo y descansar, entonces llegó a un terreno más propicio para ello, se tiró boca arriba respirando agitadamente y con el orgullo hecho trizas, se sentía derrotado, por el momento porque no permitiría que esos insectos inferiores se salieran con la suya, todos y cada uno de ellos pagarían con sus vidas el haberse atrevido a lastimarlo y después de ello purgaría el planeta por completo para después venderlo y levantar su imperio.**

…

-Ay por fin Vegeta se detuvo, ya tengo su localización exacta –decía Bulma mientras piloteaba su avión, se dirigió a donde su marido aumentando la velocidad…

…

 **Goku, Picollo y Gohan, se dirigieron a la Montaña Paoz. Finalmente aterrizaron, cerca de un pequeño arroyo, no debían comentar esto cerca de Milk, sabían que iría inmediatamente a comentárselo a Bulma y a todos los demás.**

-Tenemos que darle fin a esto Goku, no sé qué opines tú, porque Vegeta se recuperará en un tiempo y volverá con más energías, no se te olvide que es un saiyajin –alarmó Picollo.

-Ya lo sé Picollo, tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer con él.

-Papá lo mejor es… si esto continua así indudablemente lo mejor será que Vegeta… -añadió Gohan.

-Sí Gohan tiene razón, yo no veo otra opción mejor que esa –expresó Picollo apoyando la idea de Gohan.

-Eso sería lo más sencillo, pero no se les olvide Bulma y Trunks, no les podemos hacer eso –dijo Goku.

-Entonces ¿qué propones Goku? porque a este paso Vegeta terminara matándonos a todos y a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, éste Vegeta no se detiene ante nada, ni siquiera por su hijo o su esposa.

-No lo sé muchachos, debemos buscar una manera, debe existir una forma.

…

 **-Por fin es en ese sitio –expresó Bulma con alegría, el sitió era un bosque incendiado, sin un vestigio de vida alguna, inerte y olía a muerte y cenizas, observó animales muertos por doquier, árboles caídos, vegetación quemada; el río estaba oscurecido, cubierto y solvado de ramas secas y hojarasca que más bien parecía un pantano. Bulma no entendía que había ocurrido allí, pero sin duda su corazón quería salírsele del pecho, pues su imaginación le presentó terribles imágenes y fueron todas asociadas a Vegeta, siguió caminando siguiendo su radar para encontrarlo, cuando vio una figura recargada en una piedra, estaba sostenida de ella de la cabeza hasta la mitad de la cintura, encorvada, empezaba a oscurecer y era imposible saber de quien se trataba a esa distancia, hasta que su radar le informó que había llegado a su destino, comenzó a acercarse tímidamente entre los arbustos, se desplazaba temerosa hasta que observó algo terrible a sus ojos, era Vegeta quien devoraba a un animal crudo quien aún parecía no estar completamente muerto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al punto de casi exorbitarse por esa escena, devoraba sin control, salvajemente al animal y observaba que aún se movía, de sus labios escurría la sangre de este, mientras masticaba, oía el crujir del cuerpo del pobre animal moribundo, que se retorcía violentamente.**

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó mirándolo horrorizada, por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocer al saiyajin, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tenían la intención de salir corriendo de allí, estaba inmersa en la duda si quedarse o huir de ese lugar, lo pensó más de una vez, por primera vez quería alejarse de Vegeta, por primera vez no deseaba acercarse a él.

 **De pronto su cuerpo trémulo la traicionó y resbaló entre los arbustos, produciendo ruido, un ruido lo suficientemente audible para el príncipe pudiera escucharla. Su corazón se aceleró al mil por hora e intentó correr…**

-¡Ya sé que estás ahí!… -le gritó el saiyajin, haciendo que ésta se detuviera y su miedo se intensificara.

 **Bulma comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sentía que el oxígeno se le extinguía, producto de sus nervios.**

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo y no piensas salir?… me parece tan extraño de ti humana, siempre buscas estorbar y entrometerte en todo –expresó con su tono cínico.

 **Bulma no tenía más remedio que salir, comenzó a respirar profundo y tranquilizarse, no podía tenerle miedo a su marido, ella debía confiar en él, se lo dijo una y otra vez, así que se incorporó y fue acercándose a él hasta que salió de entre los arbustos.**

-Vaya a donde se fueron tus dudas.

-¡Vegeta estas malherido! –En cuanto lo vio en malas condiciones corrió a su lado y se posó frente a él, sacó una cápsula de su pantalón, la descomprimió y apareció un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se aproximó a él para curarlo -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?- le preguntó mientras le acercaba al rostro una torunda con desinfectante.

 **Vegeta le detuvo violentamente la mano**

-No necesito tu ayuda maldita humana y si valoras tu vida lárgate de aquí, porque en cuanto me recupere créeme que compartirás el mismo destino que este planeta.

-Vegeta no me hables así, estoy intentando ayudarte, además no lograrás convencerme, ya he oído eso antes y jamás te hice caso.

-Eeeh –la miró consternado.

-Así fue como logramos acercarnos, tu entrenabas como un lunático y siempre terminabas herido y yo te curaba tus heridas, fue así como poco a poco empezamos a acercarnos más, nos enamoramos y nos convertimos en pareja –decía ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, no me interesan tus discursos idiotas! no me importa quien haya sido antes, ahora soy simplemente lo que siempre quise ser, ahora ¡largo! porque si sigues así… -¡AHGR! -se quejó de dolor en una costilla.

-No te dejaré estas muy lastimado, y si deseas matarme pues hazlo, pero cuando termine de curarte –sin pedirle permiso empezó a desinfectarle las heridas abiertas y ponerle gasas a la carne viva y vendas por todo el cuerpo, Vegeta la miraba molesto, pero no podía evitarlo, pues en verdad estaba muy malherido y en esas condiciones seguramente no podría ni enfrentar a la humana, a la vez se sentía profundamente humillado que un ser tan débil como ella lo viera así y que tuviera semejantes atrevimientos con él. Vegeta se aguantaba el dolor para no gritar frente a ella lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era cobrar venganza lo más pronto posible.

 **Bulma terminó de curarlo y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por que esa escena le recordaba mucho a las tantas que había vivido con Vegeta en el pasado, la única diferencia es que pesé a todo, el otro Vegeta era mucho más amable que éste y ya era mucho decir. Sin duda Bulma lo extrañaba tanto, necesitaba volver a abrazarlo, un beso de esos que solo él sabía compartirle, sus caricias volver a hacer el amor con él, lo deseaba tanto, pero sabía que por ahora todo eso era imposible, aunque lo necesitaba tanto se conformaba con verlo con vida.**

-Ya está, necesitas mucho reposo –expresó Bulma enjuagando la sangre de sus manos con una botella de agua.

-Hmph –giró la mirada a otro lado jamás le daría las gracias, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario.

-Me dirás ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –le cuestionó preocupada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo entrometida y de cuando a acá me llamas con esa informalidad, creí que eras mi esclava o ¿ya se te olvidó?

-No se me ha olvidado, pero si te preguntó es porque estoy preocupada por ti, aunque tú no lo recuerdes siempre nos cuidábamos el uno al otro a pesar de todo.

-Basta de tonterías, lo único que yo sé es que eliminaré a esas sabandijas les haré tragar polvo, esto jamás se los perdonare –golpeó con su puño la tierra.

 **Bulma comenzó a atar cabos y se dio cuenta que los únicos que podían hacerle ese daño eran Goku y compañía. Un escalofrío comenzó a sentir en su interior y le envolvió todo su cuerpo, si había sido obra de Goku eso significaba que Vegeta intentó hacer alguna fechoría o la había hecho.**

-No… dime por favor que no lastimaste a nadie… por favor dime que no asesinaste a nadie –le preguntó insistente con sus ojos clavados a los de Vegeta y con unas lágrimas asomándose de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Hmph… fue tan gratificante ver retorcerse de dolor a todas esas basuras humanas, como sus cuerpos se desangraban lentamente y otros se incendiaban reduciéndose a cenizas… -le confesó sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

-No… no…no… eso no es cierto tu no… tu no mataste a nadie, es mentira ¿verdad? quieres molestarme eso quieres.

-Es tu problema si no quieres creer terrícola, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo disfrute tanto.

 **Las lágrimas de Bulma no se hicieron esperar, no podía creerlo no podía creer hasta donde había llegado la maldad de Vegeta para matar personas inocentes sin razón, ni siquiera cuando llegó a la Tierra lo hizo, todo estaba tan mal, ahora entendía porque estaba en esas condiciones y seguramente intentarían buscarlo para matarlo, pues resultaba una inminente amenaza para la Tierra tenía que mantenerlo lejos de ellos, no quería que por ningún motivo algo le pasará al hombre que ella tanto amaba.**

 _-"Vegeta tú no eres así, eres víctima de las circunstancias, jamás hubieras hecho eso si recordaras quien eres realmente" –_ pensaba mientras lo observaba recargado en la piedra. –No te preocupes yo te ayudaré, permaneceré a tu lado pase lo que pase, es mejor que permanezcamos aquí hasta que te recuperes –expresó limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando tranquilizarse.

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda insolente, no me provoques porque no tendré piedad de ti, jamás la he tenido con nadie.

-Soy tu esclava ¿no es cierto? entonces como tu fiel servidora te acompañaré hasta que puedas sostenerte en pie y después haz lo que te plazca.

-Hmph, está bien, pero no confíe,s yo que tú no lo haría –dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, mientras tanto permaneceré a tu lado –expresó decidida.

 **Bulma descomprimió otra cápsula y apareció una pequeña casa equipada con todo lo indispensable, ésta les serviría de refugio.**

-Vamos Vegeta te ayudaré –le tomó de un brazo y lo ayudó a moverse a la casa, entraron y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, sin duda era mucho más cómoda que la piedra.

 **La científica le quitó las botas al saiyajin para que descansara y antes de que pudiera decirle algo cayo rendido quedándose profundamente dormido.**

-Vegeta ahora que haremos, no puedo esconderte por mucho tiempo, no quiero que mueras otra vez, no lo soportaría ya, por favor vuelve a ser tú, por favor mi amor.

 **Bulma se recostó en un pequeño sofá que estaba junto a la cama veló su sueño durante toda la noche no pudo dormir sabiendo que el saiyajin mató a tantas personas.**

…

 **Vegeta ya no despertó hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, sin duda tenía que estar muy débil para que eso ocurriera, Bulma había preparado comida para alimentarlo y mientras dormía le había cambiado los vendajes y curado de nuevo sus heridas. Los días transcurrieron rápidamente Vegeta se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, sólo despertaba para alimentarse y poco a poco iba recuperándose.**

 **Su ojo ya lo tenía casi completamente deshinchado, pero aún estaba un poco amoratado, parte de sus heridas estaban sanadas y otras persistían, las más graves, pero sin duda habían mejorado considerablemente. Sus costillas estaban mucho mejor y ya le era posible incorporarse aunque no caminaba bien al cien por ciento, aún le costaba un poco pero era solo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Bulma lo observó caminando fuera de la casa, se notaba que estaba harto de permanecer en cama y por fin no se había dormido como solía hacerlo.**

-Vegeta que gusto verte de pie, pero aún no estas completamente recuperado, ven vamos a desayunar, intento tomarlo del hombro, pero golpeó su brazo con el dorso de su mano para apartarla.

-A mí no me das órdenes humanas, estos días has tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras pero ya me siento mucho mejor y te pondré en tu lugar.

-Ya te dije que solo quiero ayudarte, te traeré el desayuno, Vegeta comió hasta hartarse y empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos como si intentara entrenar. –en uno de esos movimientos Vegeta cayó rudamente al suelo.

 **Bulma lo ayudó a sostenerse y quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos sin parpadear, Vegeta no pudo evitar observar por primera vez la belleza de la mujer, sin duda era hermosa, pero solo eso, ella sintió su corazón palpitando aceleradamente deseaba que la besara en ese instante no podía apartar sus ojos de su marido. Por otro lado Vegeta comenzó a sentir sensaciones muy extrañas y en su cuerpo emergieron esas mismas sensaciones.**

 **Bulma miró sus labios y sintió la respiración de él que comenzaba a agitarse, lo besó sin previo aviso sin importarle la reacción del saiyajin, solo necesitaba sentir una vez más sus labios unidos a los suyos, Vegeta abrió sus ojos más de lo que podían abrirse, no se lo esperaba, pero sin duda ese beso lo estaba seduciendo, se dejó llevar y la besó salvajemente como si deseara devorarla, introdujo su lengua y ambos comenzaron a saborear el sabor de sus labios, Vegeta la empujó al suelo, quedando Bulma recostada y arrancó sus ropas, despojándola de cualquier prenda que cubriera su delicado cuerpo, ella le ayudó a hacer lo mismo desnudándolo, las manos del saiyajin acariciaron sensual y salvajemente los senos de la científica, frotándolos con rudeza, Bulma emitía gemidos de dolor, pero a la vez la seducían más de lo que esperaba, acarició sus glúteos presionándolos con firmeza, mientras introducía en su boca los senos de Bulma succionándolos con fiereza uno por uno, Bulma gemía de placer y se dejaba conducir por su amado, el saiyajin siguió masajeando el cuerpo de la científica y fue descendiendo introduciendo intempestivamente sus dedos en la intimidad de Bulma, se escuchó un enorme gemido de placer y siguió introduciéndolos, una y otra vez, el miembro del saiyajin estaba completamente erecto y deseoso de penetrarla, Bulma se percató de ello, pero no quería llevar las cosas tan aprisa así que lo tomó con ambas manos y lo acarició sensualmente y pasó su lengua en el acariciándolo y finalmente lo introdujo en su boca, se escucharon vagos gemidos por parte de Vegeta, sin duda estaban contenidos, siguió saboreando el miembro de su marido en su boca, hasta que Vegeta la empujó y se puso encima de ella penetrándola hasta el interior de su feminidad, algo que hizo gritar a Bulma de placer y comenzó a embestirla rudamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y salvajes, que ardían en la intimidad de la chica, Bulma presionaba su pelvis a la de él haciendo que el miembro se introdujera más adentro, Bulma no podía controlar la respiración ni sus orgasmos, seguían uno detrás de otro. Las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad haciendo que Bulma sintiera dolor, pero no deseaba que Vegeta saliera de ella quería tenerlo siempre así unido a ella; Vegeta mientras la penetraba tomaba sus senos y los lamía hasta dejarlos irritados, había dejado los labios de Bulma hinchados y rojos por las constantes mordidas que le había dado, siguieron así varios minutos hasta que alcanzaron el clímax y Vegeta se vació en ella. Ambos quedaron exhaustos después de ese feroz encuentro, Bulma intentó abrazarlo, pero Vegeta se alejó inmediatamente, dejándola allí completamente sola sin siquiera mirarla.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Muchas gracias por haber leído, les invito a darle follow, favorite y dejar sus reviews. ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR LA CRUDEZA DE LOS DIÁLOGOS Y EL LEMON, NO ACOSTUMBRO A ESCRIBIRLOS PORQUE NO SON MI FUERTE, TRATÉ DE HACER MI MAYOR ESFUERZO… ESCRIBÍ DE ESTA MANERA, PORQUE ES NECESARIO ENTENDER LA PERSONALIDAD DE ESTE VEGETA, ES COMPLETAMENTE SALVAJE, BUSCA SOLO SU PROPIO BIENESTAR, PLACER Y PORQUE DE AQUÍ VIENEN CIRCUNSTANCIAS NUEVAS QUE NOS LLEVARAN AL DESCENLACE DE LA HISTORIA. Gracias por leer VIENEN SITUACIONES SUPER INTERESANTES Y UN NUEVO PERSONAJE LES COMENTÓ QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR HASTA DENTRO DE 15 DÍAS, EL PROXIMO VIERNES NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULO, HASTA EL VIERNES 27 DE MAYO, PARA QUE POR FAVOR ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE. SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	23. Chapter 23: Mi error

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER,**

 **anabellgonzalez92: Muchas gracias por leer, créeme que estoy segura que te va a encantar el desenlace, va a haber dos finales muy diferentes, ustedes decidirán con cual se quedan, pero estoy segura que los dos les dejarán un buen sabor de boca y te comentó que los dos finales son oficiales, es decir, no se tomarían como un final alternativo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lismary90: Que bueno es verte por acá, mil gracias por leer y comentar; te recomiendo ampliamente éste capítulo y los siguientes estoy segura que te encantarán. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sofigomez: Gracias por tus comentarios; me esforcé mucho intentando escribir ese lemon, sé que no es lo mío, pero agradezco tus cumplidos he he. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Sora147: Muchas gracias por leer; que alegría tenerte de vuelta, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te invito a seguir leyendo ya viene lo mejor, solo faltan tres capítulos. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **JLgonzalez: Mil gracias por leer, gracias por tus comentarios tan motivantes y por seguir la historia, siento decirte que no podrán revivir ya que no existen más las esferas del dragón, recuerda que hasta dentro de cien años volverán a surgir. Te recomiendo sigas leyendo la historia viene lo más interesante. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Muchas gracias por leer, eres el primero que comenta que le gusta la personalidad de éste Vegeta he he, te recomiendo ampliamente los próximos capítulos están escritos con toda la mano. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Bulmabrief: Muchas gracias por leer, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, espero que este capítulo te agrade lo escribí con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **bris vernica: Mil gracias por leer; he he qué bueno que te haya gustado el lemon para mí fue un gran reto, y te invitó a seguir leyendo estamos muy cerca del final y los capítulos restantes me quedaron buenísimos, no es por nada, pero me esforcé mucho. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Gime: Gracias por leer; si estuvo muy fuerte esa escena, espero no decepcionarte y deseo que sigas leyendo la historia. Un abrazo y muchos saludos.**

 **Kira466: Mil gracias por leer; eso es lo que espero en los lectores ese sentimiento de odio hacia un personaje que está actuando mal, me alegra que te haya podido transportar a la historia. Mil gracias por leer saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **AVISO: ÉSTE CÁPITULO FUE ESCRITO CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y QUEDÓ BUENÍSMO, NO ES POR NADA, PERO SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR, SE LOS GARANTIZO, NO DEJEN DE LEER. ¡PENÚLTIMO CÁPITULO! EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL UNO Y LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA SERÁ EL FINAL DOS, LOS DOS FINALES SERÁN OFICIALES, USTEDES DECIDIRÁN CUAL LES GUSTA MÁS.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CÁPITULO CONTIENE PALABRAS Y PASAJES UN POCO VIOLENTOS, ADEMÁS DE LEMON.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23:** " **Mi Error"**

 **Vegeta entró a la casa dejando a Bulma completamente confundida, comenzó a sentir en su interior un sentimiento de vacío y frustración, se sentía usada, lo que acababa de suceder no tuvo ni una pequeñísima pizca de amor, solo fue lujuria de un momento y nada más, un acto salvaje e instintivo que sólo se hace por necesidad y no por algo más, por primera vez no se sentía a gusto con eso, sin duda había sido un encuentro muy pasional y agotador, pero jamás sintió en Vegeta lo que solía sentir siempre que estaban juntos, recordaba su primera vez con él, todo había sido tan distinto, había una gran pasión, pero a pesar de su personalidad, había sido cuidadoso con ella, muy contrario a este Vegeta.**

 **Trataba de animarse a sí misma, como hubiera sido, había estado en sus brazos otra vez, aunque su corazón estuviera a kilómetros de ella o no tuviera uno, para ella ya representaba un gran paso, poco a poco iría ganando terreno en su corazón, aunque fuera un pequeño espacio donde habitaran Trunks y ella.**

 **Al pensar en Trunks un escalofrío sacudió su ser y un gran sentimiento de culpa; habían pasado ya varios días que no sabía de él y no había ido a buscarlo, pues él se estaba quedando en casa de los Son, debía enfrentarse a la realidad y buscar a su hijo, necesitaba hacer que regresara a la casa, pues sentía que ya había logrado grandes cambios y pronto llegarían a ser la familia que antes fueron.**

…

-Trunks… estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí, sabes que aquí tienes una familia, pero creo que es necesario que regreses a tu casa, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti –le aconsejó Milk al chico.

-Mmm… no lo creo… ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de buscarme señora Milk, ella sólo piensa en mi padre –expresó con un dejo de tristeza.

-No Trunks, no digas eso, compréndela ella tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en su familia, lo único que desea es que todo vuelva a ser como antes, dale una oportunidad.

-No lo sé, no quisiera regresar y ver a mi padre portarse mal con nosotros y que haga alguna tontería –dijo desanimado.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos!, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar, además tu mamá una vez logró ablandar el corazón de tu padre, seguramente volverá a hacerlo.

-Yo sé muy bien como era mi padre antes, mamá me lo contó, pero siento que éste es mucho más malvado de lo que era antes mi padre.

 **En ese momento Goten abrió la puerta con un enorme pescado en su espalda**

-Mamá ya traje el pescado que me pediste para la comida. –expresó con una gran sonrisa.

…

 **Vegeta devoraba la comida que Bulma había preparado, ella sólo lo observaba, no tenía apetito.**

-Que tanto me miras estúpida, ¿tengo algo en la cara?… -reclamó agresivo.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas con tanta agresividad? yo no te he dado motivos para que me trates así, además lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros… –no terminó de hablar cuando el saiyajin la interrumpió.

-Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue sólo un desahogo, no te hagas ideas erróneas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no significó nada para ti? –le preguntó.

-Ha Ha por supuesto que no terrícola, que esperabas que me uniera a ti, solo por un momento de placer -expresó cínico, las lágrimas de Bulma empezaron a salir sin control.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? -vociferó con su voz entre cortada.

-No empieces a lloriquear, me irritas, no hagas que pierda la paciencia y termine…

-Matándome –le interrumpió terminando la oración.

-Así es, no eres más que una basura en medio de toda esta inmundicia –expresó despectivo.

-Está bien, no le tomaré importancia a tus comentarios, porque no está hablando tu verdadero yo, no dejaré de tener fe en que algún día vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, ese hombre con tantos defectos, pero que me amaba con todo su corazón, a pesar de su gran orgullo de saiyajin, aunque ahora lo dudes así era... tú me amabas, seré paciente y esas palabras tan crueles no me harán desistir, jamás renunciaré a ello.

-Hmph… que conmovedoras palabras me han llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser –se bufoneó sarcástico.

 **Bulma sólo le esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y continuó sirviéndole, le desgarraba hasta la última fibra de su ser los comentarios hirientes de Vegeta, pero se había propuesto ignorarlos y solo aguardar.**

…

-Así que de eso se trata Kaiosama, esto es peor de lo que creía –dijo el de cabellos alborotados, quien lo había visitado en su planeta.

-Así es Goku, Bulma cometió la peor imprudencia que pudo haber cometido en toda su vida, Vegeta jamás volverá a ser el mismo de antes, al revivir, renació sin sus recuerdos, al carecer de ellos, obviamente no presenta ningún vínculo con nadie ni con la Tierra, su maldad no tiene límites.

-Lo mismo me dijeron el maestro Karin y Picollo.

-Goku es necesario que arreglen ese grave error lo más rápido posible, muchas vidas se perdieron a causa de ello y la irresponsabilidad de tomar decisiones de tu amiga. –expresó Kaiosama angustiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kaiosama?

-Eso mismo que te estas imaginando, deben y tienen que detener a Vegeta y mucho me temo que la única forma de hacerlo… es matándolo -expresó serio, juntando sus manos en su espalda.

-Si eso implica el bienestar de la vida en la Tierra y de todos los humanos que así sea –respondió decidido.

-¡Háganlo pronto Goku! Vegeta está aumentando rápidamente sus poderes y si descubre cuan fuerte es, será muy difícil detenerlo.

-Entiendo Kaiosama, muchas gracias, debo irme –se despidió y colocó sus dedos en su frente para teletransportarse a la Tierra donde Gohan y Picollo le aguardaban.

-¿Qué averiguaste Goku? – preguntó Picollo.

-No hay nada que hacer es necesario matar a Vegeta –expresó angustiado.

-Lo mismo nos dijo el Supremo Kaiosama al sr. Picollo y a mí –añadió Gohan.

-No saben lo difícil que es esto para mí, por Bulma, por Trunks y porque en verdad no deseo matar a Vegeta él se ha convertido en nuestro aliado… en nuestro amigo.

-Te entiendo Goku, pero recuerda que estamos exponiendo a miles de millones de personas al dejarlo con vida – interrumpió Picollo.

….

 **Caía la noche en la pequeña casita portátil en medio del holocausto, Bulma preparó la cama de Vegeta, lo vio entrar a la recámara y decidió retirarse, pero éste la tomó del hombro y la giró hacia él quedando cara a cara.**

-Aun no te he dicho que te retires –expresó seco.

-Disculpa ¿qué necesitas? – respondió seria.

 **La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y empezó a levantarle la falda, acariciando sus muslos, Bulma tragó saliva definitivamente no lo entendía cambiaba bruscamente de parecer, hace unas horas le había mostrado desinterés y le había dicho que solo era un desahogo ofendiéndola y ahora la estaba seduciendo…**

-Vegeta…

 **No dejó que hablara, cortó su mensaje, con una oleada de ardientes besos, Bulma intentó zafarse de ellos y no caer en el juego del saiyajin, pero sus labios y sus caricias, le exigían aceptar y caer en el inminente juego de seducción; la científica estaba ávida de él, no tanto de sus caricias, ávida de tenerlo tan cerca, de poder apoderarse de un abrazo, de sentir cerca su corazón, sus palpitaciones, sus emociones, aunque sólo compartieran en la intimidad para ella significaba un intercambio de afecto, aunque sólo fuera emitido por ella.**

 **Las fornidas manos del saiyajin recorrían cada espacio de la frágil anatomía de Bulma, se deslizaban a los rincones más difíciles de alcanzar y los llenaba de placer, las yemas de sus dedos eran tan salvajes al tacto con su piel y sus labios ardientes devoraban con ímpetu como el fuego, Bulma acariciaba sutilmente a su saiyajin, en cada caricia había una muestra de amor, besaba tiernamente sus labios y su frente, miraba sus ojos negros penetrantes, desafiando su frialdad, pero esta no cedía, predominaba, más allá de los esfuerzos de la científica, esos ojos negros jamás habían podido resistir las caricias y las muestras de afecto de la mujer, anteriormente, siempre esa portentosa mirada fría se desarmaba ante la mirada tierna y bella de esos hermosos ojos azules, no cabía duda que su Vegeta se encontraba "dormido" en el interior de ese Vegeta, en cada beso, en cada caricia luchaba por despertarlo, pero parecía inútil.**

 **El saiyajin mordía los senos de Bulma ferozmente, mientras la penetraba sin más, entraba, salía y embestía salvajemente; hasta que lograba alcanzar el clímax; repitió el mismo ritual durante todo el día hasta que sació sus ganas. No sabía cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero lo único que entendía es que frente a él no tenía voluntad, no existía simplemente, el hacía con ella lo que quería y no podía resistirse a él, sólo sabía que quería estar en sus brazos, si eso la mantenía cerca de él, respirando su aliento y robándole un poco de tiempo, con ello ella era feliz…**

 **Una vez que descargó sus energías en la científica, se apartó de ella, dejándola sin aliento y totalmente confundida.**

-No te vayas quédate conmigo esta noche por favor… -le suplicó la mujer.

 **Vegeta la ignoró y apresuró a marcharse a su habitación.**

-Por favor, sólo esta noche quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado, déjame hacerle compañía a tu soledad.

-No necesito de la compañía de nadie y mucho menos de alguien tan absurda como tú.

-No te entiendo, primero me seduces y luego haces como si nada pasara entre nosotros…

-Es sencillo, sólo eres una diversión para mí, una mujerzuela que uso sólo cuando necesito desfogar mis instintos –espetó sin ningún tacto.

-Ah… sólo soy para ti una mujerzuela, ¿sólo has estado usándome? –comenzó a recriminarle entre sollozos –Solo soy un juego para ti –le alzó la voz a punto de gritarle.

-Escúchame muy bien –le apretó el cuello –No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma entendiste, si aún no te he eliminado es porque necesito esa nave espacial, pero una vez que me la entregues ten por seguro que te mataré –la soltó bruscamente, dejándole el cuello rojo por la presión que ejerció en el.

 **Bulma lo miró marcharse, completamente indignada y decepcionada, cada día que pasaba iba perdiendo la fe en él…**

…

 **Amaneció en las profundidades del bosque destruido, habían pasado varios días desde el enfrentamiento entre Goku y Vegeta; Vegeta ya se sentía reestablecido y tenía la enorme necesidad de reanudar al cien por ciento sus entrenamientos…**

-Terrícola, necesito la cámara de gravedad y que construyas robots más fuertes.

-Sí, pero no los traigo conmigo para ello debemos regresar a la casa –le respondió asombrada, eso significaba que ya estaba completamente reestablecido.

-Hmph… está bien.

 **Sacó una capsula de su bolsillo y la presionó descomprimiéndola en instantes apareció un avión.**

-Vamos sube, está muy lejos la casa de aquí.

 **Vegeta la miró despectivo, pero decidió subir al avión.**

…

 **En la C.C, se habían reunido todos los guerreros Z y sus familias, habían llegado allí para hablar con la científica.**

-Siempre supe que Bulma estaba loca y aparte es muy obstinada –decía Yamcha, mientras tomaba un refresco de cola.

-Sí en eso tienes razón Yamcha, será muy difícil hacerla entrar en razón –expresó Krillin, quien sujetaba a la pequeña Maron en sus brazos.

-Es natural, ella está defendiendo a su esposo, quizá cualquiera de nosotros lo haría –añadió número 18.

-Quizá, pero Vegeta está poniendo la Tierra en riesgo –interrumpió Milk.

-Confiemos en que Bulma es una chica dotada de una gran sabiduría, yo sé que ella va a aceptar que está equivocada –dijo el maestro Roshi.

-Tenemos que tomar una decisión al respecto –añadió Picollo, cruzado de brazos.

…

 **Bulma y Vegeta aterrizaron en la C.C. ambos bajaron del avión, Vegeta por supuesto se fue directamente a la cámara de gravedad y Bulma entró a la casa donde le sorprendió ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en la sala.**

-Hola muchachos que sorpresa –expresó un poco nerviosa.

-Hola –dijeron al unísono, saludando a Bulma.

-Que les trae por aquí chicos –dijo algo confundida.

-Venimos a hablar contigo de un asunto importante –expresó Krillin.

-¿Es de Trunks?... ¿dónde está él? no lo veo por aquí –exclamó angustiada.

-No te preocupes él está bien, está jugando con Goten en el jardín trasero –añadió Gohan.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? –los miró a todos y todos compartían la misma expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

-Déjenme hablar a mí por favor –dijo el maestro Roshi, el conocía muy bien a la chica y de alguna manera su edad ayudaría a manejar mejor la situación con ella. –Bulma… Vegeta asesinó hace unos días a miles de personas, es necesario que lo sepas… gente inocente pagó los platos rotos, por una decisión mal tomada… entiendo desde tu punto de vista que tu querías revivir a tu esposo, pero desafortunadamente él ya no es la misma persona que tu conocías y sabemos lo que está planeando, la próxima vez seguramente no correremos con la misma suerte, todos sabemos la magnitud del poder de Vegeta… de verdad siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero es completamente necesario… todos nos reunimos hace días en Kame House para analizar la situación y buscamos asesoría con Kaiosama, supremos Kaiosamas, con Dende Mr Popo y con el maestro Karin y todos nos dijeron que… Vegeta debe… morir… sabemos que para ti es muy importante y tú eres muy importante para nosotros, por eso decidimos venir a decírtelo, y no ocultártelo, lo siento Bulma no hay nada más que podamos hacer –se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Bulma lo miró absorta y al escuchar sólo la frase _"Vegeta debe morir"_ , supo que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto…

-En verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó… pero he conseguido cambios en él se los aseguro, durante todos estos días, estuve con él y… él ha presentado cambios sustanciales… –mintió –yo les pido que me den tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo para que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, por favor… –suplicó a sus amigos quienes la miraban atónitos por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bulma… –dijo Goku.

-¿Qué dices? ósea ¿has estado todos estos días con Vegeta?, a su lado cuando el asesinó a personas inocentes a sangre fría y mientras tu hijo se refugiaba en casa de Goku… ¿Qué te ha pasado Bulma? Has perdido la razón –le recriminó severamente el Lobo del Desierto.

-No, por favor, en verdad se los digo, él sólo necesita tiempo para recordar, denle una oportunidad, dennos una oportunidad, piensen en Trunks, necesita a su padre –trató de sonar convincente.

-Bulma deja de ser inmadura, deja de pensar solo en ti, sé que siempre has amado a Vegeta, pero te estas engañando a ti misma, éste Vegeta es completamente malvado, si aceptamos lo que nos dices el seguirá haciendo destrozos –le regañó Yamcha.

-No, porque no le dan el beneficio de la duda, estoy segura que si lo matan se van a arrepentir porque él no es malo, no recuerda eso es todo, además yo les aseguro, les doy mi palabra que él no hará más fechorías.

-No sé Bulma…

-Por favor… –los miró a todos esperando una súbita aprobación a su propuesta –Por favor Goku, yo sé que tú me entiendes –Goku la miró conmovido.

-Mmm… está bien Bulma, si Vegeta vuelve a perjudicar algo o a alguien, si amenaza la tranquilidad de la Tierra… tendré que matarlo –expresó Goku determinante.

-Gracias Goku –lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Goku como podemos apoyar algo así, ese saiyajin volará en mil pedazos la Tierra –recriminó Ten sin Han.

-Ten Shin Han tiene razón –dijo Picollo.

-Sí Goku no podemos creer en alguien que no recuerda nada –añadió Yamcha.

-Chicos, Goku tiene razón, debemos confiar en Bulma, que tal si es cierto lo que ella dice, no podríamos vivir tranquilos a costa de la infelicidad de una de los nuestros –apoyó Krillin.

-Gracias Krillin, gracias Goku, créanme que así va a hacer, solo confíen en mí y dennos tiempo.

 **Todos asintieron, aunque la gran mayoría no estaba de acuerdo.**

…

 **Vegeta estaba entrenando feroz y arduamente en la habitación de gravedad…**

-Tengo que conseguir a toda costa eliminar a esos malditos bastardos que se atrevieron a humillarme de esa forma, les haré volar en mil pedazos… ya verán –decía, mientras destruía todos los robots de entrenamiento.

…

 **Todos se retiraron decepcionados y molestos por la decisión que se tomó, solo quedaban los Son y Bulma en la sala.**

-Bulma en verdad espero que recuperes a Vegeta, pero sobretodo que recuperes tu vida –se despidió Milk.

-Nos vemos Bulma, estaré al tanto de todo –dijo Goku.

-Sí se los agradezco mucho…

-Goten vámonos –gritó a los niños que estaban en el jardín.

Trunks y Goten entraron a la sala.

 **Bulma miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, necesitaba hablar con él.**

Trunks iba a retirarse con los Son…

-Hijo… espera por favor, quiero hablar contigo –expresó melancólica.

-No es necesario mamá, ya me voy que estés muy bien…

-Dale una oportunidad a tu mamá Trunks, cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas con nosotros –le dijo Goku, quien se marchó con su familia.

-Trunks sé que no me porté bien contigo, sé que estás molesto y decepcionado, pero te necesito hijo, tu eres lo más importante para mí, vuelve a la casa, está vacía sin ti, tus abuelos te extrañan mucho, pero nadie tanto como yo –sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No es verdad, para ti lo más importante es mi papá o ese señor, honestamente ya no sé cómo llamarlo –expresó molesto.

-No es verdad hijo, tu eres mi hijo, son dos amores tan grandes y tan diferentes, pero no hay nadie que necesite más que a ti mi pequeño, por favor quédate, dame solo una oportunidad y dale otra oportunidad a tu padre ya verás como todo mejora te lo prometo.

-¿Y si no sucede?

-Te doy mi palabra que va a suceder de acuerdo… te amo hijo perdóname –se acercó a abrazarlo y el chico no opuso resistencia le correspondió el abrazo dándole una nueva oportunidad a su madre. Cenaron junto con los señores Briefs en ausencia de Vegeta y todos se fueron a dormir.

 **Bulma le llevó la cena a la habitación de Vegeta y este la ignoró, Bulma no le dio importancia y se dirigió a descansar a su habitación.**

 **Lo único de lo que ella estaba segura es que no descansaría hasta hacer que el saiyajin recordara todo y si eso no fuera posible lo conquistaría una vez más…**

…

 **Pasaron varios días desde el regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta no salía de la habitación de gravedad, lo hacía sólo para comer o para dormir, Bulma recuperaba el tiempo perdido con su hijo llevándolo a pasear.**

 **Pasaron los días tan rápido que poco se percataron de ello, Bulma se sentía extraña, se veía mucho más repuesta en su peso, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su piel más suave que de costumbre, al mirarse al espejo, esbozó una sonrisa, pues sin duda el aumento de peso le había caído muy bien, se veía mucho más bella; aunque sentía grandes malestares, dolores de cabeza, mareos e incluso algunas veces náuseas matutinas, quizá se sentía así por aumentar de peso tan aceleradamente...**

-Buenos días hija te traje un postre delicioso que me encontré en la nueva pastelería, tienes que probarlo, sería un pecado si no lo haces –apareció, su madre sonriente como siempre y con una charola en las manos cubierta de diversos pastelillos.

-No mamá, no me vendrá muy bien, estoy subiendo de peso muy rápido, quizá necesite consultar a un doctor, sería terrible tener problemas hormonales.

-Para nada hija, es normal, sólo estas embarazada –expresó con ligereza.

-No creo mamá, casi estoy pisando los cuarenta, además sería muy raro, en todos estos años no he podido embarazarme de nuevo porque lo haría ahora… ha ha que ocurrente eres –se reía ante la declaración de su madre.

-Ese brillo en tus ojos delata tu estado, has la prueba hija, verás que no estoy equivocada y dentro de unos meses tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia –le dio un sorbo a su te.

-Mejor iré a ver que le hace falta a Vegeta –se iba a retirar a la habitación de enfrente, cuando sintió un gran mareo, que casi termina en desmayo.

-¡Ay por dios hija!… –ayudó a recostarla en la cama –Espera aquí, ya vuelvo, mientras come unas galletas te ayudarán a sentirte mejor –se marchó y volvió unos minutos después.

-Mamá ya me siento bien, no habrás llamado al doctor verdad.

-No, hice algo mejor que eso, toma –le entregó unas pruebas caseras de embarazo –Vamos has la prueba aquí te espero.

-Bulma entro al baño, presionada por su madre y abrió la prueba casera, ella sabía cuáles serían los resultados, pero era la única forma que su madre dejara de acosarla con el mismo asunto –orinó el borde del indicador, espero cinco minutos y miró la prueba, lo repitió dos veces más y los resultados fueron los mismos.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?... ¿cuáles fueron los resultados? –dijo impaciente la rubia.

 **Bulma salió del baño miró a su madre con una seriedad absoluta.**

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las tres pruebas… salieron positivas… –expresó incrédula.

-¡QUE EMOCIÓN!, te lo dije, seré abuela de nuevo –se abalanzó a abrazarla, no cabía de felicidad –tu papá se volverá loco en cuanto le diga.

-Embarazada, de nuevo… –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero aun no podía creerlo.

-Sí tendremos un pequeño recorriendo y gateando en los jardines de la C.C… iré a contárselo a tu padre –salió muerta de la emoción.

-No me lo esperaba, pero como se lo diré a Vegeta, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar –suspiró.

…

-¡Querido, querido, yuju, querido! –llamaba a su esposo muy emocionada la sra. Briefs.

-¿Qué pasa querida? –contestó el dr. Briefs.

-Te tengo una gran noticia… seremos abuelos de nuevo –gritó exaltada por tanta felicidad.

-No me digas, por fin Tights nos hará abuelos, esa sí que es una gran noticia –rio contento.

-¿Tights?... no querido eso sería un milagro, me refiero a Bulma va a ser madre otra vez.

 **El dr. Briefs quedó estupefacto, ante la declaración de su esposa no podía creerlo…**

-Eso es increíble, pero ¿cómo es que?…

-Ay mi amor pues como ha de ser –rio ruborizada.

 **Trunks miró a sus abuelos emocionados, iba bajando las escaleras para sentarse a desayunar.**

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué están tan felices? –preguntó curioso.

-Trunks vas a tener un hermanito –le confesó sin más.

-¿QUÉEEEE? –abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

-Sí hijo, no te da emoción –interrumpió Bulma que estaba detrás de él.

-Eeeh… claro que sí, pero ¿es cierto? Recuerdo que cuando yo era más pequeño trataste de embarazarte por todos los medios y no lo lograste mamá, ¿cómo es que ahora lo estás?

-Bueno, estas cosas pasan y es un indicio de que tu papá y yo estamos acercándonos más y muy pronto ya verás, todo será igual que antes –le dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bueno, siempre quise tener un hermano –abrazó a su mamá.

 **Desayunaron muy felices, proponiendo los nombres que le pondrían al nuevo bebé, por supuesto Bulma insistía que sería otro varón y le pondría Vegeta como su padre.**

…

 **Vegeta desayunaba en su habitación, se dirigía rumbo a su habitación de gravedad, pero se topó con la científica.**

-Vegeta, tenemos que hablar –le detuvo, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-No me interesa, a un lado –respondió seco.

-Por favor, es muy importante, en verdad es muy necesario que hable contigo –se armó de valor.

-Hmph –la hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, ignorándola.

 **Bulma entendió que no la escucharía, entonces debía hacerlo a su manera.**

-¡Estoy embarazada! –le gritó.

-Y eso que tiene de relevante, porque me quitas el tiempo estúpida con tus tonterías –ni siquiera se giró a responderle.

-Porque estamos esperando otro hijo, tendremos otro hijo tú y yo –alzó la voz para que la escuchara.

 **Vegeta se giró y la miró con esa característica mirada fría sin un resquicio de sentimientos.**

-Ese es tu problema, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no vuelvas a distraerme entendiste o esta vez sí cumpliré y te volaré la cabeza junto con ese engendro que crece en tu vientre.

-No digas eso, es tu hijo Vegeta, porque nada te ablanda esa dureza… en verdad no tienes sentimientos –lo dijo para sí, porque por supuesto el saiyajin ya se había marchado, dejándola desconsolada.

 **No iba a llorar más, estaba embarazada y se tenía que poner fuerte para sobrellevar ese embarazo, dentro de ella crecía una enorme felicidad que ni siquiera la indiferencia y maldad de Vegeta la empañarían. Pasaba por su mente la palpitante idea que ese embarazo representaba una esperanza para recuperar a su esposo, una vez ello la había unido cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks, comenzó una relación más formal entre ellos.**

…

 **Vegeta entrenaba día y noche sin descanso, había descubierto su gran potencial, pero aun así era insuficiente para él, aún no estaba a la altura de ese maldito, necesitaba superarlo antes de enfrentarlo, lo llevaría al límite, humillándolo para después asesinarlo, no se detendría jamás, por supuesto ni por un segundo pensó en el embarazo de la terrícola, para él solo había sido un momento de diversión no representaba alguien importante en su vida ni mucho menos un vínculo, ni ella ni ninguno de sus mocosos; su amor sólo existía por el poder, ser el más fuerte del universo, recuperar lo que la vida le había arrebatado, ese siempre había sido su sueño, incluso el sueño original del Vegeta que llegó de Namekusei, el mismo que murió en Mekhane.**

-Estoy muy cerca de superarte maldito clase baja, nadie desafía al príncipe Vegeta y vive para contarlo, no descansaré hasta acabar contigo.

…

 **Bulma había decidido mudarse a la habitación del saiyajin, necesitaba atreverse y ser lo decidida que era antes, quizá no le quedaría de otra más que acostumbrarse y con el paso del tiempo el iría recordando poco a poco.**

…

 **Vegeta llegó a su habitación, se duchó y no se percató que alguien le esperaba en la cama. En plena desnudez con una pose subjetiva, invitaba al saiyajin una vez más a poseerla, no necesitaba ponerse ningún atuendo, no tenía mejores ropas que esa delicada desnudez que dejaba al absoluto descubierto esa hermosura que sólo ella poseía, brillaba en todo su esplendor, sin duda era una gran tentación para el príncipe, la miró y notó grandes cambios en su habitación, la humana había llevado sus cosas allí, entonces supo claramente lo que ella pretendía.**

-¿Quién te dio permiso de traer tus cosas a mi habitación?

-No necesito ningún permiso eres mi esposo tenemos dos hijos y aunque te molestes de ahora en adelante esta también será mi habitación.

-Ha ha ha ha ha… vaya que eres atrevida e insolente.

-Así es mi príncipe, quizá eso es lo que más te atrajo de mi –se acercó a él provocándolo, rozó sus labios en los suyos, sumergiendo en el interior de ellos su lengua. El saiyajin sólo la miraba perplejo.

 **Le tomó de la mano y le dio la espalda mostrándole su hermosa figura, su espalda perfecta y sus glúteos firmes, le volvió el rostro con sus luminosos ojos azules, que ardían por el fuego de la seducción, mientras el saiyajin no dejaba de mirarla.**

-No me subestimes, humana, no perderé la cabeza por tus encantos, cuando yo quiera te tomaré, las cosas serán siempre cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera –la empujó a la cama.

-Entonces que sea como tú quieras, lo único que deseo es ser tuya, poséeme a tu manera, pero no me impidas de estar en tus brazos, para mí eso es suficiente.

-Lo que yo quiera, estas segura –se acercó a ella rozando sus labios en su cuello.

-Sí lo que tú me pidas mi príncipe yo te lo concederé –habló seductoramente.

 **Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente y la atrajo salvajemente hacia él, lo único que los separaba era la toalla que Vegeta traía amarrada a su cintura.**

-Te necesito ahora más que nunca –empezó a susurrarle a los oídos.

 **Vegeta paso su mano por sus muslos, acarició sus muy bien formados glúteos y los apretó salvajemente, subió hasta su fina espalda, presionó con fuerza, miró sus ojos y se vio en ellos, rozó su nariz en la de ella y finalmente sus labios se juntaron con los de Bulma, esos labios tenían un sabor especial, sin duda lo seducían, pero nada más eso, la científica se entregó por completo en ese beso, quería mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, Vegeta se fundió también en él y saboreo sus labios, ese beso duró minutos, era uno de los más sensuales que la científica hubiera recibido de él, pero sin duda no se comparaba al último beso que le dio cuando se vieron entre sueños, esa imagen recorrió cada fibra de su ser, tenía la piel encogida al recordar él te amo de su amado Vegeta, su sonrisa de despedida y ese último abrazo que hubiera deseado jamás deshacer.**

 **El saiyajin rompió el beso, la miró como complacido y tomó sus sedosos cabellos, los acarició sujetando hasta el último mechón, de pronto los sujeto con más fuerza jalándoselos literalmente y arrastrándola hasta la salida donde la lanzó sin más…**

 **Le cerró la puerta en la cara, Bulma se miró en su absoluta desnudez y no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, la había echado como una basura o como un objeto que ya no sirve más, su corazón se encogió en dolor y sus lágrimas resaltaron la profunda desdicha que ahora sentía, todos sus esfuerzos eran fútiles, se cubrió con sus brazos y corrió a su habitación, rogando porque nadie la viera, afortunadamente nadie la había visto, cerró su habitación en un profundo llanto ahogado que quería desenfrenar a gritos altos sin importar que alguien la escuchara, lo único que quería era gritar para liberarse de esa desesperación que ya le quemaba su interior, tocó su vientre y una lagrima descendió a el.**

-He hecho todo lo que he podido, ya me cansé de luchar, cada vez que intento acercarme a él solo salgo lastimada y ya no puedo más –tomó una vieja fotografía de su príncipe –Mi amor es que acaso hice mal, es que de verdad tome una mala decisión y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias… no lo sé lo único que sé es que no quiero dejarte ir, quiero que estés conmigo y más ahora que te necesito, vuelve mi amor, vuelve te lo ruego… las lagrimas la dejaron sin energía y en ese frío suelo de la habitación, yacía la científica dormida, y profundamente agotada en dolor y desesperanza…

-Espera, por favor no te vayas, espérame… -corría tras esa figura masculina, una y otra vez, entraban a un laberinto sin fin, con sus palabras ahogadas en angustia, pues esa figura era lo único que parecía iluminado en ese oscuro y solitario lugar, cuando creía que por fin podía tocarlo con sus dedos era solo una vana, efímera y falsa percepción, la verdad es que se alejaba cada vez más, el miedo y la incertidumbre consumían su valentía y su voluntad, pensaba que quizá era mejor dejar de seguirlo y poder descansar y dejar de navegar y navegar y jamás hallar la salida y estar siempre destinada a la deriva, olvidada por perseguir un imposible, esa figura volvió a hacerse presente y entonces lo visualizó por completo, era Vegeta, siempre había sido Vegeta, aquellos sueños que tuvo desde que lo trajo a su casa y jamás había entendido el significado de este hasta ahora, todas las cartas se habían girado exhibiendo su verdadera cara, ahora sabía todo lo que desde hace muchos años se le había revelado y jamás le había prestado la suficiente atención, todo por lo que habían pasado ya estaba escrito, no fue una jugada de la vida o la voluntad de un ser supremo, era su propio destino, el que les había marcado el camino desde un principio.

 **Se despertó de su pesadilla empapada en sudor, pero algo muy importante se le había revelado.**

 **Era media noche traía consigo todavía la foto de Vegeta…**

 **FLASH BACK**

-Si yo decido traerlo nuevamente a la vida, quiero que quede muy claro que el Vegeta que tú conoces será el mismo en cuerpo, características y edad, pero sus recuerdos serán muy distintos, el no será el Vegeta que tú conoces y su comportamiento podría ser fatal, arriesgarías a los habitantes de tu planeta e incluso a ti misma, además de ello al usar el poder de las súper esferas del dragón, implicaría no volver a ser usadas en cien años junto con las terrestres y las de Namekusei y si el vuelve a morir ya no tendrá la posibilidad de regresar, implica también un cambio en el destino, estarías moviendo el curso de la vida de los demás, aun así ¿deseas que te ayude a revivirlo? Debes reflexionar sobre lo que te he dicho traerlo a la vida trae más perjuicios que beneficios.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Esa última frase se repetía constantemente en su mente, pero sólo una oportunidad, solo una, mientras el no hiciera daño a los demás ella estaría tranquila y se conformaría con su presencia, pero que pasaría cuando el decidiera marcharse, por supuesto se destruiría su corazón, pero verlo morir de nuevo eso jamás lo soportaría otra vez, ese amanecer Bulma había dado un gran paso pues había comprendido que no podría quizá retenerlo a su lado, pero al menos con saberlo sano y salvo para ella era más que suficiente.**

…

 **La noticia del embarazo de Bulma se había corrido muy rápido, Milk se había encargado de informarles a todos, por supuesto se habían sorprendido, pero el hecho de que Bulma estuviera embarazada eso podía significar que estaba logrando ganar terreno con el duro corazón del príncipe de los saiyajin, por lo que Goku y los demás se tranquilizaron y bajaron la guardia con respecto a la inminente amenaza que éste representaba.**

-Vaya así que Bulma y Vegeta están embarazados no me lo esperaba, pero eso es un buen indicio, Bulma tenía razón solo necesitaba tiempo, me alegro mucho ha ha –reía Goku muy contento, mientras devoraba la deliciosa comida que su amada Milk le había preparado.

-Sí es un milagro, ya todo volverá a ser como antes –añadió la esposa de Goku.

…

 **Trunks acompañó de compras a su madre, pues su embarazo le emocionó demasiado, fueron a comprar ropa de bebé como no sabían qué iba a ser compraron atuendos rosas, amarillos y azules, Bulma deseaba tener otro varón y ponerle Vegeta, pero Trunks quería una hermanita, quería protegerla de todo mal, así que él le escogió la ropita rosa, compraron una cuna y otras cosas que seguramente necesitaría al término del embarazo, Bulma ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, estaba muy contenta, a pesar que las cosas con Vegeta no habían avanzado nada, al contrario jamás lo veía, vivía literalmente en la habitación de gravedad, ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora y más por su embarazo era darle espacio al saiyajin, mientras ocupaba su tiempo en cosas de su bebé y a recuperar la relación con su hijo, aunque había heridas profundas que persistían ambos las ignoraban por la tranquilidad de la familia. Trunks se sentía un poco melancólico por el recuerdo de su padre fallecido, por esos momentos intermitentes que le dedicaba, por sus consejos duros, pero siempre oportunos, verlo vivo le brindaba un poco de felicidad, como fuera era su padre y tenerlo con ellos aunque estuviera en realidad ausente, era una bendición.**

…

 **Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, Bulma tenía tres meses de embarazo, hace días que no veía para nada al saiyajin; decidió acercarse a la habitación de gravedad, su barriga ya estaba abultada y cada día se veía más hermosa.**

-HA HA HA HA HA…. HA HA HA HA… HAHA HA HA –reía Vegeta distorsionadamente con sus risas maléficas, que por supuesto asustaron a la científica, quien puso su mano en su corazón y después en su vientre; Vegeta parecía estar muy feliz, pero ¿cuál era el motivo? se preguntaba Bulma.

-¿Por qué estará tan feliz tu padre? –se preguntaba, con su mano en el vientre.

 **De pronto el saiyajin, salió de su amada cámara de gravedad, con una toalla en sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, se detuvo a mirar a la científica y le dijo:**

-Alista la nave espacial, tuviste meses para terminarla me imagino que ya debe estar completamente terminada.

-Sí ya está lista… pero no es necesario que te vayas, aquí lo tienes todo, yo no te pido nada a cambio… yo… -Vegeta se marchó a su habitación ignorándola por completo.

…

-¿Qué sucede mamá? Te veo preocupada –preguntó Trunks, que pasaba por allí.

\- Es tu padre hijo desea irse –expresó con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero ¿Por qué?… quizá lo mejor sea que lo dejes ir mamá, si él no desea estar aquí no lo obligues

-No hijo ahora más que nunca lo necesito, dentro de unos cuantos meses nacerá tu hermanito, no quiero enfrentar esto sola, tú creciste con tu padre, es justo que tu hermano también lo haga.

-Mamá es mejor no hablar de eso, iré a desayunar –el chico se retiró para evitar una discusión con su madre.

…

 **Vegeta se duchó y se vistió con su traje de pelea, una vez que lo hizo fue en busca de Bulma… la científica estaba en su laboratorio con la cápsula de la nave espacial en la mano, tomó un martillo y suspiró.**

-Lo siento, pero no dejaré que te marches otra vez –sostuvo el martillo con fuerza e iba a golpear la cápsula con el para destruirla.

-Ni se te ocurra terrícola, si haces esa estupidez juro que te eliminaré junto con tus dos engendros –la detuvo Vegeta –Entrégamela –la miró amenazante.

-No lo haré, porque no es necesario que te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo… no me importa si no me quieres… si no me toleras, no te pediré que lo hagas, ni que seamos una familia feliz, no te pediré que me ayudes a criar a nuestros hijos, ni siquiera que me veas como tu mujer, podrás vivir como tú quieras, pero por favor vive en esta casa, no te vayas, te lo suplico –sus ojos se humedecieron, expectante ante la respuesta del malvado saiyajin.

-Ha ha ha… patética, a mí no me vas a dar órdenes, yo haré lo que mejor me parezca entendiste –la insultó y miró despectivo.

-Soy patética quizá, ya no me importa humillarme, lo único que quiero que sepas, es que no puedo estar sin ti, te perdí una vez y ha sido la experiencia más dolorosa que he vivido, quédate, te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas, me adaptaré a tus condiciones sin refutar –le suplicó.

-¿Acaso no escuchas bien?

 **Bulma suspiró profundo**

-Por favor…

 **Vegeta le arrebató la cápsula de las manos e iba a marcharse, Bulma lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo…**

 **-Te amo Vegeta, no estoy completa sin ti, quédate a mi lado por favor –se abrazó a su espalda para evitar que se fuera.**

 **Vegeta cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y deshizo el agarre, ella se aferró a él y no lo soltaba.**

-Antes de irme de este maldito planeta, me encargaré de esos insectos que se atrevieron a desafiarme los eliminaré uno a uno y después asesinaré cada ser viviente hasta que no quede ninguno y después lo venderé a un muy buen precio, levantaré mi imperio y me apoderaré de todo el universo, ya no existe quien me detenga –habló sin reparos.

 **-No Vegeta no lo hagas, no te condenes, aun así levantes el imperio más poderoso, que ganarías a cambio sino tienes con quien compartirlo, seguirías condenado a la más sórdida de las soledades…**

-Pero tendría todo el poder, sería el gobernador absoluto eso es lo que siempre he deseado y por fin se cumplirá.

-No hagas una tontería yo te ofrezco mucho más que eso…

-A mí no me interesan tus idioteces, estúpida.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, no permitiré que te vayas y que lastimes a los demás, por el profundo amor que te tengo, no lo permitiré –se aferró aún más a su espalda.

 **Vegeta se giró y la bofeteó haciendo que la científica cayera pesadamente al suelo.**

-¡Insolente! no eres más que una humana ridícula y estorbosa, quédate con tu absurdo amor, se giró y se marchó.

 **Bulma no podía creer que Vegeta se atreviera a bofetearla, se tocó con su mano la mejilla que estaba rojiza por el golpe, sus lágrimas descendieron sin cesar, mientras su corazón había sido completamente destruido y ahora entendía lo mucho que se había equivocado.**

…

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO, LES INVITO A DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS ETC, SON BIENVENIDOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE SÍ, PORQUE ME ESMERÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLO Y PORQUE POR FIN APARECE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS ATRACTIVOS DE DRAGON BALL, ESPEREMOS QUE EN DB SUPER TAMBIÉN APAREZCA, LES COMENTO QUE ESTE FUE EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL PRÓXIMO ES EL FINAL 1, RECUERDEN QUE HABRÁ DOS FINALES. MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	24. Chapter 24: FIN 1

**Gracias a: anabellgonzalez92, Gime, bris vernica, Sasukenaruto, Sofigomez, ella123456, Bulmabrief, JLgonzalez, Kira466 y por supuesto a los lectores anónimos.**

 **FIN 1**

 **Capítulo 24: FIN NUMERO 1: "No se puede ir en contra del destino"**

 **-ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene alto contenido violento-**

 _ **DEDICO ESTE FINAL 1 A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES… DISFRUTEN…**_

 _ **Vegeta se duchó y se vistió con su traje de pelea, una vez que lo hizo fue en busca de Bulma… la científica estaba en su laboratorio con la cápsula de la nave espacial en la mano, tomó un martillo y suspiró…**_

 _ **-Lo siento pero no dejaré que te marches otra vez –sostuvo el martillo con fuerza e iba a golpear la cápsula con el para destruirla.**_

 _ **-Ni se te ocurra terrícola si haces eso estúpida juro que te elimino junto con tus dos engendros –la detuvo Vegeta –Entrégamela –la miró amenazante.**_

 _ **-No lo haré, porque no es necesario que te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo… no me importa si no me quieres… si no me toleras, no te pediré que lo hagas, ni que seamos una familia feliz, no te pediré que me ayudes a criar a nuestros hijos, ni siquiera que me veas como tu mujer, podrás vivir como tú quieras, pero por favor vive en esta casa, no te vayas, te lo suplico –sus ojos se humedecieron, expectante ante la respuesta del malvado saiyajin.**_

 _ **-Ha ha ha… patética, a mí no me vas a dar órdenes, yo haré lo que mejor me parezca entendiste –la insultó y miró despectivo.**_

 _ **-Soy patética quizá, ya no me importa humillarme, lo único que quiero que sepas, es que no puedo estar sin ti, te perdí una vez y ha sido la experiencia más dolorosa que he vivido, quédate, te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas me adaptaré a tus condiciones sin refutar –le suplicó.**_

 _ **-¿Acaso no escuchas bien?**_

 _ **Bulma suspiró profundo**_

 _ **-Por favor…**_

 _ **Vegeta le arrebató la capsula de las manos e iba a marcharse, Bulma lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo…**_

 _ **-Te amo Vegeta, no estoy completa sin ti, quédate a mi lado por favor –se abrazó a su espalda para evitar que se fuera.**_

 _ **Vegeta cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y deshizo el agarre, ella se aferró a él y no lo soltaba.**_

 _ **-Antes de irme de este maldito planeta, me encargaré de esos insectos que se atrevieron a desafiarme los eliminaré uno a uno y después asesinaré cada ser viviente hasta que no quede ninguno y después lo venderé a un muy buen precio, levantaré mi imperio y me apoderaré de todo el universo ya no existe quien me detenga –habló sin reparos.**_

 _ **-No Vegeta no lo hagas, no te condenes, aun así levantes el imperio más poderoso, que ganarías a cambio sino tienes con quien compartirlo, seguirías condenado a la más sórdida de las soledades…**_

 _ **-Pero tendría todo el poder, sería el gobernador absoluto eso es lo que siempre he deseado y por fin se cumplirá.**_

 _ **-No hagas una tontería yo te ofrezco mucho más que eso**_

 _ **-A mí no me interesan tus idioteces, estúpida**_

 _ **-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, no permitiré que te vayas y que lastimes a los demás, por el profundo amor que te tengo no lo permitiré –se aferró aún más a su espalda.**_

 _ **Vegeta se giró y la bofeteó haciendo que la científica cayera pesadamente al suelo.**_

 _ **-¡Insolente! no eres más que una humana ridícula y estorbosa, quédate con tu absurdo amor, se giró y se marchó.**_

 _ **Bulma no podía creer que Vegeta se atreviera a bofetearla, se tocó con su mano la mejilla que estaba rojiza por el golpe y de sus labios escurría un hilillo de sangre, sus lágrimas descendieron sin cesar, mientras su corazón había sido completamente destruido y ahora entendía lo mucho que se había equivocado.**_

…

-Debo detenerlo, se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y corrió al jardín, descomprimió una cápsula y salió a toda velocidad en su avión a seguir al saiyajin.

 **Bulma vio el radar del avión que le mostraba la localización de Vegeta, a pesar que volaba a toda velocidad le era imposible alcanzarlo, parecía una estrella fugaz.**

 **Vegeta descendió en la Capital del Norte, en pleno tráfico, interrumpiendo el flujo de los coches, quienes le pitaban para que se quitara y una que otra majadería de los transeúntes, quienes le incitaban a que se moviera, por supuesto el saiyajin los lanzó por los aires y con un ataque rebanó sus cabezas, cayendo éstas al caliente asfalto.**

-¡Malditas sabandijas las haré polvo… ha ha ha! –empezó a disparar una lluvia de bolas de energía que asesinaban a miles y miles de ciudadanos –Es mejor que no tardes o eliminaré a todos los terrícolas, antes de que hayas llegado –reía sin cesar el malvado saiyajin, quien aguardaba el arribo de Goku, había usado miles de vidas inocentes para atraer su atención.

…

 **Picollo y los demás guerreros sintieron los ataques y sin dudarlo, fueron al encuentro con Vegeta, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, número 18 quien dejo a Milk al cuidado de su pequeña Maron, Majin Boo, Mr. Satán y por supuesto Gohan y Goku. Decidieron no avisarles a Trunks y Goten era mejor no arriesgarlos.**

-No puede estar sucediendo esto, se supone que Bulma tenía todo bajo control –expresó Krilin muy angustiado.

-Les advertí que no confiaran en ella, nos mintió, sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta no le permitieron ver la realidad.

-No es momento de quejas muchachos, es mejor que regresen a sus casas yo me encargaré de esto –dijo Goku muy serio.

-No papá, el tamaño del Ki de Vegeta es impresionante, estoy seguro que necesitarás de nuestra ayuda –interrumpió Gohan.

-Es verdad Goku, quizá algunos de nosotros no seremos de gran ayuda, pero por lo menos serviremos de distracción –añadió Yamcha.

-Me apena mucho por Bulma, sufrirá mucho cuando esto haya terminado –expresó el Maestro Roshi, sentado en la espalda de Krillin.

-No hay más remedio, yo lucharé hasta el final con tal de evitarle a mi hija un futuro incierto –dijo decidida N. 18.

-N. 18 es mejor que regreses con nuestra hija si algo pasa ¿quién la cuidará? –advirtió el segundo pupilo del maestro Roshi.

-De ninguna manera Krillin, recuerda que yo soy una de las más fuertes que estamos aquí, si tengo que entregarle toda mi energía a Goku, para que acabe con ese malvado lo haré.

-Ya casi llegamos, recuerden estar muy atentos, y saber de antemano que Vegeta no se tentará el corazón con ninguno, suerte para todos –añadió Picollo.

 **Arribaron a la capital del Norte y la encontraron completamente destruida y con miles de ciudadanos muertos y otros tantos agonizantes. Goku miró su alrededor y no pudo más que sentir una enorme rabia que emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser, transformándose en súper saiyajin dios.**

-Vaya por fin has llegado -rio cínico.

-Si deseabas pelear conmigo no era necesario que sacrificaras tantas vidas inocentes, esta vez te juro que no te perdonaré Vegeta –expresó Goku muy molesto.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor no queremos morir!–gritaban unas personas que permanecían sepultadas debajo de unos escombros.

 **Goku los escuchó de inmediato, miró a Krilin y a los demás para que acudieran en su rescate y los pusieran a salvo; Bulma aterrizó en el sitio donde Vegeta y los demás, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la destrucción frente a sus ojos, y sintió un terrible temor al ver a su mejor amigo transformado en su más poderosa faceta, para enfrentar a su esposo. Los guerreros aterrizaron en el sitio de los escombros, pero una gran bola de energía hizo estallar a los sobrevivientes dándoles la muerte.**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron Bulma y Goku al mismo tiempo.

-V-Vegeta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por queeeé? – Bulma se tiró de rodillas fluyendo de sus ojos sin contadas lágrimas de decepción y frustración.

-Es un maldito –añadió Ten Shin Han, conmovido por lo que había sucedido.

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! –se abalanzó Goku, golpeándolo sin titubeos, lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a golpe de rabia.

 **Vegeta se defendía de sus ataques**

-Así me gusta que saques todo tu poder, créeme que lo vas a necesitar, porque ahora no me vencerás, he aumentado mi poder y sé que no tengo límites –se transformó en súper saiyajin dios y se lanzó a contraatacarlo fieramente, sin duda era muy fuerte.

-No puede ser, el poder de Vegeta es inmenso, ojalá que Goku pueda derrotarlo –musitó Picollo.

 **Se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda era un duelo de dioses, donde sus ataques eran tan veloces que eran imperceptibles ante los ojos de los demás. Bulma intentaba enfocarlos, pero le era imposible.**

-Esto es una pesadilla, Goku piensa matarlo ya me lo había advertido… no quiero verlo morir una vez más, no quiero, pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón –decía llorando.

 **Vegeta y Goku continuaban peleando usando sus técnicas más poderosas en combinaciones de Kame hame has y Galick Hos, entre otras también muy fuertes, sin duda la pelea era bastante reñida y a decir verdad, Goku estaba muy asombrado por la evolución tan acelerada de su rival, no podía creer que en tan pocos meses, hubiera alcanzado ese nivel, incluso mucho temía que había superado sus poderes, había entrenado sin descanso, mientras que Goku, en ese lapso de tiempo se la pasó trabajando, sucumbiendo ante los deseos de Milk, lamentaba profundamente esa situación, pero pelearía al máximo, pues ahora Vegeta era una gran amenaza para la Tierra.**

 **Los demás observaban la pelea o al menos eso intentaban, pues sus movimientos eran muy veloces, estaban muy asombrados, jamás habían presenciado una pelea así, era un duelo de titanes, donde se jugaban el destino de sus vidas; todos tenían una razón por la cual vivir, Krilin y N. 18 por su pequeña Maron, Gohan por su amada esposa Videl y su querida hija Pan, el Maestro Roshi por las revistas para adultos que tanto gozaba viendo, Ten Shin Han por su querido amigo Chaoz, Yamcha por Puar y el ferviente deseo de encontrar a la chica ideal y formar una familia con ella, Boo por su amigo Mr. Satán y por el perro que tanto amaba, Picollo por su amado hijo putativo Gohan y su nieta putativa Pan y por supuesto Goku por su familia, amigos y sobre todo por los habitantes del Planeta Tierra.**

 **Bulma permanecía en la misma posición con sus manos entrelazadas, rogando que todo saliera bien y que Vegeta saliera ileso de esa batalla, pero sabía que solo existía una posibilidad para ello, que la terminara ganando, pero eso implicaría la destrucción de la Tierra y el fin de todos.**

…

 **Vegeta se adelantó a Goku propinándole poderosos golpes en el rostro de éste, su adversario se defendió lanzándole patadas al estómago, la pelea continuó su curso, hasta que Goku empezó a agotarse, sin duda el nivel de Vegeta era superior al suyo, sudaba a cántaros y respiraba agitadamente, mientras que Vegeta no derramaba ni una sola gota de sudor, eso era un indicio claro que su poder era mucho muy superior; Goku se detuvo a mirar a sus amigos quienes lo observaban con toda la fe puesta en él y la victoria sobre sus hombros, por primera vez sentía temor, durante toda su vida había luchado, pero ninguna batalla había representado perder tanto, fuera cual fuera el resultado sería terrible, pues se perderían muchas vidas o una vida que para él había significado una gran amistad; miró a su amiga de la infancia ahogada en sus lágrimas, rogando por la vida de su amado Vegeta, fue un golpe muy duro, al saber que tenía que hacer a un lado su amistad de tantos años, para poder enfocarse a la enorme urgencia de eliminar a Vegeta, cerró sus ojos y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su puño.**

-¡MALDICIÓON!… _"porque tenía que suceder esto, no es momento de lamentarse, eliminaré a Vegeta, eso es lo que voy a hacer"_ -luchaba con sus pensamientos.

 **El saiyajin criado en la Tierra se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición de ataque.**

-Vaya creí que te quedarías eternamente en el suelo clase baja –decía con su singular sarcasmo.

 **Bulma miró a Goku, sabía lo que iba a hacer.**

-Por favor Vegeta detente, puedes morir, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, detente por favor –le gritaba intentando convencerle.

-¡Tonta!… ¿crees que este insecto puede ganarme?… yo soy mucho más fuerte que él y se los demostraré, acabaré con su insignificante vida.

-Por eso, no tienes que demostrar nada, tu eres el más fuerte, tu ganaste de acuerdo, no hay porque pelear.

-No eres más que una imbécil entrometida, aun no has entendido el orgullo de un saiyajin, nacimos para pelear, ese es el motivo de nuestras vidas y yo nací para ser el más poderoso del universo.

-Te equivocas, no sólo naciste para pelear, tu vida tiene un motivo mucho más poderoso que ese… naciste para conocerme y gracias a ello procreamos dos hijos, Trunks y este bebé que crece dentro de mí, existen gracias a ti… –sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –formó una bola de energía.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Vegeta, la pelea es conmigo! –amenazó Goku, protegiendo a su amiga –Bulma es mejor que te vayas, hazlo por ese bebé que esperas.

 **Bulma lo miró y se retiró de allí, pero sólo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pues no podía evitar querer observar lo que aconteciera.**

-Bien entonces ataca o ¿prefieres que yo lo haga sabandija? –amenazó el malvado saiyajin.

-Lo haré de eso no te quede duda –enfrentó Goku.

 **Elevó su ki una vez más, pero sin duda ya estaba muy agotado y la diferencia de poderes era abismal.**

 **Se lanzó al ataque golpeándolo con todas sus energías mientras Vegeta esquivaba los ataques sin ninguna dificultad y empezó su contraataque golpeando brutalmente a Goku, las heridas de éste se hicieron presentes y escurría sangre de ellas, la pelea continuaba en ventaja a favor de Vegeta, quien sonreía dibujando su risa de lado con malicia.**

-No me digas sabandija que ya te cansaste –expresaba sarcástico.

-He he, eres muy fuerte, en verdad esto me recuerda a la primer pelea que tuvimos, cuando recién llegaste a la Tierra, eras mucho más fuerte que yo, y esta vez es igual a aquella ocasión, debo admitir que superas mis poderes.

-Hmph… ha ha ha, entonces ¿qué harás? ¿Te rendirás o que es lo que estas planeando basura? –lo tomó del rabillo de su traje de combate.

-Sólo tengo dos cartas bajo la manga, pero créeme que a toda costa, pase lo que pase te eliminaré.

-Tú ha ha ha, no me hagas reír y ¿cómo lo harás?

-Así… ¡KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES! –el aura roja cubrió su cuerpo emanando de él un enorme poder que dejó asombrado a Vegeta. Inmediatamente lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire a éste.

-¡Pero Goku, eso es muy riesgoso! –exclamó Krilin.

-No existe otra opción Krilin, creo entender lo que Goku está planeando hacer –interfirió Picollo.

-Si señor Picollo, pero esa técnica dejará a mi padre muy debilitado una vez que haya dejado de usarla –dijo Gohan muy preocupado.

 **Goku golpeaba a Vegeta, dejando severas heridas y hematomas en su cuerpo.**

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas logrado aumentar tu ki? –reclamó el saiyajin malvado.

-Es una lástima que no puedas recordar esta técnica Vegeta.

-Eso ya no importa, como sea yo saldré victorioso de esta batalla.

 **Vegeta utilizó una de sus técnicas para contraatacar a Goku, éste logró esquivarla, haciendo enfurecer a Vegeta, la pelea continuaba, pero no era suficiente, aún los poderes del príncipe de los saiyajin superaban a los de Goku.**

-Demonios no es suficiente… no tengo otra opción… ¡KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES!

-Goku ha perdido el juicio, está poniendo en peligro su vida –vociferó Yamcha.

-¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzó su ataque aumentado 20 veces, produciéndole un grave daño a Vegeta, destruyendo su resistente armadura y dibujando severas heridas en el pecho.

-¡Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya!… –se volvió a atacarlo ferozmente

-No sé si esto funcionará, Vegeta aún está en pie –expresaba Gohan –Mi padre no soportara tanto, tenemos que ayudarlo.

 **Picollo lo tomó del hombro.**

-Entiendo tu angustia, pero aun no es el momento.

-Por dios, que esto termine ya –sollozaba la científica.

…

 **Se lanzaban poderosos ataques el uno al otro, combinaban diversos golpes y patadas, sin embargo, Goku iba perdiendo ritmo y se iba agotando, por más que intentaba mantenerse en la pelea cada vez le costaba más atacar, sus músculos empezaron a entumecerse y a sentir dolor, su vista ya no podía enfocar a su adversario y su transformación de súper saiyajin dios desapareció.**

-Pero ¿qué te pasó Kakaroto? se te están agotando las energías, ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

-La verdad es que tienes toda la razón, ya no tengo más fuerza –cayó al suelo intempestivamente y con la respiración alterada, se sentía a punto de desfallecer –Eres terriblemente fuerte, nunca imaginé que no podría ganarte, me confié.

 **Vegeta se acercó a él y comenzó a patearlo brutalmente y golpearlo sin cesar, dejando a Goku en un mar de sangre, Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin y golpeó a vegeta para detenerlo.**

-Ahora yo soy tu oponente no permitiré que lastimes a mi padre –le enfrentó.

 **Vegeta se lanzó a atacarlo y Gohan lo respondió con todas sus fuerzas, con la inmensa rabia que sentía logró que Vegeta no pudiera esquivar sus ataques, estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Gohan fue perdiendo ritmo y Vegeta ganando la pelea.**

 **Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo hizo volar, éste regreso al campo de la batalla**

-¡MASENKOOOOOO! –el hijo primogénito de Goku le lanzó una de las técnicas más poderosas de su maestro, pero Vegeta lo esquivó y le devolvió un Galick ho, que lo dejó fuera e inconsciente.

 **Picollo lo atrapó en el aire**

-¡Gohan, reacciona, Gohan!.

-Es mi turno –expresó Majin Boo –¡Conviértete en chocolate! –alzó su antena hacia Vegeta, éste esquivó el ataque.

-¡Maldita bola de cebo! ¿Crees que con esas técnicas tan ridículas lograrás detenerme? –se bufoneó de Boo.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE BOLA DE CEBO? –empezó a salir humo de los orificios de su cabeza, sin duda Boo estaba muy molesto y Sin pensarlo dos veces lo atacó.

 **Vegeta reía sin parar y esquivaba los ataques de Boo.**

 **Boo extrajo varios pedazos de su piel y los lanzó a Vegeta para estrangularlo, Vegeta les lanzó bolas de energía evitando los planes de éste.**

-Bien ahora me toca a mí bola de grasa –comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes que dejaron al pobre de Boo fuera de combate.

-¡BOO! ¿Te encuentras bien? –acudió en su ayuda Mr. Satán, con unos prominentes lagrimones.

 **Bulma observaba la escena y sentía un profundo temor, nadie podía detenerlo, su esposo era muy fuerte y en cualquier momento destruiría la Tierra.**

\- ¿Quién más quiere pelear? –preguntaba desafiándolos, el malvado saiyajin.

-Yo pelearé contigo Vegeta –expresó Picollo.

-Está bien insecto verde, espero que no seas como las demás basuras –añadió el saiyajin.

 **Picollo se quitó su capa y sus pesadas muñequeras, para pelear libremente, reunió todas sus energías**

-¡MAKANKOSAPO! –lanzó su técnica más poderosa al príncipe de los saiyajin, ésta no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-No puede ser es que acaso ¿todos son unos debiluchos? –espetó bufoneándose.

-¡Maldito, mi Makankosapo no le hizo ningún daño, sin duda este es el fin!

-¿Te rindes insecto verde? –retó el saiyajin.

-Eso jamás –elevó su ki al máximo y se abalanzó a golpearlo, por más que se esforzó no consiguió hacerle daño alguno. Entonces Vegeta decidió atacar lanzándole un ataque muy poderoso en el pecho que por poco deja sin vida a Picollo.

-¡Sr Picollooooo! –a golpe de rabia enfrentó a Vegeta dándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas que lograron sustanciosos daños en el saiyajin.

-No puede ser, esa manera de elevar su poder, ¿cómo es que lo hace? –expresó Vegeta muy confundido.

 **Gohan seguía atacándolo produciéndole severos daños al príncipe que no podía ni defenderse, la furia del chico no se lo permitía y sin duda le asombraba los alcances del hijo de Goku.**

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Gohan, ¡vamos tu puedes! –animaba Yamcha vitoreándolo.

-Sí, Gohan continúa así –añadió Krilin.

-No me dejaré vencer por un mocoso como tú – elevó su Ki y le devolvió los golpes, Gohan volvió a perder ritmo y su ki empezó a debilitarse.

-Todo depende de mí, mi padre está muy débil –decía con la respiración muy agitada y con la voz entrecortada.

-Aún te falta mucho para superarme –lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente –No eres más que una basura más –iba a matarlo, pero fue detenido por Ten Shin Han.

-Yo seré ahora tu oponente –se posicionó en guardia.

-Está bien, más basuras, para entretenerme –expresó despectivo.

-¡KI KO HU DA! –posicionó sus manos frente al pecho, formando un triángulo y lanzando el poderoso ataque a Vegeta, logrando desestabilizarlo –" _Espero que esto sirva Goku, al menos para distraerlo un poco"_

 **Vegeta era desestabilizado una y otra vez por ese poderoso ataque, no podía contraatacarlo, hasta que el agotamiento por el uso de ese técnica cansó a Ten sin han sin poder volver a utilizarla.**

-No puede ser estoy muy agotado –decía angustiado.

-¡Ten Shin Han! –gritaba Yamcha.

 **Vegeta lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y golpeándolo en la nuca aun paso de matarlo, frente a él tenía a Yamcha y el maestro Roshi envalentonados, listos para atacarlo.**

-Vaya vaya, que valentía no saben cuánto me conmueven –se bufoneó.

-ROGA FUFU KEN –el lobo del desierto le propinó su más poderosa técnica al saiyajin, mientras que el maestro Roshi reunió todas sus energías y las concentró en un poderoso Kame hame ha, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo al saiyajin, pero Vegeta resultó ileso, los tomó del cuello a ambos y los estrelló uno con el otro dejándolos muy malheridos y completamente fuera de combate.

 **Krilin y N. 18 se miraron y asintieron.**

-N. 18 ve a casa con nuestra hija –incitó Krilin.

 **Los ojos de la bella androide se abrieron como platos…**

-No lo haré Krilin, no dejaré que pelees sólo con este maldito, además no debes subestimarme yo soy muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, eres muy fuerte, pero no quiero que te pase nada, Maron te necesita, déjame esto a mí por favor.

-No Krilin, no lo haré –expresó determinante.

-Piensa en nuestra hija, iré a pelear yo, pase lo que pase recuerda que Maron y tu son mis más grandes amores, espero que todo salga bien y veas crecer a nuestra hija, es una promesa –se lanzó a enfrentar a Vegeta.

-¡Krilin!… –No. 18 lo vio lanzándose valerosamente a enfrentar a Vegeta, mientras su corazón se estrujaba ante la inminente incertidumbre de saber si sobreviviría.

-¡Kien zan! –se dibujó en su brazo izquierdo, un aro de energía cortante y la condujo hasta el saiyajin.

 **Vegeta lo esquivó, pero el aro seguía persiguiéndolo, hasta que se acercó a Krilin y lo pateó en el rostro. Krilin intentó golpearlo, pero fue inútil, Vegeta lo tomó del rabillo de su traje de pelea y lo atravesó con su mano derecha. No. 18 abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia Krilin quien yacía moribundo en el suelo.**

-¡KRILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!... Krilin escúchame, Krilin, quédate conmigo no te vayas a morir –decía la rubia entre sollozos al ver en esas condiciones a su marido.

-N-no. 18, perdóname ni siquiera l-logré darle un g-golpe, por favor cuida a n-nuestra hija, cuídate mucho mi bella y amada esposa –sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y falleció al instante.

-¡NOOOOO KRILINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!... Mi Krilin –lloraba amargamente en su pecho sin encontrar un solo consuelo, había perdido al hombre que amaba, al único que le había brindado amor y confianza.

-¡No, no no esto está muy mal! –lloraba Bulma mirando la triste escena, había visto morir a uno de sus grandes amigos.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –la rubia se lanzó a atacar a Vegeta golpeándolo desmesuradamente en medio de su prominente llanto, logró darle algunos golpes y hacerle algo de daño, sin duda la androide era muy fuerte, pero por supuesto no podía alcanzar el nivel de Vegeta, el saiyajin le detuvo la mano con la que lo estaba golpeando y la estrujó de los cabellos para hacerla volar por el cielo e iba a matarla pero Gohan se interpuso.

-¡No. 18 vete de aquí! recuerda lo que Krilin te pidió –convenció Gohan a la mujer.

 **No. 18 comprendió que debía seguir la última voluntad de su esposo**

-Por favor Gohan no lo dejen con vida, ya nunca más recuperaré a Krilin, deshazte de ese maldito –salió volando en dirección a la montaña Paoz al encuentro con su pequeña hija, no sabía cómo le diría que su padre había muerto, iba destrozada con un enorme vacío en su interior.

 **Gohan respiró profundo, sin duda ver morir a Krilin, uno de sus mejores amigos había sido uno de los sucesos más dolorosos que había experimentado y más sabiendo que nunca volverían a verlo, pues las esferas del dragón no existirían más hasta dentro de 100 años.**

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Vegeta! –aumentó su ´poder sin duda cada vez regresaba con más fuerza, Vegeta sabía que era un rival muy poderoso, quizá hasta ahora el más peligroso. La pelea entre ellos era muy reñida, a pesar que Gohan era solo un súper saiyajin fase dos, sus energías parecían ser más potentes; Gohan atacó a Vegeta en la boca del estómago haciendo perder el equilibrio a éste, siguió golpeándolo en el rostro, haciéndole graves heridas que escurrían fluidos hilillos de sangre de sus labios.

-¡Infeliz, no me has ganado! – le devolvió los golpes, estaba enfurecido, pues esos golpes lo habían lastimado, pero habían lastimado sobre todo su orgullo.

 **Tomó de los cabellos a Gohan y estrelló su rostro entre las rocas, lo golpeó duramente en la espalda, el hijo de Goku intentó incorporarse y puso su brazo de escudo para protegerse de los ataques de Vegeta, el saiyajin lo pateó con golpe de cuchilla, desprendiendo el brazo del cuerpo de Gohan, Gohan había perdido su brazo y gritaba de dolor.**

 **-¡AAGHRRRRRRRRR… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –escurrían chorros de sangre de su brazo derecho.**

-¡Por Dios!… –Bulma se tapaba los ojos por la escena tan sangrienta y los demás se lamentaban en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

-Ha ha ha, sufre mocoso… ahora te sacaré de ese terrible sufrimiento… ¡muere! –le lanzó una poderosa bola de energía, pero no atravesó a Gohan…

-¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN! –Picollo se interpuso en el ataque y lo recibió de lleno, produciéndole la muerte.

-¡SEÑOR PICOLLOOOOOO! –como pudo lo tomó entre sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Gohan hijo cuídate mucho… ayuda a tu padre a destruir a Vegeta, nunca te olvidare… te quiero –murió al instante en los brazos de Gohan.

-¡Noooo! Picollo tú también… ¿qué he hecho?... todo esto es culpa mía… -expresó la científica al observar el terrible acontecimiento, sus ojos eran ríos de lágrimas y su cuerpo trémulo, sin control horrorizada y perpleja porque no creía que eso estuviera pasando y sobre todo ver a su esposo siendo el motivo de esas muertes y toda esa destrucción fue lo que más la afectó.

 **Una oleada de recuerdos sacudió su mente…**

 **FLASH BACK**

- _Si yo decido traerlo nuevamente a la vida, quiero que quede muy claro que el Vegeta que tú conoces será el mismo en cuerpo, características y edad, pero sus recuerdos serán muy distintos, el no será el Vegeta que tú conoces y su comportamiento podría ser fatal, arriesgarías a los habitantes de tu planeta e incluso a ti misma, además de ello al usar el poder de las súper esferas del dragón, implicaría no volver a ser usadas en cien años junto con las terrestres y las de Namekusei y si el vuelve a morir ya no tendrá la posibilidad de regresar, implica también un cambio en el destino, estarías moviendo el curso de la vida de los demás, aun así ¿deseas que te ayude a revivirlo? Debes reflexionar sobre lo que te he dicho traerlo a la vida trae más perjuicios que beneficios._

– _¡Bulma no lo hagas!, por favor piensa en todo lo malo que esto va a traer consigo –advertía Jaco._

– _Nada de eso pasará, confía en mí, una vez gané su corazón, logré ablandarlo y que me amara como yo a él, puedo conquistarlo una vez más –expresó muy confiada –Por favor revívalo se lo ruego._

 _-Espero que las consecuencias no sean fatales, todo lo que suceda será sólo culpa tuya mujer –levantó sus manos, Bulma y Jako sintieron una oleada que los arrastró y teletransportó a la Tierra._

– _Bulma… creo que estas tomando decisiones precipitadamente y sin razonar tu eres una mujer con criterio, analítica, no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, te entiendo mejor que nadie, sé lo que duele no tener a tu lado al hombre que amas, al padre de tu hijo, yo lo he vivido en carne propia más de una vez… pero también he visto como la depresión te ha consumido y te has descuidado, ya no eres aquella mujer vanidosa que se preocupaba por su apariencia, ya no te arreglas, usas el mismo overol de trabajo todos los días, hay días en los que no contamos con tu presencia porque te encierras en tu laboratorio, has dejado a Trunks muy solo y él se ha dado cuenta de ello… necesitas superar la muerte de Vegeta y recuperar tu vida, Trunks te necesita mucho y todos te necesitamos, compréndelo por favor no sigas abatiéndote… –decía Milk muy preocupada._

– _Bulma, no debes ir al planeta de Holodeus, ese dios no es amistoso, como Bills o Champa, al más mínimo atrevimiento es capaz de destruir lo existente, no hagas más tonterías, ya cometimos una vez un error que nos llevó a todo esto, no cometas otro porque el daño puede ser irreparable…_

– _Vegeta no me pidas eso, yo te traeré de vuelta sin importar nada, una vez por hacerte caso te perdí, no lo haré de nuevo –dijo abrazándolo una vez más._

– _No seas obstinada, Uranai Baba me trajo hasta aquí para poder advertirte, no eches a perder todo, están en juego muchas cosas… mi destino ya estaba escrito Bulma, yo debía morir y así fue, no trates de ir contra de él, porque seguramente se irá en contra tuyo y puede ser fatal, toma en cuenta mis palabras…_ _–_ _sus ojos negros penetraron los suyos tratando de convencerla._

– _Va en contra de las reglas y va en contra del destino, el destino de ese saiyajin siempre fue morir, desde que pereció ante Freezer… el uso de las esferas del dragón fue desvirtuado por la avaricia de seres como ustedes, fueron creadas para otro fin, jamás para cubrir sus intereses, la muerte es un proceso natural que todos los seres mortales deben enfrentar, no pueden cambiar el curso de la vida y su destino… no puedo hacer nada por ti mujer, regresa a tu planeta._ _–_ _No por favor no me pida que me dé por vencida, he viajado durante meses para llegar hasta aquí, he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas incluso hasta a mi hijo, sólo una vez más se lo pido, permita una vez más que vuelva a vivir._

– _No te das cuenta, tu egoísmo, está nublando tu razón, ¿correrías el riesgo sabiendo que nada sería igual?, aunque él estuviera vivo, muchas cosas cambiarían._

 _-Bulma… Trunks nos contó todo y llegaron malheridos a nuestra casa, sabemos que Vegeta los golpeó y también lo que te hizó a ti… esta situación no está pintando nada bien, por ahora creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejada de Vegeta en lo que encontramos una solución a este problema –añadió Goku._

 _-No hay ningun problema, ustedes son los que ven problemas, es natural que Vegeta se comporte así, no recuerda nada, lo único que debo hacer es ser paciente no alejarme de él como tu dices, si deseo que el vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, debo de estar a su lado, no dejarlo solo –contarrestó la opinión de Goku._

 _-Bulma, Goku tiene razón, hemos venido porque estamos muy preocupados por Trunks y por ti, no pueden seguir las cosas así… puede matarte compréndelo, el no es tu Vegeta, es un ser despiadado que no le interesa dañar, no se tentó el corazón con unos niños, dudo que lo haga con los demás -expresó Milk._

 _-Ustedes no entienden nada… absolutamente nada, no conseguiré nada alejandome de él, el no es malo, nunca lo fue, es solo que esta confundido, su mente lo está, ya verán que están equivocados._

 _-Por dios Bulma, estas mal, donde esta tu mente privilegiada, Vegeta es malo, no se si antes lo era, pero ahora lo es, claro que lo es, no te engañes, lo sabes bien –añadió la esposa de Goku._

 _-Basta no permitiré que emitas juicios a la ligera, Vegeta nunca ha sido malo, toda la vida aguante sus constantes críticas por haberme enamorado del saiyajin "despiadado", si muy malo y fue quién nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones, o ya no te acuerdas Goku, todo lo que él hizo para salvar a la Tierra, para ayudarte a ti que eras supuestamente su peor enemigo… quiero que les quede muy claro, yo jamás lo abandonaré y no desistiré, haré que vuelva a ser el mismo Vegeta de antes aunque les pese, yo confío en él…_

 _-No me interesan tus absurdos intentos de convencerme y dudo que sea verdad, yo jamás me hubiera unido con una raza inferior como la tuya, humana insolente._

 _-Escuchame muy bien imbecil, si no quieres morir en este instante, jamás vuelvas a tener esas confianzas conmigo, recuerda cual es tu lugar, para mi no eres más que una esclava, sólo eso, no vuelvas a intentar otra estupidez o te juro que ya no me importará que estés construyendo la nave espacial, te asesinaré._

 _-Deja de cubrirlo… deja de justificarlo, ¿por qué lo haces mamá?, ¿por qué mientes? mi papá te lastimó y aun así lo disculpas yo mismo ví como te empujó la otra vez, ¿por qué te comportas así mama?, ¿que te ha pasado? desde que murió mi papá te convertiste en otra persona, ¿cómo fue que cambiaste tanto?..._

 _-Trunks por favor no me hables así soy tu madre y tu sabes que lo único que quiero esque estemos juntos los tres, tu, tu papa y yo, todo como era antes._

 _-Por dios mamá nada será como antes, mi papa, al menos su esencia murió en aquel planeta, mi padre ya no está, entiéndelo, por más que te esfuerces dudo mucho que ese hombre nos acepte como su familia._

 _-No puedo creer lo sigues defediendo, no te reconozco, tu ya no te comportas como mi madre… en ese planeta no solo murió papá, tambien moriste tu y sabes algo ya estoy harto de ustedes dos, ya no soporto vivir aquí, pero lo primero que haré será darle su merecido a ese maldito por haberte lastimado._

 _Bulma lo bofeteó intempestivamente_

 _-Quédate con él, tu así lo preferiste, jamás quiero volver a verte -la miró con un profundo odio, jamás le había levantado la mano, se marchó inmediatamente._

 _-¡Déjate de estupideces, no me interesan tus discursos idiotas! no me importa quien haya sido antes, ahora soy simplemente lo que siempre quise ser._

 _-Fue tan gratificante ver retorcerse de dolor a todas esas basuras humanas, como sus cuerpos se desangraban lentamente y otros se incendiaban reduciéndose a cenizas… -le confesó sin el más mínimo remordimiento._

 _-Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue solo un desahogo, no te hagas ideas erróneas._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no significó nada para ti? –le preguntó._

 _-Ha Ha por supuesto que no terrícola, que esperabas que me uniera a ti, solo por un momento de placer -expresó cínico, las lágrimas de Bulma empezaron a salir sin control._

 _-Por favor, sólo esta noche quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado, déjame hacerle compañía a tu soledad._

 _-No necesito de la compañía de nadie y mucho menos de alguien tan absurda como tú._

 _-No te entiendo, primero me seduces y luego haces como si nada pasara entre nosotros…_

 _-Es sencillo, solo eres una diversión para mí, una mujerzuela que uso solo cuando necesito desfogar mis instintos –espetó sin ningún tacto._

 _-Ah… sólo soy para ti una mujerzuela, ¿solo has estado usándome? –comenzó recriminarle entre sollozos –Solo soy un juego para ti –le alzó la voz a punto de gritarle._

 _-Escúchame muy bien -le apretó el cuello –No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma entendiste, si aún no te he eliminado es porque necesito esa nave espacial, pero una vez que me la entregues ten por seguro que te mataré -la soltó bruscamente, dejándole el cuello rojo por la presión que ejerció sobre el._

 _. –Bulma… Vegeta asesinó hace unos días a miles de personas, es necesario que lo sepas… gente inocente pagó los platos rotos, por una decisión mal tomada… entiendo desde tu punto de vista que tu querías revivir a tu esposo, pero desafortunadamente el ya no es la misma persona que tu conocías y sabemos lo que él está planeando, la próxima vez seguramente no correremos con la misma suerte, todos sabemos la magnitud del poder de Vegeta… de verdad siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero es completamente necesario… todos nos reunimos hace días en Kame House para analizar la situación y buscamos asesoría con Kaiosama, supremos Kaiosamas, con Dende Mr Popo y con el maestro Karin y todos nos dijeron que… Vegeta debe… morir… sabemos que para ti es muy importante y tú eres muy importante para nosotros, por eso decidimos venir a decírtelo, y no ocultártelo, lo siento Bulma no hay nada más que podamos hacer –se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro._

 _-Bulma deja de ser inmadura, deja de pensar solo en ti, sé que siempre has amado a Vegeta, pero te estas engañando a ti misma, este Vegeta es completamente malvado, si aceptamos lo que nos dices el seguirá haciendo destrozos…_

 _El saiyajin rompió el beso, la miró como complacido y tomó sus sedosos cabellos, los acarició sujetando hasta el último mechón, de pronto los sujeto con más fuerza jalándoselos literalmente y arrastrándola hasta la salida donde la lanzó sin más…_

 _-Lo siento pero no dejaré que te marches otra vez –sostuvo el martillo con fuerza e iba a golpear la cápsula con el para destruirla._

 _-Ni se te ocurra terrícola, si haces esa estupidez juro que te eliminaré junto con tus dos engendros –la detuvo Vegeta –Entrégamela –la miró amenazante._

 _-No lo haré, porque no es necesario que te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo… no me importa si no me quieres… si no me toleras, no te pediré que lo hagas, ni que seamos una familia feliz, no te pediré que me ayudes a criar a nuestros hijos, ni siquiera que me veas como tu mujer, podrás vivir como tú quieras, pero por favor vive en esta casa, no te vayas, te lo suplico –sus ojos se humedecieron, expectante ante la respuesta del malvado saiyajin._

 _-Ha ha ha… patética, a mí no me vas a dar órdenes, yo haré lo que mejor me parezca entendiste –la_

 _-No Vegeta no lo hagas, no te condenes, aun así levantes el imperio más poderoso, que ganarías a cambio sino tienes con quien compartirlo, seguirías condenado a la más sórdida de las soledades…_

 _-Pero tendría todo el poder, sería el gobernador absoluto eso es lo que siempre he deseado y por fin se cumplirá._

 _-No hagas una tontería yo te ofrezco mucho más que eso…_

 _-A mí no me interesan tus idioteces, estúpida._

 _-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, no permitiré que te vayas y que lastimes a los demás, por el profundo amor que te tengo, no lo permitiré –se aferró aún más a su espalda._

 _Vegeta se giró y la bofeteó haciendo que la científica cayera pesadamente al suelo._

 _-¡Insolente! no eres más que una humana ridícula y estorbosa, quédate con tu absurdo amor, se giró y se marchó._

 **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**

-He sido tan egoísta, soy la única culpable de todo esto –miró a su alrededor y vio la ciudad en ruinas miles de cuerpos inertes cubriendo los escombros y debajo de ellos, miró a sus amigos que yacían semi inconscientes en el suelo y a su viejo amigo Krilin sin vida, a Gohan sin su brazo derecho y a Picollo que acababa de fallecer –Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso de todas las advertencias nada de esto hubiera pasado –comenzó a sollozar y sus lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas… Vegeta lo lamento tanto, tu no merecías esto, todas esas muertes son producto de mi irracionalidad y mi profundo egoísmo, no me alcanzará la vida para pagar este grave error.

…

 **Gohan dejó de llorar la muerte de su maestro… dejó el cuerpo de su padre putativo en el suelo y en un instante se transformó en súper saiyajin dios.**

-No, esto no puede ser verdad… se transformó sin más –decía Vegeta completamente conmocionado.

 **Gohan voló hacia él y lo golpeó sin parar, utilizó sus técnicas más poderosas en él sin duda parecían estar al mismo nivel, el ritmo de pelea de Vegeta comenzó a bajar y estaba sometido a las tremendas golpizas que Gohan le estaba propinando, los golpes tuvieron consecuencias y lastimaron sustanciosamente el cuerpo del saiyajin…**

-N-no te dejaré ganar –le lanzó una lluvia de bolas de energía, que Gohan logró esquivar.

 **El hijo de Goku logró debilitar y lastimar a Vegeta, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo poder, estaba muy agotado y no podía controlar toda esa nueva energía que había adquirido, Vegeta se percató de ello y no dejó escapar la oportunidad.**

-Es una verdadera lástima que siendo tan fuerte, seas tan inepto e incompetente, que no logres controlar tu fuerza –reía maliciosamente.

-No importa lo que digas seguiré luchando hasta el final, lo haré por la Tierra y sobre todo por Videl y mi hija, yo quiero que ellas vivan, no importa si para ello tenga que sacrificar mi vida –dijo el valiente Gohan.

-Ha ha ha… ¡bravo! me has conmovido mocoso –decía mientras aplaudía en señal de sarcasmo.

-Ahora me toca a mí atacarte.

-¡EL ATAQUE DEL RESPLANDOR FINALLLL! –Lanzó su ataque más poderoso.

 **Gohan no pudo esquivarlo, de inmediato perdió su transformación de súper saiyajin Dios, intentó transformarse una vez más pero le fue inútil, decidió transformarse en súper saiyajin normal sin tener éxito.**

-¡No, esto no puede pasarme ahora! –decía nervioso.

-G-gohan e-está muy agotado –expresó Ten Shin Han quien yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Ha ha ha… imbécil eso te pasa por confiarte –siguió atacándolo en combinación de diversos golpes y bolas de energía dejando a Gohan casi al borde de la muerte.

-¡BASTAAAA… deja a mi hermano en paz! –interrumpió Goten quien llegó junto a Trunks a ayudar.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho papá?… -reclamó Trunks al ver la ciudad destruida y los cuerpos de dos de sus amigos.

-Más mocosos que eliminar

-No permitiremos que hagas más daño papá –expresó Trunks enfrentándolo.

-No me llames así mocoso, que tú y yo no somos iguales –dijo despectivo.

-Es verdad, mi padre no se comparaba contigo, el jamás hubiera hecho esto, listo Goten –añadió decidido

-Sí.

-¡FUSIÓN HA! –se transformaron en Gotenks.

-Que truco más infantil, en fin prepárense para morir.

-¡No Trunks, Goten váyanse de aquí! Vegeta es muy fuerte, no arriesguen sus vidas ¡Trunksss! –gritaba Bulma a los niños incitándoles a que huyeran, un enorme temor se apoderó de ella, al ver a su hijo en el campo de batalla.

 **Gotenks se transformó en súper saiyajin fase tres, sorprendiendo a Vegeta, pero no lo suficiente ya que no eran tan fuertes, al menos no para combatir contra él.**

 **Los niños se lanzaron a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, combinaron sus novedosas técnicas que anteriormente habían utilizado contra Boo y emplearon todas las técnicas que conocían de sus padres…**

-¿Es todo lo que tienen mocosos? saben ya me cansé de pelear con basuras –elevó su ki al máximo y golpeó salvajemente a Gotenks, haciendo que la fusión se deshiciera y primero se fue contra Goten a quien golpeó salvajemente hasta hartarse…

-¡No Vegeta déjalo en paz, es sólo un niño por favor! –gritaba a todo pulmón la científica –¡déjalos ir por favor!

 **Vegeta pateó a Goten lanzándolo cerca de Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, Trunks al ver caer a su amigo se abalanzó a atacar a su padre golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho, pero no logró hacerle daño, parecía como si golpeara un muro inquebrantable.**

 **Vegeta lo tomó de los cabellos y lo golpeó crudamente en el rostro, lastimando la cara del pequeño, quien sangraba de la nariz.**

-¡VEGETAAAAA… DÉJALO… NO LO LASTIMES ES TU HIJOOOO!

 **Al escuchar eso Vegeta golpeó más fuerte al pequeño, lo golpeó salvajemente en la espalda y con su codo el estómago, cortándole el oxígeno y desarmando a Trunks, quien estaba muy lastimado Vegeta hizo una técnica para eliminar al niño sin duda lo haría no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuera su hijo.**

 **Bulma evitó que matara a Trunks**

 **-¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño, sin duda no tienes corazón, eres un malvado y te exijo que te vayas, YA GANASTE, VETE A GOBERNAR EL UNIVERSO, HAZ LO QUE TE PLAZCA, PERO NO VUELVAS JAMÁS!…** – **lo enfrentó sin titubeos acercándose a él y lo bofeteó con todas sus energías, mientras la rabia invadía su ser.**

-Ha ha ha… – rio maliciosamente con su risa distorsionada y la tomó del cuello y empezó a estrangularla –¡Maldita insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma y a golpearme? ya me hartaste, en este instante acabaré contigo humana escandalosa –siguió apretándola con fuerza.

-Ve-vegeta… –de sus bellos ojos azules escurrieron lágrimas sin cesar –Tu n-no tie-nes la culpa de n-nada, todo es mi culpa y asumo las consecuencias, perdóname por condenarte a esto… l-lo único que yo quería era tenerte a mi lado, no pude superar tu muerte y perdí la razón, sin importar las consecuencias… m-me equivoqué debí aceptar lo que el destino ya había escrito…

-¡M-mamá… mamá! –Trunks intentaba moverse para ayudar a su madre, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, la impotencia lo invadía, vería morir a su madre y eso no lo soportaría.

 **El oxígeno estaba casi extinto, la científica estaba muriendo…**

-P-perdóname Ve-vegeta… t-te amo…–expresaba con su voz apenas audible _–"Lo siento, perdónenme todos… este es mi fin"_ –pensaba, pues sabía que esta vez no existía ningún milagro que pudiera salvarla, moriría sabiendo que todo fue en vano –Vegeta continuó apretando el cuello de Bulma hasta que una poderosa ráfaga de energía emergió, haciendo que Vegeta soltará a la científica.

-Si tú te atreves a matar a Bulma ¡te juró que te vas a arrepentir! –amenazó Goku, quien parecía recuperado.

-¿Cómo es que estas restablecido? –se giró a mirarlo

…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Yajirobe aterrizó en un pequeño avión evitando ser descubierto, fue hasta donde Goku y le dio una semilla del ermitaño.**

-Sólo quedan tres semillas, no pude traerles más, háganlas rendir… ya me voy ese saiyajin siempre me ha causado mucho miedo –se retiró al instante, en unos segundos Goku ya estaba reestablecido.

-Gracias Yajirobe…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Goku se acercó a Bulma y le dio una semilla para que se reestableciera pues estaba a punto de morir…**

-Es hora de ponerle fin a esto –expresó Goku con seriedad sepulcral.

-Hmph… el hecho de que te hayas reestablecido no te hace más fuerte que yo, la diferencia de poderes es mucha Kakaroto.

-Sí lo sé, por eso maquiné un plan para destruirte de una vez por todas –añadió con coraje.

-Prepárate Kakaroto porque esta vez los eliminaré a todos.

-Ya lo veremos –ambos utilizaron sus posiciones características de ataque.

-¡KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 100 VECES!... ¡AHÍ VAAAA! –se transformó en súper saiyajin dios y le lanzó la Genkidama que había reunido con la energía restante de sus amigos, de gran parte de los habitantes de la Tierra y de Namekusei, tomó el riesgo de aumentar el poder de la Genkidama con ayuda del Kaio ken.

-¿QUÉ?… –el malvado saiyajin lo miró perplejo al ver la enorme bola de energía que emanaba de sus manos.

-Vegeta intentó esquivar el ataque de Goku, pero la Genkidama fue dirigida hacia él y finalmente lo alcanzó, el poder era abominable, no pudo detenerlo…

-Está hecho –se dejó caer el saiyajin criado en la Tierra, no le quedaba ni un solo resquicio de energía, ni siquiera podía moverse, pero confiaba en que ese ataque había destruido a Vegeta.

-¡L-lo logró! –decían Yamcha y el Mestro Roshi al unísono.

-Vegeta… –Bulma cerró sus ojos, con un profundo dolor en el corazón, lo inevitable había ocurrido, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

 **De pronto la nube negra que cubrió al saiyajin con el poderoso ataque se disipó, dejando al descubierto la figura semi erguida de Vegeta, quien aún estaba con vida.**

 **Los sobrevivientes, se atemorizaron…**

-¡No puede ser este es el fin! –decía Goku desesperanzado.

-Goku has lo que tengas que hacer –musitó Bulma resignada y determinada, sabía que Vegeta tenía que morir.

 **Goku no dijo una sola palabra, ya no tenía energías ni para mover un dedo… cerró sus ojos esperando el ataque de Vegeta…**

 **Vegeta los miró con profundo odio y su cuerpo completamente lastimado… sacó de su bolsillo del traje la cápsula y la presionó descomprimiéndola… como pudo caminó torpemente hasta la nave y abrió la escotilla, oprimió los controles de despegué y desapareció en el firmamento.**

-J-jamás quiero volver a este maldito planeta… –se dejó caer exhausto en el suelo de la nave, no le quedaban más energías por el momento, lo único que sabía es que nunca volvería a la Tierra.

 **Bulma miró la escena atónita, lo vio marcharse, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para todos y para ella y algo le decía que jamás volvería a verlo, sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas, pero en cuanto vio a sus amigos y a su hijo malheridos no dudo en ir en su ayuda.**

-¿Goku tienes más semillas del ermitaño? –le preguntó.

-S-solo me quedan dos pártelas y dáselas a los muchachos…

-¿P-pero y tú? –cuestionó preocupada.

-Yo estaré bien… me recuperaré en un hospital.

-Ay Goku, está bien –hizo lo que Goku le indicó y les dio una pequeña parte a todos, se recuperaron al instante… transportaron a Goku al hospital de la Capital del Oeste, pues la cuidad del norte y del sur estaban destruidas por causa de Vegeta…

 **En el camino no hablaron ni una sola palabra, el silencio incomodo abundaba en la nave, era evidente que nada sería igual, habían fallecido Krilin y Picollo, Gohan había perdido su brazo derecho y aunque no lo expresarán con palabras estaban muy molestos con Bulma y ella lo sabía.**

…

-Milk, Goku ya está hospitalizado, ya pagué por adelantado los gastos de su hospitalización.

 **Milk ni siquiera la miró, era evidente que no lo dirigiría la palabra.**

-En verdad lo siento tanto por Gohan y Goku –se disculpó completamente apenada y triste.

 **Miró a los demás, suspiró y les dijo…**

-Perdónenme, en verdad siento mucho todo lo que paso… – no recibió respuesta de ninguno, sus lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos azules –Trunks vámonos –tomó a su hijo del brazo y se retiró a la C.C.

 **Nadie hizo nada por detenerla ni aceptar sus disculpas, porque nada devolvería las vidas de sus grandes amigos Picollo y Krillin.**

 **Bulma lloró durante todo el camino a casa, tanto que no pudo pilotear el avión, por lo que activó el piloto automático…**

-Mamá yo si te perdono, sé muy bien porque hiciste lo que hiciste, quizá no fue la decisión correcta, pero tu querías demasiado a papá, por eso te entiendo y agradezco que te hayas dado cuenta que estabas equivocada. Te prometo que te ayudaré a cuidar de mi hermano… –le dibujó una gran sonrisa a su madre, esa sonrisa infantil sin duda la reconfortó y supo que podría sobrevivir sin Vegeta pues tenía dos grandes motivos para hacerlo, sus hijos…

-Trunks… perdóname hijo –lo abrazó fuertemente y se desahogó en las rodillas de su pequeño –Trunks la consolaba acariciando sus cabellos.

…

 **No. 18 sufrió amargamente la muerte de Krillin, pero sabía que necesitaba seguir adelante por Maron, al morir Krilin, habían quedado desprotegidas económicamente, así que decidió ocupar el cargo que alguna vez le perteneció a su marido y se convirtió en jefe de policía, trabajaba arduamente para cubrir los gastos de manutención de su pequeña, Milk le cuidaba a la niña mientras trabajaba. Observó la fotografía de su esposo sobre su escritorio y la tomó entre sus manos.**

 **-Mi amado Krillin, algún día volveremos a estar juntos, no dudes que cumpliré la promesa de cuidar de nuestra pequeña –una lágrima salió de sus bellos ojos azul aqua.**

…

 **Ninguno de sus amigos ni siquiera Milk y No. 18 volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, su relación de amistad se había marchitado como una flor en el invierno.**

 **Bulma sabía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y retirarse; jamás recuperaría la amistad de sus amigos de toda la vida, pero al menos tenía a sus dos hijos, Trunks y su bebé que crecía en su vientre…**

 **Los meses pasaron rápidamente, Goku había permanecido hospitalizado durante cinco meses, esa batalla lo habían dejado en muy malas condiciones; la familia de Gohan por supuesto lo iba a visitar casi diariamente al hospital y le llevaban a la pequeña Pan, para que le alegraran sus días de convalecencia, pues para un guerrero como él, era muy cansado permanecer en cama sin poder moverse…**

-Hola Pan me alegra verte –decía sujetando a la pequeña.

-¡Qué alegría que por fin lo hayan dado de alta suegro! –reía complacida Videl.

-Gracias Videl. ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo hijo? –preguntó a Gohan.

-Mucho mejor padre, ya no siento dolor y ya me acostumbré a usar mi brazo izquierdo para escribir he he –expresó contento.

-Pues sí, no te queda más remedio hijo, gracias a Bulma estas así –añadió con amargura.

-¡Milk basta! eso ya pasó –regañó Goku.

-Sí, pero mi Gohan jamás recuperará su brazo y para su profesión era indispensable.

-No te preocupes mamá estoy bien, no debes tomarlo tan a pecho –decía restándole importancia a los comentarios de su madre, pues sin duda para Milk era muy difícil verlo así y más siendo una madre tan sobreprotectora.

…

 **La brisa de la mañana mojó las hojitas de los frondosos árboles de la Corporación Cápsula, el sol irradiaba su luz en la Capital del Oeste, era una mañana hermosa, como ninguna otra después de tantas mañanas grises, hoy era sin duda un día maravilloso…**

 **Bulma se levantó temprano a darle desayuno a su pequeño Trunks, pues tenía que apresurarse para llevarlo a la escuela, lucía una enorme barriga de embarazo, sobrepasaba los ocho meses y su rostro estaba más iluminado y hermoso que nunca.**

-¡Trunks, baja a desayunar, ya es muy tarde no te dejaran entrar a clases! –decía apurándolo.

-Ya voy mamá…

 **Bulma se sintió extraña, un dolor extenuante abrumó su espalda baja y su vientre…**

-¡Oh por Dios… ya va a nacer! –se recargó en la mesa, pues el dolor le impedía erguirse.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? –le preguntó al verla con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ya va a nacer avísale a tus abuelos! –expresó agitada.

-Sí –corrió a avisarles, los Briefs salieron a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano.

…

 **Transportaron a Bulma en una camilla hasta la sala de partos, la científica ya había dilatado lo suficiente para poder alumbrar a su hijo; miraba el techo de la sala de partos y su luz ligera, fusionándose con sus pupilas, se dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, siguió las indicaciones del médico y de las enfermeras, después de una serie de pujidos para expulsar el producto y unas cuantas horas de trabajo de parto, por fin había dado a luz…**

-¡Buen Trabajo señora Briefs! –le entregó al bebé.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo doctor? –dijo recibiéndolo en sus brazos

-Querrá decir hija, es una hermosa niña.

-¡Qué sorpresa! creí que sería un varón… bueno eso no importa, le descubrió la carita y observó que era una copia idéntica de ella misma, pero tenía una mirada muy peculiar, esa mirada era inconfundible, era la mirada de su padre, Vegeta.

-Pequeña heredaste la mirada de tu padre también, me alegra tanto –besó a su pequeña –te llamaré Bra… ya nació nuestra hija Vegeta donde quiera que te encuentres solo espero que estés muy bien –expresó con melancolía.

…

 **Trunks y los papás de Bulma entraron a conocer a la pequeña, todos estaban muy felices, pues sin duda era una bendición para ellos, después de tantos momentos tan amargos y tanto sufrimiento, esa pequeña les regresaba la alegría a sus vidas y sobre todo a Bulma.**

 **Una vez que la dieron de alta, Trunks se desvivía en atenciones con su madre y la pequeña Bra, el cumpliría su promesa de protegerlas, pues sabía muy bien, que era lo que su padre hubiera querido…**

…

 **Pasaron unos meses después del nacimiento de Bra, era una niña muy vivaz y ya empezaba a balbucear algunas palabras…**

 **Miró una fotografía de Vegeta y le llamó la atención, intentaba alcanzarla, pero aún no podía caminar, Bulma se percató de ello y le acercó la fotografía a la pequeña.**

-P-pa – pá… pa- pá –reía sosteniendo con sus manitas la fotografía de su padre, los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron al escuchar las primeras palabras de su pequeña y curiosamente su primera palabra era PAPÁ, no entendía cómo es que la pequeña sabía que el hombre de esa vieja fotografía era su padre, pero sin duda sabía que extraña e inexplicablemente tenía una conexión con él y por supuesto el vínculo inquebrantable que une a un padre con un hijo, la sangre.

 **Bulma la miraba enternecida, deseaba guardar en su memoria ese momento tan mágico y maravilloso.**

-Sí mi amor, él es tu padre… –colocó la fotografía de vuelta a su lugar y se llevó a su pequeña a la gran terraza para refrescarse.

-Así que esa es la pequeña Bra –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz le era muy familiar, se giró incrédula y se sorprendió al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Goku?... –no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí el mismo, ¿Cómo has estado Bulma?

-M-muy bien, pero me sorprende verte por acá, hace tanto tiempo que…

-Lo sé y lo siento… no he venido porque he entrenado mucho con Kaiosama y ya sabes Milk me obliga a trabajar.

-Ha ha ha… si me imagino, pero pensé que seguías molesto.

-¿Molesto?... para nada, jamás he estado molesto contigo Bulma, no tengo porque estarlo…

-Por supuesto que sí, por mi culpa Picollo y Krillin murieron… y Gohan perdió su brazo y bueno las miles de vidas que se perdieron…

-Deja de culparte, no tiene caso, es algo irremediable.

 **-Digas lo que digas, nada será igual, nunca podré perdonarme y los demás tampoco lo harán, nada les regresará la vida a nuestros amigos ni a las miles de personas que fallecieron, tomé una mala decisión y estoy pagando las consecuencias… todos los días me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho caso de todas las advertencias, todo sería tan distinto, debí aceptar el destino, nuestro destino, debí aceptar que nunca más vería a mi Vegeta con vida, debí superar su muerte… sabes el mismo me lo advirtió en mis sueños, me dijo que no fuera contra el destino, sino el destino se iría contra mí y así fue, aun después de que lo reviví no se quedó a mi lado, se fue… así que todo fue inútil.**

-Sabes Bulma, yo creo que Vegeta hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti…

-¿Qué dices?

 **Goku suspiró y miró al cielo**

-Vegeta no hubiera soportado que tu murieras, sé que hubiera elegido siempre tenerte a su lado, sin importar nada… has sido muy valiente, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés él jamás hubiera podido reponerse…

-Goku…

-Para Vegeta lo más importante siempre fueron Trunks y tú, el murió por ti, porque no hubiera soportado que algo malo te pasara.

 **Bulma miró al cielo**

-Vegeta… " _Es verdad, su amor fue tan grande que prefirió sacrificarse por mí, para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo"…_ Gracias Vegeta…

 **Goku le tocó el hombro y la miró a los ojos**

-No todo está mal, no tiene caso seguirse lamentando. Gracias a tu decisión, esa pequeña existe.

-Sí, así es –rio –Entre todo lo malo y a pesar que se fue; Vegeta me dejó el mejor obsequio –cargó a su hija –nuestra pequeña Bra.

-Sí y es muy linda, Goten tenía razón, es una bebé hermosa, es una lástima que no haya podido venir a verla antes.

-No te preocupes… yo sé que la relación con Milk está rota, sólo espero que algún día me perdone.

-Sí… ¿puedo cargarla? –preguntó entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto –se la cedió a Goku.

-Vaya que eres una niña muy bonita y también te pareces mucho a tu padre… no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que serás tan fuerte como él pequeña Bra –le decía mientras la alzaba en sus brazos, jugando con la bebé.

…

 **Cinco años después**

 **En la orilla de la inmensidad de una playa se encontraba una pequeña niña, con sus cabellos azules sujetados en dos colitas, admirando las estrellas y sumergiendo sus pies en las cálidas aguas de ese ancho mar.**

-¡Bra… Bra!… –gritaba la mujer de igual apariencia a la niña, mirando a todas direcciones, quien lucía tan hermosa como siempre, no se apreciaban las líneas de la edad, tenía una piel perfecta.

-No la veo por ningún lado mamá –respondió Trunks, ya era todo un joven de casi quince años, por supuesto era muy bien parecido, sus facciones eran las mismas de su padre, pero sus ojos eran tan luminosos y expresivos como los de su madre.

-¡Ay no, esa niña es muy traviesa, desde que aprendió a volar no podemos encontrarla jamás!…

-¡Mira mamá! por allá esta, ¡vamos! –señaló el apuesto Trunks.

…

-¡Bra! –exclamaron al unísono

-¿Por qué te vas sin avisar?, mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti –regañó el hermano mayor.

-Discúlpame hermano, perdón mamá… es que seguí esa estrella… es hermosa ¿no creen? –decía la pequeña en su inmensa inocencia.

 **Trunks y Bulma miraron a donde la niña les había indicado y observaron una enorme y hermosa estrella que resplandecía de entre las demás.**

-Sí es hermosa –expresaron madre e hijo.

-Nunca en toda mi vida había visto una estrella como esa –miraba embelesada la científica.

-Mamá allá ¿esta papá?...

-Eh… –Trunks y Bulma se miraron –Sí hija, en esa estrella esta tu papá.

-Papá era muy fuerte ¿verdad? –preguntó interesada.

-SÍ nuestro padre era uno de los hombres más fuertes de todos los universos –alzó la mirada al firmamento.

-De verdad… te envidio Trunks me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo –bajó la mirada.

-Para tu padre, Trunks y tu eran sus grandes amores, créeme que estaría muy orgulloso de ti –le sonrió a su pequeña.

 **La niña le devolvió una sonrisa angelical, miró una vez más la estrella y expresó.**

-Buenas noches papá…

-Vayamos a cenar tengo mucha hambre –interrumpió Trunks.

-Sí vamos mami –añadió la pequeña Bra.

-Sí, adelántense por favor, en un momento los alcanzó.

-Está bien, pero no tardes, porque Trunks se acabara todo con lo comelón que es –añadió divertida.

-Bra, mejor ya vámonos –le regañó Trunks, llevando al restaurante del hotel a su hermanita.

 **Bulma se quedó sola contemplando la inmensidad del mar y aquella estrella tan llamativa…**

-Estarías tan orgulloso mi amor de ver a nuestros hijos crecer, han pasado tantas cosas en estos años, han cambiado muchas otras, pero mi amor por ti sigue tan vivo como antes, sé que justo ahora estarás conquistando planetas, pero me quedo con el verdadero Vegeta, con tu verdadera esencia, aquella que murió en Mekhane, nunca olvidaré todo lo que vivimos juntos, me obsequiaste lo más maravilloso, nuestros hijos. Atesoraré esos hermosos recuerdos en mi memoria…

 **Cerró sus ojos y recordó los últimos momentos que vivió con su amado saiyajin…**

 **FLASH BACK**

 _ **-Nunca… nunca te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mí, todo el apoyo y el cariño que me brindaste desde que te conocí, sabes fuiste la primer persona que confió en mí y me abrió su corazón desinteresadamente, eres la única en la que confío, a pesar de jamás demostrarte mi cariño, siempre estabas allí… nunca te rendiste, ante mi actitud indiferente, fuiste la única que vio algo bueno en mí y me hiciste formar parte de algo, porque en realidad yo no tenía nada, todo lo había perdido y lo único que me acompañaba era mi soledad y ese orgullo que era lo único que me sostenía, tu convertiste esa soledad en compañía, fuiste ablandando mi corazón y me transformaste en una mejor persona, me hiciste comprender que existen cosas buenas en la vida y que el amor es una de ellas, junto a ti pude engendrar un hijo que me hubiera gustado despedirme… perdóname… por todo, por no haberte dado lo que te merecías, por no ser un esposo afectuoso como lo son los humanos, por no ser comprensivo, me hubiera gustado mucho en verdad ser mejor para ti… nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mi… Gracias por ser parte de mi vida…**_

 _ **-E-escúchame… -con una voz apenas audible –no intentes mover mi cuerpo sólo perderás el tiempo y Mekhane estallará pronto… no pude terminar de hablar contigo porque esa chatarra nos interrumpió, hay algo que olvidé decirte…y es muy importante… siempre traté de suprimir mis sentimientos, intenté borrarlos, pero entre más lo intentaba más presentes estaban… quiero que sepas… que siempre… te amé –de los ojos del príncipe de los saiyajin brotaron lágrimas y Bulma besó su mano que aún sujetaba el rostro de ella y fluyeron lágrimas también, que cayeron a las mejillas de su esposo combinándose con las suyas, -nunca lo olvides Bulma, yo jamás lo haré… agradezco haber podido hacer ese viaje a la Tierra porque fue el que me llevó hasta a ti, gracias a eso pude conocerte…**_

– _ **Adiós… Bulma – le sonrió tiernamente y su mano cayó inesperadamente dejando de sujetar el rostro de su mujer, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre anunciando la llegada de su inminente muerte, pero en su rostro dilucidaba paz…**_

– _ **Nadie me haría feliz, solo existe alguien que podría hacerlo y ese eres tu mi saiyajin orgulloso, el que robó mi corazón, soy solo tuya y así será para siempre –le obsequió una gran sonrisa algo que ruborizó las mejillas del tímido saiyajin.**_

 _ **Se sacudió hasta la última fibra del ser de Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras y la besó apasionadamente, sabiendo que en muy poco tiempo tendría que dejarla para siempre, la besó como nunca lo había hecho, estaba ávido de ella como nunca, debía aprovechar esos escasos minutos pues ya no había otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **Se separó de ella**_ _ **–**_ _ **Es hora de irme Bulma… ya se terminó el tiempo… solo recuerda lo que te dije, no te dejes llevar por el egoísmo y piensa en los demás, cuida mucho a nuestro hijo y espero que seas mucho muy feliz… Te amo –en su rostro de eterna expresión dura, se dibujó una sonrisa y le dijo adiós con la mano, en ese instante, el cuerpo de Vegeta desapareció.**_

 **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**

 _ **-"Yo también siempre te amaré mi amor, gracias por regalarme la oportunidad de vivir, pero sobre todo gracias por nuestros hijos" –abrió sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas, caminó hasta el hotel con su vestido ondeándole por el poder del viento…**_

…

 **Los Son siguieron cultivando sus tierras, Gohan siguió trabajando arduamente e hizo varios posgrados, llegó a ser uno de los más reconocidos investigadores.**

 **Pan entrenó al lado de su abuelo Goku, se convirtió en una leyenda de las artes marciales juveniles y de vez en cuando iba a visitar la tumba de su amado abuelo Picollo.**

 **No. 18 siguió trabajando sin descanso logrando convertirse en agente federal del gobierno; su hija Maron se convirtió en la mejor estudiante de su grado.**

 **El maestro Roshi, se retiró de las artes marciales para dedicarse a descansar en Kame House en su camastro junto a su longeva amiga la tortuga, por supuesto con su colección de revistas para caballeros.**

 **Yamcha se fue a vivir junto a su amigo Puar, al desierto donde sus aventuras junto a Goku y Bulma comenzaron, siguió rodeado de chicas, pero jamás se casó.**

 **Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se retiraron a seguir entrenando en las solitarias Montañas de la Capital del Norte.**

 **Mr. Satán siguió enseñando en su academia de artes marciales, con la ayuda de su amigo Boo, vivieron junto a los descendientes del perro que adoptaron.**

…

 **La relación entre Bulma y los demás nunca funcionó, desde aquella tragedia jamás volvieron a frecuentarse, a excepción de Goku que visitaba de vez en cuando a su amiga de la infancia, a escondidas de Milk. Goten seguía la relación de amistad con Trunks.**

 **Bra fue entrenada por su hermano Trunks, quien le enseñó las mismas técnicas que su padre a él, jamás participó en algún torneo de artes marciales ni asistió a un evento de peleas, sólo Bulma y su hermano sabían del inmenso poder que la chica poseía, no cabía duda que era digna hija de Vegeta; aunque también era una chica vanidosa como su madre y muy femenina.**

 **Trunks siguió entrenando en la cámara de gravedad de su padre y estudió la misma carrera de su madre, se convirtió en vicepresidente de la colosal compañía más exitosa del mundo, la Capsule Corp. Años más tarde se enamoraría de una rubia muy encantadora, sin saber que se trataba de la hija de Krillin.**

 **Bulma siguió liderando el cargo de presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, siguió diseñando novedosos inventos tecnológicos; crio sola a sus dos hijos, a pesar de tener decenas de pretendientes, jamás se volvió a casar, aun después de la aprobación de Vegeta.**

…

 **Vegeta logró levantar su imperio y llegó a colonizar 1500 planetas, donde todos lo reconocían como su rey, lo veneraban y respetaban, recuperó lo que en su infancia le habían arrebatado; sin duda había cumplido su más anhelado sueño, aquel mismo que el que Vegeta fallecido en Mekhane, algún día había querido cumplir, vivió rodeado de opulencia y lujos, pero en una inmensa soledad, jamás regresó a la Tierra.**

…

 **-Su majestad necesita algo más – el súbdito se reverenció ante su rey.**

 **Vegeta estaba sentado en su opulento trono real, a la mitad de un colosal salón de colores góticos, rodeado de guardias custodiándolo.**

 **El soberano salió de sus pensamientos y sólo afirmó a decir…**

 **-No necesito nada, retírate** – **ordenó severo, mientras observaba la inmensidad de las dimensiones del salón.**

…

 _ **La anciana terminó su taza de té y decidió irse a la cama a dormir, se sentía muy cansada, sus hermosos cabellos azules se habían convertido en columnas blancas como la nieve, acomodó su almohada en la misma posición de siempre y recargó su cabeza en ella, recostó el resto de su cuerpo en la cómoda cama, miró a través de la ventana y estaba cerrada como de costumbre, el cansancio la venció y cerró sus hermosos ojos azules…**_

 _ **Abrió los ojos y la ventana estaba abierta, frente a ella apareció la figura de un hombre…**_

 _ **-Vegeta… ¿cómo es que tú?…**_

 _ **-Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente Bulma…**_

 _ **Se miró las manos, eran tersas y jóvenes de nuevo**_

 _ **-Oh por Dios… Vegeta no es un sueño ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No esta vez, no lo es…**_

 _ **-Oh mi amor eso significa que…**_

 _ **-Así es –le indicó que observará su figura en la cama, veía a su yo anciana profundamente dormida, por lo que supo que ya estaba muerta.**_

 _ **-Cumpliste tu promesa Vegeta… -se volvió a mirarlo.**_

 _ **-No sé por qué te sorprendes, siempre lo he hecho terrícola…**_ – _ **se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, Bulma lo observó y era tal como lo recordaba.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… mi Vegeta.**_

 _ **Corrió a abrazarlo, duraron abrazados sin contemplar el tiempo y después se fundieron en un hermoso y tierno beso… tomados de la mano huyeron a la eternidad….**_

 _ **FIN**_

" _ **Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir"**_

 _ **(Miguel de Cervantes)**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, LES AGRADEZCO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN QUE HAYAN LEÍDO ESTE FINAL 1, LES QUIERO CONFESAR QUE FUE UN HONOR Y UN ENORME PLACER HABER PODIDO COMPARTIRLES ESTA HISTORIA QUE IDEÉ EN MI MEMORIA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUE AFORTANADAMENTE DECIDÍ ESCRIBIRLA Y PUBLICARLA ACÁ, QUIERO COMPARTIRLES QUE ÉSTE FINAL FUE EL QUE YA HABÍA PREDERTEMINADO EN MI MENTE, PERO PENSÉ QUE DOS FINALES SERÍA MEJOR… ESCRIBIRLO FUE MUY DIFÍCIL Y MUY PESADO, YA QUE ES MUY REALISTA Y TRISTE, LLORABA MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA HE HE… LLORÉ LAS 29 PAGINAS DE CONTENIDO, PERO SABÍA QUE ÉSTE FINAL ERA PERFECTO PARA EL ARGUMENTO DE LA HISTORIA, JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ME COSTARÁ TANTO…**

 **QUISE CERRAR REGRESÁNDOLES LA MAGIA A CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, PORQUE TODOS SON MARAVILLOSOS, LE HICE UN POCO DE JUSTICIA A GOHAN, PORQUE CREO QUE ULTIMAMENTE LO HAN PUESTO MUY DÉBIL, LO DEL BRAZO PENSÉ EN QUE SERÍA GENIAL INCLUIRLO YA QUE EN UNA LÍNEA TEMPORAL DISTINTA, LA DE MIRAI TRUNKS, GOHAN PIERDE SU BRAZO, DISCÚLPENME SI NO CUMPLÍ SUS EXPECTATIVAS, PERO PARA UNA HISTORIA FATALISTA, SE REQUIERE UN DESCENLACE FATALISTA…**

 **CRÉANME QUE ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE EMOCIONADA Y AGRADECIDA CON USTEDES POR HABER DEJADO UNA HUELLA CON SUS COMENTARIOS EN CADA CAPÍTULO…**

 **CUALQUIER DUDA CON RESPECTO A ESTE FINAL NO DUDEN EN HACERMELO SABER Y YO LES RESPONDERÉ CON GUSTO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LOS INVITÓ A LEER EL FINAL DOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA…**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **.**


	25. Chapter 25: FIN 2

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL FINAL 2; DISFRÚTENLO**

 **CAPÍTULO 25: Fin 2 "Mi irremediable destino es…"**

 ** _DEDICO ESTE FINAL AL SER MÁS ESPECIAL EN MI VIDA, MI PEQUEÑO HIJO SANTIAGO._**

 **…**

 **AVISO: SÓLO LA PRIMER PARTE ES SIMILAR AL FINAL 1, LES RECOMIENDO VOLVER A LEER, PORQUE EN ESA MISMA PARTE HAY LÍNEAS DISTINTAS AL FINAL ANTERIOR Y NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN A PERDER Y DESPUÉS NO ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA (LA DIFERENCIA CON EL FINAL 1 ES COMPLETAMENTE RADICAL A PARTIR DE LA PELEA DE TEN SHIN HAN, PERO FAVOR DE LEER DE NUEVO). MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **…**

-Debo detenerlo, se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y corrió al jardín, descomprimió una cápsula y salió a toda velocidad en su avión a seguir al saiyajin.

 **Bulma vio el radar del avión que le mostraba la localización de Vegeta, a pesar que volaba a toda velocidad le era imposible alcanzarlo, parecía una estrella fugaz.**

 **Vegeta descendió en la Capital del Norte, en pleno tráfico, interrumpiendo el flujo de los coches, quienes le pitaban para que se quitara y una que otra majadería de los transeúntes, quienes le incitaban a que se moviera por supuesto el saiyajin los lanzó por los aires y con un ataque rebanó sus cabezas, cayendo éstas al caliente asfalto.**

-Malditas sabandijas las haré polvo… ha ha ha –empezó a disparar una lluvia de bolas de energía que asesinaban a miles y miles de ciudadanos –Es mejor que no tardes o eliminaré a todos los terrícolas, antes de que hayas llegado –reía sin cesar el malvado saiyajin, quien aguardaba el arribo de Goku, había usado miles de vidas inocentes para atraer su atención.

 **…**

 **Picollo y los demás guerreros sintieron los ataques y sin dudarlo, fueron al encuentro con Vegeta, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, número 18 quien dejo a Milk al cuidado de su pequeña Maron, Majin Boo, Mr. Satán y por supuesto Gohan y Goku, decidieron no avisarles a Trunks y Goten, era mejor no arriesgarlos.**

-No puede estar sucediendo esto, se supone que Bulma tenía todo bajo control –expresó Krilin muy angustiado.

-Les advertí que no confiaran en ella, nos mintió, sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta no le permitieron ver la realidad.

-No es momento de quejas muchachos, es mejor que regresen a sus casas yo me encargaré de esto –dijo Goku muy serio.

-No papá, el tamaño del Ki de Vegeta es impresionante, estoy seguro que necesitarás de nuestra ayuda –interrumpió Gohan.

-Es verdad Goku, quizá algunos de nosotros no seremos de gran ayuda, pero por lo menos serviremos de distracción –añadió Yamcha.

-Me apena mucho por Bulma, sufrirá mucho cuando esto haya terminado –expresó el Maestro Roshi sentado en la espalda de Krillin.

-No hay más remedio, yo lucharé hasta el final con tal de evitarle a mi hija un futuro incierto –dijo decidida N. 18.

-N. 18 es mejor que regreses con nuestra hija, si algo malo pasa ¿quién la cuidará? –advirtió el pupilo del maestro Roshi.

-No digas tonterías, de ninguna manera Krillin, recuerda que yo soy una de las más fuertes que estamos aquí, no importa que pase lucharé a tu lado –lo miró tiernamente, a Krillin no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Ya casi llegamos, recuerden estar muy atentos, y saber de antemano que Vegeta no se tentará el corazón con ninguno, suerte para todos –añadió Picollo.

 **…**

 **Arribaron a la capital del Norte lo que vieron no fue nada agradable a sus ojos, sólo muerte y destrucción, seres humanos muertos y otros tantos agonizantes. Goku miró su alrededor y no pudo más que sentir una enorme rabia que emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser, transformándose en súper saiyajin dios.**

-Vaya por fin has llegado Kakaroto -rio cínico.

-Si deseabas pelear conmigo, no era necesario que sacrificaras tantas vidas inocentes, ésta vez te juro que no te perdonaré Vegeta –desafió enfurecido.

-Ayúdenos por favor, no queremos morir –gritaban unas personas que permanecían sepultadas debajo de unos escombros.

 **Goku los escuchó de inmediato, miró a Krilin y a los demás para que acudieran en su rescate y los pusieran a salvo; Bulma aterrizó en el sitio donde Vegeta y los demás, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la destrucción frente a sus ojos, y sintió un terrible temor al ver a su mejor amigo transformado en su más poderosa faceta, para enfrentar a su esposo. Los guerreros aterrizaron en el sitio de los escombros, pero una gran bola de energía hizo estallar a los sobrevivientes, provocándoles la muerte.**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaron Bulma y Goku al mismo tiempo.

-V-Vegeta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por queeeé? –Bulma se tiró de rodillas, fluyendo de sus ojos sin contadas lágrimas de decepción y frustración.

-Es un maldito –añadió Ten Shin Han, conmovido por lo que había sucedido.

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! –se abalanzó Goku, golpeándolo sin titubeos, lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a golpe de rabia.

 **Vegeta se defendía de sus ataques**

-Así me gusta que saques todo tu poder, créeme que lo vas a necesitar, porque ahora no me vencerás, he aumentado mi poder y sé que no tengo límites –se transformó en súper saiyajin dios y se lanzó a atacarlo fieramente, sin duda era mucho más fuerte.

-No puede ser, el poder de Vegeta es inmenso, ojalá que Goku pueda derrotarlo –musitó Picollo.

 **Se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda era un duelo de dioses, donde sus ataques eran tan veloces que eran imperceptibles ante los ojos de los demás. Bulma intentaba enfocarlos, pero le era imposible.**

-Esto es una pesadilla, Goku piensa matarlo ya me lo había advertido… no quiero verlo morir una vez más, no quiero… pero quizá sea lo mejor –decía entre sollozos con su semblante sombrío lleno de preocupación.

 **Vegeta y Goku continuaban peleando usando sus técnicas más poderosas en combinaciones de Kame hame has y Galick Hos, entre otras también muy fuertes, sin duda la pelea era bastante reñida y a decir verdad, Goku estaba muy asombrado por la evolución tan acelerada de su rival, no podía creer que en tan pocos meses, hubiera alcanzado ese nivel, incluso mucho temía que había superado sus poderes, había entrenado sin descanso, mientras que Goku, en ese lapso de tiempo se la pasó trabajando, sucumbiendo ante los deseos de Milk, lamentaba profundamente esa situación, pero pelearía al máximo, pues ahora Vegeta era la amenaza para la Tierra.**

 **Los demás observaban la pelea o al menos eso intentaban pues sus movimientos eran muy veloces; estaban muy asombrados, jamás habían presenciado una pelea así, era un duelo de titanes, donde se jugaban el destino de sus vidas, todos tenían una razón por la cual vivir, Krilin y N. 18 por su pequeña Maron, Gohan por su amada esposa Videl y su querida hija Pan, el Maestro Roshi por las revistas para adultos que tanto gozaba hojear, Ten Shin Han por su querido amigo Chaoz, Yamcha por Puar y el ferviente deseo de encontrar a la chica ideal y formar una familia con ella, Boo por su amigo Mr. Satán y por el perro que tanto amaba, Picollo por su amado hijo putativo Gohan y su nieta putativa Pan y por supuesto Goku por su familia, amigos y sobre todo por los habitantes del Planeta Tierra.**

 **Bulma permanecía en la misma posición con sus manos entrelazadas, rogando que todo saliera bien y que Vegeta saliera ileso de esa batalla, pero sabía que solo existía una posibilidad para ello, que terminara ganando la batalla, pero eso implicaría la destrucción de la Tierra y el fin de todos.**

 **…**

 **Vegeta se adelantó a Goku propinándole poderosos golpes en el rostro de éste, su adversario se defendió lanzándole patadas al estómago, la pelea continuó su curso, hasta que Goku empezó a agotarse, sin duda el nivel de Vegeta era superior al suyo, sudaba a cántaros y respiraba agitadamente, mientras que Vegeta no derramaba ni una sola gota de sudor, eso era un indicio que su poder era mucho muy superior; Goku se detuvo a mirar a sus amigos quienes lo miraban con toda la fe puesta sobre sus hombros, por primera vez sentía temor, durante toda su vida había luchado, pero ninguna batalla había representado perder tanto, fuera cual fuera el resultado sería terrible, pues se perderían muchas vidas o una vida que para él había significado una gran amistad; miró a su amiga de la infancia ahogada en sus lágrimas, rogando por la vida de su amado Vegeta, fue un golpe muy duro, al saber que tenía que hacer a un lado su amistad de tantos años, para poder enfocarse a la enorme urgencia de eliminar al príncipe de los saiyajin, cerró sus ojos y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su puño.**

-¡MALDICIÓON!… _"porque tenía que suceder esto… no es momento de lamentarse, eliminaré a Vegeta, eso es lo que voy a hacer"_ -luchaba con sus pensamientos.

 **El saiyajin criado en la Tierra se levantó del suelo y se colocó en posición de ataque.**

-Vaya creí que te quedarías eternamente en el suelo clase baja –decía con su singular sarcasmo.

 **Bulma miró a Goku y sabía lo que iba a hacer.**

-¡Por favor Vegeta detente, puedes morir, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase, detente por favor! –le gritaba intentando convencerle.

-¡Tonta!… ¿crees que este insecto puede ganarme?… ¡yo soy mucho más fuerte que él y se los demostraré, acabaré con su insignificante vida!

-Por eso, no tienes que demostrar nada, tu eres el más fuerte, tu ganaste de acuerdo, no hay porque pelear.

-No eres más que una imbécil entrometida, aun no has entendido el orgullo de un saiyajin, nacimos para pelear, ese es el motivo de nuestras vidas y yo nací para ser el más poderoso del universo.

-Te equivocas, no sólo naciste para pelear, tu vida tiene un motivo mucho más poderoso que ese… naciste para conocerme y gracias a ello procreamos dos hijos, Trunks y este bebé que crece dentro de mí, existen gracias a ti… -sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –formó una bola de energía.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Vegeta, la pelea es conmigo! –amenazó Goku, protegiendo a su amiga –Bulma es mejor que te vayas, hazlo por ese bebé que esperas.

 **Bulma lo miró y se retiró de allí, pero sólo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pues no podía evitar querer observar lo que aconteciera.**

 **…**

-Bien entonces ataca o prefieres que yo lo haga sabandija –amenazó el malvado saiyajin.

-Lo haré de eso no te quede duda –enfrentó Goku.

 **Elevó su ki una vez más, pero sin duda ya estaba muy agotado y la diferencia de poderes era abismal.**

 **Se lanzó al ataque golpeándolo con todas sus energías mientras Vegeta esquivaba los ataques sin ninguna dificultad y empezó su contraataque golpeando brutalmente a Goku, las heridas de éste se hicieron presentes y escurría sangre de ellas, la pelea continuaba en ventaja a favor de Vegeta, quien sonreía dibujando su risa de lado con malicia**

-No me digas sabandija que ya te cansaste –expresaba sarcástico.

-He he, eres muy fuerte, en verdad esto me recuerda a la primer pelea que tuvimos, cuando recién llegaste a la Tierra, eras mucho más fuerte que yo, y esta vez es igual a aquella ocasión, debo admitir que superas mis poderes.

-Hmph… ha ha ha, entonces ¿qué harás? ¿te rendirás o que es lo que estas planeando? basura –lo tomó del rabillo de su traje de combate.

-Sólo tengo una carta bajo la manga, pero créeme que a toda costa, pase lo que pase te eliminaré.

-Tú ha ha ha… no me hagas reír y como lo harás –añadió prepotente.

-Así… ¡KAIO KEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES! –el aura roja cubrió su cuerpo emanando de él un enorme poder que dejó asombrado a Vegeta. Inmediatamente lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire a éste.

-¡Pero Goku eso es muy riesgoso! –expresó preocupado Krilin.

-No existe otra opción Krilin, creo entender lo que Goku está planeando hacer –interfirió Picollo.

-Sí señor Picollo, pero esa técnica dejará a mi padre muy debilitado, una vez que haya dejado de usarla –dijo Gohan con extenuante tensión.

 **Goku golpeaba a Vegeta, dejando heridas y hematomas en su cuerpo.**

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas logrado aumentar tu ki? –reclamó el saiyajin malvado.

-Es una lástima que no puedas recordar esta técnica Vegeta –esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Eso ya no importa, como sea ¡yo saldré victorioso de esta batalla! –añadió el saiyajin malvado muy seguro de sí.

 **Vegeta utilizó una de sus técnicas para contraatacar a Goku, éste logró esquivarla, haciendo enfurecer a Vegeta, la pelea continuaba, pero no era suficiente, aún los poderes del príncipe de los saiyajin superaban a los de Goku.**

-No tengo otra opción… ¡KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES! –Goku volvió a aumentar su poder veinte veces más de su poder base.

-Goku ha perdido el juicio, está poniendo en peligro su vida –vociferó Yamcha.

-¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAA! –lanzó su ataque aumentado 20 veces, produciéndole un grave daño a Vegeta, destruyendo su resistente armadura y dibujando severas heridas en el pecho.

-Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya… -se volvió a atacarlo ferozmente.

-No sé si esto funcionará Vegeta sigue está en pie –expresaba Gohan –Mi padre no soportará tanto tenemos que ayudarlo.

 **Picollo lo tomó del hombro.**

-Entiendo tu angustia, pero aun no es el momento.

…

-¡Por dios que esto termine ya! –sollozaba la científica, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuera el resultado sería catastrófico y alguien saldría lastimado.

 **…**

 **Se lanzaban poderosos ataques el uno al otro, combinaban golpes y patadas, sin embargo, Goku iba perdiendo ritmo y se iba agotando, por más que intentaba mantenerse en la pelea cada vez le costaba más atacar, sus músculos empezaron a entumecerse y a sentir dolor, su vista ya no podía enfocar a su adversario y su transformación de súper saiyajin dios desapareció.**

-¿Pero qué te pasó Kakaroto? ¿Se te están agotando las energías? ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? –reto a Goku.

-La verdad es que tienes toda la razón… ya no tengo más fuerza –cayó al suelo intempestivamente y con la respiración alterada, se sentía a punto de desfallecer –E-eres terriblemente fuerte, nunca imaginé que no podría ganarte, me confié demasiado.

 **Vegeta se acercó a él, comenzó a patearlo brutalmente y golpearlo sin cesar, dejando a Goku en un mar de sangre, Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin y golpeó a vegeta para detenerlo.**

-Ahora yo soy tu oponente no permitiré que lastimes a mi padre –le enfrentó.

 **Vegeta se lanzó a atacarlo y Gohan lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con la inmensa rabia que sentía logró que Vegeta no pudiera esquivar sus ataques, estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Gohan fue perdiendo ritmo y Vegeta ganando la pelea.**

 **Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo hizo volar, este regresó al campo de la batalla**

-¡MASENKOOOOOO! –el hijo primogénito de Goku le lanzó una de las técnicas más poderosas de su maestro, pero Vegeta lo esquivó y le devolvió un Galick ho que lo dejo fuera e inconsciente.

 **Picollo lo atrapó en el aire**

-¡Gohan, reacciona, Gohan! –tratando de reanimarlo.

-Es mi turno –expresó Majin Boo – ¡Conviértete en chocolate! –alzó su antena dirigiéndola hacia Vegeta, éste esquivó el ataque.

-¡Maldita bola de cebo! ¿Crees que con esas técnicas tan ridículas lograrás detenerme? –su bufoneó de Boo, logrando que se enfureciera.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE BOLA DE CEBO? –empezó a salir humo de los orificios de su cabeza, sin duda Boo estaba muy molesto y se lanzó a atacarlo.

 **Vegeta reía sin parar y esquivaba los ataques de éste**

 **Boo sacó varios pedazos de su piel y los lanzó a Vegeta para estrangularlo, Vegeta les lanzó bolas de energía, evitando los planes de Boo.**

-Bien ahora me toca a mí bola de grasa –comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes que dejaron al pobre de Boo fuera de combate.

-¡BOO! ¿Te encuentras bien? –acudió en su ayuda Mr. Satán, con unos prominentes lagrimones.

 **Bulma observaba la escena y sentía un profundo temor, nadie podía detenerlo, su esposo era muy fuerte y en cualquier momento destruiría la Tierra.**

-¿Quien más quiere pelear? –retó el príncipe saiyajin.

-Yo pelearé contigo Vegeta –expresó Picollo.

-Está bien insecto verde espero que no seas como las demás basuras –añadió Vegeta.

 **Picollo se quitó su capa y sus pesadas muñequeras, para pelear libremente y reunió todas sus energías**

-¡MAKANKOSAPO! –lanzó su técnica más poderosa al príncipe de los saiyajin, ésta no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-No puede ser es que acaso ¿todos son unos debiluchos? –decía decepcionado con su prepotencia exaltada.

-¡Maldito! mi Makankosapo no le hizo ningún daño, sin duda este es el fin –exclamó angustiado.

-¿Te rindes insecto verde?

-Eso jamás –elevó su ki al máximo y se abalanzó a golpearlo, por más que se esforzó no consiguió hacerle daño alguno. Entonces Vegeta decidió atacar y le lanzó un ataque muy poderoso en el pecho que por poco deja sin vida a Picollo.

-¡Sr Picollooooo! – reaccionó Gohan a golpe de rabia, enfrentando a Vegeta con una lluvia de golpes y patadas que lograron sustanciosos daños en el saiyajin.

-No puede ser, esa manera de elevar su poder, ¿cómo es que lo hace? –expresó Vegeta muy confundido.

 **Gohan seguía atacándolo produciéndole severos daños al príncipe que no podía ni defenderse, la furia del chico no se lo permitía y sin duda le asombraba los alcances del hijo de Goku.**

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Gohan, ¡vamos tu puedes! –gritaba Yamcha vitoreándolo.

-¡Sí Gohan continúa así! –añadió Krilin.

-No me dejaré vencer por un mocoso como tú – elevó su Ki y le devolvió los golpes, Gohan volvió a perder ritmo y su ki empezó a debilitarse.

-Todo depende de mí, mi padre está muy débil –decía con la respiración muy agitada y entrecortada.

-¡Aún te falta mucho para superarme! –lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente –No eres más que una basura más –iba a matarlo, pero fue detenido por la intervención de Ten Shin Han.

-Yo seré ahora tu oponente –se posicionó en guardia.

-Está bien más basuras, para entretenerme.

-¡KI KO HU DA! -posicionó sus manos frente al pecho formando un triángulo y lanzando el poderoso ataque a Vegeta, logrando desestabilizarlo –"Espero que esto sirva, al menos para distraerlo un poco"

 **Vegeta era desestabilizado una y otra vez por ese poderoso ataque, no podía contraatacarlo, hasta que el agotamiento por el uso de esa técnica agotó a Ten sin han sin poder volver a utilizarla.**

-¡No puede ser estoy muy agotado! –decía angustiado.

-¡Ten Shin Han! –gritaba Yamcha al percatarse del inminente agotamiento de su amigo.

 **Vegeta lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente, frente a él tenía a Yamcha y al maestro Roshi, envalentonados listos para atacarlo.**

-Vaya vaya, que valentía no saben cuánto me conmueven –se bufoneó de ambos.

-¡ROGA FUFUKEN! –el lobo del desierto le propinó su más poderosa técnica al saiyajin, mientras que el maestro Roshi reunió todas sus energías y las concentró en un poderoso Kame hame ha, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo al saiyajin, pero Vegeta resultó ileso los tomó del cuello a ambos y los estrelló uno con el otro dejándolos muy malheridos y completamente fuera de combate.

 **Krillin tragó saliva era su turno**

-Es mi turno, No. 18… ve con nuestra hija no es necesario que pelees… -añadió valiente intentando convencer a la rubia.

-P-pero Krillin, por supuesto que no dejaré que enfrentes solo a ese malvado –expresó determinante.

-Hazlo por nuestra hija por favor… -la miró impositivo.

-Krillin…

 **Krillin reunió todas sus energías**

-¡KIEN- ZAN! –en su brazo se dibujó un aro de energía cortante que fue dirigido a Vegeta, el saiyajin lo esquivo, pero fue perseguido por la técnica más famosa de Krillin, hasta que finalmente la deshizo.

-Ha ha ha, no eres más que otra basura –comenzó a patearlo en el en el estómago.

 **No. 18 no pudo contenerse y salió en la ayuda de su marido.**

-¡DEJA A KRILLIN!… lo golpeó en el pecho con sin contados derechazos y patadas, Vegeta le detuvo el brazo a la androide y le golpeó su bello rostro.

-Hmph todos son unos debiluchos –se estaba hartando de esa situación, eliminaría a la androide y después a todos los habitantes de ese miserable planeta.

-FUSION HA –Trunks y Goten se fusionaron, rescatando a la androide.

-Nos vemos de nuevo enanos –espetó Vegeta.

-¡Pero ustedes que hacen aquí niños! –gritó Bulma completamente angustiada.

-Nosotros seremos los encargados de mandarte al otro mundo –añadieron muy seguros los niños.

-No me digan, ha ha ha, me han hecho reír mocosos… ya veremos quién manda al otro mundo a quien, ni con ese truco tan infantil lograrán derrotarme.

-El ataque de los súper fantasmas –de su boca salieron alrededor de diez fantasmas que explosionaron alrededor de Vegeta, Vegeta esquivó las explosiones, entonces los niños siguieron con sus ataques peculiares, sin lograr causarle daño alguno… se convirtieron en súper saiyajin tres y lo atacaron con una serie de combinados golpes, patadas, derechazos que no funcionaron tampoco.

-MMM… no se me ocurre nada –expresó Gotenks, algo nervioso.

-A mí se me ocurre eliminarlos… -comenzó a golpear a Gotenks brutalmente, logrando que se separaran y terminará la fusión.

-¡Oh no Gotenks! –gritó Bulma. –Trunks, Goten huyan de aquí por favor, Vegeta no es oponente para ustedes, obedezcan –les incitó Bulma, pero era demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier cosa.

 **Vegeta no les dio tiempo de reaccionar y primero atacó a Goten, pateándolo sin parar, hasta lograr sacarlo fuera de combate. Al ver a su amigo tan malherido, Trunks emergió lleno de furia e intentó golpear a su padre, pero él lo tomó de los cabellos y le estrelló su rostro entre los escombros, sangrándolo, lo siguió golpeando brutalmente, lo lanzaba por los aires y lo recibía con patadas y codazos…**

 **Bulma observaba la brutalidad con la que Vegeta sometía a su propio hijo y sus lágrimas fluyeron como un río embravecido.**

-¡VEGETAAAAA… DÉJALO… NO LO LASTIMES ES TU HIJOOOO! –le gritó furiosa, por primera vez sentía un profundo odio hacia él.

 **Al escuchar eso Vegeta golpeó más fuerte al pequeño, lo golpeó salvajemente en la espalda y con su codo en el estómago cortándole el oxígeno y desarmando a Trunks, quien estaba muy lastimado, Vegeta hizo una técnica para eliminar al niño sin duda lo haría no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuera su hijo.**

 **Bulma se interpuso evitando que matara a su hijo, el ataque de Vegeta le rozó el brazo, dejando una herida severa en éste; la sangre le escurría a borbotones.**

-¡AAAHHHHH! –Bulma dio un grito de dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie, no podía permitir que Vegeta lastimara a Trunks. -¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño, sin duda no tienes corazón, eres un malvado y te exijo que te vayas, YA GANASTE, VETE A GOBERNAR EL UNIVERSO, HAZ LO QUE TE PLAZCA, PERO NO VUELVAS JAMÁS!… -lo enfrentó sin titubeos **.**

-Ha ha ha… en verdad deseas tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tu intromisión te costará muy caro.

-No me interesa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida con tal de evitar que le hagas daño a mi hijo… Cometí el e-error de revivirte cuando tu destino era morir, debí superar tu muerte, reconozco que todo esto fue mi culpa… yo cree este monstruo, por ello asumo las consecuencias, no importa que hagas conmigo –le retó mientras sujetaba su brazo sangrante.

 **El saiyajin rio maliciosamente y se giró a intentar seguir lastimando al pequeño, pero a Bulma poco le importó no ser fuerte ni tener súper poderes como los demás, sin dudarlo ni un instante lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas del brazo y éste se giró hacia ella, Bulma lo golpeó en el pecho y lo bofeteó.**

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR A MI HIJO! –lo miró con una profunda rabia, sin temor alguno.

 **La bofetada le hizo girar su cara de lado, la tomó del cuello y empezó a apretárselo –¡Maldita insolente como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma ya me hartaste en este instante acabaré contigo humana escandalosa! –siguió apretándola con fuerza.**

-Ve-vegeta… -de sus bellos ojos azules escurrieron lagrimas sin cesar –Tu n-no tie-nes la culpa de n-nada, todo es mi culpa y asumo las consecuencias, perdóname por condenarte a esto… l-lo único que yo quería era tenerte a mi lado, no pude superar tu muerte y perdí la razón sin importar las consecuencias… m-me equivoqué debí aceptar lo que el destino ya había escrito… -expresaba con una voz apenas audible y perceptible por la fuerza que Vegeta estaba ejerciendo en su cuello.

-M-mamá… mamá –Trunks intentaba moverse para ayudar a su madre, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, la impotencia lo invadía, vería morir a su madre y eso no lo soportaría.

 **El oxígeno estaba casi extinto en la científica, estaba muriendo…**

 **Bulma miraba fijamente a Vegeta en un mar de lágrimas y con una voz apenas audible expresó…**

-P-perdóname Ve-vegeta… t-te amo –Vegeta continuó apretando el cuello de Bulma.

 **Vegeta alzó la mirada a los ojos de la mujer y fijó los suyos en ellos, de pronto una extraña sensación emergió de su ser, esas palabras y esa mirada cubierta de lagrimabas exaltaban el profundo dolor que sentía, se concentró en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos azules como si inconscientemente fuera atraído por ellos, entonces inexplicablemente algo ocurrió…**

 **FLASH BACK**

 _-Vegeta vamos no te quedes atrás… ¿de que vas a querer tu helado?… -preguntaba la científica a su gruñón marido._

 _-Hmph… -no expresó nada como de costumbre._

 _-Lo quieres doble o con 20 capas –continuaba sonriéndole._

 _-Lo único que deseo es regresar –dijo cortante._

 _-Vamos Vegeta no seas así, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a nuestro hijo._

 _-Tsk…_

 _-Y bien…_

 _-De fresa –expresó resignado._

 _Reía por la enorme felicidad que sentía, era la primera vez que salían de vacaciones los tres juntos, ya que Vegeta jamás se prestaba para eso, él sólo la miraba sonreír, pues aunque no lo admitiera disfrutaba de su compañía y de la de su hijo._

 _…_

 _-Te amo mi príncipe –le decía abrazada a su pecho, mientras besaba su frente amplia cariñosamente…_

 _…_

 ** _Recordó cómo le curaba sus heridas después de un entrenamiento bestial, su rostro denotada un inmenso amor, recordaba como siempre estaba al pendiente de él y nunca lo dejaba sólo. Siempre estuvo allí para él…_**

 _…_

 ** _También recordó como trató a Bulma y a su hijo cuando volvió a revivir por última vez, además de las cosas terribles que hizo…_**

 _-¡V-Vegeta… estas vivo!… -corrió a abrazarlo con gran frenesí, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos como platos y sólo se limitó a reaccionar intempestivamente, apartándola rudamente, deshaciendo el abrazo._

 _-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué la apartas de esa manera? – Goku reclamó muy molestó._

 _– ¿Papá?... ¿eres tú? – expresó asombrado y se pellizcó el antebrazo, para verificar si no se trataba solo de un sueño –Auch… eso dolió… no es un sueño, es real –rio emocionado y se acercó a abrazarlo de frente, antes de que lo tocara el niño, fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin aire al pequeño y quejándose del dolor._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme mocoso! –espetó colérico._

 _-No se te olvide quien soy yo y quien eres tu, no admito errores terrícola –le dio la espalda y se marchó al cuarto de gravedad._

 _-¡VEGETA DETENTE, NO LASTIMES A TU HIJO! –le gritó Bulma corriendo hacia él._

 _-Otra vez entrometiendote humana…_

 _-Por favor es tu hijo, no lo trates así, es sólo un niño –sollozaba_

 _-¡Cállate!… ese mocoso infeliz, no es mi hijo, basta sólo con mirarlo para darse cuenta –caminó hacia el niño quien aún permanecía trémulo no sólo por el susto, sino por las palabras de su padre, Bulma se interpuso pero Vegeta la tomó salvajemente de un brazo empujándola con rudeza, para quitarla del camino, Bulma cayó al suelo consternada…_

 _-¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme con tus sucias manos ramera! –le gritó sin consideración matándola con la mirada._

 _-¿Como te atreves a siquiera suponer que yo voy a enredarme con una mujerzuela tan insignificante como tu? Bulma sacó del armario un album de fotos, lo abrió donde salían algunas fotografías familiares donde por supuesto aparecía el malhumorado saiyajin._

 _-Míralas… mira las fotos, aquí fue el cumpleaños número dos de Trunks, le hicimos una gran fiesta, en esta mi cumpleaños, en esta otra nos reunimos con los muchachos, en esta salimos los tres no querías aparecer ha ha… -decía mientras hojeaba el album._

 _Vegeta la miró incrédulo, pero no le prestó importancia, fuera mentira o verdad el no aceptaria ningun vínculo con una raza tan débil, destruyó el albúm de fotos con una bola de energía_

 _-¡Nooo!… ¿por qué hiciste eso? –recogió los pedazitos que habían quedado del album que acabada de hacer polvo el malvado saiyajin, sollozando ahogadamente._

 _-No me interesan tus absurdos intentos de convencerme y dudo que sea verdad, yo jamás me hubiera unido con una raza inferior como la tuya, humana insolente._

 _-Escuchame muy bien imbecil, si no quieres morir en este instante, jamás vuelvas a tener esas confianzas conmigo, recuerda cual es tu lugar, para mi no eres más que una esclava, sólo eso, no vuelvas a intentar otra estupidez o te juro que ya no me importará que estés construyendo la nave espacial, te asesinaré._

 _-No son más que basura –sacó una bola de energía y las lanzó a un grupo de personas quienes trataban de huir. –Mueran insectos, su miedo alimenta mi alma… ha ha ha –reía sin control._

 _-¡Mamita… mami tengo miedo mami… papá… papiiii!… -lloraba una niña pequeña quien en medio del tumulto perdió a sus padres y se encontraba sola a merced del malvado saiyajin._

 _-Es Linn...¡Linn! –gritó el hombre quien era el padre de la pequeña niña y se horrorizó al verla frente a ese hombre tan extraño, corrió a intentar rescatar a su pequeña._

 _-Ha ha ha… que conmovedor –reía sarcástico –No cabe duda que los humanos sólo son unos imbéciles, pudiste haberte salvado, pero regresaste a rescatar a la mocosa –preparó una nueva bola de energía._

 _-No señor por favor no nos mate… por lo menos deje que mi hija se vaya, se lo suplico por lo que más quiera –decía el señor abrazando a su hija como intentando protegerla con sus brazos del terrible peligro que les acechaba._

 _-¿Por lo que más quiera?... hmph, yo no quiero a nadie por eso no me interesan sus miserables vidas –arrojó la bola sin un resquicio de remordimiento, padre e hija fueron alcanzados por el ataque._

 _-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… -Sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder, hasta que se cubrieron en su totalidad, perecieron inmolados, pero el abrazo de padre e hija jamás se rompió._

 _-No sabes lo mucho que disfrute ver sus miserables rostros llenos de angustia, mientras los asesinaba, ha ha ha ha, debiste verlos tan patéticos, como sus cabezas rodaban en el suelo y las mujeres con sus mocosos gritaban de dolor, rogando por sus vidas mientras los explotaba en mil pedazos y como su sangre cubrió esos sórdidos puebluchos._

 _-No te dejaré estas muy lastimado, y si deseas matarme pues hazlo, pero cuando termine de curarte…_

 _-Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue sólo un desahogo, no te hagas ideas erróneas._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no significó nada para ti? –le preguntó._

 _-Ha Ha por supuesto que no terrícola, que esperabas que me uniera a ti, solo por un momento de placer -expresó cínico, las lágrimas de Bulma empezaron a salir sin control._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? -vociferó con su voz entre cortada._

 _-No empieces a lloriquear, me irritas, no hagas que pierda la paciencia…_

 _-Así es, no eres más que una basura en medio de toda esta inmundicia..._

 _-Sólo eres una diversión para mí, una mujerzuela que uso sólo cuando necesito desfogar mis instintos…_

 _-Ah… sólo soy para ti una mujerzuela, ¿sólo has estado usándome? –Comenzó a recriminarle entre sollozos –Solo soy un juego para ti –le alzó la voz a punto de gritarle._

 _-Escúchame muy bien –le apretó el cuello –No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma entendiste, si aún no te he eliminado es porque necesito esa nave espacial, pero una vez que me la entregues ten por seguro que te mataré –la soltó bruscamente, dejándole el cuello rojo por la presión que ejerció en él._

 _-¡Estoy embarazada!..._

 _-Y eso que tiene de relevante, porque me quitas el tiempo estúpida con tus tonterías…_

 _-Porque estamos esperando otro hijo, tendremos otro hijo tú y yo –alzó la voz para que la escuchara._

 _Vegeta se giró y la miró con esa característica mirada fría sin un resquicio de sentimientos._

 _-Ese es tu problema, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no vuelvas a distraerme entendiste o esta vez sí cumpliré y te volaré la cabeza junto con ese engendro que crece en tu vientre._

 _-No digas eso, es tu hijo Vegeta, porque nada te ablanda esa dureza… en verdad no tienes sentimientos –lo dijo para sí, porque por supuesto el saiyajin ya se había marchado, dejándola desconsolada._

 _Vegeta paso su mano por sus muslos, acarició sus muy bien formados glúteos y los apretó salvajemente, subió hasta su fina espalda, presionó con fuerza, miró sus ojos y se vio en ellos, rozó su nariz en la de ella y finalmente sus labios se juntaron con los de Bulma, esos labios tenían un sabor especial, sin duda lo seducían, pero nada más eso, la científica se entregó por completo en ese beso, quería mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, Vegeta se fundió también en él y saboreo sus labios, ese beso duró minutos, era uno de los más sensuales que la científica hubiera recibido de él, pero sin duda no se comparaba al último beso que le dio cuando se vieron entre sueños, esa imagen recorrió cada fibra de su ser, tenía la piel encogida al recordar él te amo de su amado Vegeta, su sonrisa de despedida y ese último abrazo que hubiera deseado jamás deshacer._

 _El saiyajin rompió el beso, la miró como complacido y tomó sus sedosos cabellos, los acarició sujetando hasta el último mechón, de pronto los sujeto con más fuerza jalándoselos literalmente y arrastrándola hasta la salida donde la lanzó sin más…_

 _-Lo siento, pero no dejaré que te marches otra vez –sostuvo el martillo con fuerza e iba a golpear la cápsula con el para destruirla._

 _-Ni se te ocurra terrícola, si haces esa estupidez juro que te eliminaré junto con tus dos engendros –la detuvo Vegeta –Entrégamela –la miró amenazante._

 _-No lo haré, porque no es necesario que te vayas… por favor quédate conmigo… no me importa si no me quieres… si no me toleras, no te pediré que lo hagas, ni que seamos una familia feliz, no te pediré que me ayudes a criar a nuestros hijos, ni siquiera que me veas como tu mujer, podrás vivir como tú quieras, pero por favor vive en esta casa, no te vayas, te lo suplico –sus ojos se humedecieron, expectante ante la respuesta del malvado saiyajin._

 _-Ha ha ha… patética, a mí no me vas a dar órdenes, yo haré lo que mejor me parezca entendiste –la insultó y miró despectivo._

 _Vegeta le arrebató la cápsula de las manos e iba a marcharse, Bulma lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo…_

 _-Te amo Vegeta, no estoy completa sin ti, quédate a mi lado por favor –se abrazó a su espalda para evitar que se fuera._

 _-Antes de irme de este maldito planeta, me encargaré de esos insectos que se atrevieron a desafiarme los eliminaré uno a uno y después asesinaré cada ser viviente hasta que no quede ninguno y después lo venderé a un muy buen precio, levantaré mi imperio y me apoderaré de todo el universo, ya no existe quien me detenga –habló sin reparos._

 _-No Vegeta no lo hagas, no te condenes, aun así levantes el imperio más poderoso, que ganarías a cambio sino tienes con quien compartirlo, seguirías condenado a la más sórdida de las soledades…_

 _-Pero tendría todo el poder, sería el gobernador absoluto eso es lo que siempre he deseado y por fin se cumplirá._

 _Vegeta se giró y la bofeteó haciendo que la científica cayera pesadamente al suelo._

 _-¡Insolente! no eres más que una humana ridícula y estorbosa, quédate con tu absurdo amor, se giró y se marchó._

 **Recordó el último encuentro que tuvieron en sueños**

 _–Vegeta, por favor… no tiene que ser así… tenemos que apostar a que las cosas salgan como esperamos y volvamos a ser la familia que fuimos, que podamos estar juntos._

 _Vegeta le acarició el bello rostro a su mujer –Lo que más deseo es verte bien, pero no lo estas… tienes que superar mi muerte y olvidarte de mí para siempre, eso es lo que tienes que hacer y si en verdad me amas lo vas a hacer… -dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro._

 _–No nunca lo haré… te amo con todo mi ser no me pidas que borre tu recuerdo, porque es imposible, está presente y grabado en mi alma, en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi piel, por eso te pregunto ¿Tu serías capaz de olvidarme? –miró fijamente sus ojos esperando la respuesta, que por supuesto era obvia._

 _–…No… jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero tu situación es distinta, soy yo el que está muerto y eres tú la que está viva, tu puedes… –con la sangre que empezó a hervirle –rehacer tu vida con algún humano, estoy seguro que habrá más de uno que quiera hacerte feliz –le pesaba profundamente de sólo imaginar eso, pero debía decirlo, no quería verla sufrir más._

 _–Nadie me haría feliz, solo existe alguien que podría hacerlo y ese eres tu mi saiyajin orgulloso, el que robó mi corazón, soy solo tuya y así será para siempre –le obsequió una gran sonrisa algo que ruborizó las mejillas del tímido saiyajin._

 _Se sacudió hasta la última fibra del ser de Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras y la besó apasionadamente, sabiendo que en muy poco tiempo tendría que dejarla para siempre, la besó como nunca lo había hecho, estaba ávido de ella como nunca, había pasado casi un año desde que ocurrió aquella tragedia que los separó, debía aprovechar esos escasos minutos pues ya no había otra oportunidad._

 _Se separó de ella –Es hora de irme Bulma… ya se terminó el tiempo… solo recuerda lo que te dije, no te dejes llevar por el egoísmo y piensa en los demás, cuida mucho a nuestro hijo y espero que seas mucho muy feliz…_

 _-Te amo –en su rostro de eterna expresión dura, se dibujó una sonrisa y le dijo adiós con la mano, en ese instante, el cuerpo de Vegeta desapareció._

 _…_

 **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**

 **Fue entonces que recordó quien era, salió de sus pensamientos y observó horrorizado lo que estaba haciendo, ahorcando a su esposa… la soltó de inmediato al percatarse que la mujer estaba a punto de morir y sin poder respirar, reaccionó…**

-¡BULMA…BULMA! –La tomó entre sus brazos –BULMA… ¡MALDICIÓNNNN… MALDICIÓNNN, por favor reacciona, por favor! –la mujer estaba con la piel azulada y ya no respiraba, Vegeta se percató de ello y trataba de reanimarla desesperado –¡Por favor no te mueras Bulma, por favor!…. ¿Qué he hecho? soy un imbécil… -gritaba desesperado.

 **Goku miraba anonadado la escena no esperaba que Vegeta reaccionará, pero por ahora lo más importante era ayudar a Bulma.**

-Vegeta… rápido en mi bolsillo tengo tres semillas del ermitaño dale una a Bulma, había olvidado que las traía conmigo.

 **Vegeta se apresuró a sacar la semilla del bolsillo de Goku y se la dio a Bulma, por supuesto la científica estaba inconsciente por lo que el saiyajin hizo que se la tragara; en unos segundos la mujer se restableció por completo y recuperó el conocimiento**

 **Bulma empezó a abrir los ojos y observó la imagen de Vegeta frente a ella, primero lo veía borrosamente, después lo enfocó y observó nítidamente que no era una ilusión.**

-V-vegeta… Vegeta –el saiyajin la miraba sonriente al ver que ya estaba fuera de peligro, sin duda sintió el peor de los temores de sólo pensar que la perdería y más por su causa.

-¿Estás bien?… -preguntó angustiado.

-Sí… pero tú ¿cómo es que?… ¿ya recuerdas todo?

-Sí –expresó serio y muy avergonzado, desviándole la mirada.

 **Los ojos de Bulma se cubrieron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin previo aviso…**

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces… no sabes lo que esperé este momento! –decía entre sollozos.

 **Vegeta se ruborizó, la miraba conmovido y dejó su orgullo una vez más de lado y le correspondió el abrazo.**

-Eh siento interrumpirlos, pero es necesario que repartan las semillas del ermitaño a los demás, sólo quedan dos pártanlas y divídanlas con los demás –expresó Goku agotado.

 **Vegeta y Bulma siguieron la encomienda de Goku y les dieron las semillas del ermitaño partidas a los guerreros, en segundos se recuperaron.**

 **Vegeta miró fijamente a su hijo, se sentía culpable y fatal por todo lo que le había hecho pasar y por lastimarlo de esa forma, a pesar que ya estaba recuperado.**

 **Bulma le tocó el hombro y lo miró asintiendo con la mirada, intentando expresarle que no tenía por qué sentirse más culpable, pues todo ya había pasado.**

-Papá… ¿ya me recuerdas? -expresó tímido, pues aun no tenía la seguridad de acercarse, tenía temor de recibir una golpiza.

-Por supuesto –lo miró serio.

-¡Que biennnn! -esbozó una gran sonrisa en señal de alegría.

-Bueno al menos esta pesadilla ya se terminó –dijo Krillin.

-Sí he he –todos rieron.

 **-** Bueno muchachos en vista que todo se resolvió me retiró –añadió Ten Shin Han.

-Si es hora de ir a descansar –expresó Yamcha.

 **Todos se fueron excepto Goku, Trunks, Vegeta y Bulma.**

 **...**

-Me alegra verte de vuelta Vegeta, la verdad fuiste un rival muy difícil, si no hubieras reaccionado seguramente no estaríamos teniendo esta charla.

-Hmph… quizá algún día volvamos a enfrentarnos Kakarotto.

-Sí. Buen trabajo Bulma, tenías razón… nos vemos –se despidió y se marchó a la Montaña Paoz.

-Hasta luego Goku –se despidieron Trunks y Bulma.

 **Bulma miró a su alrededor la visible destrucción de la ciudad, sintió un enorme vacío en su interior y un profundo sentimiento de culpa.**

-Lamento tanto las miles de vidas que perecieron, si alguien debe sentirse culpable de ello soy yo… pero si no tomaba el riesgo de revivirte jamás hubieras vuelto con nosotros.

-No escuchaste mis advertencias, tomaste una mala decisión Bulma, pusiste las vidas de todos en peligro –regañó a su mujer.

-Lo sé pero no me arrepiento… lo volvería a hacer si de eso dependiera que estuvieras con nosotros –fijó la mirada en los ojos profundos de su marido.

 **Vegeta la miró a los ojos y súbitamente los cerró sonriendo.**

-Sabía que lo harías, jamás has seguido los consejos de nadie.

-Mmm, ya me conoces…

 **Se miraron con complicidad ambos tenían una peculiar manera de comunicarse, una que era sin palabras, ambos sabían que ya estaban fuera de peligro y sentían una enorme alegría porque sus vidas volverían a ser como antes.**

-Mamá… papá ¿podemos irnos? Ya todos se fueron.

 **Bulma descomprimió su avión y los tres volaron a la C.C durante todo el camino permanecieron callados, pero ese silencio expresaba una paz infinita, Trunks era el más feliz, había recuperado a su padre, el ser más importante en su vida.**

 **…**

 **Aterrizaron en C.C y lo primero que hicieron fue comer hasta el hartazgo, incluso la misma Bulma, pues su estado le producía un hambre descomunal, muy parecida a la de un saiyajin…**

 **…**

 **Cayó la noche con un cielo estrellado y una luna llena esplendorosa, Bulma y Vegeta ya estaban por acostarse, había sido un día muy pesado…**

Bulma se cambió vistiendo una pequeña bata para dormir, Vegeta estaba sentado al pie de la cama serio como de costumbre, pero se le veía algo inquieto.

-Lo siento… -emitió una disculpa apenas audible.

-Eh… ¿cómo dices?

-Siento mucho lo que pasó… -reafirmó su disculpa.

 **Bulma lo miró conmovida era raro que Vegeta se disculpará sin duda debía sentirse muy mal para atreverse a hacerlo.**

-No tienes de que disculparte, todo fue culpa mía…

-No… -Vegeta la miró a los ojos –Tu tomaste esa decisión por mí y lo que pasó después… todo lo que te dije, todo lo que te hice… -Bajó la mirada muy avergonzado, recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había hecho.

-Ya pasó… no pudimos evitarlo, pero tú no eras consciente de ello, por eso nada de lo que hayas hecho o dicho cuenta –le sonrió tranquilizándolo

 **Vegeta levantó la mirada y se quedó serio.**

-Eh… por cierto Vegeta, hay algo que debes saber… estoy embarazada, vamos a tener otro hijo –expresó emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, pues la última vez que se lo dijo no le fue nada bien.

-Ya lo sé… -lo dijo sin alguna expresión, se percató que el semblante de Bulma se tornó un poco triste y continuó –otro saiyajin poderoso –rio.

 **El rostro de Bulma se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa**

-Eso quiere decir ¿qué te da gusto? –su corazón palpitó más fuerte.

-Porque no habría de darme gusto.

-Es que la última vez… bueno eso ya no importa…

-Será un guerrero muy poderoso –añadió orgulloso.

-Sí lo será y estoy segura que será un varón… le pondremos Vegeta como su padre –dijo con gran alegría.

 **Vegeta la miró complacido, ahora más que nunca sabía cuán grande era el amor que su mujer le profesaba, pese a todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y las palabras terribles que le había dicho, ella no dejaba de amarlo ni un solo instante, ahora más que nunca la valoraba y la admiraba.**

 **Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a ella, besándola tiernamente sin querer separar sus labios de los suyos; sus miradas se encontraron.**

 **-Te amo tanto mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy – le dijo la científica; en esa mirada expresaba el profundo amor que le era imposible ocultar.**

 **Vegeta le sonrió y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso fue más pasional, ese beso desató un cúmulo de sensaciones que se transformaron en caricias tiernas y sensuales, en las que compartieron el más glorioso y sublime momento íntimo, su Vegeta estaba de vuelta no cabía duda se lo había mostrado en la intimidad haciéndole revivir su esencia y recordándole lo que sólo él le hacía sentir… su verdadero Vegeta.**

 **Durmieron abrazados sin separase hasta el siguiente día…**

 **…**

 **Tres meses después**

-Buenos días –despertó a su esposo con un beso, Vegeta no había ido a entrenar temprano ese día prefirió quedarse un rato más en la cama, Bulma ya tenía seis meses de embarazo y su barriga ya estaba muy abultada. –¡Oh se está moviendo!… ¿quieres tocarla? –le invitó.

-Mmm… -estaba dudoso jamás lo había hecho.

-Vamos inténtalo –tomó la mano de su marido y la colocó en su vientre.

 **Vegeta sintió la barriga moverse, al principio fue una sensación muy extraña, pero repentinamente sintió una prominente calidez en su mano, sentía moverse a su bebé, fue inexplicable la emoción que lo embargó.**

-Se siente bien ¿verdad? –mirándolo cautivada.

-Mmm… Sí es muy extraño –siguió palpando el vientre de su esposa.

-¿Quieres escucharlo?... dicen que los bebés pueden percibir los sonidos e incluso las imágenes, puedes hablarle si quieres.

 **Colocó su cabeza en la barriga de su mujer con el oído en el ombligo de ésta, pudo escuchar el sonido de los desplazamientos del bebé, parecía estar muy inquieto.**

-No cabe duda que serás tan fuerte como tu padre –expresó emocionado y momentáneamente el bebe empezó a moverse más.

-Se puso feliz, le gustó escuchar tu voz –ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

 **Vegeta de vez en cuando repetía ese maravilloso ritual, no sabía porque, pero sentía una especial conexión con ese bebé.**

 **…**

 **Otros tres meses después**

 **Era una noche lluviosa, todo el día había llovido a cántaros, se formaron grandes lodazales en los majestuosos jardines de la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta había salido de ducharse y se disponía a dormir estaba muy agotado por el arduo entrenamiento que tuvo ese día.**

 **Bulma estaba por meterse a la cama, pero sintió un profundo dolor en su vientre.**

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!... –se quejó.

-¿Qué sucede? -corrió a auxiliarla al escuchar el grito.

-Y-ya va a nacer… -expresó agitada.

-¿Qué?...

-Si ya va a nacer… llévame al hospital –ordenó impaciente.

-Eh… sí –avisaron a los padres de Bulma, ellos se quedaron cuidando a Trunks que estaba dormido, la cargó en sus brazos y salieron volando por la ventana rumbo al hospital.

 **…**

 **Al llegar al hospital, Vegeta sólo observaba el desfile de enfermeras y doctores que calmaban a su esposa, pues Bulma era algo escandalosa y mandona, él por su parte no sabía qué hacer, jamás había estado en una situación como esa, él no había asistido al alumbramiento de Trunks, por lo que esto era algo completamente nuevo para él…**

-Vegeta que haces allí parado ven –le gritaba su mujer en la camilla que la trasladaría a la sala de partos.

 **Vegeta la miraba un poco atemorizado y dudoso…**

-Eh… yo mejor espero aquí –expresó decidido.

-Ah no pretenderás dejarme sola, cuando más te necesito, si no entras conmigo, juro que jamás te lo perdonaré –le gritó histérica.

-Tsk… pero…

-Venga con nosotros señor la señora Bulma necesitará de su apoyo, pónganse esto –le entregó un kit con una bata, cubre bocas, gorro y botas esterilizadas.

 **Al pobre saiyajin no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y entró a la sala de partos junto a su esposa…**

-Me da gusto que estés a mi lado –respiraba agitada –¡Ayyy duele mucho!

 **Vegeta la miraba un poco atemorizado, pues apretaba su mano como si quisiera arrancársela**

 **Bulma empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, pues ya había dilatado lo suficiente y estaba lista para expulsar al bebé.**

-¡Ahhhhh… duele muchoooo! –se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Haga algo insecto, no ve que mi esposa está sufriendo! –amenazó al médico que atendía el parto.

 **El doctor observó la mirada asesina del saiyajin y tragó saliva, sin duda le dio mucho miedo.**

-Señor hacemos lo que podemos, la señora ya dilató lo suficiente, el bebé está por nacer… estará bien se lo aseguro.

-Es verdad Vegeta, ellos están haciendo su trabajo no lo tomes en contra de ellos –decía agitada intentando tranquilizar a su esposo.

-Hmph… está bien.

-Vamos señora siga pujando, falta muy poco.

 **Vegeta tenía la mano sin circulación, pero aguantaba porque sabía que su mujer estaba sufriendo, durante todo el proceso Vegeta sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo e incluso de desmayarse, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, esa actitud eran tan similar a la de un humano; estaba pálido y sudaba frío; hasta que después de unas cuantas horas el bebé nació.**

-Ya nació… -el médico fue retirando al bebé de la cavidad de Bulma.

 **Se escucharon los fuertes primeros llantos del bebé al salir a la vida exterior; los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron al escuchar el llanto y Vegeta tuvo la sensación más hermosa de su vida; su corazón le palpitaba al mil por hora, era inexplicable el regocijo que sentía.**

-¿Cómo está mi hijo quiero verlo? –expresó impaciente la feliz madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Querrá decir hija… es una hermosa niña –expresó el médico.

 **Vegeta se quedó estupefacto al enterarse, el también creía que sería un varón.**

-En verdad… es grandioso… tenemos una hija.

-Señor ¿quiere cortar el cordón de la pequeña? –le facilitó unas tijeras quirúrgicas.

 **Vegeta al escucharlo salió de sus pensamientos y cortó el cordón. El médico inmediatamente se la entregó a él. Vegeta la tomó tímidamente, pues jamás había cargado un bebé, la observó y vio su carita, era hermosa, idéntica a su madre, de pronto la bebé abrió los ojos… lo que Vegeta sintió fue indescriptible, lo único que sabía es que la protegería toda la vida y la cuidaría con su vida.**

 **Bulma lo miró cautivada, jamás imaginó que Vegeta, actuara así al tenerla entre sus brazos, era más que evidente que estaba embelesado con la pequeña.**

-Vegeta… quiero verla ¿me la pasas?

-Eh… si – la colocó en los brazos de su madre.

-Por dios, es hermosa y tiene un gran parecido con su madre ha ha, aunque esa mirada la heredó de ti –ambos rieron y se miraron a los ojos compartiendo la misma felicidad.

 **Trunks, los abuelos y sus amigos llegaron a conocer a la niña**

-Mamá, es una niña te lo dije –tomaba a su hermana con sumo cuidado –Hola Bra, yo soy tu hermano, te cuidaré siempre te lo prometo –ambos padres se rieron.

 **Todos estaban muy felices de conocer a la pequeña sin duda representaba una gran bendición y su nacimiento significaba la conclusión de una época difícil a la que se enfrentaron todos.**

 **…**

 **Cinco años después**

 **La familia de Vegeta había vivido en paz todos esos años, Bulma trabajando en sus proyectos y también disfrutando de su marido y sus dos hijos, Vegeta siguió entrenando y por supuesto entrenó por separado a sus dos hijos, Trunks estaba por entrar a la preparatoria y Bra era una pequeña de apenas cinco años. En ese tiempo sin duda habían sido muy felices, sin contratiempo alguno, Vegeta complacía a sus dos mujeres, a su amada esposa y a su princesa la pequeña Bra, era un padre muy sobreprotector con ella y sin duda esa niña era su debilidad, todo lo que no gozó en la niñez de Trunks, sí lo hizo con su princesa.**

 **-Papá ¿crees que algún día pueda ser tan fuerte como tú? –preguntó la pequeña al finalizar su entrenamiento.**

 **-Hmph… debes superarme no lo olvides –la miró serio, pero amable a la vez.**

 **-Lo haré –expresó muy emocionada.**

 **…**

 **Meses después**

-Por fin llegamos niños vayan a ponerse sus trajes de baño –ordenó Bulma, habían ido de vacaciones a una hermosa isla, tenían mucho tiempo sin salir en familia, aunque Vegeta había evolucionado en cuanto amabilidad, seguía siendo muy antisocial y valoraba sus ratos de soledad. Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron solos frente al mar, era majestuoso sin duda, con un azul turquesa maravilloso sin igual y la calidez de sus aguas mojándoles los pies.

-No es hermoso mi amor… - miró a su marido con una mirada enamoriscada.

 **Vegeta solo sonrió sin mirarla**

-Al día de hoy, después de tantos años, quiero decirte que me has hecho muy feliz y que tomé la mejor decisión de traerte de vuelta, por más egoísta que haya sido jamás me arrepentiré…

 **Vegeta se encontró con la mirada tierna y afable de su mujer**

-Gracias… gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad, siempre has confiado en mí –abrió su corazón, no tenía más motivos para reprimirse en esos momentos, ese preciso momento era especial y mágico, además no había nadie más allí que ellos, con Bulma tenía la completa seguridad de abrirse, porque sólo ella sabía quién era realmente y sólo en ella confiaba plenamente…

 **Bulma no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban, ahora el silencio era oportuno para ese momento, se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta… ambos contemplaban el movimiento cauteloso del mar y el sonido de las gaviotas posándose frente a ellos como si danzaran complementando la dicha de tan maravilloso y glorioso momento…**

 **-Mamá, papá ya estamos listos –dijeron al unísono Trunks y Bra.**

 **-Papá ¿me dejarías enterrarte en la arena? –preguntó Trunks a su padre.**

 **-De ninguna manera –expresó severo.**

 **-Anda papá solo será un momento –incitaba la pequeña Bra.**

 **-¡He dicho que no, es mi última palabra! –dijo muy molesto cruzándose de brazos.**

 **Bulma los miraba y reía por la escena tan graciosa… sin duda eran sus grandes amores, cada uno de ellos ocupaba un enorme espacio en su corazón, los miraba orgullosa, su hijo ya era un adolescente, tan inteligente como ella y tan poderoso como su padre y la pequeña Bra era tan impetuosa y hermosa como ella, por supuesto había heredado el carácter y el orgullo de su padre.**

 **La mirada de la científica se posicionó en su marido y sólo atinó a pensar…**

 ** _"Toda la vida deseé encontrar al hombre perfecto, quería un hombre apuesto y valiente, nunca imaginé que después de todas las aventuras que he vivido y los momentos no tan buenos, sí encontraría a mi príncipe azul y sería mucho más de lo que yo había construido en mi mente… atravesamos mundos distintos, quizá también galaxias para conocernos y terminar unidos…no cabe duda que no se puede desafiar lo que el destino ya ha predispuesto._**

 ** _Por más obstáculos que existieron entre nosotros, en nuestra aventura por la vida, no pude evitar el irremediable destino de permanecer a tu lado"…_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._**

 **** ** _(_** _ **William Shakespeare)**_

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO ESTE FINAL 2 Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE LEÍ, NO DEJE UNO SIN REVISAR, AGRADEZCO A AQUELLOS QUE SIN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, SE ENAMORARON DE LA HISTORIA Y LA SIGUIERON HASTA EL FINAL, GRACIAS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS, GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE COMENTARON DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, SIN FALLARLE A IRREMEDIABLE DESTINO, NO TENGO MÁS PALABRAS PARA EXPRESARLES MI INMENSA GRATITUD, GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA LEER Y CRITICAR CONSTRUCTIVAMENTE LA HISTORIA, A USTEDES LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO MÁS PORQUE ME HICIERON CRECER COMO ESCRITORA Y DAR EL MÁXIMO EN CADA CAPÍTULO, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS…**

 **AMBIENTARLO EN DRAGON BALL SUPER REPRESENTÓ UN GRAN RIESGO, YA QUE POR LO GENERAL LOS LECTORES PREFIEREN LAS HISTORIAS AMBIENTADAS EN LOS FAMOSOS TRES AÑOS, ME INCLUYO; PARA MI REPRESENTÓ UN GRAN RETO, A PESAR DE HABERLA IDEADO EN MI MENTE Y TENERLE UN FIN, FUE MUY PERO MUY COMPLICADO PLASMARLO, PORQUE ESCRIBÍ UNA HISTORIA FATALISTA POR ENDE TENÍA QUE MANEJAR MUCHISIMAS EMOCIONES Y ESTABA CARGADA DE DRAMA, SIN DUDA DISFRUTÉ MUCHÍSIMO ESCRIBIÉNDOLA, PERO ERA MUY PESADA ERA UNA HISTORIA MUY PESADA, CON UN MARCO ARGUMENTAL COMPLEJO, EN EL ASPECTO QUE ERA HACER SUFRIR DE PRINCIPIO A FIN A LOS PERSONAJES, ME DOLIÓ EN EL ALMA ESCRIBIR LOS PASAJES DE TRUNKS, COMO MADRE ME DEJABA CON EL ALMA ROTA MANEJAR LA PSICOLOGÍA DE LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES, LA PSICOLOGÍA IRRACIONAL DE BULMA, MANEJAR LA PSICOLOGÍA DE VEGETA QUE FUE UN HONOR Y TAMBIÉN MUY COMPLICADO, SU PERSONALIDAD ES SUMAMENTE DIFÍCIL DE LOGRAR, PERO SIN DUDA UN PERSONAJE MARAVILLOSO QUE MARCÓ MI INFANCIA Y SEGURAMENTE LA SEGUIRÉ MARCANDO YA EN MI ETAPA DE ADULTEZ; TRATÉ DE IMPRIMIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS NATURALES EN EL SER HUMANO COMO ES LA TRISTEZA, EL AMOR, LA FELICIDAD, EL ENOJO, LA INCERTIDUMBRE… EL DOLOR DE UNA PÉRDIDA. ÉSTA HISTORIA SIEMPRE LA VOY A LLEVAR EN MI CORAZÓN PORQUE FUE MI MEJOR TERAPIA… PASÉ POR MOMENTOS MUY DIFÍCILES Y SENTARME A ESCRIBIRLA FUE MI ESCAPE Y UNA GRAN INYECCIÓN DE ENERGÍA…**

 **HUBO MOMENTOS EN QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN BRILLÓ POR SU AUSENCIA Y NO PODÍA PLASMAR LO QUE EN MI MENTE YA HABÍA ENTRETEJIDO, POR SUPUESTO FUE REALMENTE FRUSTRANTE, TRATÉ DE SEMANA A SEMANA ACTUALIZAR, PORQUE YO SENTÍA QUE TENÍA UN COMPROMISO CON USTEDES, A MI NO ME GUSTA HACER ESPERAR Y MUCHO MENOS QUE ME HAGAN ESPERAR HE HE, POR ELLO ME ESFORCÉ POR ENTREGARLES UN CAPÍTULO CADA VIERNES; COMO ESCRITORA SIN DUDA ALGUNA ME FALTAN MUCHOS PELDAÑOS QUE ESCALAR, PERO ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO, LLORÉ MUCHO Y NUNCA CREÍ QUE PODRÍA METERME TANTO EN UNA HISTORIA DE TAL MODO QUE SUFRÍ CON CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

 **QUISE CONSTRUIR UNA HISTORIA REALISTA Y LES CONFIESO QUE YO NO SOY DE FINALES FELICES, CREO QUE NO SIEMPRE EL BIEN TRIUNFA SOBRE EL MAL Y NO SIEMPRE SE ES FELIZ, LA FELICIDAD ES UN PUÑADO DE INSTANTES, NO SE ES FELIZ TODO EL TIEMPO, MI ESPECIALIDAD ES EL DRAMA NO SE SI LO HAYAN NOTADO HE HE… EL FINAL NUMERO 1 ERA EL "ORIGINAL", PERO SABÍA QUE ESTABA EN DEUDA CON USTEDES Y QUE USTEDES QUERÍAN UN FINAL FELIZ POR ESO ESCRIBÍ ESTE SEGUNDO FINAL, EMOTIVO, PERO CUBIERTO DE ALTAS DOSIS DE FELICIDAD.**

 **MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS anabellgonzalez92, Sora147, ella123456, bris vernica, Sasukevsnaruto, Gime, Danyene, Kira466, JLgonzalez, Lismary90, Bulmabrief, Sofigomez, SophyBrief, noeli vb y a todos y cada una de las personas que siguieron esta historia mil gracias ustedes fueron mi impulso.**

 **ESCRIBIR ES MI MAYOR PASIÓN, SI LOGRO TOCAR EL CORAZÓN DE UNA PERSONA O SIMPLEMENTE ENTRETENERLE PARA MI LO ES TODO Y QUIERE DECIR QUE HE LOGRADO MI OBJETIVO.**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA HISTORIA HASTA PRONTO.**

 **Janeth González.**


End file.
